Lion, Blaireau, Aigle et Serpent
by AnneOnyme
Summary: Et si le choixpeau magique avait envoyé les maraudeurs dans quatre maisons différentes? (Suite à une erreur de nature informatique, en partie causée par la fille devant l'ordinateur, j'ai deleter l'histoire originale! C'est la même, juste sans les followers et les reviews!)
1. Portrait

James Potter sourit en entrant dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch. Lui et son équipe étaient couverts de boue, mais ils venaient de faire un bon entraînement. Peut-être Griffondor aurait-il une chance de remporter la coupe cette année. James l'espérait ardemment, c'était sa première année en tant que capitaine et il comptait bien en mettre plein la vue!

James alla s'asseoir sur un banc et observa son équipe qui s'activait à se changer. Christopher Lewis, le gardien, qui était aussi le meilleur ami de James. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train en première année, Christopher avait renversé la valise d'un dénommé Severus Rogue et James avait empêché ce dernier de jeter un sort à Chris dans son dos. Depuis ce temps, ils étaient inséparables. Quelques temps plus tard, Gregory Miller s'était joint à eux. Avec Kalgen Hanson et Jonathan Mc Donald, Gregory était poursuiveur. Kalgen et Jonathan étaient tout deux en troisième année, ce qui faisaient d'eux les cadets du groupe, ils ne laissaient pas leur place pour autant. Finalement, Myriam Jenson et Derek Stewart étaient les batteurs. Myriam était la meilleure amie de James depuis la première année, il ne se souvenait plus exactement pourquoi. Derek quant à lui était un grand et ténébreux cinquième année qui faisait office de don Juan de l'équipe.

-Tu es dans la lune capitaine, dit une voix féminine.

James leva les yeux vers Myriam et lui sourit. Il se leva et balança son balai sur son épaule.

-Bonne pratique équipe, s'exclama James. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on perdrait contre Pouffsoufle.

-Peut-être parce qu'on s'est fait battre par Serdaigle qui s'est fait battre par Pouffsoufle, suggéra Christopher

James se tourna vers Christopher et sorti sa baguette. Il la pointa vers son ami qui se retrouva l'instant d'après suspendu par la cheville.

-C'est le sort qui sera réservé à tous les défaitistes, s'exclama James en souriant.

-Tu fais chier Potter, grogna Chris sous les rires des autres membres de l'équipe.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois aller rejoindre mon adorable petite amie.

-Qui doit sûrement être aveugle et sourde pour avoir accepté de sortir avec toi, plaisanta Chris.

-Hum… je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de faire ce genre de commentaire, s'exclama Myriam.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Chris se mit à hurler, à leur dire que ce n'était pas drôle, qu'ils ne pouvaient humainement pas le laisser là… James se retourna juste avant de franchir la porte.

-Ton manque de confiance en moi me blesse profondément Chris. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te laisser là!

Sur ces mots, James agita sa baguette et Chris s'effondra sur le sol. À peines quelques secondes plus tard, il se lançait à la poursuite de James qui eut tôt fait de se rendre au château. Ils ne croisèrent heureusement pas Rusard qui n'aurait certainement pas apprécié qu'ils laissent des traces de boue partout dans le couloir. Chris rattrapa James juste devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Sa vengeance consista en une bonne claque derrière la tête. James fit un commentaire sur la piètre revanche de Chris et prononça le mot de passe. Aussitôt entré dans la grande salle, il se dirigea vers sa petite amie Josy et l'embrassa. Cette dernière le repoussa avec vigueur et lui recommanda d'aller se laver. James éclata de rire et se dirigea vers son dortoir. En effet, une douche ne lui ferait pas de tort. Il mit un pied sur la première marche, puis se ravisa. Il se retourna vers les membres de l'équipe qui étaient entrain de tacher de boue l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

-J'ai oublié de vous dire équipe… Au lit! Nous avons une autre pratique demain matin à 6 heures.

Sur ces mots, il se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir pour ne pas entendre leurs cris de protestation.

Pendant ce temps…

Sirius Black tourna l'angle d'un couloir, personne. Il fit signe à Rodolfus de le suivre en silence. Les deux jeunes hommes s'aventurèrent dans le couloir qui mène jusqu'au bureau de Rusard le concierge de l'école, à cette heure, ce dernier devait faire sa ronde… Le jeune Black s'arrêta devant la porte… elle était barrée. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule, la porte céda. Les deux Serpentards entrèrent dans le bureau du concierge.

-Alors, où est-ce qu'il a caché ça, murmura Rodolfus en s'aventurant à l'intérieur.

-Normalement, il a du mettre ça dans la boîte objets dangereux confisqués, répondit Sirius en pointant un bac qui débordait d'objets magiques.

Rodolfus s'en empara et chercha avec frénésie l'objet convoité. Au bout de quelques secondes il trouvait la petite bague en argent sertie d'une émeraude. Le jeune homme la fourra dans sa poche et remit la boîte à sa place. Il fit signe à Sirius qu'il était prêt et les deux Serpentards purent s'éclipser sans s'être fait prendre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur la salle commune, une jeune fille brune aux paupières lourdes se jeta littéralement sur eux.

-Vous l'avez récupérée?

Rodolfus sortit la petite bague et la remit dans l'annulaire gauche de la jeune fille.

-Voyons Bella, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais laisser notre bague de fiançailles entre les mains de ce stupide Crakmol…

Bella sourit et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de son futur époux. À Serpentard, la situation était peu fréquente. La majorité des couples qui se formaient n'étaient que le fruit du mariage arrangé qu'ils feraient en finissant leurs études. Rare étaient ceux qui s'aimaient vraiment, Bella et Rodolfus était l'un de ces rares couples. Sirius tant qu'à lui alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils qui meublait la sombre salle commune. Si la majorité des jeunes filles qui faisaient partie de la maison de Serpentard rêvaient de se voir fiancé à lui, Sirius s'était toujours opposés aux unions que ses parents lui proposaient. Le jeune homme ne s'empêchait tout de même pas de passer du bon temps avec certaines d'entre elles. Sirius poussa un bâillement, ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Megare, sa conquête du moment, l'observait. Il se leva pour aller la rejoindre.

Un peu plus tard…

Remus ferma le livre de métamorphose en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Il était finalement venu à bout de ses devoirs. Il était temps, puisque demain c'était la pleine lune et que sa condition de loup-garou ne lui permettrait pas de les terminer à un autre moment. Le jeune Serdaigle laissa échapper un bâillement sonore, il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans la salle commune. Il serait temps qu'il monte pour essayer d'être le plus en forme possible. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire trop d'efforts, qu'il dorme aussi longtemps que possible, il ne pourrait jamais être en forme… autant qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'amis. Le jeune homme chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit, ramassa ses choses et monta dans son dortoir. Il y avait déjà deux jeunes hommes qui dormaient profondément. Discrètement, Remus se déshabilla, enfila son pyjamas et se coucha. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Dans sa tête, comme à l'habitude, tournait les pensées sombres qui l'assaillaient sans cesse. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi se trouvait-il incapable de parler aux autres, tout les amis qu'il avait eut ils les avaient perdu, car ils étaient lasse de voir qu'il était toujours malheureux et indisposé à se confier… Si seulement il avait été normal. Remus secoua la tête songeant que ces réflexions ne le menaient à rien. Il ferait mieux de dormir.

Au même moment…

Peter Pettigrow retomba sur le sol les larmes aux yeux… il venait encore d'être victime de ces stupides brutes. Il tenta de se relever avec une grimace de douleur. La force psychique lui manquait. Des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues, Peter réussit à grand peine à se relever. Les brutes étaient parties, le laissant seul dans le dortoir. Le jeune Pouffsoufle alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Pourquoi était-il sans cesse victime de ces imbéciles. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était moins brillant et moins beau. Il était né comme ça, alors pourquoi le lui reprocher? Lasse de ressasser ces sombres pensée, le jeune homme se coucha dans son lit, le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité et à l'abri des regards malveillants. Il poussa un petit bâillement… Il ferait mieux de se reposer s'il ne voulait pas éclater en sanglot à la prochaine insulte…


	2. Rencontre

Disclamer: Ben euh, les lieux et les persos sont un emprunt à J.K. Rowling, mais le reste vient de ma tête.

Réponse au reviews:

Paule: Merci et... voilà la suite!

Loulou2a :Merci à toi aussi et voilà une partie de ta réponse!

laura: Merci, je me répète hein! Hum... je suis désolé, mais je ne répondrai pas à ta question! Mouhaha, je suis diabolique!

eden'sworld: Houla! Merci beaucoup, surtout de dire ke c'est bien écrit, sa remplit mon coeur de joie!

sandra1501: Ben merci.

J'espère vous voir lire la suite et à tous les autres, merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire! Bonne lecture et je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

Chapitre un… rencontre.

Après l'entraînement, James était remonté au dortoir se changer. La majorité des élèves de l'école dormaient encore et c'est avec joie que le jeune homme avait profité du calme de l'établissement pour se balader. Il profitait souvent de ces moments où le château était presque désert pour l'arpenter à sa guise. Avec le temps, il avait découvert beaucoup de ses secrets. Il allait maintenant retourner dans sa salle commune, lorsqu'il aperçu le garçon qu'il détestait sûrement le plus au monde : Severus Rogue. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec un autre Serpentard peu fréquentable dont James avait oublié le nom. Malheureusement, la distance le séparant des Serpentards ne lui permettais pas d'entendre leurs propos. Poussé par une curiosité que ses amis qualifiaient de maladive, James décida donc de s'avancer pour mieux entendre. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, cadeau légué par son père, de son sac et s'approcha en silence vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-… ne répète ça à personne Avery, je te jure que sinon tu vas le regretter…

-Mais non… tu peux me répéter pourquoi?

-Avery! Fait ce qu'on a décidé et arrête de me poser toutes ces questions, pesta Rogue.

Les deux jeunes hommes se défièrent du regard et partirent tout deux exactement dans la direction où James se trouvait. Or, le couloir était fort étroit, ce qui, du coup, compliquait les choses pour James. Bien qu'il ait toujours rêvé que ce soit le cas, sa cape d'invisibilité n'avait pas pour effet de le rendre immatériel. Les Serpentards ne manqueraient donc pas de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Piégé, le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui et repéra une dalle qui allait lui sauver la vie. James se félicita d'avoir une si bonne connaissance du château et tapa rapidement sur la dalle avec sa baguette. James put donc se glisser dans une pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir et qui n'était visible qu'à ses yeux à lui. Il retira sa cape et un cri de surprise retentit. James se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un jeune homme qui le regardait avec étonnement. Ses grands yeux miels étaient écarquillés par la surprise et son livre tombé par terre. James ramassa l'ouvrage.

-L'histoire de Poudlard … J'ignorais que ce livre existait! C'est bon?, demanda-t-il en le tendant à son propriétaire.

-Euh… oui merci…

-Je croyais être le seul à connaître cette…, commença James.

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau. Cette fois un jeune homme blond et un peu grassouillet se retrouva devant eux. Il était apparemment essoufflé et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul, il se confondit en excuses.

-Ça va, tout va bien, s'exclama James qui trouvait la situation très amusante, de qui tu te sauvais, parce que de toute évidence tu te sauvais de quelqu'un.

-Je heu… de ceux qui me poursuivait, répondit vaguement Peter.

-Je vois… Hey attend, je te reconnais tu es Pettigrow c'est ça?

-Oui, tu m'as jeté le sortilège du saucisson une fois, répondit Peter piteusement.

James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir s'appuya contre le mur les yeux fermés, il reprenait son souffle. Remus et Peter firent le moins de bruit possible mais James qui trouvait maintenant la situation hilarante s'exclama :

-On dirait que toi aussi tu pensais être le seul à connaître cet endroit.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il sembla un moment hébété mais se repris rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là, demanda le jeune homme d'une voix on ne peut plus désagréable.

-Puisque nous étions là en premier se serait plutôt à nous de te poser la question, répondit James.

-Écoute Potter, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un imbécile dans ton genre, répliqua Sirius.

-On se calme Black, j'essayais d'être sympathique, mais apparemment les Serpentards n'ont pas cette capacité.

Sirius grogna et colla son oreille contre le mur. Il afficha un air encore plus renfrogné.

-Je crois qu'on est coincés ici pour un moment…

-Qui est-ce qui te poursuit, demanda James qui ne s'était pas découragé.

-Rusard… il croit que c'est moi qui ai fait exploser les toilettes du deuxième étage…

-Encore? Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre qu'il n'y a toujours que deux suspects! Peeves, ou Mimi Geignarde parce que Peeves l'a mise en colère, dit James, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire les autres, Mon dieu, ils peuvent sourire, ils sont humain, s'exclama de nouveau James, Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de procéder aux présentations. Je suis…

-James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, tout le monde le sait, dit Remus en souriant. Lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow, Pouffsoufle, lui, Sirius Black, Serpentard et moi je suis Remus Lupin, Serdaigle. Tous d'une maison différente, nous formons le quatuor le plus improbable que j'ai jamais vu et nous ne nous reparlerons surement plus jamais après cette expérience. Alors pourquoi faire connaissance?

-Pour être poli, proposa timidement Peter.

-En effet, ça pourrait être une bonne raison, admit Remus.

-Mais tu as raison Lupin. Aucune raison de se ré adresser la parole, dit Sirius provoquant un froid.

Il se passa un instant où personne ne prononça un seul mot, tous écoutant les sons provenant de l'extérieur. Au bout d'un moment, James se tourna vers les autres.

-Ça semble s'être calmé. Je vais y aller, à la prochaine.

Il quitta l'endroit après leur avoir fait un clin d'œil. Sirius laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui fit sursauter Peter. Ce dernier s'excusa rapidement et quitta l'endroit. Sirius resta un instant à observer Remus avant de lui faire un vague salut et de quitter l'endroit à son tour.

Sirius ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais aussi brève cette rencontre fut t'elle, les trois autres lui avaient semblés sympathique. Mais il fallait être ridicule pour songer un seul instant à une amitié possible avec ces trois personnages si différents de lui… il fallait être stupide pour songer que Sirius Black puisse un instant avoir de véritables amis… Parlant d'amis, ceux qui étaient supposé être les siens se tenaient en cercle autour de quelqu'un, qui étaient-ils encore entrain de martyriser?

-… Oui c'est ça, s'exclama la voix de James Potter, à un… deux… six contre un! C'est très noble, très courageux! Mais nous allons régler ça avec civilité je vous prie…

-ferme là Potter! Pourquoi tu nous suivais?

-Paranoïaque par dessus le marché! Il ne serait pas probable selon vous que j'ais simplement l'intention d'aller dans cette direction?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vas comme par hasard dans la même direction que nous.

-Mais cessez donc de vous donner tant d'importance!

-Tais-toi, Rugit Bellatrix Black qui pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de James, un mot de plus et…

-Laissez le donc tranquille, dit Sirius d'une voie nonchalante en s'avançant vers le groupe, C'est Potter… Il trouvera sûrement à se venger avec sa bande et en plus Mc Gonagall l'adore.

-Et alors, je ne vois ni ses petits copains, ni Mc Gonagall, riposta Lestrange.

-Non, mais si on lui casse la gueule, c'est là qu'on les verra Casse toi Potter.

James haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Sirius se tourna vers les autres.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça, demanda Bella.

-Il avait raison, six contre un c'est plutôt lâche, lâcha Sirius.

-Il y a une nuance entre la lâcheté et le pouvoir, cracha Rodolfus Lestrange, allez amenez vous, la prochaine fois que tu défie mon autorité Black…

-Désolé Rodolfus, murmura Sirius les poings serrés, j'avais oublié que tu étais le maître de l'univers.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sirius, tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui commande ici et que le moindre de tes geste est surveillé. Tu es en probation avec nous. Si tu essais encore de jouer le malin, laisse moi te dire que ta vie va devenir infernale.

-Ça va! On respire Lestrange.

-Après le coup que tu nous as fait la dernière fois… Et ne me parles plus sur ce ton.

Rodolfus lui jeta un regard dur et fit signe aux autres de partir. Narcissa Black qui avait toujours été proche de Sirius s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de t'opposer à Rodolfus?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Écoute Sirius… Lestrange mène ici, tu le sais autant que moi, si tu te mets dos à lui, tu peux dire adieu à la tranquillité, Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à Justin Miller… Bella dit même qu'il est déjà à Son service.

-C'est ridicule. Tu-sais-qui ne voudrais pas d'un élève de Poudlard.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'on dit, répliqua Narcissa

-Oui, c'est aussi ce qu'on dit de ton futur époux.

-Sirius, tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais dire non.

-Je sais Cissy, je sais… c'est juste que… j'aurais peut-être voulut mieux pour toi…

Narcissa lui sourit, ce qui emballa le cœur de Sirius. Oui, elle était sa cousine, mais il avait toujours eut des sentiments contradictoires à son égard… Et puis, comme ce genre de mariage était commun, il aurait put la fiancer, si Malfoy ne l'avait pas fait avant lui. C'est qu'elle était jolie Narcissa avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses yeux brillants. Elle était aussi si naïve parfois, si douce, si attentionnée et si… malléable. Malheureusement, elle était déjà entrain de changer.

-À quoi tu penses, demanda Narcissa en s'arrêtant.

-Je me disais que… ce n'est pas important…

-Hey ho les amoureux, s'écria Bella, vous venez ou pas?

Lestrange les avaient emmené vers la grande salle, Sirius haussa les épaules et s'avança vers la porte, Narcissa se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte là Bella?

-Mais rien du tout, hein Sirius?

Sirius jeta un regard mauvais à sa cousine et passa l'entrée. Aussitôt qu'il eut mit un pas dans la grande salle, Megare lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

-Salut ma belle, murmura Sirius avant de l'embrasser.

-Pas le temps Sirius, tu viens avec moi, il faut qu'on discute, l'interrompit Lestrange.

Sirius soupira et suivit monsieur le « maître de l'univers ». Ce qu'il aurait aimé lui en coller une, mais il ne savait que trop bien qu'ils avaient raison, sa vie deviendrait un enfer si il s'opposait à lui.

James entra dans la salle commune en sifflotant, il se sentait étrangement de bonne humeur. Comme il était encore tôt le matin, plusieurs élèves dormaient encore. Ce qui alluma une cloche dans la tête de James, qu'est-ce que les Serpentards faisait debout à sept heure et demie du matin? C'est plutôt rare les gens qui se lèvent aussi tôt, ils devaient préparer un sale coup ou on ne sait quoi.

-Hé, James!

Le jeune homme se retourna, c'était Myriam qui, installée dans un fauteuil, lisait un livre, James alla la rejoindre.

-T'étais où?

-J'étais allé me balader pour profiter du calme de l'école, étrangement elle n'était pas aussi calme que j'aurais put le croire…

Myriam sourit gentiment et se replongea dans son livre. James s'étira mollement et s'étendit sur le fauteuil, ses pieds sur les cuisses de Myriam.

-On ne se gêne pas, commenta la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi serait gêné?

-Hum, décidément, l'humilité t'étouffe toi!

-Non, pas du tout, je dirais même que j'ai la tête enflée mais comme ça plaît aux gens…

Myriam secoua la tête en souriant, ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois! Mais elle l'adorait. Un bruit dans les escaliers, la fit se retourner. C'était Lily, sa meilleure amie qui venait de se lever. La jolie rousse arriva au bas des escaliers et se planta devant son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure, demanda Myriam les sourcils froncés, on a cours que dans deux heures!

-J'arrivais plus à dormir… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?

Elle venait de jeter un regard dégoutté à James qui était toujours à moitié couché sur Myriam. Il avait passé ses bras derrière sa tête et la toisait l'air amusé.

-Toujours aussi charmante Evans.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il était de notoriété publique que Lily Evans détestait James Potter. Elle le trouvait arrogant et prétentieux, toujours à se pavaner avec sa suite de groupie et son équipe de Quidditch. Elle avait beau tout faire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Myriam appréciait sa compagnie. James tant qu'à lui n'avait aucune opinion face à Lily Evans, il la trouvait jolie, plutôt sexy, mais il ne s'était jamais attardé à plus.

-De toute façon je m'en allais, dit James en se levant. On se voit plus tard Myriam.

-Oui, salut James!

Le jeune homme fit une rapide révérence, ce qui fit pouffer Myriam et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Lily s'assit à la place qu'il venait de délaisser.

-Ça te tuerait Lily d'être gentille avec lui?

-Sincèrement? Oui!

-Allez, il ne t'a jamais rien fait! Et je suis sure que vous, pourriez bien vous entendre!

-Je ne crois pas non!

Myriam poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais comprit la haine de Lily, pourtant, tous adoraient James! Il était drôle, enjoué, beau avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille et ses yeux chocolats pétillants …. Ho, il avait certains défauts. Il avait effectivement la tête enflée, mais le reconnaissait en riant. Peut-être se pavanait-il, mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place? Il était la star de Griffondor.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partit, Remus se rassit à même le sol et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Il abandonna au bout de quelques lignes. Le cœur n'y était plus. Lentement, le jeune Serdaigle se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle était presque déjà pleine. Chez les Serdaigles, c'était toujours comme ça, pas de paresseux chez les élèves modèles. Bien qu'il y eut quelques exceptions, songea Remus en pensant à George Delly et Samuel Tracker. Ces deux joueurs de Quidditch se plaisaient à multiplier les conquêtes amoureuses et à martyriser les plus faibles.

Remus se dirigea sans hésitation vers le coin le plus reculé de leur chaleureuse salle commune. Son endroit préféré était celui devant la grande cheminé, mais il était très convoité et il fallait soit se lever très tôt, soit se coucher très tard pour en profiter… à moins d'appartenir à l'équipe de Quidditch.

Remus s'installa donc dans un fauteuil un peu défoncé qui n'attirait personne et se mit à observer les autres, son activité favorite. Il se sentait parfois un peu voyeur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être comme eux… Avec un pincement au cœur, Remus regarda Will et Greg, les derniers amis qu'il avait eut. Il avait passé de très bons moments avec eux, mais comme à chaque fois, il avait eut peur dès qu'ils avaient commencé à être plus proche. Ils s'étaient mis à lui poser des questions sur ses disparition, à s'inquiéter pour sa santé, à lui reprocher son manque de confiance envers eux… Finalement, de guerre lasse, Remus avait cessé de les voir, il ne pouvait plus supporter les reproches. De toute façon, par une triste ironie du sort Remus Lupin était un pitoyable menteur. Fait, très peu pratique lorsque l'on doit cacher qu'on est un loup-garou. Il préférait ainsi se couper des autres pour ne pas avoir à leur mentir.

-Salut Remus.

Le jeune homme sursauta, il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on lui adresse la parole. Les seules fois où cela se produisait, c'était quand il était obligé de répondre à une question en classe ou bien lorsque l'infirmière lui parlait. Il lui arrivait même d'en oublier le son de sa voix….

-Salut Megan, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune fille sourit et prit son salut comme une invitation, elle prit donc place dans un fauteuil proche. Remus se prit à observer la jeune fille. Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux bouclés noirs et ses yeux bleus pétillants. Ses lèvres roses et pleines décrivaient une courbe parfaite des plus invitantes.

-Remus?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se sentit un peu rougir. Ce n'était pas très brillant de la dévisager comme ça!

-Je voulais savoir si on pouvait travailler sur notre travail de potion ce soir. Comme ça, ça serait fait.

Elle le regardait gentiment, en souriant. Remus afficha un sourire d'excuse.

-Je ne peux pas ce soir, mais peut-être demain?

-D'accord, mais je dois t'avouer que j'aurais mieux aimé ce soir, tu ne peux pas te libérer?

Remus put à peine retenir un rire sarcastique. Se libérer? Il ne demandait que ça!

-Non, c'est impossible.

-Va pour demain alors.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et retourna rejoindre ses amis. Remus soupira. Il ferait bien d'aller déjeuner. Le jeune homme se leva donc et se dirigea lourdement vers la sortie.

Megan qui avait rejoint ses amis le regarda partit l'air pensive. Il avait l'air si triste… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant tracasser quelqu'un pour qu'il n'adresse la parole à personne. La rumeur courrait qu'il était rongé par une mystérieuse maladie. Ce qui était fort probable, car il n'avait pas l'air bien. Des cernes violettes soulignaient ses beaux yeux miels et son teint était si blafard, que si il n'avait pas eut les cheveux châtains, il aurait sans doute put se faire passer pour un fantôme. Malgré cela, elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Elle avait été plutôt heureuse que le professeur la mette en équipe avec lui, elle avait toujours aimé venir en aide aux âmes esseulées.

Peter se dépêcha d'atteindre les cuisines avant que l'école ne commence à s'emplir. Normalement, le matin, il commençait à y avoir plus d'affluence entre 8h et 8h30, toutefois, quelques joueurs de Quidditch risquaient d'être présents, de même que plusieurs Serdaigles. Les premier se levant pour leurs entraînement et les second, tout simplement parce qu'ils se levaient de bonne heure.

Le jeune homme atteignit rapidement les cuisines et y entra. À force de toujours se faire poursuivre, il avait fini par découvrir plusieurs des secrets de l'école. La cuisine était son préféré, il avait toujours aimé manger. Et les elfes étaient si gentils avec lui… Aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, une armée d'elfes de maison se précipita sur lui, lui offrant maints plats, tous plus alléchants les un que les autres. Peter put donc manger en toute tranquillité, tout en se faisant servir comme un roi. Une fois qu'il eut bien remplit son estomac, le jeune Pouffsoufle quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour aller chercher son sac. Ensuite il irait à la bibliothèque, essayer de faire ses devoirs. Peter songea au travail d'équipe qu'il avait à faire en potion. Il était avec Bertha Jorkins, une autre Pouffsoufle qui n'était pas plus douée que lui. Il se demanda si le professeur n'avait pas fait exprès pour les mettre ensemble. Slughorn ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

-Hey Pettigrow!

Peter déglutit. Pas encore! Il se retourna lentement, devant lui se tenait George Delly et Samuel Tracker. Deux joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigles, ses deux pires cauchemars…

-J'avais justement besoin d'une brosse pour récurer les toilettes, s'exclama George.

-Arrête, tu vas les rendre encore plus sale, s'esclaffa Samuel.

-Je dois y aller, murmura Peter.

-Je ne crois pas non. Tu nous as fait de la peine quand tu t'es sauvé hier.

Voyant que George s'approchait de lui, Peter partit à la course. La majorité des Serdaigles avaient la réputation d'être sympathiques, mais ces deux là souffraient sans doute d'un complexe de supériorité. Heureusement pour Peter, ils ne se lancèrent pas à sa poursuite. Le jeune homme put donc se rendre à sa salle commune sans devoir subir un shampoing. Il y avait peu de gens dans la salle commune. Le jeune Pouffsoufle put donc aller chercher ses choses sans trop de dérangement et se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir une cape d'invisibilité, soupira le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tu as bien compris?

-Oui, mais c'est totalement ridicule Rodolfus, tu ne pourras jamais les faire entrer sans que Dumbledore ne s'en aperçoive.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis seuls au bout de la table des Serpentards. Ils chuchotaient de manière à ce que personne n'entende ce qu'ils pouvaient dire.

-Mais si… c'est aussi justement pourquoi J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu connais l'école bien mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que cet abrutit de Dumbledore. Je suis sûr que tu connais un endroit qui conviendrait. N'oublis pas qu'il doit y avoir une cheminée. L'on doit absolument la relié au réseau.

-Oui, mais je ne peux absolument rien te garantir. Même si je trouve une pièce qui convient, laisse moi te dire que tes chances sont à peu près nulles.

-Je sais. Trouve cette pièce d'ici demain soir.

-D'accord.

Sirius fit un sourire forcé et quitta monsieur le maître de l'univers. Il alla rejoindre Cissy qui discutait avec Bella, Regulus, Avery et Megare. Regulus, de deux ans son cadet, avait toujours regardé son frère avec admiration. Sirius prit place devant eux. Tous le saluèrent. Ils discutaient de la coupe de Quidditch. Les sujets anodins étaient plutôt rares chez les Serpentards, mais le Quidditch était l'un de leurs préférés. Avery et Megare faisaient tout deux partit de l'équipe, de même que Sirius. Ce dernier était batteur et les deux autres poursuiveurs.

-… On est mieux de les massacrer demain. Ils sont en avance, disait Avery.

Sirius poussa un bâillement sonore. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre encore et toujours la même rengaine sur telle ou telle équipe.

-Tiens, voilà les vedettes qui arrivent, cracha Belle en voyant entrer l'équipe de Griffondor.

Sirius ricana, elle avait raison. La petite bande de Potter avait toujours eut un certain succès. Autant chez les Griffondor que chez les Serdaigles et les Pouffsoufle. Comme à l'habitude, Potter fit son entrée le premier, avec sa copine à son bras, suivit par son équipe de Quidditch. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle et commencèrent à manger en parlant fort.

-Ils me font presque pitié, cracha Megare.

-Hum, n'empêche que n'importe quel idiot donnerais tout pour faire parti de leur groupe, fit remarquer Narcissa.

-Bientôt, j'espère qu'ils ne seront plus là pour le désirer, cracha Bella, cette bande d'adorateurs de sang-de-bourbe. Qu'ils crèvent tous.

-Oui, comme ça il y aura une population de 50 personnes dans toute l'Angleterre, fit remarquer Sirius, Il n'y a pas tant de familles sang pur que ça Bella. Et si on continue à se reproduire entre cousin cousine comme ça, on cour droit vers l'extinction… et ça donne des résultats aussi ratés que toi.

-Très drôle Sirius, je croyais pourtant que tu n'avais rien contre ce genre de mariage, susurra Bella l'air mesquin.

-Justement Bella, tu as tout faux, je suis formellement contre le mariage tout court. Surtout quand ça donne des couples aussi tordu que…

Sirius ce retint, il aurait put dire quelque chose qu'il aurait amèrement regretté. Il prit plutôt une grande inspiration et vida d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Je m'en vais en potion… n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour ton cour de sortilège petit frère…

Regulus hocha la tête et Sirius tapota son épaule. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas rapide vers la porte, conscient qu'il avait trop parlé et qu'il risquait de le regretter. Chaque parole le moindrement déplacée risquait de lui coûter beaucoup trop cher.

-Sirius attend!

Le jeune homme se retourna. C'était Megare qui le rejoignait, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Sirius sourit faiblement et repris son chemin vers la sortie.

James s'esclaffa. Christopher était entrain de mimer avec succès son ex petite amie. La dite ex qui se tenait juste derrière lui, l'air mauvais. Il ne fallut donc qu'un instant avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par trois petits coups tapés sur son épaule. Lentement, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Kelly Jones qui était rouge de colère. Les rires des autres redoublèrent.

-Kelly!

-Merci de me rappeler pourquoi J'ai rompu avec toi.

-Je crois pourtant me souvenir que c'est moi qui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il recevait une claque monumentale. Un instant abasourdit, il se leva ensuite, fortement humilié. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais un doigt accusateur brandit devant lui le retint.

-T'es qu'un salop.

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais se retourna après quelques pas.

- Et un salop impuissant pas dessus le marché.

Et la jeune fille partit définitivement sous les rires hilares des autres. Chris se rassit en soupirant.

-Mais qu'elle cinglée celle là!

-J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle est frigide, fit remarquer Gregory.

-Pas du tout! Je suis loin d'être impuissant!

-C'est ça Chris, c'est ça, s'esclaffa James

Chris foudroya son ami du regard, ce dernier sourit et lui tapota l'épaule. Chris avait le don de sortir avec des folles dingues. Et Kelly avait toujours été tout un numéro! James sentit qu'une main se posait sur sa cuisse, c'était Josy. Il la retira de sa cuisse, mais garda sa main dans la sienne.

-Hum… J'ai pas envie d'aller en cour…, geignit la jeune fille.

-Je sais…Mains nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit James en l'embrassant rapidement. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est l'heure!

Il venait de donner le signal, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur cour. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après on lui reprochait d'avoir la tête enflée? À sa droite Chris, à sa gauche sa copine et derrière lui toute une équipe de Quidditch. Même s'il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde et qu'il adorait passer du temps avec son équipe de Quidditch. Selon lui, son seul vrai ami était Chris. Myriam aussi, elle était sa meilleure amie.

Peter s'assit comme à l'habitude à la première rangée. Ainsi il pourrait suivre le professeur attentivement. Il baissa la tête, voyant les autres arriver. Ne pas se faire remarquer, c'est la clé…

La classe s'emplit rapidement. Il faut dire que très peu d'élèves arrivaient à l'avance. Le professeur Flitwick put donc commencer son cour très rapidement. Celui-ci s'avéra être théorique.

Tout en tentant de comprendre ce que le professeur disait, Peter s'activait à prendre des notes. Tâche plutôt laborieuse.

Tout à coup, Peter sentit une boulette de parchemin lui frapper le dos. Il se retourna vivement et croisa le regard amusé de Christopher Lewis. Peter déglutit et se retourna vers le professeur. Il reçu une autre boulette.

-Monsieur Lewis! Ça suffit, s'exclama le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

-Désolé professeur, répondit Christopher en souriant.

Peter dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer et continuer à prendre ses notes. Mais cela n'arrêta pas là, il reçut une autre boulette, encore et encore…

Remus se sentit prit d'une faiblesse. Cela lui arrivait souvent les jours de pleine lune. Dans ces moments là, il suffisait de respirer calmement et de s'asseoir. Comme il était en classe, ce ne fut pas trop difficile, il était déjà assis. Toutefois, étant en potion, donc assis à la même table qu'un autre élève, son malaise ne passa pas inaperçu. Sa partenaire remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Remus? Ça va?

-Euh… oui, oui…

Il avait chaud, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Sans grande conviction, il sourit à la jeune fille. Megan n'en fut pas rassurée. Tentant de se ressaisir, Remus continua de peler sa gousse d'ombrilic. Mais Megan ne lâcha pas prise.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien…

-Non, je vais bien.

-Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière.

-Ça va aller je t'assure.

-Tu es tout blanc…

-Je vais bien j'ai dit, hurla Remus.

Toute la classe se tut. Tous avaient maintenant les yeux braqués sur lui. Terrifiée, Megan le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Remus, conscient d'avoir perdu les pédales ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba, sans connaissance.


	3. Rendez-vous à l'infirmerie

Disclamer: Bien sur, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à Rowlling, mais l'idée est de moi! hi! hi!

Réponse aux review:

4JaSmInE4: Merci beaucoup!

lili: j?

Paule: Houla! Merci beaucoup, tu vas me faire rougir! Et pour toutes tes questions... hé, hé tu les découvriras au fil du texte.

Gold. Rhod: Merci pour ton commentaire et ton conseil! J'apprécie beaucoup!

lola18: Merci! Je suis super flatée!

Loulou2a: Merci bien! On semble être sur la même longueur d'onde:P

eden's world: Gracias! T'es commentaires me touchent beaucoup!

patmolDH: Merci à toi!

k-Melwin: Tanks a lot

Je sais, c'est long et un peu répétitif, mais je tiens à prendre le temps de vous répondre puisque vous avez pris celui de me donner vos opinions! Bref, je n'ai que trop parlé! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

.Rendez-vous à l'infirmerie.

Quand Remus se réveilla, il était allongé dans un lit. Une voix hystérique hurlait près de lui. Il reconnut la voix mélodieuse de Mademoiselle Pomfresh. Cela le fit sourire, elle était à peine plus vieille que lui, peut-être de 5 ou 7 ans, et se comportait comme si elle en avait 40. Elle passait la moitié de son temps à engueuler les blessés et l'autre à les materner. Mais Remus l'adorait et il savait pertinemment qu'il était son préféré. Lors de ses convalescences, ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter et à rire.

-Felicity, après qui cris-tu encore?

-Remus Lupin!

Elle se retourna, des mèches s'étaient échappées de son chignon et elle était rouge tomate.

-Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas me parler ainsi!

-Pardon _Mademoiselle_, mais il faut dire que je passe tellement de temps ici…

-Allons, allons…. Repose-toi, le temps que je m'occupe de Paul…

-C'est Peter!

-Peter, c'est ça.

L'infirmière tourna le dos au jeune Lupin et se dirigea vers l'autre blessé. Remus laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'aurait pas dut s'emporter ainsi contre Megan, mais à la veille des pleines lunes il était toujours un peu plus… irritable… Presque comme une fille dans ses SPM s'était un jour exclamée l'infirmière. Cette dernière revenait justement vers lui.

-Tu te sens bien Remus, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-À merveille, si ce n'est que j'ai des chaleurs, que je me sens faible et que je viens de m'évanouir devant tous les Serpentards et les Serdaigles de mon année, ronchonna Remus, un peu plus et on pourrait croire que je suis enceinte!

-Ne sois pas ridicule… Si tu te ménageais aussi, grogna l'infirmière, tu devrais prendre congé les jours où…

-Je ne peux pas, je manque déjà assez d'école comme ça… seriez-vous inquiète pour moi, _Mademoiselle?_

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et arbora un air fâché, elle menaça Remus de son doigt.

-Tu sais très bien que oui, je suis infirmière, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses patients… et puis ne joue pas à ça avec moi Remus Lupin, menaça-t-elle

-Jouer à quoi?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!

Remus afficha un sourire un peu coupable et haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'il se montre trop familier, le devoir avant tout! Mais, elle avait du mal à résister au charme naturel du jeune lycanthrope. Sachant aussi très bien qu'il était très seul, elle se disait que cela faisait un peu partit de son devoir que de le distraire. L'infirmière secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau et deux comprimés.

-Prends ça.

-Je vais pouvoir retourner en classe après?

-C'est hors de question!

-Fait chier!

-Surveille ton langage!

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers Peter, le jeune homme tenait de la glace sur son œil au beurre noir. Felicity la lui retira et fit une grimace en voyant l'enflure.

-Mais diable que vous a t'il prit, s'exclama l'infirmière.

-C'est lui qui a commencé…

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à appliquer un baume sur l'œil du jeune homme. Peter songea à sa piètre tentative de défense. En sortant du cours de sortilège, Chris n'avait pas laissé tomber, il avait continué à l'insulter. Hors de lui, Peter avait fini par se retourner et lui sauter dessus. En moins de deux, Chris l'avait mit KO. C'était lui que Mademoiselle Pomfresh engueulait tout à l'heure. Chris s'était piteusement excusé, mais était partit la tête haute. Ses excuses étaient sans doute aussi sincères que les avances d'une vélane…

-Bon, vous pouvez retourner en classe.

-Euh… est-ce que je pourrais rester un peu?

Felicity lui jeta un regard étonné, en général les gens aimaient prendre congé de l'infirmerie! Mais le regard triste de Peter en disait long…

- Très, bien, vous pouvez rester un peu.

Comme tous ceux présents dans la classe, Sirius avait été très intrigué par la perte de connaissance de Remus Lupin. Aussitôt qu'il fut tombé par terre, Megan Jones, une jolie Serdaigle, s'était mise à crier. Le professeur avait accourut en marmonnant et, à l'aide de sa baguette, l'avait soulevé dans les airs pour le mener à l'infirmerie. Il avait bien sur intimé les préfets de garder l'ordre… ce qu'ils avaient tentés de faire.

Tous s'étaient alors mis à se poser des questions sur la cause de son évanouissement. Passant des explications les plus farfelues aux plus graves. L'on alla même jusqu'à supposer qu'il souffrait d'une maladie incurable et qu'il mourrait sans doute bientôt. Megan dut raconter à plusieurs reprises ce qui s'était produit et ceux qui disaient bien le connaître s'étaient mis à raconter toutes sortes de choses sur lui.

Sirius tant qu'à lui trouvait cela ridicule. Personne ne portait attention au timide et étrange Remus Lupin en temps normal et là, simplement parce qu'il s'était évanoui, tous parlaient de lui, tous s'inquiétaient de lui…

-Non mais qu'elle mauviette. Il a dut voir son reflet dans son chaudron et a eut tellement peur qu'il a perdu connaissance, s'exclama Bella.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Pas Sirius. Quelque chose lui disait que la théorie de la maladie incurable devait avoir un fond de vérité, il semblait avoir un secret. Sirius songea à sa rencontre du matin avec le jeune homme. Il lui aurait été incapable de décrire qu'elle impression lui avait fait Remus Lupin, mais c'était certainement quelque chose d'étrange.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris.

James était rouge de colère, il toisait Chris, hors de lui. Ce dernier, la mâchoire crispée, regardait obstinément ailleurs. Près deux, les autres s'étaient tus.

-On s'en fiche, ce n'est pas comme si il était quelqu'un d'important...

-Comment? Et là n'est pas l'importance, tu aurais pu le maîtriser plus facilement non.

-Peut-être… Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas à toi à me réprimander, tu n'es pas mon père James Potter. Et d'ailleurs, tu es très mal placé pour me faire la morale sur ce sujet.

James fusilla Chris du regard, mais dut admettre qu'il avait raison…

-Ouais… la prochaine fois que tu frappes quelqu'un au moins, vérifie s'il sait se défendre, fiston.

Chris afficha un mince sourire et James lui fit un clin d'œil. Les autres autour d'eux semblèrent se détendre et les discutions reprirent.

James ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi et il le regrettait, mais il considérait que ce que son ami avait fait à Peter était inacceptable. Chris le mettait à bout depuis le début du cours. Peter avait simplement perdu patience…

-Alors, tu t'es fais engueuler, demanda Greg.

-Par le professeur Mc Gonagall qui m'a donner une retenue et m'a ensuite obligé à accompagner Pettigrow à l'infirmerie, puis par l'infirmière… Qui est plutôt sexy…

-Et plus vieille que toi, trancha James. Tu devrais plutôt inviter la fille qui regarde dans notre direction depuis tout à l'heure.

Chris jeta un regard à une jolie blonde qui les regardait en se mordant la lèvre.

-C'est plutôt toi qu'elle regarde, remarqua Chris.

-Tu crois? Bah, elle n'est pas mon genre et moi j'ai déjà une copine, allez vas y!

Chris haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la blonde. Il ne perdait rien à aller lui parler. En s'avançant, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, leur marque de commerce à James et lui. La jeune fille, le voyant s'approcher, avait changé de position, laissant une place libre près d'elle. Chris s'y assis en la saluant.

Plus loin, James regardait la scène. Chris avait apparemment besoin de se détendre et il était mieux qu'il le fasse en compagnie d'une jolie fille plutôt qu'en frappant sur les autres. Satisfait, le jeune Potter se tourna vers ses amis, histoire de lui aussi se détendre en compagnie de sa douce. Toutefois, en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il se sentit plutôt crispé que détendu…

Josy minaudait devant Jeffrey Stuart, l'un des co-chambreurs de James.

James n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Jeffrey. C'était un intellectuel, mais un intellectuel plutôt sexy, selon plusieurs filles, et il avait toujours tout fait pour surpasser James. Il passait son temps à se comparer à lui et à souligner tout ce qu'il faisait de mieux que lui, peu de choses, il est vrai, mais ça avait le don de mettre James hors de lui. Et maintenant, pour ajouter l'injure à l'insulte, il flirtait avec sa copine.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda Myriam en le voyant se renfrogner.

-Jeffrey.

-Je le trouve plutôt drôle! Et tout le monde l'aime!

-Oui, surtout Josy.

-Ha… je vois.

-Oui, mais je sais comment changer le centre de leur attention.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça! Ils sont tous scotchés à Jeffrey.

-Plus pour bien longtemps…

James sourit et se leva en annonçant négligemment qu'il allait dîner. Aussitôt, une grande partie d'entre eux se levèrent, laissant Jeffrey seul. Josy alla rejoindre James et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Amusé, le jeune homme jeta un regard à Myriam qui était restée assise. Elle semblait carrément étonnée.

-Je te l'avais dit beauté, s'exclama James en voyant son air

Elle lui tira la langue et, histoire de l'embêter, se tourna vers Jeffrey.

Sirius jeta un regard mort à sa soupe, s'il ne se retenait pas, il risquait de fracasser la tête de son jeune frère sur la table. Regulus était encore entrain de se vanter qu'il avait foutu une raclée à un « petit-fendant-adorateur-de-sang-de-bourbe ». Il devait raconter son histoire pour la cinquième fois au moins et ses amis lui accordaient toujours autant d'intérêt. Narcissa, qui était assise à ses côtés, se pencha vers lui.

-Dis donc, ton frérot…

-Je sais, moi aussi il me tape sur les nerfs, mais on m'a toujours dit que c'était ce à quoi les petits frères servent.

Naricissa sourit et empoigna la main de Sirius qu'elle posa à plat sur la table. Doucement, elle commença à suivre les lignes de sa main, faisant mine de lire son avenir.

-Hum… Je vois que tu vas bientôt dire à ton frère d'arrêter, sinon sa tête va enfler comme un ballon.

-Reg, tais-toi! Je vois déjà ta tête enfler, s'exclama Sirius.

-Hein?

-Arrête de te vanter frérot! Tu me fais penser à Potter-le-magnifique!

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et empoigna son sac. Il quitta la table en attrapant Narcissa au passage. Sa cousine le suivit docilement avec un grand sourire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire jaser quelques personnes…

-J'ai parfois envie de le prendre par les cheveux et de lui fracasser la tête sur un mur… C'est normal?

-Hum… ça ne m'arrive jamais avec Bella… Mais avec son « fiancé »! Qu'est-ce qu'il me tape sur les nerfs parfois, monsieur je-suis-le-maître-de-l'univers-parce-que-j'ai-la-marque…

-Tais-toi! Si un prof t'entendait! Petite inconsciente! De toute façon, je continu de douter qu'il l'ai vraiment…

Narcissa afficha un air faussement coupable qui fit sourire Sirius. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna vers les cachots. Comme ils tournaient un coin, ils se trouvèrent face à face avec Rogue qui discutait à voix basse avec Avery. Les deux cousins s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

-Salut Severus, salut John, s'exclama Narcissa.

-Black, s'exclama Rogue, Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Parce qu'on vous dérange? Vous êtes peut-être en rendez-vous galant, s'excusa Sirius.

-Très drôle Sirius, grogna Avery.

Le jeune Black afficha un sourire en coin et alla s'accoter contre un mur. Narcissa elle s'était approchée des deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tout les deux, demanda Narcissa

-Mêle toi donc de tes affaires Cissy, ça vaudra mieux pour toi, lui dit doucement Avery.

-Ça m'a l'air sérieux, siffla Narcissa admirative, Vous projetez d'assassiner Dumbledore?

Comme elle prononçait ces mots, James Potter arrivait, suivit de sa bande. Les quatre Serpentards jetèrent un regard surpris à l'angle du couloir ou les Griffondors s'étaient arrêtés. James avait levé un sourcil et regardait les autres d'un air suspicieux.

-Assassiner Dumbledore? Vous avez de beaux projets.

Les trois jeunes hommes jetèrent un regard assassin à Narcissa. N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez mauvaise réputation ainsi?

-C'est ça Potter, après ce sera ton tour, cracha Severus.

-Par Merlin Servilus, que de haine en toi, que de haine!

Rogue jeta un regard meurtrier à James qui le lui renvoya.

-James, allons y, supplia Josy.

-Attend ma puce, j'aimerais savoir… Qu'est-ce que vous complotez?

-Et si tu essayais un nouveau truc Potter, proposa Avery, te mêler de tes affaires?

-Hum… j'ai bien peur que ça ne me plaise pas.

-Que ça te plaise ou non, décampe avec ta sang-de-bourbe et fiche nous la paix, cracha Narcissa.

Avant que quiconque ai eut le temps de réagir, Josy se précipitais sur Narcissa, histoire de lui arracher le visage. Voyant sa cousine menacée, Sirius se dirigea sur les filles pour les séparer. Comme Sirius s'approchait dangereusement de Josy, James se précipita sur lui pour le retenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, les filles s'étaient lâchées et tous regardaient maintenant les deux gars entrain de se frapper dessus.

Le couloir étant peu fréquenté, il parut évident aux spectateurs que si ce n'était pas eux qui les arrêtaient, ce ne serait personne. Rogue et Avery se contentèrent de hausser les épaules et de quitter la place. Après tout, Sirius pouvait bien se battre avec qui il voulait si ça lui plaisait. Ce fut donc Gregory et Kalgen qui allèrent séparer les deux combattants. Ils étaient déjà bien amochés.

Sirius se dégagea de Gregory un peu à l'aveuglette et s'appuya sur un mur. Narcissa se précipita sur lui. Mais il la repoussa.

-Viens on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie…

-Laisse-moi Cissy.

Et il quitta la scène en s'appuyant sur un mur. Cissy le regarda un moment et se tourna vers les Griffondors. Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds vers l'arrière et quitta d'un pas digne.

De leurs côtés, les Griffondors étaient tous penchés sur James qui avait le nez en sang.

-Je crois qu'il b'a cassé de dez.

-On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, s'exclama Kalgen.

Kalgen et Greg l'emmenèrent donc à l'infirmer, sans manquer de se moquer de lui. Ironique, James plaisantait avec eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, mademoiselle Pomfresh était déjà penché sur un blessé. Ils durent donc cogner à la porte pour attirer son attention. Elle réprima à peine un soupir d'exaspération et se dirigea vers eux.

-Bon, vous dégagez, il est capable de venir à l'infirmerie seul. Toi, vas t'asseoir là, j'en ai pour un instant.

Elle retourna auprès de son autre blessé en pestant contre les étudiants sans cervelle qui se battent entre eux. Curieux, James jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre blessé, il s'agissait de Sirius. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. La situation était pathétique! Ils se battaient violement pour une raison qui n'en valait pas réellement la peine et maintenant ils se retrouvaient dans la même position…

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire vous, grogna Pomfresh.

-Rien badeboiselle, rétorqua James en grimaçant.

-Nez cassé…

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Aussitôt, James sentit sa douleur disparaître. Pomfresh l'examina avec une moue critique.

-Il restera peut-être un peu déformé.

Aussitôt, les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. Le jeune Griffondor se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir qui ornait la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Il se mit à se dévisager, visiblement anxieux. Le joli visage de l'infirmière apparut derrière lui.

-Allons, allons, vous continuerez à briser les cœurs! Au lit maintenant, vous devez-vous reposer.

-Mais… on dirait que j'ai une patate à la place de nez!

-Vous exagérez! Cela se voit à peine, au lit!

À contrecœur, James alla s'étendre sur le lit qu'elle lui désignait. Elle se mit ensuite à examiner le jeune homme avec minutie. Elle soigna ses quelques contusions et disparut dans son bureau. James se tourna vers Sirius qui avait choisit l'option faisons-comme-si-rien-n'était.

-Tu ne souffre pas trop, demanda James mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Ha, ha, répliqua Sirius d'un rire sans joie. Si j'étais toi je m'occuperais de mon nez…

Un silence s'installa. Ce fut Sirius qui le brisa.

-Je suis désolé, pour Narcissa, elle n'aurait jamais dut dire ça.

-Ça va.

Silence. Remus, qui était tout au fond de l'infirmerie, se mit à observer les nouveaux venus. Il leur trouvait quelque chose… d'étrange… James, qui s'était mit à regarder autour de lui, l'aperçut. Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Remus, c'est ça? Tu parles d'une drôle de coïncidence. Il faut croire qu'on est dut pour se rencontrer! Ce doit être un signe du ciel.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la bonne-humeur de James était contagieuse, même Sirius souriait. C'est alors que James aperçut Peter, il parut franchement étonné.

-Hey! Même...

-Peter.

-C'est ça, même Peter est là! Je vous le dit, c'est les étoiles qui nous ont réunis! Nous devons avoir une tâche à accomplir, comme sauver l'humanité!

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard surpris… Il en avait de ces idées!

-Dis-moi, elle t'a donné des hallucinogènes, demanda Sirius.

-J'ai pas souvenir… En passant frère divin, je suis désolé que Chris t'ai frappé.

-Frère divin, demanda Peter.

- Mais oui, si c'est le ciel qui nous a réunis, nous sommes maintenant des frères divins! Prions à la gloire des dieux!

-Tu es vraiment cinglé, s'exclama Sirius en riant, à croire que tu te tiens avec le professeur Treylawney!

-Il est possible que je sois fou, mais je plaisante! C'était pour vous faire rire! Vous voyez, ce truc que l'on fait quand il y a quelque chose de drôle! Mais bon, en quel honneur visitez-vous l'infirmerie, demanda James.

-Je me suis fait casser la gueule, répondit Peter.

-Je me suis évanouit dans mon cours de potion.

-Et moi je me suis battu avec un pauvre con, répondit Sirius.

James jeta un regard faussement courroucé au Serpentard… qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Le Griffondor se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Ouais, c'est moi le pauvre con, mais je n'aime pas qu'on traite les gens de sang-de-bourbe!

-Moi non plus, répondit Sirius.

-Les seuls qui aiment ça sont les ignorants, ajouta Remus avec ferveur, Comment peut-on juger une personne selon quelque chose qui est hors de son contrôle.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, dit doucement James.

Remus sursauta. Pourquoi venait-il de dire ça? Il n'en avait certes pas beaucoup dit, mais il en avait dit…

-C'est peut-être ça la mission divine que l'on nous a envoyé, ricana Sirius, rassembler les brebis égarées et faire oublier les différences.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Comme si un Serpentard, un Serdaigle, un Pouffsoufle et un Griffondor pouvaient s'entendre? Serpent, Aigle, Blaireau et Lion ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre, toutes les lois de la nature sont contre…

Étrangement, les quatre garçons continuèrent tout de même à discuter, à plaisanter et à faire tout naturellement connaissance. Ils semblèrent oublier leurs différences, l'espace de quelques heures qu'ils ne virent pas passer. Quand l'infirmière les mit finalement à la porte, ce fut un dur retour à la réalité.

-Bon, il est l'heure du souper, je crois que vous pouvez quitter! Vous allez tous beaucoup mieux et Monsieur Lupin a à se reposer!

Tous se tournèrent vers l'infirmière. Elle avait ouvert la porte et invitait les trois jeunes hommes à quitter. Peter fut le premier à se lever, il marmonna un bref au-revoir et quitta. Ce fut ensuite Sirius, qui se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Avant de quitter, il se tourna vers les deux autres.

-À un de ces jours peut-être.

James resta un moment, il se tourna vers Remus et lui sourit gentiment.

-J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se reparler.

Il quitta aussi la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée sur James, Remus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un intermède, qu'une discussion destinée à n'avoir aucune suite.

-On dirait que tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis, s'exclama Felicity en s'avançant vers lui avec deux plateaux repas.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit juste une impression…

-Tu crois? En tout cas, vous étiez mignons à voir! On aurait dut que vous, vous connaissiez depuis des années.

C'est ce que Remus avait ressentit. Comme si, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient fait pour être amis…

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut! C'est bien sur optionnel, mais vous pouvez laisser un review!


	4. Quidditch et coups de poing

Disclamer : Idem sur toute la ligne!

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, je ne sais pas si le temps vous a parut long, mais ça fait un très long moment que je n'ai pas écrit, alors c'est un miracle que j'ai réussit à trouver le temps d'écrire et de publier ce chapitre, je vous demande donc d'être indulgents! Je vous souhaite également de joyeuses fêtes (en retard) et une bonne lecture!

Réponse au review (notez l'absence de pluriel… )

Loulou2a : Merci pour ton review, c'est vrai que James aime bien plaisanter, il en faut au moins un, pour le moment les trois autres sont plutôt déprimant! Non?

Quidditch et coups de poing.

James poussa un soupir long comme le monde. Josy, qui dormait à ses côtés, ouvrit un œil endormit. Elle se pressa contre lui et glissa sa jambe entre ses cuisses, James sourit et huma son odeur fruitée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

James réfléchit, qu'est-ce qui le tracassait? C'était franchement une bonne question.

-Je ne sais pas.

-On est bien avancé! Tu me réveilleras quand tu sauras!

Sur ces mots, Josy lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux. James attendit que sa respiration devienne régulière pour quitter le lit. Dans le dortoir, tous les autres dormaient. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds.

Cette dernière était vide et James put donc aller s'asseoir devant la cheminée sans avoir à chasser quiconque. Assis là, il put réfléchir calmement. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il était troublé. Il avait l'impression qu'une petite voix en lui tentait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'entendre.

Le jeune homme tenta de se remémorer les dernières semaines, qu'est-ce qui avait bien put arriver pour qu'il ressente cette drôle d'impression. Excepté son séjour à l'infirmerie deux semaines plus tôt et une défaite au Quidditch la veille… Peut-être qu'il en avait assez de Josy. Pourtant… ils venaient tout juste de… Peut-être étais-ce justement qu'il était temps qu'il mette fin à cette relation purement physique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

James sursauta. C'était Lily Evans qui s'était arrêtée au pied des escaliers. James déglutit, elle était décidément très sexy dans sa petite nuisette que laissait entrevoir sa robe de chambre posée négligemment sur ses épaules, sans parler de ses cheveux délicieusement ébouriffés.

-Je te renvois la question.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, grogna la jeune fille.

-C'est approximativement la même chose pour moi.

Lily prit place près de James, les yeux perdus dans le feu. Un silence s'installa, tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

James recommença à se questionner sur sa relation avec Josy. Il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi, ça ne se faisait pas, il lui fallait un prétexte…

Lily, tant qu'à elle, fulminait. Elle était descendue pour être seule et se retrouvait avec ce… cet… imbécile! Si seulement il pouvait se décider à partir.

-Je te dérange?

James sursauta, il avait oublié la présence de la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers elle et secoua négativement la tête avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Lily tant qu'à elle poussa un soupir déçu que l'autre ne remarqua pas. Elle devrait apparemment supporter sa présence.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Essaie toujours, grogna Lily.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment dire à ma copine que c'est fini.

Lily dut lui jeter un regard étrange, parce que James se sentit rougir et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi Potter?

-Parce que tu es une fille et que tu es à ma disposition… Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider…

-Tu es vraiment un Salop!

James sursauta, ce n'étais pas la voix de Lily… Josy se tenait dans les escaliers, rouge de colère.

-Josy!

-Comment peux-tu me faire ça?

-Écoute Josy, je…

-Laisse faire tes explications. Je croyais que tu avais plus de classe que ça! Tu me baise et ensuite tu descends en bas pour demander à n'importe qui comment me laisser là!

-Josy, ce n'est pas…

-T'aie toi j'ai dit, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi!

En pleurs, la jeune fille se précipita dans son dortoir. Découragé, James se pris la tête entre les mains.

-On dirait que tu n'as plus besoin de mes conseils!

-Très drôle Evans!

Hors-de-lui, James se dirigea vers la sortie de la tour. Satisfaite, Lily s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Sirius jeta un regard noir à Lestrange, ce dernier n'y fit pas attention. Il jubilait.

-Cette pièce est parfaite Sirius! Tu as bien travaillé.

-Hum…

-Et bien sûr, tu seras à la rencontre.

-Pourquoi j'y serais?

-Parce que je te l'ordonne, ce n'est pas une bonne raison?

-Je n'en ai pas envie Rodolfus.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement. Il avait un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Tu y seras, que tu le veuille ou non Black. Nous y veillerons personnellement.

Sirius poussa un grognement, il fulminait. Si seulement il trouvait l'audace de…

-J'y serai… Si elle a lieu, je te rappel que ton plan est complètement absurde.

-Et je te répète que je suis au courant. J''y vais. Bella m'attend.

Le Serpentard quitta la salle, laissant son acolyte découragé.

Sirius soupira. On aurait beau dire, il n'avait pas réellement le courage de s'opposer à Lestrange. Il ne savait que trop bien quel sort l'attendait si il le faisait.

Déçu par lui même, Sirius sortit de la salle. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir quand il aperçut Potter qui s'amenait en parlant seul. Depuis leur séjour à l'infirmerie, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Le jeune Black hésita donc à lui adresser la parole… Pourtant…

-Salut, osa Sirius.

James sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un à cette heure tardive.

-Salut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est étrange, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vue, marmonna James.

-Hein?

-Laisse faire. Je te retourne la question. Que fais-tu à te promener dans l'école en pleine nuit.

-Ça se voit, je me balade dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une victime que je pourrai sacrifier pour ensuite boire son sang.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils acceptaient les vampires à cette école.

-En principe non, mais j'ai un bon pouvoir de persuasion…

James esquissa un sourire, cette conversation n'avait aucun sens. Sirius sourit aussi.

-Sérieusement Potter, depuis quand tu parles tout seul?

-Depuis que ma copine m'a entendu demander conseil à quelqu'un pour rompre avec elle.

-Hum… ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de laisser une fille. Je compatis. Bien que, étant un vampire, je n'éprouve pas de sentiments.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à plaisanter un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un miaulement au loin. Paniqués, tout deux se jetèrent un regard. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de se faire attraper par Rusard. Sirius s'élança dans le couloir, suivit de près par James. Derrière eux, ils entendirent Rusard leur hurler d'arrêter.

Malheureusement pour le concierge, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie d'avoir une retenue. Voilà pourquoi ils couraient, tentant de trouver une cachette convenable.

Sirius souleva une tapisserie et tout deux s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qu'elle cachait. Arrivé au bout, ce fut James qui prit la tête et qui incita Sirius à le suivre.

Ils tournaient l'angle d'un couloir, lorsqu'ils tombèrent face à face avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Heureusement pour eux, elle semblait très endormie et ne sembla d'abord pas les remarquer. Ils purent donc en profiter pour s'échapper dans l'autre sens. Heureusement, car comme ils changeaient de direction, le professeur les sommait d'arrêter.

Cernés, les deux jeunes hommes tentèrent de trouver une solution. C'est alors que James aperçut un tableau qu'il fit pivoter. Ils aboutirent dans une pièce sombre et lugubre.

Le souffle court, James se tourna vers Sirius.

-Je crois que nous sommes en sécurité.

-Ouais…

-Je déteste Rusard.

-Et moi donc…

Un silence s'installa, brisé seulement par les respirations saccadées des deux jeunes hommes. Derrière le tableau, les voix du professeur Mc Gonagall et de Rusard se firent entendre. Ils discutèrent un moment à voix basse, avant de s'éloigner. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Ça lui prendra plus que ça s'il veut avoir James Potter, ricana le jeune homme.

-Il a bien faillit t'avoir pourtant!

-Oui, heureusement que j'avais découvert cette pièce…

-Je ne la connaissais pas. C'est étrange, je croyais connaître l'école par cœur, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Elle est immense, c'est logique que tu n'en connaisses pas tout les recoins.

-Ouais… Mais surement qu'à nous deux….

-Sans doute, on pourra une fois… peut-être… explorer l'école ensemble, suggéra timidement James.

Sirius jeta un regard indéfinissable au Griffondor. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. James se demanda s'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Sirius et ne pouvait prévoir comment il réagirait. Peut-être que pour le Serpentard il était hors de question de livrer les secrets de l'école…

-Peut-être un jour, murmura finalement Sirius.

James sourit et Sirius grimaça un semblant de sourire. Le jeune Black se dirigea vers la sortie.

-À la prochaine Potter.

-Salut Black.

Sirius hocha la tête et fit pivoter le tableau. James le regarda partir, un peu triste. Somme toute, il s'était bien amusé lui.

Lorsque Sirius entra dans la salle commune, il la trouva bondée. Sirius haussa un sourcil, surpris de voir autant de monde à une heure aussi tardive. Il s'approcha de la foule afin de découvrir la cause de ce rassemblement.

-Mais enfin, laisse-la tranquille Reg, supplia la voix de Cissy.

-Elle l'a bien cherché!

D'un coup de baguette, Regulus fit léviter une jeune fille par la cheville. La pauvre se débattait en couinant et en pleurant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 11 ou 12 ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, rugit Sirius. Regulus Black, fait immédiatement redescendre cette enfant!

-Tu n'es pas mon père Sirius! Et puis elle le mérite, elle a tenté de s'introduire dans notre salle commune!

-JE NE VOULAIS PAS!

-Silencio, murmura négligemment Regulus.

La petite continua de s'étrangler, essayant tant bien que mal de faire sortir un son de sa bouche.

-Ça suffit maintenant Reg, lui intima Cissy, elle a eut sa leçon!

-Allons Reg, dit Avery d'une voix nonchalante.

-Ok, ok…

D'un geste brusque, il la fit tomber et la petite s'écrasa le nez sur le sol. La majorité des spectateurs éclatèrent de rire. Recroquevillée sur elle même, la petite gémissait. Megare s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les cheveux.

-Alors, tu vas nous dire ce que tu essayais de faire petite peste.

Hors-de-lui, Sirius repoussa Megare et se plaça devant la petite. Tous se mirent à murmurer. Sans les écouter, Sirius s'agenouilla devant elle en la tenant fermement par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici.

-C'est… je devais relever un défi, pleurnicha-t-elle, il fallait que j'entre dans la salle commune… je ne pensais pas que…

-Bon, ça va. Tu peux partir, mais je te conseil de ne jamais recommencer et de ne raconter ça à personne. Suis-je bien clair.

L'enfant hocha la tête et Sirius lui lâcha le bras. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers le tableau, sous les regards haineux des Serpentards. Apparemment, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle avait faillit subir. Bouillonnant de rage, Sirius se tourna vers Regulus.

-Mais tu es complètement inconscient! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête!

Voyant que cela virait en dispute familiale, ceux qui avaient été attirés par le bruit remontèrent se coucher. Seuls Avery, Rogue, Megare, Cissy et quelques un des acolytes de Lestrange, restèrent.

-Je ne voulais que m'amuser un peu… et la punir.

-Tu te rends compte des conséquences que ça aurait put entraîner! Si elle bavasse, tu risque d'être renvoyé!

-Et alors, je n'aurais qu'à LE rejoindre.

Sirius ricana. Il s'avança vers son frère, un air menaçant peint sur le visage.

-Il y a des fois ou je me demande si tu es doté d'intelligence, dit-il d'une voix froide. Penses-tu sincèrement Qu'IL acceptera de te compter parmi les siens? Avec même pas quatre années d'études? IL te réduira en morceau, voilà ce qu'IL fera!

-Ton frère à raison, intervint Avery, IL ne choisit pas n'importe qui.

-Et Rodolfus?

-Ce que tu peux être naïf, cracha Jordan Wall, même Rodolfus n'est pas encore un des leurs. Alors si j'étais toi Black, j'écouterais mon grand frère. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est de nous faire remarquer.

-Justement, gronda Sirius, pourquoi personne ne l'a arrêté?

-On apprend de ces erreurs Sirius, riposta Jordan en haussant les épaules.

-Imbécile, alors vous l'auriez laissé se faire renvoyer?

-Je crois que tu dramatise un peu trop Sirius, rien de grave n'est arrivé.

Le jeune homme ne prononça plus mot, il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et fut immédiatement rejoint par Cissy. Megare, qui allait elle aussi s'asseoir près de lui, s'arrêta un moment, pinça les lèvres et monta se coucher. Peu à peu, les autres firent de même.

- Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien.

-Je sais…

-Il a été idiot, mais que veux-tu. Il est jeune et à le droit de s'amuser.

-Parce que tu appels ça s'amuser? Ouvre tes yeux Cissy, il la torturait!

-Et alors? On l'a tous déjà fait, même toi! Et à plusieurs reprises.

-Je sais… je sais… C'est juste que…

Cissy se leva en silence et alla derrière lui pour lui masser les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'essaie de te détendre!

-Hum…

-Écoute Sirius, ce n'est pas la fin du monde… Qu'est-ce qui te prends! Avant tu trouvais ça amusant!

-Peut-être que j'ai mûrit. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Cissy le regarda partir septique. Aussitôt, Bella vint rejoindre sa sœur.

-Pauvre Sirius… Ce qu'il vit n'est vraiment pas facile!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Mais voyons Cissy ouvre toi les yeux! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais toujours pas remarqué! Il est fou amoureux de toi depuis des lustres. C'est sans doute ce qui le rend si irritable. Pauvre Sirius! Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire! Bonne nuit sœurette.

Satisfaite des ravages qu'elle venait de causer, Bella laissa sa sœur seule. Surprise, Cissy regarda Bella partir. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ai raison? Non… c'était impossible… voyons…

C'est les yeux cernés jusqu'au menton que James se présenta au petit déjeuner. Ses amis lui jetèrent de regards surpris et interrogateur en voyant que Josy était assise plus loin.

-Ha! C'est terminé.

-Hein! Pourtant…

-Je sais, je sais… Mais bon, c'est la vie! Et je suis persuadé que cette nouvelle va réjouir beaucoup de filles!

- James, ton égo et décidément démesuré, soupira Chris.

James éclata de rire. Oui, il s'estimait effectivement beaucoup, mais tous lui donnaient raison! Toujours souriant, il se tourna vers le bout de la table pour voir ce que faisait Josy. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa, mauvaise, surprise lorsqu'il la vit en compagnie de Jeffrey…

-C'est pas vrai, s'exclama le jeune Griffondor.

-Quoi, demanda Gregory.

-Elle va me faire passer pour un idiot! Elle est avec Jeffrey l'intello! Il faut rapidement que je trouve une fille, sinon on va penser que je me suis fait laisser pour lui!

-James, ta superficialité me surprendra toujours, soupira Myriam.

-Je ne suis pas superficiel! Seulement, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, je me dois d'avoir une bonne image! Bon, il n'y en a pas une qui pourrait avoir envie de je ne sais pas… apprendre à jouer au Quidditch?

Myriam secoua la tête et jeta un regard à Lily. Cette dernière avait été traînée de force et potassait maintenant dans son assiette d'un air bougon. Elle détestait les amis de Myriam.

-Tu ne pourrais pas sourire un peu?

-Hum…

Abandonnant cette idée, Myriam se tourna vers les garçons qui essayaient de trouver une pauvre fille naïve que James pourrait utiliser.

-Vous me déprimez les gars… vous êtes décidément trop peu ouvert d'esprit!

-Allons Mye! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, s'exclama Derek.

-En effet, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous utilisiez ainsi les gens.

-Arrête! Elles adorent se faire utiliser par moi, riposta James.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour aller retrouver la jolie Serdaigle qu'ils avaient repéré.

-Je la plains, soupira Myriam.

-Arrête, n'importe qu'elle fille voudrait sortir avec l'un de nous, s'exclama Chris.

-Ha oui? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous tous célibataires? Tu viens Lily?

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, laissant les autres sans voix.

Remus mastiquait lentement son bacon. Il était trop cuit. Pour lui, la viande était toujours trop cuite. Si il avait put, il aurait mangé tout ses repas saignants. Cette tendance lui faisait parfois peur, elle le rapprochait de son côté loup… l'éloignait de son humanité. Tout comme ses capacités extraordinaires. Il possédait une force supérieure à la moyenne, une ouïe ultra développée, un odorat des plus fin et une vision parfaite, même dans le noir, pourtant… il aurait tout échangé cela contre un vrai ami… un seul.

-Salut Lupin!

Le jeune lycanthrope sursauta. Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'approchait. Il se retourna pour voir qui venait de lui adresser la parole et, à sa grande surprise, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de James Potter.

-Ça va?

-Euh… oui… toi?

-À merveille! Dis donc Remus, j'aurais besoin de tes capacités extraordinaires de Serdaigle pour que tu me parles de cette fille.

-Leïla? Pourquoi?

-Vois-tu, elle me plaît bien et j'aimerais en savoir un peu sur elle avant de me lancer, si je sais des trucs sur elle ça sera plus facile de me la mettre dans la poche.

-Tu ne sortais pas avec Josy?

-C'est terminé…

-Ha… je vois…

Remus jeta un regard à Josy. La voyant avec Jeffrey, il eut un sourire à la fois amusé et indulgent.

-Hum, alors tu veux essayer de la rendre jalouse si je comprends bien.

-Tu as tout compris.

James se sentit soudainement mal-à-l'aise. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

-Pourquoi veux-tu la rendre jalouse?

-Je… je ne sais pas trop… Ce n'est pas que…

-Je vois, tu ne veux pas que l'on pense que c'est toi qui s'est fait laissé, mais bien le contraire. Qu'elle importance ça a?

James resta un moment à fixer Remus. Le jeune Serdaigle avait clairement et simplement exposé la situation. Amusé, James pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ça n'a aucune importance.

-Et c'est imbécile.

-Tu viens de me traiter d'imbécile!

-Je… je suis désolé, se défendit Remus tout à coup mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé! Si ça t'amuse, tu as le droit de me trouver imbécile mon pote.

-Mon pote?

-Pourquoi pas, on s'entend bien, répondit James en s'éloignant.

Sirius était assis seul à la grande table des Serpentards, il ruminait ses pensées. La scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux la veille ne cessait de le hanter. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point ses camarades pouvaient être cruels, sa propre famille. Des sangs purs… La soi-disant pureté de son sang ne faisait que signifier que sa famille se reproduisait entre cousins-cousines depuis des lustres…

Le jeune Black jeta un coup d'œil à la bande. Cissy était assise entre Bella et Goyle. Elle regardait son plat d'un œil morne. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds avaient été tirés vers l'arrière en une queue de cheval, dévoilant son joli visage. Ce qu'il aurait aimé…

-Black.

Sirius sursauta, Rogue venait de s'asseoir devant lui.

-Pourquoi tu me parle.

-Je t'ai simplement salué, rétorqua Rogue.

Sirius grogna. Rogue jeta un regard à Cissy.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment un as de la subtilité Black.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Même un aveugle pourrait voir que tu la veux… C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal. Mais Lucius n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses affaires, je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait si il te voyait la regarder comme ça.

-Et si tu mangeais ton toast avant que tout le gras qu'il y a sur ton nez coule dessus.

Rogue renifla avec mépris. Il leva le menton, défiant Sirius, armé de toute l'arrogance possible.

-En tout cas, si j'étais toi, Je ferais attention à moi. Il se pourrait bien que Lucius entende certaines rumeurs.

-Tu l'as dit Rogue, des rumeurs… Maintenant, fiche moi la paix.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux? Il t'on rejeté? Ils se sont enfin aperçu que le si merveilleux Sirius Black n'était qu'un faux jeton. Une misérable larve qui à peur de jeter un sortilège un tant sois peu dangereux.

-Si j'étais toi Rogue, je me fermerais la gueule.

-Ho, j'ai peur! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me stupéfixer?

Sirius se leva lentement, un sourire Crispé sur le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue recevait un coup de poing en plein visage. Mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas là. Il n'avait jamais aimé Rogue et il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'un très bon défouloir.

Malheureusement pour lui, plusieurs lui en voulait d'avoir mit fin à leur distraction de la veille. C'est pourquoi plusieurs Serpentards virent au secours de Rogue, mais Sirius était incontrôlable, frapper lui faisait le plus grand bien.

En un rien de temps, toute l'attention de la grande salle s'était tournée vers la table des Serpentards. Sirius Black était devenu fou disaient plusieurs, ils scandaient son nom alors que plusieurs professeur tentaient de traverser la foule pour voir ce qui se passait.

Remus qui était près de la table des Serpentards voyait assez bien ce qui se passait. Il vit plusieurs Serpentards tenter d'arrêter Sirius et se faire frapper violement. Quelqu'un devait absolument l'arrêter.

C'est alors qu'il vit James Potter qui fendait la foule et qui s'approchait du jeune Black. Il tenta de l'arrêter, mais reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Remus décida donc de passer à l'action. Il se précipita vers Sirius et lui flanqua un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes.

Sirius jura et se tourna pour le frapper, mais Remus arrêta son poing dans sa main et le tordit.

- Calme-toi Sirius, ça ne sert à rien.

Le Serpentard regarda un instant le Serdaigle dans les yeux. Autours, tous retenaient leur souffle. Le timide Remus Lupin qui défiait le fougueux Sirius Black… James qui s'était relevé posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Il a raison Black, ça ne réglera rien de frapper sur tout ce qui bouge.

À ce moment, le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva, suivit des professeurs Slughorn, Chourave et Flitwick. Ils regardèrent le trio avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Monsieur Black!

Sirius déglutit. Il jeta un regard au professeur Slughorn avant de regarder alternativement James et Remus.

-Je ne sais pas professeur.

-Nous auront tout le loisir de s'expliquer dans mon bureau Sirius, Suivez-moi!

Sirius hocha la tête et Remus lâcha son poing. James appliqua une pression réconfortante sur son épaule. Sirius sourit et murmura un vague merci avant de suivre le professeur Slughorn sous les regards noirs des Serpentards.

-Qui d'autre à participé à ceci, demanda promptement le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Personne ne répondit.

-Ne m'obligez pas à tous vous mettre en retenue!

-Mais tout est de sa faute madame, il frappait Rogue, nous n'avons fait qu'essayer de le défendre, répondit soudainement Lestrange.

-Ha oui? Et pourquoi d'après-vous s'est-il mit à frapper Rogue, se fâcha James.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de Black, Potter?

-Je me préoccupe de la justice Lestrange, chose que les futurs mangemorts dans ton genre ne comprennent pas.

-Ça suffit vous deux! Rogue et Lestrange, venez avec moi, vous aurez aussi une discussion avec le professeur Slughorn! Quant à vous Monsieur Potter, ayez l'obligeance de m'attendre dans mon bureau! Tous les autres, dépêchez-vous, les cours commencent bientôt!

James soupira et alla rejoindre ses amis. Ils le regardèrent comme si il était une bête curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Pourquoi tu l'as aidé? C'est un Serpentard.

-Et alors… Je vous retrouve après mon rendez-vous galant avec cette chère Minerva!

James poussa un autre soupir et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall observait James d'un air découragé. Elle semblait épuisée. James ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en classe, mais maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, il voyait que de nouvelles rides s'étaient formées sur son front et au coin de ses lèvres. Sa peau semblait presque transparente et d'énormes cernes violets avaient pris place sous ses yeux.

-Monsieur Potter… James…, Vous devez comprendre que de traiter ainsi les autres élèves de mangemort... c'est une accusation très grave qui ne peux vous attirer que des ennuis. Vous êtes un jeune homme talentueux Monsieur Potter, et de plus vous avez le sang pur. Vous-savez-qui aura avantage à vous éliminer lorsque vous aurez quitté l'école. Je crois savoir que vous avez choisit le métier d'aurore. C'est un choix très dangereux vous savez.

-Oui professeur, mais…

-Laissez-moi parler James. Avec sérieux, en adulte. Je connais vos parents depuis des années, ils étaient tout deux de brillants élèves qui ont fait de grandes carrières d'aurores. Toutefois ils se sont mit plusieurs personnes à dos, des personnes peu fréquentables.

-Oui, mais…

-James! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes l'une de ces personnes si particulière qui ont déjà été remarquées par le seigneur des ténèbres. La majorité des parents de ceux que vous accusez êtres des mangemorts veulent déjà votre peau et celle de vos parents. Il ne sert à rien d'attiser les foudres. Peut-être qu'effectivement ils seront un jour des mangemorts, mais pour le moment ils ne sont que des élèves de l'école. Les provoquer ainsi ne changera rien, vous comprenez?

-Oui…

-Vous-pourrez nous êtres d'une grande aide lorsque vous sortirez de l'école. Tâchez d'y arriver en vie. Bon, retournez retrouver vos amis et tâchez de moins vous faire remarquer.

-Oui professeur.

James s'empressa de quitter le bureau du professeur. L'entretien avait certes été bref, mais l'avait aussi beaucoup ébranlé. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la guerre, il réalisait l'ampleur de la situation. Le professeur Mc Gonagall faisait partit de ces gens que James croyait intouchables et il venait de la voir dans toute sa faiblesse. Elle était allée jusqu'à lui dire qu'ils auraient besoin de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James prit conscience que bientôt, il serait un adulte …

-Monsieur Potter! Où étiez-vous, tonna le professeur Dante lorsqu'il entra dans son cour de DCFM.

-En tête à tête avec cette charmante Minerva… encore.

Le professeur grogna et lui désigna une place vide en face de lui. James haussa les épaules et s'y assit. Ses amis étaient au fond de la classe, mais comme le cours était en commun avec les Serdaigles, James se trouva aux côtés de Remus Lupin. Le jeune Lupin gardait les yeux fixé sur son parchemin, chose qui amusa grandement James. Il semblait terrifié, mais de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur? Par moment, l'on voyait sa vraie personnalité. Comme lorsqu'il était allé lui parler à sa table, mais cela ne durait qu'un bref moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était allé trop loin… selon lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de se laisser aller.

-… Une fois que vos équipes seront formées, vous vous exercerez à désarmer l'autre. Allons!

James sursauta, il était encore tombé dans la lune… Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui. Chris lui faisait de grands signes, mais James l'ignora. Il se tourna plutôt vers Remus.

-Tu veux faire équipe avec moi Lupin?

Remus lui jeta un regard surpris, mais un sourire se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête et tout deux se placèrent dans un coin de la salle.

Sirius regardait le plancher d'un œil morne. Slug l'aimait bien, mais il aimait encore plus Rogue. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait sermonné pendant au moins 30 minutes avant de le laisser partir… sans même lui avoir demandé d'explications. Il en avait manqué son cours, le professeur Flitwick, qui avait une période libre, avait dut le remplacer.

C'est pourquoi Sirius errait maintenant dans le couloir l'air déprimé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller en classe, en fait, il n'avait envie de rien. Sauf peut-être de casser la gueule à tout les Serpentards. Il en avait assez, assez d'être un Serpentard, assez d'être un sang-pur, assez d'être un Black. Il en avait mare de cette guerre. Tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit du côté de vous-savez-qui, mais il trouvait ses idées stupides, un monde fait uniquement de sang-purs n'aurait aucun sens. L'on devait trouver un moyen de l'arrêter.

Soudainement, un flot d'élèves se déversa dans le couloir, sortant brutalement Sirius de ses pensées. Sirius reconnut plusieurs personnes de son année sortir de la classe de DCFM. Il remarqua les amis de James Potter qui discutaient l'air un peu fâché, mais ne vit pas le jeune homme en question. Peut-être avait-il eut beaucoup d'ennuis. Sirius se sentit soudainement mal-à-l'aise. Il espérait que James et Remus n'aient pas eut d'ennuis par sa faute. Eux qui avaient voulus l'aider.

-Hey, Sirius!

Le jeune Black se retourna, surpris que quelqu'un ose lui adresser la parole. James et Remus se dirigeaient vers lui, tout sourire.

-Alors, tu t'es bien fait engueuler?

-Ouais… Slug m'a bien fait comprendre son point de vue… J'espère que vous n'avez pas eut d'ennuis.

-Pas du tout! Dis donc, nous ont allait voler un peu, ça te dit?

Sirius regarda l'étrange duo avec surprise. Il eut envie d'accepter. C'était tentant, il aimait bien voler et de plus il avait une période libre… De toute façon, que perdrait-il?

-Ouais.

-Parfait, allez chercher vos balais, on se retrouve au terrain, s'exclama James enthousiaste.

-Mais James, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais pas, dit Remus visible excédé.

-Tu en prendras un de l'école! Allons, on se retrouve là-bas!

Sur ce, James laissa les deux autres pour se diriger vers sa salle commune. Sirius jeta un regard amusé à Remus. Le Serdaigle semblait découragé.

-Tout un numéro ce James Potter…

-Et encore! Tu ne viens pas de passer un cours complet avec lui!

-Ouais… si tout le monde était comme ça… On se retrouve au terrain?

-Oui, oui… à ce qui paraît, je n'ai pas le choix! Tout ça parce que j'ai eut le malheur d'avouer que j'ignorais comment jouer au Quidditch!

Sirius laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Il fit un clin d'œil à Remus et, mut d'une énergie nouvelle, alla chercher son balais.

-Désolé du retard, s'exclama James, J'ai croisé Peter en chemin et je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas!

D'un même mouvement, Sirius et Remus hochèrent négativement la tête. C'est donc ainsi que James et Sirius donnèrent un cours de Quidditch aux deux autres. Ils commencèrent par la base : monter sur un balais et finirent par faire des matches amicaux.

Après seulement quelques minutes, il leur sembla que toute barrière était tombée. Ils se parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Une complicité presque magique s'était installée entre eux. Bien-sur, ils ne s'en aperçurent pas et allèrent jusqu'à perdre conscience du temps qui passait.

Ce fut leurs estomacs qui les firent redescendre sur terre. Peter, le premier fit la remarque.

-Vous n'avez pas faim vous?

-Ho que oui, je pourrais manger un éléphant, s'exclama Remus.

-Tu n'exagérerais pas un tout petit peu, sourit Sirius.

-Pas du tout!

-Alors allons manger les amis, s'exclama James.

James descendit de son balai et se dirigea vers le château, imité par les trois autres. Ils plaisantèrent allègrement jusqu'à la grande salle. Tous étaient déjà entrain de dîner. Tout naturellement, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Instinctivement, ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur table respective. Mais après quelques pas, ils s'arrêtèrent et se jetèrent des regards avant de revenir en groupe. Pendant un moment, les quatre jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent avec nervosité. Ce fut Sirius qui fini par ouvrir la bouche.

-Bon hey bien euh… bon appétit, leur souhaita Sirius.

-Ouais, bon appétit, répondirent les autres un peu déçus.

Et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives.

Et voilà, bon je sais, c'est un étrange et heureux hasard que James ai justement croisé Peter… Mais que voulez-vous je avais averti que le destin était en cause!

En passant merci, c'est vraiment cool que vous lisiez ma fic, mais vous seriez encore plus cool si vous laissiez un review, pas que vous ne le soyez pas si vous ne le faites pas mais… enfin, vous me comprenez!

Bizou, Anna.


	5. Pour l'amour du Quidditch

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour, bonjour! Comment allez-vous en cette magnifique journée de Mars? Sûrement mieux que moi si vous ne vivez pas au Québec, j'en ai assez de la neige! Sinon, la vie est belle et je m'excuse comme d'ab d'avoir mit si longtemps à vous envoyer ce chapitre!

Bizou, Anna

Réponse aux Reviews:

Alyssaaa: merci! Voilà la suite!

Lily Forest: Si c'est le seul problème! Alors il est presque réglé! Merci!

Allisoon: Merci pour le «d», comme Lily est le surnom de Leslie, oui, des fois je mets l'un, des fois je met l'autre. Merci beaucoup :P

Lily la tigresse: Elle est là!

Edar-Melda: Ça viendra! Et merci

Loulou2a: Merci beaucoup pour tes merveilleux commentaires!

Paule: Merci beaucoup à toi aussi! Mais personnellement, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit Peter qui se fasse casser la gueule, je le trouve beaucoup plus détestable que Rogue, malheureusement je changerais l'histoire!

Mangli: Wow, merci!

À tous: Je sais, je me répète, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de synonyme à merci! Sinon, j'apprécie vraiment tout vos commentaires constructifs ainsi que vos compliments! Sachez-le!

Et maintenant, sans plus tarder!

Pour l'amour… du Quidditch

-Attends-nous Merlin!

James jeta à peine un regard à Chris, ils allaient être en retard au cours de DCFM et le professeur Dante se ferait un plaisir de les mettre en retenue. James, Chris et Gregory s'étaient levé en retard suite à un «bris» de réveille-matin. Il va de soit qu'ils accusaient tous trois Jeffrey… En effet, depuis un mois, le professeur Mc Gonagall avait avertit les trois jeunes hommes qu'un autre retard leur vaudrait un renvoi de l'équipe de Quidditch. Tout trois savaient pertinemment que rien ne ferait plus plaisir à l'abominable Jeffrey.

C'est donc pour cette raison que les trois joueurs de Quidditch se retrouvaient maintenant dans les couloirs de l'école à essayer d'enfiler leurs chaussettes et de nouer leurs cravates, tout en courant pour arriver au cours dans moins de trois minutes.

Il va sans dire que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cours, environ 30 secondes avant l'heure fatidique tous leur jetèrent des regards étranges. Le professeur Dante, qui sortait des parchemins de son bureau, les regardait à la fois amusé, découragé et surpris. Au bout d'un moment, il éclata de rire, bientôt imité par les autres élèves.

Un peu frustré, James serra les poings, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à rire ces idiots? C'est toutefois en jetant un regard à ses deux acolytes qu'il comprit à quel point ils avaient l'air ridicule.

Chris, les cheveux ébouriffés avait encore les marques de son oreiller étampées dans sa figure. Sa chemise était boutonnée de travers, sa cravate non nouée et il avait eut le temps de ne mettre qu'une seule chaussure. Gregory lui, avait oublié sa ceinture et devait tenir son pantalon pour ne pas qu'il tombe, sa chemise n'était même pas boutonnée. James lui, avait l'air encore plus échevelé que d'habitude, chose que tous croyaient impossible. Il n'avait même pas prit le bon pantalon et était vêtu de jeans, de plus son gilet avait été mis à l'envers.

-Le réveil n'a pas sonné, supposa le professeur.

-Ouais, nous ne voulions absolument pas arriver en retard, répondit Chris en allant s'asseoir.

-Oui bien-sur, cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous risquez d'être renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch, riposta le professeur, malheureusement, je ne puis vous accepter en classe si vous n'avez pas votre uniforme.

-Mais nous l'avons professeur, répondit James.

-Ah oui, depuis quand les jeans font partie de l'uniforme scolaire? Et puis, vous auriez put le mettre convenablement. Je vous prierais de bien sortir de ma classe et de ne revenir que lorsque vos uniformes seront mit de manière convenable.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Monsieur Potter. Lorsque vous arrivez en classe le matin, vous devez porter l'uniforme de l'école de manière appropriée, se présenter torse nu ou en jeans ne fait naturellement pas partit de la manière appropriée de porter l'uniforme.

Enragé, James tourna le dos au professeur et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de Chris et Gregory. Satisfait, le professeur les regarda partir, il ne frémit même pas lorsque la porte claqua.

En voyant les trois jeunes hommes quitter la classe, Remus avait été au moins aussi indigné que tout les autres élèves. C'était d'ailleurs maintenant le principal sujet de conversation. Partout, la rumeur circulait que James Potter, Chris Lewis et Gregory Miller avaient été renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Apparemment, les trois jeunes hommes avaient été convoqués au bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall devant lequel un grand nombre de Griffondors protestaient.

Le jeune lycanthrope s'amusait toutefois de tout ce remue-ménage. Les jeunes de son âge étaient si facilement préoccupés par des choses plus ou moins importantes telles gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Toutefois, il avait été aussi curieux que les autres et attendait maintenant à proximité dans l'espoir d'avoir les nouvelles. Près de lui, des membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle discutaient.

-J'espère qu'ils vont être renvoyé, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

-Oui, déjà que leur équipe n'était pas fameuse, c'est trois là étaient les seuls bons joueurs, ricana l'autre.

Remus trouvait cela désolant. James serait sûrement anéanti s'il venait à être expulsé de son équipe.

-Alors la rumeur est vraie?

Remus sursauta, Sirius Black venait de surgir à ses côtés. Comme à son habitude, il affichait un air totalement blasé et s'était appuyé sur un mur. Remus regarda un moment autour de lui, au cas où Sirius aurait plutôt parlé à quelqu'un d'autre... Il n'y avait personne.

-Ouais, la rumeur est vraie.

-Hum… ça veut dire que leur équipe sera plus faible et qu'ils risquent de perdre contre Pouffsoufle… et s'ils remportent, nous ne pouvons plus en perdre une…

-Vous êtes fait, s'exclama Remus, Serdaigle remportera la coupe.

-On dirait bien que oui, soupira le Serpentard.

Remus sourit. Sirius semblait trouver l'engouement pour le Quidditch au moins aussi idiot que lui, pourtant, il croyait se souvenir qu'il était batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard.

-ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont là, demanda Sirius.

-Je dirais une bonne vingtaine minutes.

-Hum… les négociations ont l'air serrées.

Juste comme il disait cela, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. En voyant tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblé ici, le professeur se figea alors que les trois joueurs de Quidditch esquissaient un sourire.

-Puisque vous êtes tous là, profitons-en pour l'annoncer, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall d'une voix forte, l'équipe de Griffondor est à la recherche d'un poursuiveur, d'un gardien et d'un attrapeur. Des sélections se tiendront le week-end prochain. Sous la direction du capitaine de l'équipe, mademoiselle Myriam Jenson.

Elle brandit l'insigne qui autrefois appartenait à James et le lui tendit. Toutefois, Myriam avait toujours été une amie fidèle.

-Pardon professeur, mais je ne peux pas accepter. S'ils ne sont plus dans l'équipe, alors moi non plus.

-Si Myriam n'en est plus, moi non plus, s'exclama Derek, l'autre batteur.

-Je refuse de jouer avec une autre équipe, s'exclama Kalgen qui était poursuiveur.

-Et moi aussi, dit finalement Jonathan, le dernier joueur restant.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall jeta un regard indéfinissable à l'assemblée. James, Chris et Greg jubilaient. Pendant un moment, l'assistance retint son souffle, puis Mc Gonagall soupira.

-Dans ce cas… Griffondor se retire de la compétition.

Des rires échappèrent à ceux qui faisaient partis des autres maisons, mais il va sans dire que les lions n'accueillirent pas la nouvelle avec joie. Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent de la foule. Le professeur leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

-L'équipe a fait son choix. Maintenant, dispersez-vous.

Sur ces mots, le professeur quitta l'endroit. Toujours en colère, les Griffondors se tournèrent vers leur ex équipe de Quidditch. Les sept membres se regardèrent désappointés. Que pouvaient-ils leur répondre? James haussa les épaules et fit un mouvement pour quitter l'endroit, mais quelqu'un l'arrêta.

-Bravo Potter, maintenant nous n'avons plus aucune chance de remporter la coupe. Imbécile.

James jeta un regard indéfinissable au jeune homme, avant de lui flanquer un coup de poing.

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à la gagner, pesta James, monte-toi une équipe… Quelqu'un d'autre a une plainte à formuler?

Personne ne dit plus un mot. Satisfait, James quitta l'endroit, son ex équipe sur les talons. Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

-Il tenait vraiment ça à cœur, je crois.

-Oui, c'est dommage…

Hors de lui, James arpentait la pièce en déversant sa bile. Patiemment et calmement, les six autres le regardaient exécuter son manège. Ils avaient rapidement déniché une salle de classe vide afin que James laisse exploser sa colère. C'était plutôt rare, mais lorsqu'il était enragé ses réactions étaient plutôt explosives.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend lui! Comme si nous étions heureux de… Et Dante. Cette espèce de tas de bouse de dragon! On dirait qu'il a été mit sur la terre pour faire chier tout le monde, grogna James en fracassant son poing sur une table, faisant sursauter les autres.

-James.

-Il doit être heureux ce rat à lunettes, si jamais je l'attrape, il va regretter d'être venu au monde…

-James, calme toi, le somma Myriam. Écoute.

Bien que toujours enragé, James consentit à écouter ce que Myriam avait à dire. Il s'assit sur un bureau, les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

-De un, ça ne sert à rien de perdre ton sang-froid, rien ne s'arrangera ainsi. On va simplement aller voir Mc Gonagall et se réexpliquer avec elle, il y a surement moyen de…

-Surement dans un monde peuplé de fées et de licornes, mais dans le monde réel…, soupira Jonathan qui était d'origine moldue.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Ils vivaient effectivement dans un monde peuplé de fées et de licorne. Pendant un moment, personne ne dit plus rien, fixant tous bêtement Jonathan qui se sentait rétrécir sur sa chaise. Puis finalement, tous éclatèrent de rire tant sa remarque était ridicule.

-Allons, s'exclama Kalgen, je suis sûr que Mc Gonagall reviendra sur sa décision!

Les autres hochèrent la tête, peu convaincus, et jetèrent un regard à leur capitaine. James Poussa un soupir résigné, mais un sourire malicieux illuminait son visage.

-Sinon… j'ai une idée…

Un rayon de soleil pointa au travers de la fenêtre du dortoir des Serpentards de sixième année, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement général. Il faut dire que ce rayon était accompagné du bip strident et incessant d'un réveille-matin.

-Éteins ce machin Finn, grogna Sirius en repoussa les couvertures.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et jeta un regard aux autres. La gigantesque main de Fin s'abattit sur le réveille-matin, lui fermant le clapet. Rogue lui, aussi endormit que Sirius, fixait le vide. Dans le lit d'à-côté, Goyle baillait bruyamment, toujours étendu dans son lit.

Sans un mot de plus, Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une autre journée banale et déprimante qui commençait.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, lavé et habillé, Sirius descendit les escaliers sans même avoir adressé la parole aux trois autres. En bas, il trouva Cissy en compagnie de Bella et Electre. Electre, issue d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers était l'une des rares amies proches de Bella et Cissy.

-Salut, grogna Sirius en se laissant tomber au milieu des filles.

-Bon-matin, chantonna Cissy.

Depuis que Bella lui avait fait part de ses soupçons concernant Sirius, la jeune fille faisait son possible pour continuer à agir normalement avec lui.

-Bien dormi, demanda donc la blonde à son cousin.

-Pas du tout, répondit Sirius.

Sur ces mots, il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Cissy et ses jambes sur celles d'Electre et de Bella.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas, s'exclama Bella d'une voix froide.

-Avec toi jamais beauté, tu es comme un constant rayon de soleil, ironisa Sirius.

-Très drôle.

Sirius sursauta. Ce n'étais pas la voix de Bella qu'il venait d'entendre, mais celle de Lestrange.

-Salut Rodolfus, dit Sirius d'un air sombre.

Il reprit une position assise et se mit à fixer ses chaussures en ruminant. Depuis l'incident avec Rogue, Sirius avait bien fait attention de ne pas croiser ce cher et tendre Rodolfus.

-Je serais enchanté de rester, mais j'ai à faire, s'exclama le jeune Serpentard.

-Attends! Je voulais te parler.

-Pas le temps.

-Excuse-nous pour cette histoire avec Rogue. Nous n'aurions pas dut lui venir en aide.

Sirius jeta un regard soupçonneux à Rodolfus.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi? Soupira Sirius.

-J'ai besoin de ces ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle de Slug.

Lestrange lui tendit un papier que Sirius parcourut rapidement, il haussa les épaules et le fourra dans sa poche avant de s'en aller. Il s'était bien douté que cela finirait ainsi. Personne à Serpentard n'était aussi doué que lui pour se balader dans l'école sans être vu et piquer des trucs. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Peter jeta un regard derrière lui. Un groupe de filles de Serdaigle discutaient en riant. Se moquaient-elles de lui? C'était possible. Mais pas sûr à cent pour cent, alors pourquoi s'en faire tout de suite? Parfois, Peter se faisait peur lui-même. Il avait l'impression que, en continuant ainsi, il finirait par devenir paranoïaque, peut-être même l'était-il déjà.

Cette pensée le fit rire. Il aimait bien s'auto-psychanalyser. C'était plutôt amusant. Il aurait put faire psy, il aurait bien aimé. Mais pour ça il aurait fallut qu'il soit plus doué à l'école et pour ça, aucune chance! Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il avait sûrement un talent particulier qui lui permettrait de se démarquer. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.

-hey, Pettigrow.

Peter eut un frisson. En général, lorsque quelqu'un l'appelait ce n'était pas pour des bonnes raisons. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Peter lorsqu'il vit Sirius Black s'avancer vers lui.

-Sa… salut Black, balbutia Peter un peu nerveux.

-Ça va?

-Ouais, toi?

-Ça peut aller, répondit Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Dis donc, on commence ensemble en DCFM je crois, non?

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps en se rendant vers la grande salle. Heureux que Sirius lui reparle, Peter se laissa aller à discuter avec le Serpentard. C'était agréable d'avoir une conversation ordinaire, comme n'importe qui en a avec ses amis. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande-salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ils se séparèrent. Un peu déçu, Peter alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il commençait à manger, lorsqu'une fille se pencha vers lui.

-Tu connais Black?

Peter ne répondit que par un sourire resplendissant.

-Salut Remus!

Remus adressa un sourire à la jolie Serdaigle qu'était Megan et celle-ci le prit comme une invitation à s'asseoir près de lui.

-Tu sais, ce fameux devoir de potion.

-Oui.

-Le professeur à compilé les notes… devine combien nous avons eut!

L'air enthousiaste de Megan laissait présager une bonne note, mais Remus ne voulait en aucun cas lui retirer son plaisir. Il fit donc signe que non, l'air intéressé.

-Allons, essaie de deviner.

-Troll?

Megan éclata de rire et le traita d'imbécile. Remus se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir fait une plaisanterie… Coupable d'avoir fait une plaisanterie? Il devenait fou ma parole!

-T-?

-Remus Lupin! Fais-tu exprès! Nous avons eut un Optimal!

La bonne humeur de Megan était contagieuse, Remus ne put s'empêcher de partager sa joie. Il savait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de difficultés en potion et une telle note allait bien au-delà de ses espérances.

-C'est grâce à toi! Tu es le meilleur!

Remus eut un rire cynique et amusé et Megan le remercia encore une fois avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Il leur jeta un regard un peu nostalgique avant de retourner à son activité favorite, observer les autres… Et il en eut pour son argent.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor venait de pénétrer la salle, portant fièrement leurs uniformes, leurs balais en main. L'air blasé et un peu hautain James jouait avec un vif d'or. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, tous jetèrent un regard à la table des professeurs. Le visage du professeur Mc Gonagall arborait une charmante couleur rouge, presque aussi rouge que celle de son équipe.

Pendant un moment, tous restèrent sans voix. Puis, chez les Griffondors, une clameur s'éleva. Un élève de septième année s'était mit à scander le nom de leur maison. Aussitôt, les autres suivirent en se tournant vers la table des professeurs. James eut un sourire resplendissant et se tourna vers son équipe, leur donnant le signal.

Aussitôt, les sept joueurs enfourchèrent leur balais et s'élancèrent dans les airs, débutant un mini match de Quidditch. Riant, les élèvent de Griffondor acclamaient leur équipe.

Amusé, Remus observait leur ballait aérien. Décidément, ce James Potter avait le sens du spectacle… Enragée, le professeur Mc Gonagall semblait sur le point d'exploser. Comment faire pour les descendre de là? Elle décida de les priver de spectateurs. Amplifiant le son de sa voix, elle ordonna aux élèves de se rendre en classe, mais les Griffondors étaient déterminés à garder leur équipe. C'est pourquoi personne ne consenti à cesser de chahuter. Excédé, le professeur Mc Gonagall s'adressa directement à James.

-Potter! Descendez de là immédiatement ou alors vous ne pourrez même pas imaginer les conséquences.

-Vous allez appeler ma maman, demanda James d'un ton insolant.

-James Potter!

-Nous descendrons à une seule condition, hurla James pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient les autres élèves. Vous revenez sur votre décision.

-Le chantage ne fonctionnera pas avec moi!

James haussa les épaules et fonça vers le souaffle que les autres se passaient, il l'empoigna et fonça vers les anneaux qu'ils avaient posés là en guise de but. Il venait juste de compter, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce suivit du professeur Dante. Ce dernier était allé le chercher en vitesse.

Sa simple présence suffit à faire taire les Griffondor. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus acclamés, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch s'immobilisèrent. Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé et, d'un coup de baguette, attira tout les balais à lui. Alors que les balais s'amoncelaient devant lui, les sept joueurs chutaient bruyamment, atterrissant sur les tables ou par terre.

Malheureusement pour lui, James atterrit sur la table des Serpentards. Il va sans dire qu'ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire tonitruant. Alors que James gémissait, Un visage amusé se pencha vers lui.

-Bel essais Potter.

-La ferme Black.

Sirius lui tendit la main et James se releva péniblement. Le Serpentard lui fit un clin d'œil auquel James ne répondit que par une grimace.

-On dirait qu'il est tombé de haut le petit roi, se moqua Rogue.

-Désolé Servilus, j'ai été ébloui par la graisse qui luisait sur ton nez.

Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. James lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et monta debout sur la table des Serpentards.

-Hey ça va!

Pour toute réponse, il obtenue les gémissements de ses coéquipiers qui se relevaient péniblement.

-Monsieur Potter, dit calmement le directeur, j'apprécierais vraiment que votre équipe et vous aient l'obligeance de me suivre dans mon bureau.

James se tourna vers le directeur. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour défier Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi il lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Mais bien sûr Professeur! Allons, venez!

Sans attendre un instant de plus, l'équipe se leva et se dirigea en claudiquant vers le directeur.

-Nous allons avoir une charmante discussion messieurs… et mademoiselle.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent la salle, provoquant un murmure de conversations. Sirius regardait la porte en riant sérieusement. Il était vraiment con ce James.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

La question avait été posée d'une voix mielleuse, Sirius se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Bella le regardait d'un air amusé.

-Tu fais mumuse avec le petit Potter?

-Je l'ai aidé à se relever Bella. N'en fait pas toute une histoire veux-tu?

-C'est un Griffondor adorateur de sang-de-bourbe, cracha Bella, on ne devrait jamais tendre la main à ces gens là.

-C'est sûr Bella, en étant sympa avec les autres on risque de se faire attaquer. Soyons le plus désagréable possible.

-Oh! Ça suffit vous deux, s'impatienta Rodolfus, Viens ici beauté.

Bella jeta un dernier regard noir à Sirius avant d'aller rejoindre Rodolfus qui se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue. Dégouté, Sirius se rassit en fixant son assiette les sourcils froncés. Puis il se leva et quitta la salle. Il avait tout juste le temps d'aller piquer des trucs dans le bureau à Slug. Ce dernier en était toujours à déguster son repas du matin.

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimez! Vous pouvez bien sur me le faire savoir en envoyant un review ou alors en y pensant tellement fort que je l'entendrai dans mon esprit! Bonne semaine!

Anna.


	6. Un dîner entre amis

Disclamer: même chose que dab

Réponse aux review :

Loudee : Wow! C'est genre le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire!

Eldar-Merlda : J'en ai plein d'autre et en voilà un!

Shadow Hybris : Merci énormément! Pour ce qui est de ta question, je crois que mon histoire y répondra d'elle-même, mais personnellement je ne le sais même pas encore moi-même! Hey oui, trêve de faux semblants, je suis la fille la plus désorganisée au monde et j'écris mon histoire sans savoir ce qui viendra par la suite!

Loulou2a : Merci pour le message télépathique et le review! En effet, ils y on été un peu fort, mais James aime bien faire les choses en grand! Le punition sera bien sûr proportionnelle. En effet, ce n'est pas encore le grand amour, mais l'amitié prend du temps à naître!

Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux! Maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre car j'ai encore et toujours le défaut de trop parler. Ho! En passant, veuillez noter que j'avais la correction automatique lors de la rédaction! Vous y verrez sans doute une grande différence!

Un dîner entre amis

-Alors c'est officiel?

-J'ai bien peur que oui…

-Désolé…

James soupira. Il ne faisait que soupirer depuis qu'on lui avait définitivement interdit de jouer au Quidditch. La décision de Dumbledore était irrévocable. Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussit à obtenir à force de négociations était la formation d'une nouvelle équipe pour Griffondor. Il avait dût rebâtir une nouvelle équipe en faisant passer des essais, puis Mc Gonagall avait désigné le capitaine. L'ancienne équipe avait regardé avec horreur la nouvelle s'entraîner… Griffondor n'avait aucune chance de gagner la coupe. James revenait donc tout juste d'assister à l'entraînement et était allé s'asseoir sous un arbre pour s'apitoyer sur son sort lorsqu'il avait été rejoint par Remus Lupin qui passait par là.

-Tu pourras rejouer l'an prochain?

-Peut-être… Dumbledore était vraiment très en colère… et mes parents aussi, tu as dut entendre ma merveilleuse Beuglante.

Remus sourit au souvenir de la mélodieuse voix de la mère de James.

-Et comme si ce n'étais pas suffisant, il nous a collé des retenues à tout les samedis jusqu'à Noël.

-Eurk.

-Tu l'as dit… C'est bête, en plus des recruteurs devaient venir me voir…

-Tu auras peut-être d'autres occasions.

-Je l'espère.

-Vous êtes foutu, ricana une voix derrière eux.

James et Remus se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Sirius Black les regardaient en souriant, les mains dans les poches. Apparemment, il avait assisté à l'entraînement… comme la majorité des élèves de l'école qui étaient venus se moquer des Griffondors.

-De toute façon, tout le monde à toujours su que Serpentard remporterait la coupe, dit Sirius d'un ton hautain.

-Pardon, mais Griffondor avait toute ses chances, rétorqua James offusqué, de quel droit…

-Je crois qu'il plaisantait James, dit doucement Remus.

James s'arrêta dans son élan et jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il alla s'asseoir avec les deux autres.

-C'était pas mal votre petit numéro, commenta Sirius.

-Merci! C'est moi qui avait eut l'idée! Malheureusement, ça a eut l'effet contraire…

-Mais c'était très divertissant, assura Remus, il faudrait que vous nous offriez ce genre de spectacle plus souvent!

-Surtout la finale… sept Griffondors qui s'étalent sur une table en même temps, c'est du grand art!

James prit un air offusqué alors que Sirius et Remus éclataient de rire. Le jeune Potter allait rétorquer lorsqu'ils entendirent une clameur s'élever au loin. Ils se jetèrent tous un regard intrigué et se levèrent. D'un même pas, les trois comparses se laissèrent guider par le bruit. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur fit mal au cœur.

Peter Pettigrow semblait de nouveau avoir déplut à des gens qu'il ne faut pas provoquer. Quelques Pouffsoufles imposants s'amusaient à lui jeter des sorts, sous les acclamations amusées ou horrifiées des autres. Sans même qu'ils aient à se consulter, ils décidèrent d'intervenir.

-Vous n'avez pas honte, rugit James.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se tenait un peu en avant des deux autres, sa baguette en main. À sa droite, Sirius lançait des regards menaçant et à sa gauche Remus n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi inquiétant.

-Quelqu'un de votre propre maison!

-De quoi tu te mêle Potter? On s'amuse.

-Je n'appel pas ça s'amuser, dit froidement Sirius, laissez-le.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un Serpentard, dit l'autre avant de cracher par terre.

Sirius s'avança pour attaquer le Pouffsoufle à mains nues, mais James le retint.

-Ta baguette, murmura-t-il.

Sirius eut un sourire qui aurait put rappeler un loup et brandit sa baguette, un instant plus tard le Pouffsoufle se retrouvait pendu par la cheville, la tête en bas. À son tour, James agita sa baguette, et l'autre Pouffsoufle se retrouva dans la même position. Remus, lui annula l'enchantement qui retenait Peter et celui-ci se leva en titubant. Il s'empressa d'aller se cacher derrière les trois autres.

-La prochaine fois que tu attaques Peter, dit calmement James, assure toi que tes papiers sont en ordre… Parce que ça risque d'être l'une des dernières choses que tu feras.

Sur ces mots, il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et son Pouffsoufle alla s'écraser par terre. Sirius l'imita, mais étrangement le sien se retrouva aussi recouvert de pustules. En souriant, le jeune Black emboîta le pas de James. Ainsi, tout quatre quittèrent l'endroit sans se retourner, provoquant bien des murmures sur leur passage.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient assis dans le parc sous un arbre. Plusieurs des étudiants étaient présents à l'extérieur pour profiter de cette belle journée d'octobre.

-Elle est vraiment sexy…

-Qui?

-Leslie Evans.

James suivit le regard de Sirius et dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Avec ses cheveux roux foncés, ses beaux yeux verts et ses courbes élégantes, elle avait tout pour plaire.

-Je pourrais m'essayer.

-Elle n'est pas du genre à tomber dans le panneau, commenta Remus les sourcils froncés, elle ne se laissera pas avoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Elle refusera de coucher avec toi vieux, répondit-il sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait.

Sirius prit un air offusqué sous les rires amusés des trois autres. Mais le Serpentard se rallia rapidement aux autres.

-Ouais, j'imagine qu'elle est trop intelligente, ça doit être le genre de fille qui aspire à une relation stable, dit Sirius en frissonnant.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est très brillante, murmura James, surtout en potion, Slug est complètement fou d'elle!

-Hum… je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'est pas le seul…

-Pourtant elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami, dit James.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a aucun gars assez fou pour s'engager dans une relation stable, répliqua timidement Peter provoquant les rires les autres.

-Ça c'est ce que vous croyez, dit Remus en riant, mais elle a toujours été très discrète.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Allons James, ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne, s'exclama Sirius, c'est l'une des plus belles filles de l'école!

James fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Lily ai déjà été avec quelqu'un… il faut dire qu'il était rare qu'il la remarque. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait en claquant des doigts, alors pourquoi s'occuper de celle qui semblait le détester.

-Hum… et je connais un Serpentard qui ne semble pas non plus être insensible à ses charmes, ajouta Remus.

-Si tu parles de moi, dit Sirius en riant, c'était juste une idée comme ça! J'opterais plutôt pour la jolie blonde là-bas! Elle a beaucoup plus d'atouts si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Ho non, je ne parle pas de toi… Regardez.

Sirius, James et Peter se tournèrent vers l'endroit que leur désignait Remus. Leslie Evans y était toujours, mais quelqu'un était venu la rejoindre. Ils semblèrent discuter un moment à voix basse, puis Lily lui fit signe de le suivre et ils allèrent plus loin. James et Sirius restèrent sans voix.

-Severus Rogue, s'exclama Peter surpris, _Severus Rogue?_

Sirius éclata soudainement de son rire semblable à un aboiement. Il semblait vraiment trouver la chose amusante. James par contre, resta sans voix.

-Je ne dois effectivement pas être son genre, dit Sirius toujours hilare, je n'ai pas le nez suffisamment gras et crochu!

Remus eut un sourire amusé et Peter éclata de rire. Il jeta un regard à James et voyant qu'il ne riait pas s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Ça va James?

James leva les yeux vers Peter. Il avait le regard vague et la bouche entrouverte. En voyant son air, Sirius redoubla de rire et s'écroula littéralement par terre.

_-Severus Rogue?_ Mais elle pourrait choisir cent fois mieux que lui, s'emporta James, elle… elle… elle me déteste mais… avec _Servilus!_

-Et alors, demanda Sirius, c'est son problème! On s'en fiche! C'est juste… hilarant! Rogue! Avec une sang-de-bourbe!

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, Sirius sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il cessa immédiatement de rire et jeta un regard timide aux autres. Ils le regardaient tous avec surprise. Remus et Peter l'air plutôt estomaqués alors que James semblait particulièrement en colère.

-Ne-prononce-plus-jamais-ce-mot, dit finalement James

-Je suis désolé je… les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, plaida Sirius, vois-tu… mes parents ont toujours trouvé normal de traiter les gens de sang-de-bourbe…

-Ça va… il est difficile de se défaire des préjugés, soupira Remus.

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard intrigué. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils se voyaient assez régulièrement, depuis l'incident avec Peter, et Remus leur donnait de plus en plus l'impression de porter le poids d'un très lourd secret. Un secret qu'il leur faudrait de toute évidence percer.

-J'ai faim, dit soudainement Peter.

-Tu as toujours faim toi hein, demanda Sirius amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, demanda Peter sur la défensive.

-Absolument rien! Allons manger!

Sirius se leva, imité par les trois autres. Ils prirent la direction du château et, comme à chaque fois, commencèrent à se séparer. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient tout les quatre, ils le faisaient toujours plus ou moins dans le secret. Ils avaient déjà été assez harcelés lorsqu'ils avaient aidé Peter. Mais aujourd'hui, James jugea qu'ils agissaient d'une manière idiote.

-Attendez.

-Les trois autres s'arrêtèrent et se rassemblèrent près de James.

-Ça vous dit de venir manger à la table des Griffondor?

Ils semblèrent tous hésiter pendant un moment, mais finalement, les trois finirent par accepter. Avec un sourire resplendissant, James se dirigea vers la grande salle, suivit des autres.

Comme c'était samedi, peu d'élèves étaient attablés autour des tables, les horaires étant quelques peu désaxé lors des week-ends. L'absence d'une importante quantité d'élèves sembla les soulager. Ils se dirigèrent tous quatre vers la table des Griffondors et s'attablèrent.

-Je meurs de faim, s'exclama James en se servant de la tourte.

Les autres restèrent un moment à fixer le plat, ils semblaient un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-Vous ne mangez pas, s'étonna James, c'est pourtant la même nourriture à toute les tables.

-Ouais, je sais, dit Remus, c'est juste que…

-C'est juste que quoi?

-Ho rien!

Il rejeta la question d'un signe de main distrait et se servit également de la tourte, imité par Sirius et Peter. Alors qu'ils discutaient de l'éventuel accident mortel de Severus Rogue, un groupe de Griffondor particulièrement bruyants fit irruption dans la salle.

-Hey James! On t'a cherché tout l'avant midi, t'étais où!

James leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire, Chris avait été suivit du reste de la bande. Même Myriam et Lily les accompagnaient.

-Je suis surpris qu'elle n'ais pas de taches de gras sur sa robe, murmura Sirius à James.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire ressemblant étrangement à une grimace.

-J'étais ailleurs, répondit vaguement James.

Les autres prirent place sans sembler remarquer la présence de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils commencèrent à discuter avec James qui répondait vaguement, l'air de s'ennuyer fortement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses acolytes et amorça un mouvement pour quitter avec eux lorsque Lily s'aperçut de leur présence.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

-Ils mangent Evans, je crois que ça se voit, grogna James.

-Je vois bien, c'est juste que… je suis surprise.

-Tu n'es pas la seule… Qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard fait à notre table, demanda Chris avec agressivité.

-Je l'ai invité. Ça te pose un problème?

-James, nous on va y aller, commença Remus une main sur l'épaule de Sirius histoire de calmer le Serpentard offusqué.

-Attendez, je viens avec vous.

James était à présent debout et allait faire un pas vers la sortie lorsque Chris s'accrocha à son bras.

-À quoi tu joue?

-Je ne joue pas Chris, je sympathise.

-Pourquoi avec _eux_

-J'en sais rien Chris, n'en fait pas un drame, je les ai simplement invités à manger à notre table.

Sur ces mots, il se dégagea et s'élança pour rejoindre les trois autres qui avaient déjà disparurent. James soupira, jeta un regard noir aux autres et sortit de la salle. Tous se regardèrent indignés alors que Lily fixait la porte l'air septique : Potter serait-il moins abruti qu'elle le pense?

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaam! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon modeste travail, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, un bon après midi, une bonne fin de soirée ou une bonne nuit dépendamment du moment de la journée ou vous lirez ceci!

Bizous Anna


	7. Soirée studieuse

Disclamer : Un peut la même chose que d'habitude

Réponse aux review :

Loulou2a : Ciel! Une Junkie! J'espère que je contribue à te donner ta dose quotidienne! En effet, James s'est montré plutôt sympa, mais le restera t'il? Ho! Mystère!

Princesse Cissy : Merci pour ce beau commentaire. Hey oui, Lily et Leslie sont une seule et même personne, le truc est que Lily est le diminutif de Leslie. Certains disent que c'est le diminutif de Lilianne, mais bon J.K. Rowling n'a jamais fait de précisions et pour moi ça a toujours été Leslie! Bref, pour ce qui est de Sirius, je te dirais qu'il a deux personnalités... Tu ne t'ardera pas à le découvrir!

Gwendolyn Jedusor Black : Wow! Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce mot : MERCI! Ça me touche vraiment et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairons!

À tout les autres : Merci de lire ma fic et n'oubliez pas, je suis ouverte aux commentaires!

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous! Je crois que ça fait un moment, mais bon! Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration ces derniers temps. Je crois toutefois avoir fait un assez bon chapitre... Mais ça ce sera à vous de me le dire! Bonne lecture!

Soirée Studieuse...

La rumeur se rependit comme une traînée de Poudre : James Potter allait jusqu'à inviter Sirius Black à sa table. L'on parlait aussi d'un Serdaigle et d'un Pouffsoufle, mais leurs noms restaient inconnus. Toutefois, comme le craignait James, la nouvelle avait effrayé Sirius qui ne leur adressait plus que rarement des saluts discrets. Les autres Serpentards le regardaient avec dégoût et il était souvent seul. Remus et Peter aussi avaient prit leur distance. Leur noms n'étaient pas sortit, mais ils le craignaient. En des temps aussi troublés, dire que l'on sympathisait avec un Serpentard, en particulier un Black, revenait à affirmer que l'on embrassait la cause de vous-savez-qui.

James était donc devenu, aux yeux de certains, un comploteur anti-moldu qui aspirait à rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts. Il se foutait bien de ce que l'on disait de lui et trouvait même hilarant les conclusions que plusieurs avaient tirés de cet épisode, mais craignait que les conséquences ne soient plus graves pour Sirius.

Sirius leva les yeux de son livre. Un groupe de deuxièmes années chahutaient, rendant la lecture difficile. Agacé, il les observa un moment, brûlant de leur lancer un sort quelconque lorsqu'une masse tomba près de lui.

- Salut.

- Narcissa.

- Ça ne va pas?

- Pas très bien non, j'essaie de livre un livre et je n'y arrive pas à cause de cette bande de sales petits...

- Tu lis un livre?

- Ouais, pour mon cours de DCFM...

Narcissa fit la grimace. Elle aussi trouvait maintenant que la DCFM était une vraie blague. Après tout, un cours qui enseignait que les sortilèges impardonnables étaient effectivement impardonnables était de toute évidence un cours au contenu idiot. Un peu découragé, Sirius amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais Narcissa le perçu et le retint.

- Attend...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai un conseil à te demander.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda sa cousine. Elle avait subitement changé d'air et le regardait maintenant avec des yeux on ne peut plus paniqués. Le jeune homme soupira et fit signe à sa cousine qu'il était tout ouï.

- Rodolfus veut nous faire faire à tous quelque chose de...

- Quoi?

- Il veut nous obliger à rejoindre SES rangs...

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, répondit Sirius en baillant.

- Je sais, mais il veut...

- Narcissa!

Les cousins sursautèrent et portèrent leur regard vers Bella qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas rapide. Elle stoppa devant le fauteuil, posa les mains sur ses hanches et toisant les deux autres d'un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique! Je te cherche depuis une heure!

- Je discutais avec Sirius.

- Je doute qu'il ait des choses très intéressantes à dire, viens!

Narcissa jeta un regard apeuré à Sirius et suivit sa sœur plus loin. Sirius lui haussa simplement les épaules, ramassa son livre et sortit de la salle commune histoire de trouver un coin tranquille où terminer son devoir de DCFM.

La bibliothèque n'avait jamais été l'endroit le plus achalandé de l'école, voilà pourquoi Peter s'y était refugié afin de compléter son devoir de métamorphose avec Remus qui avait gentiment proposé de l'aider lors de leur cours en commun. Les voilà maintenant tout deux penchés sur un parchemin au bord de la crise de nerf puisque Peter ne comprenait rien et que Remus, qui devenait plus héritable au fur et à mesure que la lune se remplissait, désespérait de pouvoir un jour lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors que Remus reprenait ses explications pour la dixième fois que la silhouette de Sirius se dessina à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Le Serpentard renifla d'un air dédaigneux et alla s'installer à une table du fond sans accorder un regard à quiconque, Remus soupira.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a vus, murmura Peter.

- Je doute qu'il veuille nous voir, répondit Remus en appuyant sur le mot veuille.

- Tiens, voilà James.

Remus leva les yeux vers l'entrée et aperçut, non sans surprise, James qui semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Le jeune Lupin dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire et dut admettre que la théorie des frères divins de James avait de plus en plus de sens. Partout où il se retrouvait dans l'école, il finissait par croiser l'un des trois autres.

- Je me demande comment il fait, soupira Peter admiratif.

Une fois de plus, Remus suivit le regard de Peter et découvrit James Potter penché sur un livre en compagnie d'une très jolie fille. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir, puis avec un immense sourire, James lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers les rayons.

- Il faut croire qu'il a ce qu'elles aiment, répondit Remus.

- À savoir la beauté, le charme, l'intelligence, l'humour, la richesse, je te le dit Remus, ce gars est parfait.

Remus éclata de rire, Peter était décidément très perturbé et ne voyait pas qu'il avait lui aussi des atouts.

- Voyons Peter, il n'y a personne de parfait et James nous a lui-même avoué qu'il était extrêmement prétentieux et arrogant, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs.

- Mouais, mais n'empêche que je donnerais beaucoup pour...

- Ça ne servirait à rien. Mais ce qui te serait utile par-contre c'est de terminer ton devoir.

Peter soupira et se pencha avec mauvaise humeur sur son devoir.

- Arrête James, on va nous surprendre, chuchota Elsa en riant.

- Je m'en fiche, rétorqua James en un souffle.

Il avait plaqué la jolie Serdaigle contre une étagère et faisait maintenant jouer ses doigts et sa bouche un peu partout sur son corps. En riant la jeune fille tentait de repousser, l'ardent Griffondor.

- James, tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais à réviser mon cours de DCFM !

- Tu aurais dut te douter que j'avais d'autres idées en tête, répliqua James sans cesser son manège, si on allait ailleurs.

- Non! Il faut remettre le devoir demain. S'il-te-plaît.

Voyant son insistance, James, recula finalement, lui laissant le champ libre pour s'éloigner. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table et se repenchèrent sur ce fameux travail de DCFM.

Sirius, qui était venu à la bibliothèque pour travailler, soulignons-le, regardait maintenant par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il observait la lune presque pleine se refléter sur le lac. Le saule cogneur s'agita légèrement pour repousser quelques oiseaux téméraires qui s'envolèrent en de grands piaillements. Sirius détourna donc son attention de la lune pour observer le saule cogneur. Il avait été très impressionné par lui lors de sa première année et avait même été l'un de ceux qui avaient tenté d'aller toucher le tronc. Quelqu'un lui avait alors appris qu'il avait été planté juste à son arrivé, son admiration s'était alors transformé en fascination. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sirius se reconnaissait dans cet arbre qui se débattait lorsque l'on essayait de lui imposer sa loi. La différence est que l'arbre sortait toujours vainqueur lui.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir qui aurait put passer pour un petit grognement. Il étouffait. Ses aspirations allaient au-delà des attentes de ses parents. Il ne comprenait pas que l'ont puisse concevoir un monde meilleur dirigé par un homme qui tue à tord et à travers. Pourtant, il se sentait piégé, il décevrait horriblement ses parents s'il se détournait de leurs plus grands principes, il perdrait l'admiration de son frère et Narcissa... Tous ne vivaient que pour la pureté de leur sang.

- James Potter t'es qu'un obsédé!

Comme tous ceux qui étaient présent, Sirius tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Une jeune fille foudroyait du regard un James Potter confortablement installé sur sa chaise.

- Nous sommes à la bibliothèque Lisa c'est règle de silence.

- C'est Elsa!

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille ramassa ses livres et quitta la pièce, laissant James seul, juste avant qu'elle ne franchise la porte, il la héla.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Lisa?

Sirius pouffa. Il savait se faire jeter avec classe James, quoiqu'il manquait de subtilité, lui-même serait sans doute parvenu à la faire flancher. D'ailleurs, jamais aucune fille ne lui avait encore résisté... Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Sirius, James se tourna brusquement dans sa direction et lui lança un regard indéfinissable à la James Potter, Sirius tant qu'à lui le gratifia d'un regard fier et inflexible à la Black. Malheureusement, leur échange fut interrompu par Mme Pince qui se planta devant James avec mauvaise humeur.

- Sortez immédiatement de ma bibliothèque.

- Seulement si vous m'accompagnez, répondit l'interpellé avec un sourire charmeur.

- DEHORS! Et ne revenez plus jamais.

James haussa les épaules, ramassa ses livres et salua Sirius. Il s'avança jusqu'à la sortie et envoya un baisé à Mme Pince qui parut carrément outrée. Hilare, James disparut dans le couloir.

C'est un sourire sur les lèvres que Sirius se replongea dans sa contemplation du parc. James lui manquait, Remus et Peter aussi d'ailleurs. Si seulement il avait le courage d'aller les voir et d'affronter les autres Serpentards... malheureusement, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait horreur de décevoir Narcissa... Sa lâcheté lui donnait la nausée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt!

- Elle était beaucoup plus prude que ce que je ne croyais.

Myriam soupira et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, parfois James manquait carrément de classe. Fait plutôt gênant lorsque nos parents sont riches à million et que l'on vient de l'une des plus nobles et anciennes familles de sorciers.

- Tu n'as quand même pas essayé de coucher avec elle ce soir.

- Mais non t'es folle! Je ne suis pas si stupide... bon enfin, peut-être que si, mais je n'ai fait que l'embrasser! D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'elle voudrait sincèrement travailler.

- Une chance que je t'aime, parce que je crois que je ne te parlerais même plus, s'exclama Myriam. Salut Lily!

- Salut Mye, s'exclama Lily d'un ton jovial, je reviens de... ho, salut Potter, ajouta t'elle en perdant du coup son ton jovial.

- Bonsoir Lily, dit James t'un ton suave.

- Pour toi c'est Evans.

Alors que Myriam lui jetait un regard curieux, James se ratatina dans son fauteuil et se mit à regarder délibérément ailleurs. Étrangement, depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec Rogue, James ressentait un ardent désir de se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

- Alors, d'où est-ce que tu reviens, s'exclama Myriam avec enthousiasme.

- Laisse, je te le raconterai plus tard.

- J'ai compris, s'exclama James en se levant. Je suis de trop, à demain Mye, une très bonne nuit Evans.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et disparut dans son dortoir, Lily se tourna vers Myriam, une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

- Dieu seul le sais.

Remus poussa un bâillement long comme le monde. Il avait eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir, et le matin était venu beaucoup trop tôt. La lune l'épuisait, même quelques jours avant, dans ce cas si deux, il sentait ses effets sur son organisme. Bien sûr, s'il l'avait voulut il aurait put demander au professeur Dante s'il pouvait aller se reposer, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons. Le professeur Dante n'était pas du genre à laisser un élève quitter son cours et plusieurs auraient trouvé ça louche, de plus, Dante le détestait... comme il semblait détester tout ses élèves.

- Alors, j'ose espérer que vous avez tous complétés vos devoir.

Remus jeta un regard à son devoir qu'il avait terminé à la hâte. Aider Peter lui avait prit toute la soirée et il n'avait eut que très peu de temps pour faire le sien. Le professeur Dante s'avança dans les rangées, ramassant les devoirs de chaque élève, leur lançant parfois des commentaires, lorsqu'il arriva devant James, il s'arrêta.

- Votre travail.

James dut se détourner de l'apparemment passionnante conversation qu'il entretenait avec Gregory pour observer le professeur avec surprise.

- Mon travail? Étudiant. Quoique puisque je ne suis pas rémunéré ça serait plutôt une occupation.

- Votre travail sur les vampires Potter.

James se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il avait complètement oublié ce fichu devoir.

- Je ne l'ai pas.

- Ça ne me surprend pas. Retenue.

James haussa des épaules, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, il avait déjà eut des dizaines de retenues et n'en était toujours pas mort. Alors que Dante continuait de ramasser les copies, James aperçut Myriam qui le regardait d'un air désolé et découragé. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et se repencha sur Greg.

Sirius laissa tomber son sac sur son bureau et se laissa lui-même tomber sur sa chaise. À l'avant de la classe, le professeur Mc Gonagall terminait d'écrire les étapes compliquées de la transformation en animagus lorsque James Potter et Cie. pénétrèrent en classe. Dès qu'il apparut sur le seuil de la porte, il parut évident pour Sirius que James le cherchait. Malheureusement pour le jeune Black, il le trouva rapidement et s'appropria sans hésiter le bureau à côté du sien. Sirius eut à peine le temps de remarquer les regards désapprobateurs des copains de James que Mc Gonagall débutait son cours. Elle eut d'ailleurs à peine le temps de débuter son cours que James passait en douce un morceau de parchemin à Sirius.

_« Tu te crois trop bien pour nous? »_

Sirius resta septique, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Il lui renvoya donc le parchemin avec un point d'interrogation.

_« Ça fait une semaine et demi que tu n'as plus adressé la parole à Remus, Peter ou moi »._

Sirius déglutit. Il ne devait pas espérer se débarrasser facilement de James Potter.

_« C'est ça. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »_

_« Je veux dire que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de sympathiser avec des gens dans votre genre, des traitres à leur sang. »_

Un peu inquiet, Sirius attendit de voir la réaction de James. Ce dernier resta de marbre à la lecture du parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Mc Gonagall. Sirius souffla, il se dégoûtait vraiment de plus en plus.

Le cours se déroula calmement dans le blabla incessant du professeur Mc Gonagall et le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin. En avant de lui, Sirius voyait la main pâle de Bella dessiner distraitement sur son parchemin. Les dessins de sa cousine rendaient Sirius mal-à-l'aise, il ne s'agissait pourtant apparemment que d'une suite de gribouillis sans aucune signification...

C'est le bruit des élèves qui se lèvent qui sortit Sirius de sa torpeur. Il sursauta et resta un moment assit à son bureau, observant les élèves sortir en groupe. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, James lui jeta un regard pénétrant qui rendit Sirius mal-à-l'aise. C'est alors que le jeune Black s'aperçut qu'un morceau de parchemin avait été déposé sur son bureau.

_« Menteur, en fait t'es qu'un lâche. »_

Sirius lut plusieurs fois ces mots écrits de toute évidence de la main de James... apparemment il avait vu juste.

James quitta la classe les sourcils froncés. Il suivait distraitement ses camarades sans trop se soucier de l'endroit où ils allaient. Le comportement de Sirius l'avait profondément troublé, il le croyait moins... lâche? Il savait pertinemment que Sirius ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait écrit et trouvait profondément désolant qu'il l'ait fait. De toute évidence, Sirius était terrorisé à l'idée de déclarer officiellement la guerre à sa famille en lui désobéissant aussi ouvertement. Pourtant, le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais parut être un poltron, au contraire, James avait trouvé qu'il avait beaucoup de caractère... C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il l'avait traité de lâche, il espérait que, piqué au vif, Sirius reviendrait vers eux.

- James! Jaaaaaaaaames!

L'interpellé sursauta. Il se trouvait maintenant dans la salle commune des Griffondor, sans qu'il ait la moindre idée de la manière dont il s'y était rendu. Alors que tous ses camarades étaient allé s'asseoir près du feu, lui était resté bêtement devant le portrait et bloquait maintenant le passage. Un peu gêné, le jeune homme balbutia des excuses et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

- Tu étais dans la lune, proposa Myriam en riant gentiment.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Je sais à qui tu pensais, chantonna malicieusement la jeune fille.

James leva un sourcil, comment Myriam pouvait elle savoir à quoi il pensait?

- Je crois que tu le monde le sait en fait, ricana Christopher.

De plus en plus perplexe, James regarda autour de lui, cherchant de qui ils pouvaient bien parler.

- Evans, tu l'as fixé tout le trajet et tu es resté bêtement à la suivre des yeux en entrant ici.

Sous les rires amusés de ses amis, James se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il songeait à Sirius. Agacé par les rires des autres, il les quitta donc prétextant avoir oublié un rendez-vous quelconque avec une charmante demoiselle. Lily, qui avait suivit la scène, regarda James partir un brin songeuse.

Emmitouflé sous sa cape, Remus observait d'un œil noir le saule cogneur. Il s'était installé sous l'hêtre où James, Sirius, Peter et lui venaient régulièrement pour prendre un peu l'air, mais n'avait pas songé qu'il aurait à subir la vue de cette calamité qui ne faisait que lui rappeler son détestable état.

- Tiens! Bonjour Remus.

Le jeune loup-garou sursauta et, en un instant se retrouva debout, près à se défendre contre le nouvel arrivant.

- Wow! T'es rapide! Mais je viens en paix!

Un peu honteux d'avoir fait une si magnifique démonstration de ses facultés extraordinaires, Remus se rassit aussitôt imité par son nouveau compagnon.

- Ça t'ennuie si je reste avec toi?

- Non James, au contraire.

James eut un sourire resplendissant et s'appuya contre l'arbre.

- Le saule est calme aujourd'hui, commenta le jeune Griffondor, il doit être aussi frigorifié que moi!

- Peut-être, répondit doucement Remus, mais méfie toi, c'est un sournois.

- Je sais, j'ai déjà essayé d'aller toucher son tronc! Ce que je me suis ramassé!

James éclata de rire, mais ne fut pas imité par Remus, le jeune homme s'était toujours sentit particulièrement coupable des blessures infligées par l'arbre aux quelques élèves qui tentaient de le défier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda James qui avait remarqué l'humeur morose du jeune Serdaigle.

- Bah, je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient planté cet arbre puisqu'il est si dangereux.

- Je me suis souvent posé la question, répondit James, surtout qu'à ce qu'on m'a dit il a été planté l'année de notre arrivée.

- Sans doute une coïncidence, s'empressa de rétorquer Remus, pressé de changer de sujet.

Malheureusement pour Remus, James ne manqua pas de remarquer, à nouveau, l'attitude étrange de son ami.

Sirius se dirigeait calmement vers sa salle commune, lorsque des éclats de voix le firent sursauter. Il semblait que deux personnes se disputaient dans une classe tout près. Le jeune Serpentard ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

- Non Sev! J'en ai assez.

- Mais Lily...

- Tu pourras dire tout les mais du monde, tant que je t'entendrai traiter mes amis de sang de bourbe je refuse de continuer à être ton amie.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est...

- Mulciber, je sais, mais tu l'as quand même suivit, tu n'as rien dit pour la défendre tu...

- Lily! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? Tu crois que je peux m'opposer comme ça à eux et défendre les... les autres?

- Pourquoi pas, demanda Lily d'une voix froide.

- Pourquoi pas? Parce que Lestrange passe son temps à nous surveiller, parce que la majorité d'entre eux pratiquent la magie noire, parce que ma vie va devenir un enfer...

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Severus Rogue, quand tu sortiras de l'école, tu vas choisir son camp parce que tu as peur que tes copains d'école te fassent payer parce que tu a une opinion contraire à la leur?

- Tu ne comprends pas, s'exaspéra Rogue plus lasse que fâché.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'endroit, laissant Lily bouillante de colère. La jeune fille attendit un moment avant de quitter l'endroit à son tour.

Sirius attendit qu'elle ait tourné l'angle du couloir avant de sortir de sa cachette. C'est un peu troublé qu'il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son dortoir; il comprenait exactement comment Rogue devait se sentir, puisqu'il ressentait la même chose.

Remus ne vit pour ainsi dire pas le temps passer, il resta à discuter avec James jusqu'au moment où le jour laisse tranquillement place à la nuit. C'est une remarque de James qui lui fit réaliser ce que la chute de jour signifiait.

- Hum, j'avais l'intention d'inviter une jeune fille faire une ballade au clair de lune, mais je crois que je m'y suis pris trop tard...

Remus sursauta à ces paroles et jeta un regard paniqué à la lune qui, bien que très pâle, avait déjà prit sa place dans le ciel. À l'ouest, le soleil disparaissait impitoyablement

- Ça va Rem? Tu es un peu... en fait très pâle.

- Je dois absolument aller à l'infirmerie, dit Remus d'une voix faible mais ferme.

Inquiet, James hocha la tête et passa l'un de ses bras sous les aisselles de Remus afin de le soulever et de l'emmener vers l'école. C'est un peu dépassé le saule que Remus s'aperçut qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. La panique s'était emparée de lui, accélérant le processus. Il devait absolument se débarrasser de James et se rendre dans la cabane hurlante avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

- Je peux plus marcher, va chercher Mademoiselle Pomfresh.

James regarda un instant son ami. Il semblait respirer avec difficulté et était prit de léger tremblement. Une expression d'intense douleur marquait son visage. James hocha donc la tête et lui recommanda de rester assis là, il revenait tout de suite.

Remus le regarda partir avec soulagement et, sans attendre un instant se dirigea vers le saule. À l'aide d'un bâton il appuya sur le nœud et les branches cessèrent de se trémousser dans tout les sens pour s'immobiliser et laisser le passage libre à Remus. Ce dernier s'engouffra dans le tronc et commença la lente ascension vers la maison. Il parvenait à la fin du tunnel lorsqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. L'homme était devenu loup.


	8. Pleine lune

Pleine lune

James ne perdit pas une seconde. Dès qu'il eut laissé Remus dans le parc, il s'élança de toutes ses forces vers l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, il était trop paniqué pour éviter les pièges de Rusard, chose qu'il aurait faite sans problème dans d'autres circonstances.

-Monsieur Potter, il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs.

Excédé, James s'arrêta juste devant la concierge qui lui barrait la route.

-Par Merlin! Vous voyez bien que je suis pressé, je dois aller à l'infirmerie!

-Restez poli, s'exclama Rusard en l'empoignant par le bras, vous m'avez l'air en pleine santé.

-Ce n'est pas moi! C'est Remus Lupin! Lâchez-moi tas de bouse de dragon!

Rusard ne releva pas l'insulte, il se contenta de sourire méchamment.

-Bien sûr, Lupin. C'est son soir. Allez la chercher mais je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse quoi que ce soit.

Toujours souriant, il laissa partir un James plus que septique, mais qui n'avait pas le temps de se poser de questions. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'infirmerie, il s'aperçut que la majorité du corps enseignant y était déjà.

-Il n'est pas dans sa salle commune, dit la voix du professeur Flittwick.

-Mais où peut-il bien être, s'exclama Mademoiselle Pomfresh.

-Calmez-vous Felicity, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, c'est un jeune homme responsable.

C'est à ce moment que James fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie. Il s'appuya contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle.

-Mademoiselle Pomfresh… Remus Lupin…

-Lupin! Où est-il?

-Dehors, il va mal.

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, tous s'élancèrent à l'extérieur. James resta là un moment, le cerveau plus qu'embrouiller avant de finalement se diriger à pas lents vers son dortoir. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il n'y resta toutefois pas longtemps et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque assis sur le bord de la fenêtre à regarder la lune qu'il comprit que Remus Lupin souffrait bel et bien d'une incurable et dangereuse maladie.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Sirius se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa salle commune lorsqu'une main l'agrippa afin de l'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide. Il allait avertir la jeune fille en mal d'amour qui l'avait kidnapper qu'il n'avait pas envie de badiner lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter.

-C'est au sujet de Remus, Sirius.

Le jeune Black fronça les sourcils, James avait l'air carrément bouleversé.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Il ne lui est rien arrivé… en fait si, mais il va bien… je crois. Madame Pomfresh ne m'a pas laissé le voir, il n'était pas réveillé.

-Il est à l'infirmerie? Ça n'a rien de nouveau, ça lui arrive régulièrement.

Sirius avait les sourcils froncés. Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre ce que James tentait de lui expliquer.

-Justement, je sais pourquoi il est là… Sirius… Remus est un loup-garou.

Durant un moment, Sirius crut que James plaisantait. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un éclat de rire, chose qui offusqua grandement James.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Sirius, je suis sérieux.

Il sortit son livre de défense contre les forces du mal de son sac et lut la section sur les loups-garous.

_« Il est difficile de reconnaître un loup-garou lorsqu'il est sous sa forme humaine, mais certains symptômes physiques et psychologique peuvent permettre de les reconnaître : Pâleur, fatigue, réflexes et force exceptionnelles, Ouïe surdéveloppée brusques sautes d'humeurs. »_

James releva les yeux de son livre et regarda Sirius qui ne riait plus du tout.

-Tout concorde. Et penses y, il s'absente une fois par mois et hier, c'était la pleine lune et je crois que… je crois que j'ai assisté au début de sa transformation. C'était horrible.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment à s'observer mutuellement. Le secret de Remus ainsi dévoilé planait entre eux, leur donnant l'impression d'un devoir à accomplir. Sirius se sentit soudainement plus lâche encore qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un semblait avoir besoin de lui. Remus avait besoin de lui. Un instant, il songea à lui offrir l'aide qu'il méritait, pourtant…

-C'est dommage pour lui, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il devra s'arranger avec ses problèmes. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Quoi? Tu es en train de me dire que tes petites affaires sont plus importantes que Remus.

-Ouais Potter, Lupin pourrait bien être un vampire si ça lui chante, ça ne me regarde pas et j'en ai rien à faire. Maintenant fait moi plaisir, ne m'embête plus jamais avec tes conneries.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle, laissant James en plant, l'air complètement ahurit. Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune griffondor pour réagir. Hors de lui, il s'élança à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. Sirius marchait tranquillement vers la grande salle.

-C'est ça, va rejoindre tes copains mangemorts!

Sirius serra les poings, mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il continue son chemin. Les quelques personnes présentes dans le couloir jetèrent des regards étonnés aux deux jeunes hommes.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Lorsque Remus s'éveilla ce matin là, il eut l'impression que la douleur était pire qu'à l'habitude. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché chaque parcelle de peau recouvrant son corps. Il osait à peine bouger, de crainte de provoquer une douleur encore plus grande. La lumière qui filtrait au travers ses yeux fermés était quasi insupportable à tolérer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécus une pleine lune aussi pénible depuis très longtemps.

-Tiens, te voilà réveillé.

Felicity s'était penchée sur lui pour arranger ses oreillers. Remus sentit son odeur rassurante et esquissa un sourire.

- Ton copain est là pour te voir.

Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ignorant la douleur causée par la lumière, luttant pour les garder ouvert.

-Mon copain, demanda t'il d'une voix faible.

- Ouais, le grand brun à lunettes.

Une expression d'horreur se dessina sur le visage de Remus, il ne devait absolument pas le voir dans cet état... Il découvrirait sûrement ce qu'il était et ça en serait fini de sa scolarité.

-Je ne veux pas le voir...

Felicity eut un sourire compatissant et lui flatta doucement les cheveux.

-Tu sais Remus, tu devras un jour accepter de partager ton secret avec quelqu'un.

- Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Felicity haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour aller informer le visiteur qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir. Remus la regarda partir les larmes aux yeux. Il savait sans doute déjà. James était très intelligent. Plus que lui, il n'avait même pas besoin d'écouter en classe et obtenait de meilleurs résultats. Alors, avec les évènements de la veille, James avait sans doute déjà fait les rapprochements. Il avait été plus rapide que les autres...

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

James mordit rageusement dans un morceau de toast, il était hors de lui. D'abord Sirius qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, puis Remus qui refusait de le voir. À quoi ça lui servait de faire autant d'effort s'il n'obtenait rien en retour? Il avait presque envie de tout laisser tomber et de les laisser s'arranger avec leurs problèmes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui serait sans doute le mieux…

-Tu es loin.

James sursauta, quelqu'un avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient un joli visage penché sur le sien. Myriam.

-J'étais dans la lune, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Myriam lui sourit en retour et s'assit à ses côtés, en face d'elle, Lily avait déjà commencé à beurrer une tartine.

-Ils sont où les autres?

-Les autres?

-Chris, Jonathan…

-Ah, sais pas, je n'ai pas dormi dans le dortoir.

Myriam leva les yeux au ciel, s'imaginant qu'il avait à nouveau découché pour passer la nuit avec une fille. Plus le temps passait, plus l'attitude de James lui faisait mal. La vérité, c'est qu'elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de l'une de ces filles…

-On commence en quoi ce matin, demanda James le regard dans le vague.

-Métamorphose en commun avec…

-Ces sales serpentard, génial.

Myriam et Lily se jetèrent un regard surpris, James n'avait jamais aimé les serpentard, mais là ça semblait être carrément un dégoût total.

-On ne peut pas se fier à cette vermine, ils ne pensent qu'à eux. Tu as dut t'en rendre compte Evans avec le temps.

La jeune fille jeta un regard surpris à James qui avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur la table des serpentard. Lily observa un moment Severus avant de reporter son attention sur James.

-Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

James observa Lily et l'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. La tristesse qu'il lut dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme lui fit mal au cœur.

-Bon, allons-y si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, s'exclama Myriam pour mettre fin à l'échange.

Tout trois se levèrent donc et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers le cours du professeur Mc Gonagall.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Peter jeta un regard affolé au siège vide à côté de lui. Il se mettait toujours avec Remus pour les cours de sortilège. Mais là, Remus n'était pas là et Flitwick venait de leur demander de travailler en équipe. Résultat, il se retrouverait seul et raterait l'exercice.

C'est donc avec nervosité qu'il observa les autres se mettre deux par deux. Comme il l'avait prévu, il se retrouva seul. Les autres avaient déjà commencé l'exercice lorsque Flitwick s'apperçut qu'il n'avait pas d'équipe.

-Tenez Mr Pettigrow, pourquoi ne pas vous mettre avec vos camarades.

-Mais… tous sont déjà en équipe…

-Rien ne vous empêche de faire une équipe de trois! Allons, allons.

Peter regarda avec horreur les autres qui avaient déjà commencé à travailler. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'intégrer à un groupe.

-Tu veux venir avec nous?

Peter sursauta. Une jolie serdaigle lui souriait d'un air engageant, Peter s'avançalentement vers elle.

-Je m'appel Megan et voici Allie, toi c'est Peter pas vrai?

Peter regarda Megan avec surprise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'invitait dans son équipe et en plus, il s'agissait d'une fille. Le jeune poufsouffle hocha donc la tête, ce qui fit sourire Megan.

-Allons, au travail s'exclama la jeune fille avec entrain.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Sirius s'accota à fond dans sa chaise et étendit ses pieds sous le bureau. Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'était lancé dans une explication complexe sur la métamorphose humaine. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas portées vers le professeur Slughorn, il songeait aux révélations que lui avaient faites James se matin. Se pourrait-il qu'il ai raison? La théorie du griffondor lui semblait loufoque, mais il devait admettre qu'elle collait…

De toute façon, songea-t-il, ça ne le regardait pas… Il n'allait pas s'embarrasser des problèmes des autres, il avait déjà assez des siens. Oui, il avait prit la bonne décision. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Satisfait de s'être ainsi rassuré sur sa décision, il étendit les lèvres en un sourire de loup. Il aurait finalement la paix. Plus besoin de se surveiller sans arrêt.

-Monsieur Potter!

La voie du professeur Mc Gonagall claqua comme un fouet et toute la classe se tourna immédiatement vers James Potter. Sirius soupira et suivit les regards, Potter devait encore avoir tout fait pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Mais non, à la surprise générale, il n'avait pas fait de mauvais coup. Il avait plutôt rejeté l'intégralité de son déjeuner aux pieds de son ami Christopher qui regardait ses chaussures paniqué.

-Vous allez bien?

À la question idiote du professeur, James ne répondit que par un regard vitreux. Mc Gonagall agita sa baguette et la flaque de vomi disparue aussitôt.

-Miss Evans, vous voulez bien l'amener à l'infirmerie?

Lily afficha une moue dégoutée, mais elle était préfète. Elle se leva donc et attrapa le bras de James qui semblait plus vert que jamais.

Sirius les observa sortir songeur. Et si James souhaitait simplement aller à l'infirmerie…

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

En suivant Lily jusqu'à l'infirmerie, James se félicita. Brillant, il était tout simplement brillant! Remus n'aurait pas le choix de lui parler puisqu'il avait maintenant un passe droit pour séjourner à l'infirmerie. Lily s'arrêta finalement devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle laissa passer James qui alla s'asseoir sur le lit de plus près. Il avait trouvé comment se rendre malade mais vivait maintenant avec les désagréments d'une indigestion n'ayant pas prévu la suite.

-Madame Pomfresh, appela Lily.

Alors que Lily allait vers le bureau de l'infirmière, James jeta un regard autour de lui. Tout au fond, de la salle, un lit était entouré de rideaux. Le jeune Griffondor eut un sourire, Remus devait être là. Il allait se lever pour aller le voir lorsque Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau en compagnie de Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe monsieur Potter, soupira l'infirmière en s'approchant de lui.

-J'ai mal au cœur gémit James en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

L'infirmière posa ses mains sur son ventre et le palpa doucement, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un vous aurait-il jeté un sort monsieur Potter?

James déglutit. Elle avait deviné.

-Pas à moins qu'il ne l'ai fait à mon insu, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

-Je vois, rétorqua Pomfresh d'une voix suspicieuse.

Elle agita sa baguette sans ajouter un mot de plus et les nausées de James disparurent aussitôt.

-Vous pouvez le ramener en classe, dit-elle à Lily, il va mieux.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de mécontentement et se dirigea vers la porte. Potter était vraiment insupportable.

-Attendez! Pendant que je suis ici euh… je pourrais saluer Remus.

Mademoiselle Pomfresh toisa James d'un air suspicieux et un peu amusé. James déglutit, sachant qu'il avait échoué lamentablement dans sa tentative de voir Remus. Une pensée lui vint que Sirius aurait sans doute réussit son coup lui. Il avait un don inné pour séduire les gens et leur faire, faire ce qu'il veut.

-Je suis navrée Monsieur Potter, mais si il n'a pas voulut vous voir ce matin, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le voudrait maintenant.

-Bon, dit James en haussant la voix dans l'espoir que Remus l'entende, alors je retourne en classe, mais je reviendrai, Lupin n'en a pas fini avec moi.

-J'en ai bien peur, s'exclama Pomfresh en le poussant vers la porte.

Lorsque celle ci fut close, elle s'approcha du lit de Remus qui, comme elle s'y attendait, s'était redressé dans son lit, l'oreille tendue.

-Il a l'air bien déterminé, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, soupira Remus, je savais que c'était une erreur…

-Tu sais Remus, au nombre d'adolescents qui fréquentent cette école, je ne peut pas croire qu'il n'y en ai pas un seul capable de comprendre.

-Capable de comprendre quoi, s'emporta Remus, que je suis un monstre?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus Lupin, tu es un adorable jeune homme.

-Qui devient un monstre une fois par mois, rétorqua Remus têtu.

- Ho! Ça suffit, il est plus facile de discuter avec un hippogriffe qu'avec toi!

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna vers son bureau, laissant Remus ruminer sur son triste sort.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Lily se dirigeait vers la classe d'un bon pas, James la suivait d'un pas un peu plus nonchalant, déçut que sa tentative pour discuter avec Remus ait échouée.

-Tu es vraiment impossible Potter, s'exclama soudainement Lily alors qu'ils approchaient de la classe.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, interrogea James

-Te jeter un sort simplement pour sortir de la classe.

James haussa les épaules, Evans avait le don de s'énerver pour rien. Heureusement qu'elle était belle et brillante, parce que sincèrement, son sale caractère parfois… Puis une idée lui vint en tête.

-Ce n'était pas seulement pour sortir de la classe, s'exclama James d'un air malicieux.

-Pour quoi alors, interrogea Lily méfiante.

-C'était pour me retrouver seul avec toi.

Lily s'arrêta net de marcher et se retourna vers James qui s'était arrêté seulement quelques centimètres derrière elle.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec

-Pourquoi quoi, demanda innocemment James.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu être seul avec moi?

-D'après toi…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment immobile à se défier du regard. Les yeux verts de Lily reflétaient l'agacement mais aussi la curiosité.

-Pourquoi moi, murmura finalement Lily.

James eut un sourire amusé, il s'imaginait que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile d'inviter Lily. Il y avait souvent songé ces derniers temps et c'est une impulsion qui le poussait maintenant à se lancer. Il avait beaucoup hésité de peur d'être repoussé par la jolie rouquine. Car s'il est une chose que James Potter détestait s'était bien de se faire rejeter.

-Parce que c'est toi, répondit simplement James, on pourrait en discuter plus amplement ce soir… si tu veux.

Lily parut sincèrement déroutée. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire inviter.

-Je…

-Tu…

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse, mais la cloche retentit soudainement et un flot d'étudiants se déversèrent dans le couloir. Les élèves de leur classe de métamorphose parurent surpris de les trouver ainsi devant la classe, l'un en face de l'autre, Lily sembla un instant déroutée et regarda autour d'elle. Les copains de James l'observaient d'un air surpris et amusé, un peu plus loin, Severus semblait prêt à le tuer. Lily reporta son attention sur James et s'aperçut qu'il rendait son regard à Severus avec un sourire vainqueur. Il avait changé. Son torse s'était légèrement bombé, il avait l'air plus fier et un peu satisfait. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et redemanda d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

-Alors, pour ce soir?

-Dans tes rêves Potter. Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, laissant un James totalement ahurit derrière elle. Non mais quel con! Se servir d'elle pour agacer Severus. Il descendait vraiment bas. Et qu'elle idiote! Elle avait faillit y croire! Elle allait dire oui.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Assit sous l'hêtre, James ruminait en silence. Il se sentait humilié. Il détestait être rejeté. Ses amis étaient des sales cons et Evans la dernière des pétasses.

-Ça va?

James sursauta, il croyait être à l'abri des autres ici.

-Non, alors si tu voulais bien me ficher la paix.

-D'accord, désolé…

James observa partir le nouvel arrivant et sentit une pointe de remord le submerger.

-Peter attend, reviens.

Le Poufsouffle se retourna en souriant et revint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa James, seulement je…

-Ça va, j'en ai entendu parler, répondit Peter en souriant avec compassion, ils vont finir par oublier.

James l'observa avec surprise, Peter ne le gratifiait d'aucun commentaire désobligeant, il comprenait seulement son embarras.

-Peut-être eux, mais pas moi.

-Oh! Que si tu vas oublier! De doute manière ils s'en fichent les autres, tu es si populaire…

James eut un sourire amusé, Peter était si… simple.

-Bah, être populaire… ça ne sert pas à grand chose…

Peter ne dit rien, mais James sentit qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il ignorait tout ce qu'il aurait donné pour être à sa place… à la place de James Potter.

-Ça te dit un petit match de Quidditch, s'exclama finalement James qui avait toujours eut pour philosophie que le Quidditch guérit tout les maux.

-C'est sût, s'exclama Peter avec un grand sourire.


	9. Neige

Neige

Assit seul au bout de la table des Serpentards, Sirius fixait son assiette vide. Il n'avait pas faim. Chose assez surprenante pour le jeune homme en pleine croissance qu'il était. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. À la table des Griffondors, James Potter mangeait en compagnie de son petit groupe d'amis. Sirius sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il lui manquait.

-À quoi tu penses?

Sirius sursauta, Cissy venait de prendre place près de lui. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait l'air triste et fatiguée. Ses traits tirés la rendaient moins jolie qu'à l'habitude. Il se sentit tout de même submergé par une bouffée d'affection pour la jeune fille.

-À rien de précis, répondit Sirius, et toi?

Narcissa ne dit rien, elle se contenta de fixer son cousin, comme si elle tentait de lire dans ses pensées.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui…, commença Sirius.

-Rodolfus m'envois te chercher, il veut te parler.

Surpris, Sirius regarda Cissy qui s'était déjà relevé et attendait qu'il la suive.

-Tu viens, on n'a pas toute la journée.

Sirius serra les poings. Alors même Cissy s'y mettait. Il ne deviendrait jamais un chien de poche du seigneur des ténèbres, encore moins celui de Lestrange.

-Tu diras à Lestrange que si il veut me parler qu'il vienne me voir, sinon il n'a qu'à manger de la bouse de dragon.

Sur ces mots, Sirius se leva et quitta la table des Serpentards d'un pas rageur. Il en avait assez. Assez de se faire manipuler. C'était terminé pour de bon. Ils ne l'empêcheraient plus de vivre comme il l'entendait. En premier lieu, il devait aller présenter ses excuses à James.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Remus pris place, comme à son habitude, dans la première rangée. Il sortit ses livres de son sac et se mit à fixer son bureau. Il redoutait le moment où James entrerait dans la classe et essaierait de lui parler. Car il s'avait bien qu'il essaierait. Il ne le connaissait certes pas depuis très longtemps, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas si facilement le morceau.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, Remus sentit ses yeux se poser immédiatement sur lui. Son regard insistant le brûla. Il savait sans aucun doute. C'était fichu. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Dans quelques heures toute l'école serait au courant, il avait juste besoin d'une petite confirmation pour être sûr de ne pas se planter. Voilà pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour lui parler…

-Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 53.

Remus sursauta, la voix du professeur Dante avait claquée comme un fouet, le sortant de ses réflexions. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ce que leur expliquait maintenant le professeur sur un quelconque sortilège destiné à repousser une quelconque créature magique mais s'aperçut bientôt que c'était peine perdu. Il laissa donc son esprit vagabonder sur les options s'offrant à lui lorsqu'il serait renvoyé de Poudlard lorsque Dante lui posa une question.

-Monsieur Lupin, voulez-vous bien nous lire la description de la prochaine créature magique à la page 66?

Remus sursauta et posa les yeux sur son livre. N'ayant pas suivit les explications, il n'avait pas tourné la page et avait toujours devant lui les explications sur le Kelpy sous les yeux. Il tourna les pages de son livre le plus vite qu'il put, conscient d'être le point de mire de tous les regards. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la page 66, son cœur cessa de battre. Il leva des yeux affolés vers Dante qui le regardait en souriant méchamment. Il savait qu'il détestait ses élèves, mais ne l'aurait jamais crut aussi… inhumain. Il commença toutefois sa lecture, tentant de garder l'air le plus naturel possible.

-Le loup-garou, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante, se trouve dans le monde entier bien qu'on le pense originaire d'Europe du Nord. Les humains ne deviennent loups-garous que lorsqu'ils ont été mordus par l'un d'eux. On ne connaît pas de traitement à cette maladie. Une fois par mois, au moment de la pleine lune, le sorcier ou le moldu atteint de la maladie se transforme en une bête meurtrière. Cas presque unique parmi les créatures magiques, le loup-garou recherche activement les humains de préférence à toute autre proie.

Remus cessa sa lecture, les larmes au bord des yeux. _Le loup-garou recherche activement les humains de préférence à toute autre proie_. Cette phrase flottait dans sa tête comme une condamnation. Dante prolongea un peu le silence avant de prendre la parole.

-Merci Monsieur Lupin. Ce que vous venez de lire n'est qu'une description sommaire de l'une de plus dangereuses créatures magiques. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui différencie un loup-garou d'un loup?

Silence dans la classe. Quelques élèves assidus fouillaient dans leur livre histoire de trouver une réponse lorsque…

-Monsieur Potter?

-Le museau du loup-garou est plus massif que celui du loup, ses pupilles sont complètement noires et non verticales comme celles du loup, la queue est plus longue et touffu, les poils sont hirsutes et il va sans dire que le loup-garou est beaucoup plus grand.

Nouveau silence, celui-ci dut à la surprise des autres de voir James Potter répondre à une question.

-5 points pour Griffondor, ajouta simplement Dante à la description de James.

Remus quant à lui, les yeux fixés sur son manuel fixait l'effrayante photo d'un loup-garou hurlant à la lune. Maintenant, non seulement il savait, mais il avait aussi sa confirmation.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Lorsque la cloche sonna, James empoigna ses affaires le plus vite qu'il put et se précipita vers l'avant de la classe pour rattraper Remus. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait déjà filé. Il va sans dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver dans la foule des élèves se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour aller dîner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là?

James sursauta, la main de Myriam venait de se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers son amie qui le fixait avec intensité.

-Rien du tout.

Myriam lui jeta un regard qui signifiait bien qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il la prenne pour une idiote.

-Je finirai bien par la savoir, s'exclama t'elle en l'entraînant vers la grande salle.

-Ça je n'en doute pas, soupira James.

Myriam eut un sourire amusé. James faisait partit de ces gens qui semble ne rien prendre au sérieux. Par conséquent, lui faire avouer ce qu'il ressent relevait de l'exploit. Exploit qu'apparemment elle était la seule à réussir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, elle était déjà bondée. Pour la forme, James jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles et aperçut Remus qui mangeait seul dans un coin les yeux fixés sur son plat. Il songea un instant à aller le voir, mais il aurait sans doute tôt fait de se sauver…

-Hey dites donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites pour les vacances, demanda Greg en s'asseyant.

-Les vacances, sursauta James, qu'elles vacances?

-Celles de noël idiot, s'exclama Chris en riant, c'est dans deux semaines.

-C'est vrai, s'exclama James qui ne comprenait pas comment Décembre avait put arriver si vite.

-Je demandais ça parce que ma famille à un vieux château en Écosse qui à appartenu à l'un des mes arrières-arrières-arrières… grand-père et bon, ma mère m'a dit que je pouvais vous inviter passer une semaine.

Tous se montrèrent très enthousiasme à l'offre de Greg. James aussi, il n'avait jamais vu l'Écosse et il serait sans doute très agréable de passer du temps avec eux.

-Bonne idée, s'exclama Kalgen, comme ça je n'aurai pas à supporter ma sœur toutes les vacances!

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt elle qui est forcé de te supporter, demanda Myriam.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air offusqué de Kalgen.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

-Qui peut me dire comment il s'y prendrait pour transformer cette pierre en quelque chose d'utile?

Le professeur Mc Gonagall toisa la classe les bras croisés. Quelqu'un leva la main et commença à expliquer comment il transformerait la pierre en limace jusqu'à ce que Mc Go proteste en disant qu'une limace ne lui servirait absolument à rien.

Sirius quant à lui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Assit comme à son habitude au fond de la classe, il fixait le dos courbé de James assit juste en avant de lui. Maintenant qu'il était si proche de lui, l'idée de s'excuser et de marcher sur son orgueil lui semblait beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Seulement, maintenant qu'il avait définitivement, ou presque, tourné le dos à Lestrange, plus aucun Serpentard ne s'approcherait de lui, ayant trop peur des représailles. Il serait à part… et indubitablement seul. Et malgré ses apparences de solitaire, Sirius Black détestait être seul. Il était un gars de meute. Et par dessus le marché, James, Remus et Peter lui plaisaient bien. Lorsqu'il était avec eux, il avait cette impression d'être lui-même et de ne pas avoir à jouer un jeu. Et il aimait bien être lui-même. Seulement, maintenant s'il voulait leur reparler, il devrait faire les premiers pas. Peter et Remus n'oseraient jamais venir lui parler en premier et James avait déjà fait son effort. Il devrait donc marcher sur sa fierté ou rester seul. Entre les deux, le choix était très difficile.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sirius en était encore à tergiverser. James se leva et ramassa ses trucs très lentement…

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins, s'exclama t'il à l'adresse de ses amis qui l'attendaient près de la porte.

Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui sourit. Il savait, pensa t'il. Ce connard savait qu'il voulait lui parler.

-Je t'écoute, s'exclama James en souriant.

-Tu sais que t'es chiant?

En guise de réponse, James ne lui adressa qu'un sourire encore plus resplendissant.

-Alors?

-Je…

-Ça va Sirius, j'accepte tes excuses, alors tu m'aide à coincer Lupin maintenant?

Sirius resta un instant surpris. James avait cette façon de prendre les choses en main sans que l'on s'en rendre exactement compte… Une sorte de leadership inné qui vous rendait à la fois docile et furieux…

-Et si tu me laissais placer un mot, ragea Sirius, non mais tu te prends pour qui?

Cette fois, c'était au tour de James d'être surpris, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il avait put faire pour mettre Black dans cet état…

-Bon, même si tu les as déjà acceptées…je voudrais…m'excuser de t'avoir tourné le dos.

-Ya pas de mal, répondit James en souriant.

- Et j'aimerais avoir un peu plus d'info sur Lupin… tu crois vraiment qu'il est…

-J'en suis persuadé, viens, je vais te montrer.

James entraîna donc Sirius vers la salle commune des Griffondors où il avait laissé tous ses livres sur les loups-garous.

-Attends-moi ici, s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître derrière le portrait d'une grosse femme habillée en rose.

Sirius et le portrait se toisèrent un moment d'un air méfiant.

-Vous n'êtes pas de Griffondor, s'exclama soudainement la grosse dame.

-Non.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-J'attends.

-Vous êtes de Serpentard, s'exclama t'elle en voyant l'uniforme de Sirius.

-Oui.

Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux et détourna le regard. Amusé, Sirius s'accota négligemment contre un mur. La rivalité entre Griffondor et Serpentard ne datait certes pas d'hier.

-Sirius?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Rosie Connel, une cinquième année l'observait avec surprise. Il était sortit avec elle l'an dernier… jusqu'à ce qu'elle le surprenne avec une de ses amies.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Rien du tout, j'attends…

-Une fille?

-Pas exactement…

Rosie fronça les sourcils. Sirius lui adressa un sourire charmeur et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose. Après tout, en attendant James il pouvait essayer de s'amuser un peu. Malheureusement, juste comme il allait dire à Rosie qu'en fait il espérait la voir en attendant ici, James surgit de derrière le tableau en brandissant des livres.

-Désolé Sirius, ça à été plus long que prévus. Tiens, salut Rosie! On y va?

Sirius haussa les épaules et partit, tant pis, il y en aurait une autre. Il suivit James qui s'élançait avec un enthousiasme démesuré vers la cours du château. Il alla s'installer sous l'hêtre qui était devenu le leur et tendit un livre à Sirius.

-Il y a un signet à la page, tu vas voir, ça ressemble tout à fais à Remus.

Sirius jeta un regard à James avant de se lancer dans la lecture du paragraphe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise. Lorsqu'il reposa finalement le livre, il jeta un regard effaré à James.

-C'est dingue non? Mais tu ne sais pas le pire.

Et James lui raconta cette fameuse nuit où il avait découvert la vérité, les allusions de Rusard, la panique des professeurs…

-Alors, tu en pense quoi?

Sirius resta silencieux un moment, c'était difficile à assimiler. Malgré toutes les évidences présentées par James, il avait toujours de la difficulté à croire qu'il ait raison.

-Je ne sais pas… tu lui en a parlé?

-D'après toi, répondit James d'un ton désabusé.

-Il n'a pas voulut te voir.

-En effet. Il se doute que je sais et il a peur de ma réaction… Il va falloir qu'on réussisse à le coincer.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça sera facile… tu as vu toutes les aptitudes spéciales qu'on les loups-garous.

-Ouais, mais nous on a une cape d'invisibilité, s'exclama James en sortant l'objet de son sac.

Sirius en resta bouche-bée. Il n'avait jamais vu de véritable cape d'invisibilité. Il tendit la main pour toucher le tissu fluide et James eut un sourire indulgent. La cape provoquait toujours une réaction semblable.

-Où as-tu eut ça, murmura finalement Sirius.

-C'est un héritage familial. Alors, comment on fait pour coincer le loupiot?

Sirius afficha l'un de ses sourires de loups. La cape de James lui donnait une idée…

0000000000000000000000000000 00

La première neige n'arrivai pas trop tôt songea Remus en observant les flocons tomber. Il s'était réfugié dans son dortoir, à cette heure il n'y avait personne. Par la fenêtre, il voyait les autres qui, excités par la première neige s'étaient précipité dehors pour attraper les flocons qui tombaient du ciel, attendant avec impatience qu'il y en ait assez pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Remus lui, n'avait pas le cœur à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Il avait vu les silhouettes de James et Sirius aller sous l'hêtre et discuter longuement avant d'être chassés par la neige. Il avait l'estomac retourné. Il détestait n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient faire… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait put être aussi idiot. Il avait manqué de prudence. Il aurait même put tuer James cette nuit là.

Remus détourna son regard de la fenêtre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ça lui arrivais à lui. Il en avait marre de souffrir, d'être une menace constante pour ceux qui l'entourent, de ne pas pouvoir mener une vie normale. Il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché la vie de ses parents, de forcer Felicity à s'inquiéter pour lui…

Incapable de rester inactif une minute de plus, Remus s'empara de sa cape d'extérieur et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Il resta un moment au bas des marches à observer les petits groupes d'élèves qui discutaient ensembles. La plupart étaient dehors à profiter de la neige, mais dans un coin, Will et Greg disputaient une partie d'échecs. Remus tenta un moment d'imaginer comment les choses auraient put tourner s'il leur avait dit la vérité… Peut-être auraient-ils put comprendre.

Il chassa ces pensées absurdes de son esprit et traversa la pièce sans que quiconque ne le remarque. Qui donc se préoccupait de Remus Lupin, ce jeune homme étrange qui repoussait systématiquement toute personne assez insensée pour s'approcher de lui.

Lily jeta un regard froid à Severus Rogue. Il l'avait supplié de venir et elle avait fini par céder. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis leur dernière dispute.

-Lily je…

Les yeux émeraudes de Lily reflétaient une telle colère que les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge de Severus. Elle avait le don de lui faire perdre tout ses moyens. Elle était son seul point faible. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard inquisiteur de Lily.

-Je suis désolé.

La rouquine s'esclaffa d'un rire sans joie.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Je suis désolé?

Severus serra les points, elle avait également le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Oui Lily, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si… seulement, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas simple. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux là-bas.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai marre! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait cacher qu'on est ami Serv! On se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent.

-Non Lily, murmura Severus, essaie de comprendre s'il te plaît. C'est la guerre et nous sommes en quelque sorte dans deux camps ennemis. Nous ne pouvons pas nous afficher en public.

Lily resta un moment à le contempler le visage impassible. Elle était déchirée entre son amour pour lui et ses convictions.

-Tu sais Serv… Je t'aime énormément, mais il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas accepter.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Lily.

La jeune fille sourit. Severus n'exprimait que très rarement ce qu'il ressentait, pour ainsi dire jamais.

-Seulement, je n'aime pas tes amis et je n'aime pas ce que tu défends. Si tu choisis son camp à LUI, ça veut dire que tu accepte que ma famille, plusieurs de mes amis et moi-même soient considérés comme de la vermine bonne à exterminer.

-Non, c'est n'est pas si simple.

-Ho oui c'est si simple, le coupa Lily. Toi et tes amis vous pavanez comme si vous étiez supérieur à tous les autres pour la simple raison que vous avez supposément du sang pur.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça Lily, vas-tu enfin essayer de comprendre ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer.

-Non Serv! Je me fiche de tes excuses et de tes explications. Tant que tu traineras avec cette bande de futurs mangemorts, je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi, tu comprends.

-Oui, c'est très clair.

Severus se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un dernier regard à Lily avant de sortir. La jeune fille resta un moment à fixer la porte avant de sortir à son tour. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de Severus. C'était un garçon si gentil, si seulement il osait faire face à ses stupides amis. Mais il lui semblait que Severus ne changerait jamais.

Ses pas la conduisirent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle resta un instant à le fixer d'un œil morne. Elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais elle aimait profondément Severus et ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

-Evans?

Lily sursauta. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à James Potter. Il avait un énorme livre dans les mains et la regardait d'un œil anxieux.

-Ça va?

-En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde, s'énerva Lily.

-Je… en rien je suppose, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, mais tu bloque le chemin.

Les joues de Lily s'enflammèrent. Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer un James au léger sourire moqueur. Il prononça le mot de passe pour faire pivoter le tableau et se retourna vers elle.

-Au fait Evans… je me demandais… Si tu ne fais rien ce soir…

-Va te faire foutre, s'enragea Lily

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur de la salle commune afin qu'elle puisse passer à son tour et se dirigea en vitesse vers son dortoir, des larmes lui brulant les yeux.

James regarda Lily s'enfuir en se maudissant. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à agir rationnellement lorsqu'elle était près?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

James se retourna, Chris était assis près de la cheminée avec Greg. Le jeune Potter alla les rejoindre en haussant les épaules.

-Probablement ses SPM, supposa James en se forçant à adopter un ton moqueur.

-À mon avis, Evans est constamment dans ses SPM, s'exclama Greg, Hey James, finalement, ça te dit toujours de venir en Écosse avec nous?

-En Écosse, s'étonna James.

-Ouais, tu te souviens on en avait parlé.

-Oui… hey bien… sûrement alors.

-Ça va James, demanda Chris les sourcils froncés, tu as l'air… distrait.

James regarda Chris surpris. Il était rare que ce dernier s'aperçoive que les autres ont des sentiments. Il se dit qu'il l'avait négligé ces derniers temps, après tout Chris était son meilleur ami. Non?

-Ça va, répondit James en souriant, Ça vous dit une bagarre de boule de neige.

Sans un commentaire de plus, les deux autres se dirigèrent en vitesse vers leur dortoir, histoire de s'habiller un peu.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Sirius tourna lentement la page de son livre, après s'être séparé de James, il était tout de suite allé à la bibliothèque histoire de trouver d'autres informations sur les loups-garous. Pauvre Lupin, pensa t'il, ce type n'a vraiment pas de chance…

-Salut.

Sirius leva les yeux. Cissy venait de s'asseoir devant lui. Elle avait les traits creusés et un air un peu hautain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'étais venue étudier… puis je t'ai vu. Tu rentres à la maison pour Noël?

Sirius regarda un instant Cissy. Le réveillon. Les Black, les Lestrange et les Malfoy réunis… Agréable soirée en perspective…

-J'aimerais mieux pas, mais…

-Ta mère va t'obliger à venir.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Rien… tu veux bien me laisser en paix?

Cissy jeta un regard surpris à Sirius. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sirius, je…

-Allez Cissy, arrête de faire l'idiote, tu es avec eux, moi pas.

-Je sais… mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, répondit Sirius en se levant.

-Attend… je…

Sirius se retourna vers Cissy, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'en prie Sirius, ne me tourne pas le dos. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi? Tu as Bella et Malfoy. Ce n'est pas assez?

-Malfoy? Sirius, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça… Je t'aime.

Sirius resta un instant à regarder Cissy, l'air complètement ahurit. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait et prit Cissy par la main pour l'entraîner plus loin, là où ils seraient hors de vue.

-À quoi tu joues Cissy, qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Je croyais que tu l'avais compris… Sirius, tu as toujours été là pour moi. On s'est toujours tout dit. Tu me manques.

Sirius soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

-Cissy… je dois savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu m'aime?

-Je veux dire ça.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé ne dura qu'un instant et laissa Sirius médusé.

-Je… tu…

-Je sais que c'est insensé et sans espoir Sirius, mais avant de donner tout ce que j'ai à Malfoy, j'aimerais avoir vécu un peu.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, j'y pense depuis longtemps.

-Moi aussi, répondit Sirius avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	10. Noël

Noël

Remus se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le train s'immobilisa. Il ne s'était toujours pas tout à fait remis de sa dernière pleine lune. Se secouant pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil, Remus se leva d'un bond et empoigna sa petite valise. Suivant le flot d'étudiants qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il venait peut-être de prendre le train pour la dernière fois. James en avait parlé à Sirius qui en parlerait sans doute à son tour…

-Remus!

Remus chercha des yeux d'où venait la voix. Sa mère lui envoyait la main en souriant. Remus se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu mon chéri, s'exclama t'elle en le repoussant afin de mieux l'observer.

-Bien maman, répondit Remus avec un faible sourire.

Ophélia Lupin caressa le visage de son fils en souriant tristement. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait. Savoir qu'il souffrait sans cesse lui déchirait le cœur. Cela avait aussi déchiré le cœur de son époux qui s'était enlevé la vie un an après que Remus ai été mordu. Il s'était toujours senti responsable de ce qui était arrivé à son fils et n'avait pus le supporter très longtemps.

-Allons, rentrons à la maison.

Remus et sa mère se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de la gare. En chemin, ils croisèrent la famille Potter. Remus détourna les yeux et fit mine de ne pas remarquer que James lui envoyait la main.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

Elizabeth et John Potter observèrent leur fils de haut en bas. Mal-à-l'aise, James détourna les yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser au sapin de Noël.

-James Potter !

-Oui maman.

-Nous attendons que tu nous explique ceci.

Elle lui tendit une pile de parchemins. James en feuilleta quelques un pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de missives le concernant, toutes envoyées par le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Tu as été renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch, rugit son père.

-Oui, mais…

-Pas de mais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être si inconscient! James, c'est ton avenir que tu joues! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être si insouciant. Tu veux devenir aurore oui ou non?

-Oui, bien-sûr…

-Alors je te suggère de changer de comportement. Tu vas te présenter à l'heure à tes cours et cesser de te balader dans les couloirs passé le couvre feu, compris?

-À vos ordres…

Elizabeth eut un petit sourire tendre en s'approcha de son fils. Elle déposa un baisé dans ses cheveux.

-Nous ne voulons que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi mon chéri.

-Je sais, je sais… Bon, c'est terminé?

-Allez, file dans ta chambre, nos invités arrivent dans deux petites heures, tâche de te montrer digne d'un Potter.

-Nos invités? On est que le 22 Décembre.

-James! Monte te changer.

-Ok, ok, je monte.

James soupira en se laissant tomber dans son lit. Il était conscient de la chance qu'il avait eut de grandir dans une famille aimante, mais parfois le nom de Potter lui pesait. Son père n'était certes pas l'un de ces fou furieux qui croient que d'avoir le sang « pur » est primordial et qui allait l'obliger à se marier à l'une de ses cousines dans l'espoir de préserver la tradition familial, mais il avait à cœur la réputation de la famille Potter qui aurait eut, dit-on, des liens avec Goddrick Griffondor. Il y avait donc quelques erreurs à ne pas commettre si l'on voulait préserver l'honneur de la famille Potter. Faire preuve de couardise, se contenter de la deuxième place, tourner le dos à une personne dans le besoin et choisir la facilité étaient donc des pratiques proscrites.

Jusqu'à présent, James jugeait qu'il avait bien répondu aux exigences de son père, mais il se demanda comment ce dernier réagirait s'il savait qu'il pouvait désormais compter Sirius Black parmi ses amis… Il avait beau être très tolérant, il détestait les Black.

Songeur, le jeune Potter se leva et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. Sa mère serait sans doute très mécontente s'il descendait recevoir leurs invités en jeans.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Sans dire un mot, Sirius pénétra dans l'appartement du 12 Scare Grimaud et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient cueillit à la gare ses parents avaient à peine prononcé un mot. Sirius se doutait bien qu'ils attendaient de ne plus être en public pour lui parler.

-Sirius Black!

Le jeune homme se figea dans les escaliers. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à sa mère qui lui jetait un regard noir. Près d'elle, Regulus regardait ses souliers d'un air piteux, Son père avait disparut, il était sans doute allé s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Oui mère, demanda Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait soumis.

-Ton frère m'a raconté des choses.

Sirius jeta un regard noir à son petit frère. Il était évident que Regulus s'empresserait de rapporter à sa mère ses moindres faits et gestes.

-Quoi donc mère?

-Tu ne parles plus à Rodolfus?

-Non mère, nous avons eut… quelques divergences d'opinions.

-Tu sais que ta cousine doit se marier avec lui. As-tu la moindre idée des conséquences que pourrait avoir ton attitude.

-J'en sais rien…

-Sirius! Cette alliance avec les Lestrange est de la plus haute importance. Tu connais les Lestrange, le moindre affront provenant d'un seul d'entre nous pourrait compromettre cette alliance. Je te prie donc de faire plus attention à tes agissements.

-Oui mère.

-Tu vas arranger les choses avec Lestrange et tes cousines. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu sois en froid avec ta propre famille.

Sirius défia un instant sa mère du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il se rabaisse à aller demander pardon à Lestrange.

-Oui mère, menti donc Sirius.

-Maintenant, approche un peu, tu dois recevoir ton châtiment.

Toute arrogance disparut du visage de Sirius. Sa mère était plutôt vieux jeux en ce qui avait attrait aux châtiments. Si elle avait trouvé le moyen d'éviter les représailles du ministère, elle n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à utiliser quelque sortilège interdit sur ses fils. Elle devait toutefois se contenter de leur administrer des coups de fouets ou de les enfermer quelques jours en les privant de nourriture.

Sachant que ce qui l'attendait serait douloureux, Sirius reposa sa valise et descendit les escaliers en tremblant légèrement. Au passage, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui serra doucement l'épaule. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir révélé à sa mère qu'il était ami avec James Potter. Si ça avait été le cas, la punition aurait sans doute été beaucoup plus longue et douloureuse.

-Kreature, amène les bagages des garçons dans leurs chambres. Regulus, va dans ta chambre.

N'osant protester, Regulus hocha la tête et grimpa les marches à toute vitesse. Sirius quant à lui, suivit sa mère vers la cuisine, à la fois résigné et hors de lui.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Peter posa ses valises dans sa chambre, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Il se sentait si bien chez lui, loin des autres. Seul et en sécurité. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, Peter laissa son esprit vagabonder. L'odeur du souper que sa mère était en train de cuisiner lui chatouillait délicieusement les narines. Il se mit à songer à ce qui s'était récemment passé à Poudlard. À sa rencontre avec James, Sirius et Remus. Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie des amis. Ou du moins ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher le plus. Ils lui offraient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eut : la protection. Tant qu'il resterait avec eut, personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à lui. Sirius et Remus avaient tout deux quelque chose d'un peu effrayant et James… Tout le monde aimait James. Il avait cette espèce de charisme naturel qui incitait les gens à le suivre. Il était tout ce que Peter n'était pas. Le jeune Pettigrow arrivait d'ailleurs à peine à croire que James ait porté attention à lui.

Maintenant, il devait réussir à garder cette attention. Ce qui était assez difficile. Bien sûr, il avait malgré lui toujours aimé attirer l'attention. Il avait tenté plus d'une fois de faire bonne impression sur les autres, mais c'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne façon. James pourrait lui montrer comment faire. Oui, tout allait changer pour lui, il lui suffisait de se montrer un bon ami, de prouver aux trois autres qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui.

-Peter, viens manger!

Le jeune homme se leva en un bond et alla rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine. Son père finissait de mettre la table et sa mère sortait du four ce qui semblait être un gratin de courgettes.

-Alors Peter, s'exclama sa mère en posant le plat sur la table, comment ça ce passe à l'école?

Peter eut un sourire resplendissant. Pour la première fois, il n'aurait pas à mentir à ses parents.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

En soupirant bruyamment, James se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, un verre de champagne à la main. Décidément, son père avait invité presque tout le monde à son réveillon de Noël. Réveillon de Noël qui, soit dit en passant était la troisième fête organisé par les Potter pour célébrer Noël. Ses parents avaient voulut s'assurer que tous leurs invités pourraient venir. Et ils avaient réussit, Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie lui même étaient présent à cette petite fête.

-James Potter.

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une très belle blonde aux magnifiques yeux verts. Elle portait une robe de grand couturier qui lui allait à ravir. Cette jeune fille reflétait l'élégance et la distinction.

-Juliette Serengattit.

En souriant, elle s'assit près de lui.

-Mes parents ont décidé de venir passer les fêtes à Londres. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis contente d'entendre des gens parler anglais!

James sourit à son tour. Juliette était sa plus vieille amie, ils avaient pour ainsi dire été élevés ensemble. Malheureusement, le père de Juliette était diplomate et avait été envoyé en France. Juliette étudiait donc maintenant à Beaubâton.

-Comment ça se passe à Poudlard, demanda la jeune fille les yeux brillants.

-Bien, répondit James, je suis toujours aussi populaire, s'exclama t'il en faisant signe à un elfe de maison de lui apporter un autre verre.

-Et toujours aussi prétentieux.

-Ça fait parti de mon charme. Et Beaubâton?

-Bah, les français tu sais… J'ai toujours trouvé que les anglais étaient beaucoup plus séduisants. Ils ont… plus de classe.

-Tu m'étonnes, s'exclama James en prenant une autre gorgée de champagne. Tout est mieux en Angleterre!

-Tut, tut, tut, s'esclaffa Juliette, il y a des choses qu'ils savent très bien faire en France! Par exemple, on y mange très bien et puis… même si ils sont moins séduisants, les français embrassent divinement bien!

James observa Juliette un sourcil levé, avant de pouffer de rire, aussitôt imité par elle.

-Tu penses qu'aux hommes Juliette, ça causera ta perte.

-Pas à tous, seulement à deux ou trois.

Toujours en riant, James se leva afin de déposer son verre et d'en prendre deux autres. Juliette le suivit et prit le verre que James lui offrait.

-Tu en est à combien de verres James?

-J'en sais rien… Tiens, voilà Frank !

En effet, Frank Londubat s'avançait vers eut en compagnie de deux jeune femmes. Frank, quatre ans plus vieux que James avait lui aussi été l'un de ses amis d'enfances. Les Londubat et les Potter ayant toujours entretenus de très bonnes relations. L'une des jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnait était Alice, sa fiancée. L'autre était la jeune cousine de Alice… qui était aussi l'ex petite copine de James.

Lorsque James reconnu Josy, il eut la soudaine envie de tourner les talons et de…, disons le carrément, de se sauver. Ils ne s'étaient pas ré adressé la parole depuis leur rupture et la perspective de le faire là, devant tout le monde, alors qu'il avait absorbé une certaine quantité d'alcool ne lui semblait pas être une perspective bonne idée.

-Hey, si ce n'est pas mon petit James, s'exclama Frank en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je vais t'en faire des petits, riposta James en lui administrant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Salut Alice, ça va?

-Ouais, répondit Alice en souriant, Frank et moi devrions terminer nos études à la fin de l'année… Tu imagine, nous pourrons enfin être au cœur de l'action.

-Au cœur de l'action, s'exclama Juliette, tu as hâte d'aller te faire tuer?

-Non Julie, répondit Frank en souriant, on à hâte d'empêcher les autres de se faire tuer.

-Ouais… mais tout de même, je vous trouve très courageux de vouloir faire ça…

À partir de ce moment, James perdit à peu près conscience du fait qu'une discussion avait lieu. Il regardait Josy et Josy le regardait. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était attirante. Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre. Il connaissait bien ce geste, en général, il signifiait qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser.

-À table!

James sursauta, sa mère dirigeait en souriant les invités vers l'immense salle à manger où une immense table avait été dressée afin de recevoir tout ce beau monde. Frank attrapa la main d'Alice et l'entraîna vers la salle. James tendit ses deux bras. Juliette et Josy en prirent chacun un.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

En soupirant bruyamment, Sirius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il se trouvait dans l'antre de l'ennemi. Réveillon de Noël chez les Malfoy. Rien qu'à y songer, il frissonnait de tout son être. Il était le seul. Partout autour de lui, les gens semblaient ravis de la situation. Cette année, trois des plus grandes familles de sorciers allaient s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage, il fallait fêter ça. Mais la vue des deux couples qui faisaient le bonheur de tout le monde lui donnait la nausée. Tout d'abord, Bella, sa fêlée de cousine, qui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille de cet imbécile de Lestrange. Puis Cissy, sa Cissy, qui souriait à cette enflure de Lucius Malfoy.

Comment faisait-elle pour l'embrasser et rire avec lui? Cette vision lui était insupportable.

-Salut frérot, salua Sirius lorsque Reg vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je suis venu t'avertir, Mère arrive avec une autre.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. N'avait-elle toujours pas compris qu'il était hors de question qu'il se fiance avec qui que ce soit. Il avait été obligé de faire bien des choses pour répondre aux exigences de sa mère, il avait même supplié le choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer è Griffondor comme il l'avait laissé entendre. Mais il se refusait à épouser une femme qu'il n'aimerait pas simplement pour préserver des valeurs qu'il n'était pas sûr de partager.

-Sirius, Regulus, vous connaissez Sophia, la jeune cousine de Rodulfus du côté maternel.

Sirius observa un moment Sophia. Elle était très jolie. Des beaux cheveux bruns soyeux, de doux yeux noisette et une bouche en cœur. Le seul problème, est qu'elle devait avoir au plus… 9 ans.

-Enchanté Sophia, répondit Sirius, alors ma petite, tu as demandé quoi au Père Noël?

Regulus pouffa de rire et Miranda Black regarda son fils d'un air sévère. Elle avait tout à fait compris le reproche de Sirius et ce dernier sentit qu'il en entendrait parler. Mais pas maintenant, ce serait inconvenant. Il se leva donc et prit la main de la fillette.

-Viens ma belle, tu pourrais jouer avec Camus, c'est mon petit cousin, il a à peu près ton âge je crois.

Laissant les enfants jouer ensemble, Sirius retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil où il avait la ferme intention de passer toute la soirée. Il sentait plus que jamais auparavant qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec ces gens. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être n'importe où ailleurs… Mais apparemment, il lui serait impossible d'avoir la paix. Perceval Black, le père de Sirius s'approchait de lui le regard dur.

-Alors fils, tu comptes rester assis ici toute la soirée?

-Peut-être, rétorqua Sirius, si on me fiche la paix.

Perceval alla s'asseoir près de son fils.

-Sirius, tu sais qu'en tant qu'héritier, tu as certaines obligations à remplir.

Sirius se tourna vers son père. En général, Perceval Black laissait sa femme s'occuper de ses fils. C'était un homme fier qui préférait laisser les autres faires le sal boulot. Mais il était aussi très intelligent et, contrairement à sa femme, comprenait que l'opinion de ses fils puisse diverger de la sienne.

-Je sais ronchonna Sirius.

-Alors tu sais aussi que j'attends de toi à ce que tu te lève et discute avec les autres. Ces amitiés te seront très précieuses plus tard.

-Je sais, répéta Sirius.

Perceval Black observa un instant son fils et se leva.

-Je te laisse cinq minutes pour prendre la bonne décision Sirius. Si tu choisis mal, tu sais ce qui pourrait se produire.

Sirius ne répondit que par un grognement. Son père venait de lui rappeler que l'héritage des Black ne lui était pas acquis. Que s'il ne se montrait pas digne d'un Black, il pourrait bien finir par être rayé de l'arbre généalogique. Cette menace lui importait peu. Autrefois, il avait été terrifié à l'idée de se voir privé du prestige et de l'héritage que lui conférait le nom de Black. Mai plus il grandissait, plus il s'apercevait que ces choses avaient plus ou moins de valeur.

Il décida donc d'aller ailleurs. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à cette bande d'adorateur du seigneur des ténèbres. Satisfait de lui-même, Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce où avaient été déposés les manteaux. Il s'agissait en fait d'une espèce d'immense garde robe où auraient put tenir tout le mobilier de sa chambre à coucher. Il se mit donc à la recherche de son manteau lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Surpris, Sirius se tourna pour s'apercevoir que Cissy venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Joyeux Noël Sirius, murmura t'elle.

-Joyeux Noël, répondit Sirius avant de l'embrasser.

Elle ne goûtait pas comme d'habitude. Ses lèvres avaient un goût plus âcre. Celui de Malfoy. Dégoûté, Sirius repoussa Narcissa qui le regarda avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-J'ai l'impression d'embrasser Malfoy, cracha Sirius en empoignant son manteau.

-Mais… je…

-Je ne peux pas Cissy, je suis désolé.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi?

Sirius observa un instant Cissy. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux tristes. Se sentant fondre, Sirius soupira.

-Je ne peux pas passer après Malfoy Cissy. C'est trop me demander. Vous passer la soirée à vous embrasser devant mes yeux et ensuite tu voudrais m'embrasser à mon tour? Je ne suis pas un idiot.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas Sirius, je fais ça seulement parce que j'y suis obligé.

-Hey bien moi je ne le suis pas, rétorqua Sirius avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il laissa derrière lui une Cissy au bord des larmes.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Une tasse de chocolat à la main, Remus alla rejoindre sa mère près du foyer. Ils fêtaient toujours le réveillon seulement tout les deux. Il est vrai que de toute façon, peu de personnes auraient put le célébrer avec eux. Leur cercle de connaissances avait beaucoup diminué depuis que Remus avait été atteint de sa maladie. Plusieurs étaient effrayés à l'idée de côtoyer un loup-garou. Ophélia Lupin en avait été très affectée. C'était une personne très sociable qui avait toujours eut de nombreux amis. Maintenant, il ne lui restait que son fils et une ou deux amis fidèles.

En regardant sa mère, Remus sentit de nouveau une vague de chagrin l'envahir. Il aurait voulut mieux pour elle… Beaucoup mieux. Elle méritait d'avoir un fils normal, heureux et entouré d'amis. Elle méritait d'être fière de lui. Il aurait voulut lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait.

-Tes grands parents vont venir demain.

-Ok.

Ophélia sourit, son fils détestait ses grands parents paternels. Elle le comprenait, ils avaient cette manie de rappeler continuellement à Remus que sa situation avait provoqué la mort de leur fils. Elle non plus ne les appréciait pas beaucoup.

-N'oublie pas de te comporter correctement mon chéri. Après tout…

-…ils sont mes seuls grands-parents, je sais.

Ophélia sourit de nouveau et caressa les cheveux de son fils. Elle se savait chanceuse d'avoir eut un enfant tel que lui. Il était si gentil et si courageux. Il était le fils que toute mère souhaitait avoir. Elle regrettait qu'il ait à porter un tel fardeau, il ne le méritait pas.

-Bon, je vais me coucher chéri, n'oublie pas de fermer les lumières.

-Non maman, bonne nuit.

Remus regarda sa mère monter les marches avant de reporter son regard sur leur sapin de noël. Autrefois, la maison était pleine de gens la veille de noël.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

James reposa sa fourchette, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le repas qu'il venait d'engloutir avait été tout bonnement délicieux. Près de lui, Josy prenait une dernière bouchée de mousse au chocolat. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-On peut dire que ta mère sait préparer un festin.

James eut un rire amusé et prit une gorgée de vin.

-Ce n'est pas elle, c'est la cuisinière.

-Ha… hey bien, vous avez une cuisinière très douée.

-Heureusement, parce que ma mère n'a jamais bien maîtrisé les sort ménagers!

Josy eut un léger rire et reporta son attention sur son bol vide. James s'attarda sur son profil. Elle était jolie, très jolie. Il tenta de se remémorer pourquoi il l'avait laissé tombée, mais n'y parvint pas.

-Tu es très belle ce soir.

Josy se tourna brièvement vers lui, sourit et secoua la tête.

-Tu as trop but James.

-Et alors, boire ne rend pas aveugle, rétorqua le jeune homme un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

-Non, mais ça a tendance à embellir certaine chose… J'étais saoul la première fois que je t'ai embrassé, sinon, je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

James éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par Josy.

-Tu sais Jo, je crois que tu m'as manqué…

-Je crois que tu m'as manqué aussi James.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Lily jeta un regard noir à sa sœur. À coup sûr, elle avait fait exprès de renverser de la sauce sur sa robe. S'excusant auprès des autres, elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, histoire de changer de vêtements. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Lily observa l'étendu des dégâts dans son miroir. Une énorme tache de sauce décorait maintenant le bas de sa robe préférée. Tout en songeant que si elle avait eut à peine quelques mois de plus elle aurait put faire disparaitre la tache d'un coup de baguette, Lily retira sa robe et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ouvrit ensuite le garde robe et attrapa la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle l'enfila et jeta un regard à son reflet. Ça pouvait aller. Tout en songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se venger de sa harpie de sœur, Lily alla se rasseoir sagement à sa place.

-Tu as fait vite, fit remarquer Pétunia en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Oui, répondit Lily en souriant.

Elle pointa son doigt sur elle, mimant le geste de jeter un sort, ce qui força Pétunia à détourner le regard. Pétunia détestait plus que tout entendre parler de magie, de sorcier, de sortilèges… bref, elle détestait tout ce qui faisait partie de la vie de Lily.

Chassant momentanément sa sœur de ses pensées, Lily jeta un regard à sa droite. Sa petite cousine Rose finissait tout juste son assiette. Comme le père de Lily était enfant unique et que sa mère n'avait qu'une sœur, Rose était sa seule cousine. Tout comme Lily et Pétunia, Rose portait un nom de fleur en l'honneur de leur Grand-mère maternelle Violette.

-Alors, tu le trouve comment le prétendant de Pétunia, demanda Lily à sa cousine.

Rose se tourna vers elle et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle semblait trouver Vernon Dursley aussi ennuyeux qu'elle.

-On dirait que Pétunia à trouvé quelqu'un de fait exactement pour elle, fit remarquer Lily.

-Ouais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est gros, s'exclama Rose.

Lily pouffa de rire. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Rose et aurait cent fois préféré l'avoir elle comme sœur plutôt que Pétunia.

Malheureusement, le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Le dîner terminé, tous se levèrent de table et allèrent s'asseoir au salon. Lily se rendit à la cuisine pour aider sa mère à préparer du thé. Lisa Evans était une belle femme aux allures maternelle qui gratifia sa fille d'un immense sourire en la voyant entrer dans la pièce. Lily s'empara de la bouilloire, alors que sa mère lavait les assiettes sales.

-Maman, Tunie va bien?

Lisa Evans se tourna vers sa fille, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses deux filles s'étaient toujours bien entendues, jusqu'à ce que Lily apprenne qu'elle était une sorcière. Elles ne se parlaient plus que pour se dire des bêtises, mais Lisa savait qu'au fond d'elles mêmes, elles s'aimaient énormément.

-Très bien Lily. Je crois qu'elle est heureuse avec Vernon. Pourquoi, elle t'a semblé malheureuse?

-Non, je voulais savoir c'est tout, répondit Lily en souriant.

Elle fini de préparer le thé et apporta le plateau dans le salon où les autres parlaient de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'elle eut distribué les tasses et que sa mère se fut jointe aux autres, Vernon se leva l'air solennel.

-Je voudrais profiter de l'occasion pour faire une annonce.

Il se tourna vers Pétunia, s'agenouilla devant elle et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Pétunia, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme.

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur Pétunia qui, droite comme un pique, sourit à Vernon en hochant doucement la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent, alors que les autres les applaudissaient. Fier comme un paon, le père de Lily se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait prévu pour le nouvel an. Lily quant à elle, fixait sa sœur bouche bée. Pétunia allait se marier.


	11. Secrets et châtiments

Secrets et châtiments

La locomotive rouge se mit en marche. Aux fenêtres, des dizaines de jeunes sorciers disaient au-revoir à leurs parents. Dans l'un des wagons, deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face en silence. L'un d'eux, observait de ses yeux sombres le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. L'autre, parcourait de ses yeux noisette un article de journal. Ses lunettes glissant de son nez, il les replaça et leva les yeux vers le premier.

-Sirius, tu as vu ça, demanda t'il en montrant le journal.

Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers l'autre. IL prit le journal qu'il lui tendait et parcourut d'un œil distrait l'article en question.

-Ouais, le seigneur des ténèbres et ses sous fifres ont attaqué une banque moldue, il y a eut plusieurs mort. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, soupira Sirius en laissant tomber le journal.

-Ne l'appel pas le seigneur des ténèbres, veux-tu. On dirait que tu es pour lui.

-Désolé, mais tout le monde l'appel comme ça chez moi, répondit Sirius énervé.

-Ça va? Demanda James en se penchant pour ramasser le journal, on dirait que les vacances ont été…

-Horrible? Oui. Tu passeras Noël et le jour de l'an avec les Black, les Malfoy et les Lestranges à entendre parler à quel point Tu-sais-qui est brillant et tu m'en donneras des nouvelles.

James eut un sourire sympathisant et ramassa le journal. Il était plutôt nul avec les émotions.

-Ouais, ça ne devait pas être joyeux.

-En effet, soupira Sirius. Mais bon, pourquoi tu voulais me montrer l'article.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'il attaque une banque moldue?

-J'en sais rien, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules, j'ai l'impression qu'il voulait juste tuer d'innocents moldus pour prouver à quel point il est cruel et nous rappeler qu'on ferait mieux de s'allier à lui.

-Mouais.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Mais James avait du mal à supporter le silence. Comme il ouvrait la bouche pour demander à Sirius s'il avait put apercevoir Remus, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme en panique qui la referma aussitôt derrière lui.

-Peter?

Le jeune poufsouffle se retourna et sembla plus que soulager de voir qu'il était dans le wagon de James Potter et Sirius Black. Il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de donner des explications aux deux autres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la faire, que la porte s'ouvrait sur George Delly et Samuel Tracker, deux joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

-Hey James, s'exclama Samuel en voyant qui occupait le wagon. Ne t'Inquiète pas, on va te débarrasser de ça.

-Je ne crois pas non, dit James en se levant. Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui va débarrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je veux dire que Peter Pettigrow est mon ami et je n'aime pas qu'on traite mes amis comme ça, répondit James en sortant sa baguette.

-Et moi non plus, ajouta Sirius qui s'était aussi levé. Alors on va te le dire une dernière fois. Tu laisses Peter tranquille ou tu goûteras à ma médecine.

L'air arrogant, Samuel leva les mains en signe de paix. Sans ajouter un mot, il s'éloigna en compagnie de George. S'en prendre à une personne sans défenses était une chose, confronter deux sorciers plutôt doués une autre.

-Merci, s'exclama Peter dès qu'ils furent partit.

-C'est rien, s'exclama James en souriant, tu t'assoies avec nous?

Peter hocha la tête et prit place près de James. Sirius reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, sans plus se préoccuper des deux autres. James sourit à Peter qui semblait un brin mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Oui, très bonnes, balbutia Peter, et toi?

-Géniales, s'exclama James en souriant. J'adore les vacances de Noël. C'est le plus beau moment de l'année, tu ne trouves pas? Sirius n'est pas de cet avis, mais c'est un rabat joie.

Sirius détourna immédiatement son regard de la fenêtre et jeta un regard noir à James qui souriait à pleines dents.

-Tu vois, exactement ce que je disais, un rabat joie, s'exclama t'il à l'adresse de Peter.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le rabat joie, demanda Sirius à James.

-Probablement d'aller me faire cuire un œuf de dragon, supposa James toujours souriant.

-Non, qu'il va te montrer de quel bois il se chauffe.

L'instant d'après, il avait bondit sur James. Qui n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, il se retrouva cloué au plancher par un Sirius triomphant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit, demanda Sirius l'air hautain.

-Pardon, se risqua James

-Pardon à qui?

-Pardon ho! noble Sirius qui a un si grand sens de l'humour.

-Hum… ça va aller pour cette fois.

Sirius libéra James, un sourire amusé peint sur les lèvres. En se relevant, James pointa un doigt menaçant sur Sirius.

-Surveille tes arrières Black, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, pouffa Sirius, à voir comme tu te défends, je suis sûr que tes attaques sont redoutables!

James éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par les deux autres. Après tout, Sirius n'était pas si rabat joie que ça.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Il faisait noir depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque le train s'immobilisa dans la gare de Prés-au-lard. Remus empoigna son petit sac de voyage et sortit de son compartiment à la suite des autres. Se laissant guider par la foule, Remus ne porta pas attention à où il mettait les pieds. Étrangement, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il doutait que James ait décidé d'abandonner et redoutait plus que tout la perspective d'une conversation avec lui. Quitter Poudlard sans avoir terminé ses études serait sans doute la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. L'insertion des loups-garous dans la société n'était déjà pas aisée, si en plus il ne finissait pas ses études, jamais il ne pourrait aspirer à trouver un emploi, même comme simple serveur au chaudron baveur. Il se devait de terminer ses études.

La foule ralentie, ils étaient maintenant devant les carrioles sans chevaux. Remus s'arrêta, observant distraitement les autres étudiants se placer quatre par quatre dans les carrioles. Il pouvait attendre. De toute façon, il était seul, alors peu lui importait avec qui il s'asseyait. Il attendit donc patiemment que la foule s'éloigne avant de prendre place seul dans une carriole. Il venait juste de s'asseoir qu'une voix le fit sursauter.

-On peut s'asseoir ici?

Remus sursauta. Devant lui, était maintenant assis James Potter et Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrow était assit à sa gauche. La carriole se mit en marche. Remus songea un instant à sauter en bas, mais se dit que ça n'arrêterait sûrement pas James Potter…

-Alors Remus, passé de bonne vacances, demanda James en souriant. Pour moi elles ont été très bonnes! Peter aussi à beaucoup aimé ses vacances, mais pas Sirius. Il est un peu grognon aujourd'hui, alors ne lui demande pas pourquoi!

-Ne l'écoute pas, répliqua Sirius en frappant James derrière la tête, seulement, si tu ne trouves pas que tout dans le monde est beau et merveilleux, hey bien il trouve que tu es un rabat-joie.

-Pffffff.

-Pffffff.? C'est tout ce que tu as à répliquer? Non mais vraiment c'est… brillant!

-Merci Sirius! Alors Remus, ces vacances?

Remus resta un instant à fixer le duo. Ils le regardaient tout les deux en souriant. Se pourrait-il qu'après tout James ne soit pas réellement au courant? Qu'il veuille juste être ami avec lui? Sûrement, songea Remus, car sinon, il lui aurait sans doute demandé des explications sur sa « maladie ».

-Très bonne, merci, répondit finalement Remus peu sûr de lui.

-Tu vois Sirius, tout le monde à passé de bonnes vacances sauf toi! C'est de la mauvaise volonté ton truc!

-Je suis le seul à qui il tape sur les nerfs, demanda Sirius aux deux autres.

-J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit Peter les joues en feu.

-On est arrivé, s'exclama James alors que la carriole s'arrêtait, je meure de faim!

Il sauta à terre, aussitôt imité par Sirius et Peter. Remus resta dans la carriole à observer les trois autres.

-Alors, tu vas rester là toute la nuit, demanda James.

-Non… j'arrive.

Il se leva à son tour et suivit les autres à l'intérieur sans trop savoir qu'elle attitude adopter.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Peter jubilait. James et les autres voulaient toujours être son ami. Il était avec eux. Ils allaient entrer ensemble dans la grande salle. Tout le monde saurait que si on s'en prenait à Peter Pettigrow, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin seraient derrière lui. C'était… parfait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Bien sûr, James attirait beaucoup de regards, mais de voir un Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle et surtout un Griffondor et un Serpentard ensembles surprenait un peu tout le monde.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de cirque, marmonna Sirius.

-C'est ce que tu es, répliqua James d'un air joyeux, bonne appétit les amis!

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Sirius secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir aussi. Remus s'était déjà éclipsé. Peter alla donc aussi s'asseoir, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. À sa table, il put manger en paix, sans que personne ne lui lance de la nourriture, un sort ou un commentaire désobligeant.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

James s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il salua tout le monde et se servi un peu de poulet. C'est alors qu'il prenait sa première bouchée qu'il s'aperçut que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. Les autres semblaient… froids.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Personne ne répondit. Chris eut un rire sans joie et se tourna vers James afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu étais où dans le train?

-Hey bien, j'étais avec…

-Sirius Black, le coupa Greg.

-Et alors?

-Alors c'est un serpentard, repris Chris.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué.

-On ne dirait pas James, parce que sinon tu ne lui parlerais pas.

-Et pourquoi je refuserais de lui parler pour ça? Il est cool, vous l'aimeriez.

-Mais c'est un serpentard!

-Ça va, j'ai dit que je savais et je m'en moque! Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit.

Il laissa tomber ses ustensiles et quitta la grande table des Griffondors. Il avait espéré qu'ils se montrent plus tolérants, qu'ils voudraient au moins apprendre à les connaître. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit difficile à accepter que Sirius soit quelqu'un de bien? C'était… exaspérant.

James s'arrêta devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Il chatouilla la poire et aussitôt, une poignée de porte apparut. Il la tourna, entra dans la pièce qui s'était révélée à lui et aussitôt, une dizaine d'elfes se pressèrent autour de lui. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un sandwich et s'assit à la table la plus près. Il avait menti, les autres ne lui avaient pas du tout coupé l'appétit. En fait, il mourrait de faim. Dès que les elfes lui eurent apporté son sandwich, il entreprit de le dévorer.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Sirius s'assit seul au bout de la table, près d'un groupe de troisièmes années plutôt bruyant. Il savait qu'il venait de faire de lui-même un proscrit. Chez les serpentards, personne ne voulait avoir affaire avec quelqu'un qui sympathisait avec l'ennemi. Sirius se risqua un regard de l'autre côté de la table, il aperçut Cissy et Bella qui discutaient avec animation. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Cissy depuis leur dispute à noël. Elle lui manquait. Mais plus il y songeait, plus il lui semblait que s'était la meilleure solution. Cissy devait se marier avec Malfoy d'ici deux ans. Elle et lui n'avaient aucun avenir ensembles… et puis, elle était sa cousine après tout. Il lui fallait passer à autre chose.

Il en était là à ses réflexions, lorsque les deux sœurs se levèrent en compagnie de Lestrange et ses lèches bottes. Sirius se raidit. Avec un peu de chance, ils se contenteraient de l'ignorer.

-Sirius.

Apparemment, la chance n'était pas avec lui. Sirius se tourna, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-Tu viens avec nous, dit aussitôt Lestrange.

-Hum… ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais… en fait ça ressemble à ça, répondit Sirius.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix Black.

Sirius observa un instant ceux qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient plus nombreux et sans aucun doute plus sournois que lui. Les suivre n'augurait rien de bon, mais ne pas le faire pouvait être pire. Il était en sécurité tant qu'il restait dans la grande salle, mais dès qu'il en sortirait, nombreuses seraient ses chances de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

-Très bien, je vous suis.

En se levant, il jeta un regard à Cissy qui détourna immédiatement les yeux. Elle n'oserait pas le défendre. Comme un condamné se rendant à l'échafaud, Sirius suivit Lestrange et se retrouva aussitôt entouré les autres. Comme si ils avaient peur qu'il se sauve. C'était ridicule. Ils l'entraînèrent vers les cachots, près de la salle commune, mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas.

-Vous allez m'emmener à un endroit où même si je cris le plus fort que je peux personne ne pourra m'entendre, demanda Sirius ironique.

-Ça ressemble à ça, répondit Lestrange. Entre là, veux-tu.

Il lui montra une salle de classe où personne n'avait sans doute mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Sirius y entra donc et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bureaux. Les autres entrèrent également et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

-Bon, c'est quoi le truc?

-Le _truc _Sirius, commença Lestrange, c'est que tu n'agis pas comme tu devrais le faire.

-Et comment je devrais agir?

-Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi on parle, s'exclama Bella. Tu es en train de salir le nom des Black.

-Salir le nom des Black? Pourrais-tu, je te prie Bellatrix, m'expliquer comment je fais ça?

-Premièrement, tu ne parles même plus aux membres de ta propre famille.

-Bella, tu es lourde tu sais. On est pas dans la mafia. Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que peut-être les membres de ma famille m'ennuis.

-Bon ça suffit, intervint Lestrange. Sirius, on va être clair. Tu es un Black et bientôt, ma famille et celle des Malfoy seront liées à la tienne. Ce qui veut dire que t'es actions seront associées à moi. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aime pas les traitres à leur sang et je ne veux en aucun cas être associé à quelqu'un du genre. Alors tu vas arrêter dès maintenant de fréquenter Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin c'est clair.

-Et en quoi les fréquenter fait de moi un traitre à mon sang. Ils sont tous de sang pur. Vous êtes cinglés.

Lestrange sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius d'un air menaçant. Sirius se leva d'un bond et sorti également sa baguette.

-Sirius, tu vas faire ce qu'on te demande sans poser de questions. Ça serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ou qu'il arrive quelque chose à t'es amis.

-Tu sais Rodolfus, j'ai toujours sut que tu étais dérangé, il le faut pour accepter de se fiancer à Bella, mais là, je crois que tu as atteins le fond.

-Tu vas le regretter Sirius. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et sorti, aussitôt imité par les autres. Sirius se rassit sur le bureau, les regardant s'éloigner. Seulement, une personne resta en retrait et ferma la porte derrière les autres.

-Il y est allé un peu fort non, dit Cissy en souriant.

-Oui. Il a décidément un problème.

Cissy s'approcha doucement de lui et ajusta sa cravate qu'il avait mise de travers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je… tu me déteste non?

Sirius observa Cissy. Des larmes brillaient dans ses beaux grands yeux. Il caressa son visage dans un geste très tendre.

-Je ne pourrais pas te détester, même si je le voulais, mais Cissy... Tu vas épouser Lucius Malfoy et tu es ma cousine. Nous n'avons aucun avenir.

-Je sais, répondit Cissy en se pressant contre lui. J'espérais juste que… je n'sais pas… J'aimerais être aussi forte que toi. Être capable de tenir tête aux autres, de dire non à Lucius. Je me fiche de toutes leurs histoires de sang pur et de seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu ne devrais pas Cissy, C'est sans doute l'une des choses les plus importantes présentement.

-Si c'est si important, alors pourquoi est-ce que toi tu fais le contraire de ce qu'il faudrait.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse.

Ils restèrent un instant à s'observer en silence. Sirius prit les mains de Cissy et y déposa un baisé. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte. Il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Cissy qu'il croyait résignée.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

-Mais c'est absurde, s'exclama James. J'ai toujours sut que les Serpentards étaient cinglés, mais là…

-Je sais… Lestrange se prend pour le représentant officiel de Tu-sais-qui à Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient rendus près du lac et Sirius regardait James lancer des cailloux sur sa surface gelée

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Rien du tout, répondit Sirius. Ne va pas croire que je me laisse impressionner par cet imbécile.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le lui prouver, demanda James en se détournant du lac.

-J'ai pas l'intention de lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

-Tu vas te laisser marcher sur les pieds par lui, s'étonna James.

-Non, je vais juste parer plutôt qu'attaquer.

-Bah, c'est ton choix, dit James en se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour attaquer quelques Serpentards partisans de Tu-sais-qui, je suis ton homme!

-Je m'en doutais, répondit Sirius en souriant.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. La neige crissait sous leurs pas alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du château.

-Je me demandais, dit finalement Sirius. Quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de parler à Remus.

-Pas tout de suite, répondit James. J'ai encore l'impression qu'il essaie de m'éviter. Au moins, on n'a pas eut à utiliser la ruse pour le coincer.

-Ouais.

Nouveau silence. Ils approchaient de la forêt interdite lorsque des éclats de voix les firent sursauter. Ils s'approchèrent de la source des voix pour découvrir Bellatrix et Narcissa Black qui croyaient s'être assez éloignée de l'école pour ne pas être entendues.

-Allons-y avant qu'elles nous voient, murmura Sirius en s'éloignant.

-Non.

James retint Sirius et sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle ils se cachèrent aussitôt tout les deux. Sirius jeta un regard noir à James qui le força à s'approcher un peu plus de ses cousines.

-Tu es complètement folle, disait Bella. Comment peux-tu seulement songer à annuler ton mariage avec Lucius! Tu veux finir comme Andromeda?

-Je ne te parle pas d'épouser un sang-de-bourbe, je te parle seulement d'épouser quelqu'un que j'aime.

-Quelqu'un que tu aimes? Cissy, ce n'est pas une question d'amour, tu le sais bien. C'est à propos de l'argent et du pouvoir que peut nous amener la famille Malfoy.

-Mais si je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne comprends rien moi à toutes ces histoires. J'aimerais juste vivre ma vie avec quelqu'un que j'aime.

-Ce sera le cas. Tu vas apprendre à aimer Lucius. Il t'apportera la sécurité et la protection.

-Apprendre à l'aimer? Tu ne comprends rien Bella.

-Non. C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. Si tu envoies à père et mère un hibou disant que tu veux rompre tes fiançailles avec Malfoy, ils vont te donner deux options. Soit tu retrouves la raison et on oublie ta folie passagère, soit tu insistes pour annuler et tu es reniée. Tu n'auras plus qu'à aller vivre avec Andromeda et son sang-de-bourbe de mari.

Les deux sœurs restèrent un instant à se défier du regard. Au bout d'un moment, Cissy baissa la tête.

-Et si… Et si j'avais quelqu'un de mieux que Malfoy à proposer?

Bella éclata d'un rire sans joie et s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle lui prit le menton entre les mains et tourna son visage vers elle, de façon à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Et qui pourrais-tu proposer de mieux ma naïve petite sœur? Lucius Malfoy est immensément riche, issu d'une très ancienne famille de sorcier et déjà au service du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…

-Tu vois! Alors maintenant, tu vas me promettre de te sortir ces idées idiotes de la tête.

Narcissa hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Bella lui attrapa ensuite le bras et l'emmena d'un pas énergique vers le château. Lorsqu'elles se furent assez éloignées, James retira la cape et se tourna vers Sirius.

-Elle est vraiment tordue ta famille.

-Je sais, répondit Sirius les sourcils froncés.

-Ça va? Tu as l'air…

-Non, ça va, coupa Sirius. Seulement… Cissy… Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent.

-Ouais… être obligé d'épouser Malfoy, dit James en frissonnant. Tu sais, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas trouvé les fêtes de noël réjouissantes.

-Mouais. On rentre?

James haussa les épaules et emboîta le pas à Sirius. Il sentait que ce qu'ils venaient de voir l'avait fortement remué, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de dire.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Remus jeta un coup d'œil distrait vers la fenêtre. Son cours de DCFM lui paraissait interminable. Et puis, il n'avait pas la tête à être en classe. James avait insisté pour s'asseoir près de lui et il osait à peine le regarder. Il savait, il en était sûr, alors pourquoi agissait-il comme si ce n'était pas le cas? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire au juste. Et pourquoi diable insistait-il autant pour être son ami. À tel point qu'il se mettait tout ses autres amis à dos. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis le retour des vacances de noël et James faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Lui qui semblait adorer être au centre de l'attention. Non, décidément ce garçon était incompréhensible.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, James empoigna son sac et se tourna vers Remus en souriant. Le jeune Serdaigle aperçut les amis de James qui lui jetaient des regards mauvais. Il allait parler, mais James l'interrompit.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour eux. Ils sont jaloux. Ça va leur passer.

Remus eut un sourire amusé. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il lui semblait que James avait un don pour rendre anodine une situation que d'autres auraient trouvé impossible.

Sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se débarrasser de James Potter, Remus le suivit jusqu'à la grande salle. Tout en l'écoutant parler de chose et d'autres, Remus se prit à redouter qu'il s'exclame soudainement « Ah! Au fait, je sais que tu te transformes en monstre tout les mois. » Ils arrivèrent toutefois devant la grande salle sans que sa lycanthropie ne soit évoquée.

-Bonne appétit, s'exclama James.

-Bonne appétit.

James lui administra une petite claque dans le dos et alla s'asseoir près de son amie Myriam à la grande table des Griffondors. Il lui prit une grande envie de le rejoindre. Il aimait bien James. Sirius et Peter aussi. Alors pourquoi il résistait autant?

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

James prit place près de Myriam et se mit à remplir son assiette avec frénésie. Il mourait littéralement de faim. Myriam quant à elle l'observait d'un œil amusé remplir son assiette d'une quantité phénoménale de victuailles.

-Dis donc, on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis une semaine.

-Nah, seulement 4 heures, mais je meure de faim. Pourquoi tu es assise toute seule?

-Je t'attendais, je n'avais pas envie de manger avec les garçons et Lily est avec Mary et Alison. Je ne supporte pas ces filles! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut être amie avec elles…

-Elle ne semble pas avoir un très bon goût pour choisir ses amis, dit James la bouche pleine. Elle est copine avec Rogue, alors…

-Ouais, et moi je suis copine avec toi, je ne doit pas avoir de goût non plus… James tu es dégoûtant, elle lui tendit une serviette. Essuie donc la sauce qui te coule sur le menton.

James obtempéra et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Il s'attaqua ensuite de nouveau à son assiette, les yeux fixés sur Lily qui semblait rire à une plaisanterie de l'une de ses amies.

-Alors, pourquoi ton copain n'est pas venu manger avec nous, demanda Myriam.

-Il est… timide disons, répondit James. Pourquoi? Il te plaît?

-Je me demandais seulement… il est seul à sa table.

James suivit le regard de Mia qui était fixé sur Remus. Effectivement, le jeune homme était assit seul à sa table.

-Peut-être acceptera-t-il de venir ce soir, dit James.

Myriam sourit et se mit à jouer avec le contenu de son assiette. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle aimerait bien les nouveaux amis de James et se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas songé à les lui présenter plus tôt, après tout elle était sa meilleure amie.

-Je me demandais James, dit tout-à-coup Myriam en se souvenant d'un truc. Les autres et moi ont voulaient se faire un petit match amical de Quidditch ce soir. Tu te joins à nous.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient enchantés de me voir, dit James en leur jetant un regard noir.

-Je crois que si. Chris ne sera plus fâché s'il voit que tu ne le laisse pas complètement tomber. Alors tu viens?

James haussa les épaules en continuant de s'empiffrer. Myriam fronça les sourcils, certes James avait un appétit féroce, mais là si il continuait de manger à cette vitesse, il allait s'exploser le ventre.

-Si tu ralentissais un peu. Tu vas être malade.

-J'ai faim, rétorqua James.

-Il y a des limites à avoir faim.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle commençait à soupçonner que James ait put être victime d'un mauvais sort. Quelques personnes regardaient dans leur direction. Dont les membres de leur ancienne équipe de Quidditch qui semblaient trouver l'attitude de James plutôt divertissante. Myriam sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Elle murmura _finite incantatem_. Presque aussitôt, James cessa de manger. Il resta un moment immobile à fixer son assiette alors que son teint changeait de couleur. Quelques instant plus tard, il se tourna vers l'arrière de son banc et vomit, ce qu'il venait de manger, sur le plancher.

À l'instar de tous les occupants de la grande salle, Myriam regardait James avec des grands yeux. Elle avait vu juste, quelqu'un avait jeté un sort à James pour l'inciter à s'empiffrer. Et apparemment, il avait réussit son coup, parce que maintenant tout le monde semblait se moquer de lui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de vider son estomac, James sortir sa baguette et nettoya aussitôt le dégât. Il se leva ensuite et regarda Myriam avec un regard vitreux.

-Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

Il fit ensuite quelques pas vers les deux grandes portes, d'une démarche chancelante. Myriam se levait pour aller le soutenir, mais elle fut doublée par Remus Lupin qui s'était en l'espace de quelques secondes retrouvé près de James. Il lui empoigna fermement le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Myriam s'élança vers eux. Elle les rattrapa alors qu'ils venaient juste d'atteindre le couloir.

-… je viens de perdre toutes mes chances avec n'importe laquelle des filles de cette école, disait James.

-Allons, répliqua Remus en éclatant de rire. Les filles adorent jouer les infirmières.

-Ça c'est vrai, dit Myriam en venant prendre l'autre bras de James.

Remus observa la nouvelle arrivante avec surprise. Myriam lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de porter son regard sur James. Elle observa avec inquiétude son visage blême.

-James, je crois qu'on t'a jeté un sort.

-Tu crois, moi j'en suis sûr, répondit James. Reste à savoir qui.

Myriam se mordit la lèvre. Elle croyait savoir très bien de qui il s'agissait, mais elle hésitait à le lui avouer. Il avait beau ne pas le laisser paraître, il avait été très blessé de se voir rejeter par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, surtout Christopher. Apprendre qu'ils avaient put lui faire une si mauvaise blague ne le rendrait à coup sûr pas très heureux.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas à décider tout de suite si elle le lui disait ou non puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. En voyant le teint verdâtre de James, Mademoiselle Pomfresh le somma aussitôt de prendre un lit et de s'y coucher. Il obéit avec un léger sourire, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Bon, si on faisait la liste de mes ennemis, dit James.

-Serpentard, dit Remus en souriant.

-Je ne crois pas que Salazar Serpentard soit impliqué dans l'histoire, rétorqua James en prenant un air niait.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, riposta Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. À l'exception de Sirius, je crois qu'on peut dire que tous les Serpentards sauteraient sur l'occasion de te faire une bonne blague.

-Mouais, dit James. Peut-être…

-Tout le monde t'aime James, s'empressa de dire Myriam. Excepté un Serpentard… Je ne vois pas qui pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à toi.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompu par Mademoiselle Pomfresh qui revenait avec un flacon dans les mains.

-Tu as subit un sortilège d'engloutissement. Prends ça, ça devrait faire partir ta nausée.

James avala la potion avec une grimace et tendit le flacon à l'infirmière qui échangea un regard complice avec Remus avant de retourner dans son bureau. Myriam observa du coin de l'œil le jeune Serdaigle qui souriait d'un air étrange. Ce pourrait-il que… non, songea t'elle, ça serait beaucoup trop tordu.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi un Serpentard m'aurait jeté un sort, dit James.

-Parce qu'ils sont méchant, suggéra Myriam.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un motif suffisant, dit Remus. James, tu as bien dut faire quelque chose à quelqu'un dernièrement.

Myriam et Remus observèrent tous deux James qui semblait réfléchir avec intensité. Au bout d'un moment, il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas… Attendez… Si, j'ai fait quelque chose ou du moins, c'est ce que cette personne croit, dit James en regardant Myriam.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Il pensait à Chris évidement. Il pensait à Chris et il avait parfaitement raison d'y penser puisqu'elle était sûr à 99.9% que s'était lui qui avait voulut donner une leçon au fier James Potter. Inquiète, elle observa le visage de son meilleur ami. Connaissant James, deux réactions étaient possibles. Soit il se lèverait immédiatement pour se rendre dans la grande salle et régler ses compte avec Chris, soit il se vengerait. À voir son expression, il avait choisit la deuxième option.

-Il va voir ce qu'il va voir cet espèce de tas de bouse de dragon, murmura James.

-Qui, demanda Remus.

-Christopher Lewis, répondit James du bout des lèvres. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique.

Myriam soupira. S'ils se lançaient là-dedans, James et Chris en avaient pour le restant de leurs études à se lancer la balle. Ils étaient tous deux très têtus et orgueilleux, aucun des deux ne laisserait l'autre gagner.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais…, commencèrent Myriam et Remus en même temps.

Le silence s'installa. James regardait alternativement Myriam et Remus qui eux regardaient le sol. Voyant que personne ne reprenait la parole, James demanda.

-Que je devrais quoi?

-T'expliquer avec Christopher, dit Remus d'une voix douce.

-Plutôt que d'embarquer dans son jeu puéril, ajouta Myriam en souriant à Remus.

- Désolé de vous décevoir chères consciences, mais je SUIS puéril, répondit James en souriant.

Sur ces mots, il sauta hors du lit et se rendit jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière pour lui demander si il pouvait obtenir son congé. De toute évidence, la potion avait déjà fait effet. Myriam se tourna vers Remus qui semblait observer ses chaussures.

-Il est impossible non, demanda Myriam en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, répondit Remus. Un peu étourdissant je dirais.

-En passant, je suis…

-Myriam Jenson, je sais. Moi c'est Remus…

-Lupin, je sais.

Elle lui sourit avec chaleur, mais n'obtins en retour qu'une pâle imitation de sourire. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, songea Myriam. Il avait une carrure solide, mais semblait en même temps d'une maigreur maladive. Ses yeux brillaient avec vivacité et chaleur, mais ils étaient barrés de cernes violets. Pendant un instant, il s'affirmait, plaisantait et parlait avec force et l'autre il semblait s'effacer complètement, jusqu'à disparaître. Tout, en lui, n'était que contradiction.

-Vous venez?

Myriam sursauta et rougis. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle dévisageait Remus depuis un instant déjà et qu'il s'en était aperçut. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et s'élança vers James qui lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il croit qu'elle s'intéressait à un autre que lui…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Comme tous ceux qui étaient présent dans la grande salle pour le souper, Sirius avait bien-sûr remarqué que James s'était une fois de plus donné en spectacle. Un spectacle qui l'avantageait peu certes, mais qui avait beaucoup attiré l'attention. Il avait songé un instant à aller l'aider, mais Remus et une fille s'en était occupés, alors à quoi bon attirer l'attention sur lui inutilement.

Sirius était donc resté assit à la table des Serpentard, seul, à déguster tranquillement son repas. Du coin de l'œil, il observait Cissy qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de se servir une assiette. Elle fixait d'un air absent la cruche de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était comme ça depuis quelques jours. En fait, depuis qu'il avait surpris la conversation entre elle et Bella. Il savait très bien qu'en fait cette conversation portait sur lui et qu'aucune des deux sœur n'ait prononcé son nom ne voulait rien dire. Bella se doutait depuis toujours que Sirius et Cissy étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre et il était sûr qu'elle avait sut qu'il y avait eut quelque chose entre eux dès l'instant où s'était arrivé. Elle connaissait sa sœur sur le bout de ses doigts. Heureusement, elles n'avaient pas prononcé son nom. Sirius songea avec horreur à la réaction qu'aurait eut James si il avait apprit que Sirius était amoureux de sa cousine. Il connaissait bien son opinion sur la préservation des sangs-purs et les mariages que cela occasionnait.

Ayant terminé son assiette, Sirius se leva de table et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Il sentit le regard de Cissy dans son dos, mais n'y porta pas attention. Il avait prit sa décision et refusait d'en changer.

Il songea un instant à aller voir James à l'infirmerie, mais se rappelant qu'il était déjà avec deux amis, il se dit que ça ne serait pas nécessaire. Il se balada donc un moment dans l'école sans trop savoir où il s'en allait. Puis il eut envie de prendre l'air. Il se rendit donc à la salle commune des Serpentard où il avait l'intention de prendre sa cape d'extérieur pour aller se promener dans le parc. Comme la majorité des élèves étaient toujours en train de souper, la salle commune était presque vide. Sirius put donc sans problème aller récupérer sa cape dans le dortoir des garçons.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le froid mordant du mois de janvier lui pinça les joues. Il enfonça son bonnet sur son crâne et fit quelques pas dans la neige qui crissait sous ses pieds. La neige qui tombait à gros flocons eut tôt fait de blanchir ses sourcils et les cheveux qui dépassaient de son bonnet. Il se mit à songer à Remus. Il n'était toujours pas certain de l'opinion qu'il avait du jeune homme. Après tout, il le connaissait à peine et les révélations que James lui avait faites à son sujet étaient énormes. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à croire qu'un loup-garou puisse être une personne totalement délicieuse dans la vie de tous les jours, mais doutait encore un peu de ce que lui avait dit James. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils lui disaient «Hey mec, on sait que t'es un loup-garou» et qu'ils se trompaient? Il en serait sûrement très offusqué. Peut-être même refuserait-il de continuer à leur parler. Après tout, il sentait que l'amitié qui l'unissait aux trois autres était très fragile. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que tout les séparaient et qu'il devait presque se battre pour pouvoir rester ami avec eux.

Ce qui l'amena à songer à Lestrange, cet imbécile qui se prenait pour un parrain de la mafia. Sirius laissa échapper un rire amusé, il en était ridicule. Impossible de le prendre au sérieux dans de telles conditions. Il avait tout de même réussit à inquiéter un peu Sirius. Il dormait maintenant avec sa baguette sous son oreiller. On n'est jamais trop prudent lorsqu'on est un Serpentard.

Les pas de Sirius le conduisirent vers le stade de Quidditch. Il y pénétra et regarda un peu autour de lui. La neige qui recouvrait le sol et les gradins donnait au stade un aspect un peu étrange. Il se sentait comme enveloppé par une grosse boule de neige. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une tache plus sombre dans les gradins. Quelqu'un semblait s'y être assit. Intrigué, Sirius se dirigea vers la silhouette. Plus il s'approchait, plus il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. De longs cheveux roux foncés s'échappaient du bonnet blanc qui reposait sur la jolie tête de Leslie Evans. Elle pleurait. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il eut envie d'aller voir ce qu'elle avait.


	12. Liens créés et rompus

Liens créés et rompus

En voyant quelqu'un s'approcher, Lily sortit aussitôt sa baguette. L'inconnu leva les mains en signe de paix et parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparait d'elle. Elle reconnu alors Sirius Black. Méfiante, Lily rangea tout de même sa baguette dans sa poche et s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je peux m'asseoir ici?

Lily haussa les épaules et regarda Sirius prendre place près d'elle. Elle observa sans se cacher la silhouette athlétique de Sirius. Il était vraiment très beau songea t'elle. Ses cheveux noirs juste assez longs pour tomber négligemment devant ses beaux yeux sombres lui donnaient un air un brin mystérieux. Même avec un bonnet et le bout du nez rouge il était séduisant. Lily se demanda un instant pourquoi diable Sirius Black était venu s'asseoir avec elle et décida que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de lui poser la question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sirius haussa les épaules, ce qui amusa Lily. Il semblait effectivement ne pas en avoir la moindre idée.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

Lily baissa les yeux. Après ce qui était arrivé à James Potter, elle avait immédiatement soupçonné Severus. Car comme la plupart des élèves de Griffondor, elle avait remarqué que son comportement étrange devait être dut à un quelconque ensorcellement. Elle avait donc attendu que Severus quitte sa table pour aller lui demander franchement s'il avait jeté ce sort et lui faire savoir qu'elle trouvait cela débile. Il avait tout nié et elle avait refusé de le croire. Ils s'étaient violement disputé, ce qui avait rappelé à Lily pourquoi elle s'était promis de ne plus adresser la parole à son ami d'enfance. Elle était ensuite sortie pour prendre l'air et ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'au stade.

Bien-sûr, elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter tout ça à Sirius. Elle se contenta donc de l'imiter et de hausser les épaules. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, chacun observant la danse des flocons de neige.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans une boule à neige, dit Lily au bout d'un moment.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur. Lily sourit doucement et lui expliqua ce qu'étais une boule à neige. Sirius eut un rire amusé.

-C'est marrant tout les trucs que peuvent inventer les moldus.

-Quand j'étais petite, dit Lily. J'avais une boule à neige et j'étais persuadée qu'elle était magique. Si seulement j'avais sut...

Sirius pouffa. Lily l'imita. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait tant de fois joué à avoir des pouvoirs magique et attribués des qualités magiques à toutes sortes d'objets sans même se douter qu'un jour la magie serait son quotidien.

-Ça devait être génial, dit Sirius.

-Quoi?

-De découvrir que tu étais une sorcière.

Lily repensa à cette fameuse journée où Severus Rogue lui avait appris qui elle était vraiment.

-Oui, c'était merveilleux, répondit-elle. Même si au début j'ai eut du mal à y croire!

-J'aurais aimé vivre ça.

Lily regarda Sirius surprise. Il n'était pas tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr, son amitié avec Rogue lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas toujours se fier aux apparences et que ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Serpentard que tu es une mauvaise personne. Mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré un sang-pur, encore moins un Serpentard, qui l'envie d'être une né-moldu.

-Ouais, toi tu devais le savoir depuis toujours, dit Lily.

-Ho oui, rétorqua Sirius. Et ça aurait été mal pour moi si je n'avais pas reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire un peu triste sur le visage. Lily répondit avec le même sourire.

-C'est peut-être pour ça que les sangs-purs en ont tant après les nés moldus. Ils sont jaloux, dit Lily à la blague.

-C'est sûrement ça, répondit Sirius en riant.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment, Lily se demanda pourquoi diable il était venu s'asseoir avec elle et pourquoi diable elle l'avait laissé faire.

-Je peux te poser une question?

Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi il était tout ouï.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu t'asseoir avec moi.

Sirius la fixa un instant, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait tout simplement quitter l'endroit sans lui adresser un mot de plus. À la place, il éclata de rire.

-On peut dire que tu es directe toi!

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. Oui, elle était plutôt directe et n'hésitait que très rarement à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Certains disent que c'est ma plus grande qualité, d'autres mon pire défaut.

-Mouais… mais j'aimerais bien répondre à ta question, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est une façon de me demander de m'en aller?

-Non, répondit Lily. Je me demandais c'est tout. En six ans tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole.

Sirius l'observa un instant, avant de se pencher vers elle. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

-C'est parce que j'étais jaloux.

Lily éclata de rire. Oui c'était logique, songea t'elle il était jaloux du fait qu'elle était une née-moldue, ce n'étais pas du tout parce qu'il était à Serpentard et elle à Griffondor.

-C'est idiot, dit Lily.

-Tu me traites d'idiot.

-Non. Je veux dire que c'est idiot que la répartition nous sépare dès notre première année. Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas tous être dans la même maison. Ça serait plus facile, il y aurait moins de préjugés et on pourrait être ami avec qui on veut.

-Tu as raison.

Lily savait qu'à l'instant il songeait à James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Elle, elle pensait à Severus. Le fait de n'être pas dans la même maison avait fini par les séparer. Pour Sirius et les trois autres, ça semblait presque être le contraire.

-C'est difficile, demanda Lily.

-Quoi?

-Pour un Serpentard, être ami avec un Griffondor.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il sembla un instant hésiter, puis hocha la tête.

-T'as pas idée. Mais ça ne doit pas être facile pour un Griffondor non plus.

Lily hocha la tête. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle s'apercevait que son amitié avec Rogue ne lui avait jamais apporté que de la souffrance et de la tristesse.

-Tu sais Sirius, tu es très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, dit Lily en se tournant vers lui.

-Beaucoup de gens ont tendance à surtout se fier aux apparences, répondit Sirius en souriant. Et je dois dire que toi aussi tu es très différente de ce que j'avais imaginé.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

James Potter entra dans la grande salle, un sourire resplendissant peint sur les lèvres. Il envoya un signe de main à Sirius qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Il haussa les épaules et passa devant la table des Griffondor sans s'y arrêter. Il avait l'intention d'aller s'asseoir avec Remus à la table des Serdaigle. Sa première idée avait été d'aller à la table des Serpentards, mais avait par la suite réalisé qu'il risquait de se faire éjecter avant même d'avoir touché à son assiette. La table des Serdaigles était donc un endroit beaucoup plus sûr.

-Bonjour Remus, s'exclama James en s'asseyant devant son ami.

Remus ne répondit pas, mais le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il se demandait de toute évidence ce qu'il faisait à sa table, à l'instar de plusieurs autres qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait manger ensemble ce matin, ça te dérange?

-Non… enfin, si ça me dérangeait je crois que je n'y pourrais rien, dit Remus en souriant.

-Tu as tout compris mon ami, répondit James en remplissant son assiette.

Il était soulagé que Remus l'accueille avec un sourire. Avec lui, il n'était jamais sûr de savoir s'il n'allait pas se sauver à son approche. Peut-être que bientôt il pourrait lui parler de ses soupçons à son égard. Mais là, ce n'était pas le moment, il avait autre chose à faire. Il tendit un peu le cou pour observer la table des Griffondors.

-Est-ce que j'ai raison de trouver étrange que tu viennes t'asseoir à ma table pour observer ceux qui sont à ta table?

-Non, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est étrange, répondit James. Mais tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi.

Remus tendit donc lui aussi le cou pour observer ce qui se déroulait à la table des Griffondors. Il s'attarda plus précisément sur Christopher qu'il savait être la cible de James. Il ne remarqua toutefois rien de plus que des étudiants mangeant tranquillement leur déjeuner. Comme il allait demander à James ce qu'il était supposé voir, des cris retentirent à la table des Griffondor. Le pichet de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait juste devant Christopher venait littéralement de lui exploser au visage.

-Regarde-le, il est trempé, pouffa James.

-Je vois, je vois.

James se tourna vers son ami qui observait toujours Christopher qui s'était maintenant levé et tentait d'éponger le jus qui le recouvrait.

-Tu croyais que je ferais mieux hein, dit James. Attend un peu de voir.

Remus se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncé et reporta son attention sur Chris. James commença à manger tranquillement le contenu de son assiette, attendant que sa potion fasse effet. Il ne fut pas déçu. En quelques secondes, les cheveux de l'ex gardien de but étaient devenus d'un joli rose bonbon.

-Mouais, pas mal, dit Remus. Comment tu as fait?

-Facile, Chris s'assoit presque toujours à la même place, je suis allé aux cuisines et j'ai versé quelques goûtes de potion colorante dans le pichet. Dommage qu'avec les petits ingrédients de j'ai rajouté ses effets ne s'atténues pas avant deux semaines…

Remus secoua la tête l'air un brin désapprobateur. James haussa les épaules et but avec délectation son verre de jus de citrouille et voilà, c'était un à un.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

En entrant dans la classe de Métamorphose, Sirius ne manqua de remarquer la teinture fraîche de Christopher. Ni les regards meurtriers qu'il lançait à James qui faisait mine de lire un magazine de Quidditch avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il jeta ensuite un regard vers l'endroit où étaient déjà assit les Serpentards. Il fit un sourire resplendissant à Bella qui lui répondit d'un air hostile. Satisfait, Sirius alla prendre place sur la chaise que James lui avait réservée avec son sac.

-Tu sais James, dit Sirius en s'asseyant. Je crois que Christopher est un peu fâché contre toi.

James leva les yeux de son magazine et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

-Admet que c'était pas mal, l'explosion je veux dire.

-Pas mal, pas mal. L'explosion de Mc Go. N'était pas mal non plus. J'ai l'impression que ça ne prendra pas de temps avant que tu ne sois dénoncé.

- Tu es presque aussi rabat-joie que Remus, grincha James. J'ai seulement répondu à l'affront de Chris.

-Avec bien peu de finesse.

-On s'en fiche, l'important était qu'il se sente humilié.

-Alors je crois que c'est gagné, lui concéda Sirius en jetant un regard au jeune homme.

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur Mc Gonagall qui venait de demander le silence pour commencer son cours. Sirius se tourna donc vers le tableau et sortit plume et parchemin de son sac. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que disait le professeur, n'ayant tout simplement aucune envie d'être en classe. Il commença donc à griffonner distraitement sur son morceau de parchemin, lorsqu'une explosion retentie. À l'instar de tous les élèves de la classe, il sursauta et se mit à chercher frénétiquement d'où venait l'explosion.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, en fait il n'eut qu'à regarder juste à côté de lui. Le sac de James venait tout juste d'exploser, répandant plumes, parchemins et livres de cours autour de lui. À l'instar de tous les autres, il avait sursauté lorsque l'explosion avait eut lieu, mais maintenant il semblait comme figé sur place, les yeux fixés sur son sac.

Toute la classe, incluant le professeur Mc Gonagall, regardait dans sa direction. Certains semblaient trouver la situation très amusante alors que d'autres semblaient tout simplement surpris. Ils attendaient tous de voir comment James réagirait.

Cependant, James ne bougeait toujours pas. Il semblait être hors de lui et tenter de rassembler assez de volonté pour ne pas exploser devant tous le monde. Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que le professeur Mc Gonagall ne se décide à intervenir.

-Qui a fait ça?!

Personne ne répondit. Toutefois, James sembla sortir de sa stupeur et se tourna vers le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Qui a fait ça, répéta le professeur Mc Gonagall en se tournant vers les Serpentards de la classe.

Bien qu'ils semblaient se réjouir de ce qui venait d'arriver à James, Sirius savait les Serpentards innocents. Il s'agissait bien-sûr d'une petite vengeance de Christopher. James aussi le savait, il en était sûr. Il devait déjà planifier sa propre vengeance. Apparemment, son ami venait de s'engager dans un cercle vicieux.

Près de lui, James avait maintenant quitté le professeur Mc Gonagall des yeux et ramassait silencieusement les restes de son sac. Il fouilla parmi les lambeaux de toile, pour extraire un morceau de tissu fluide taché d'encre et roussit par endroit. Sa cape d'invisibilité. À cet instant, Sirius sut que son ami allait exploser à l'instar de son sac.

Son poing serré sur la cape, il se leva, les narines frémissantes. Sirius se leva aussi et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se moquant éperdument que toute la classe ait présentement les yeux braqués sur eux.

-James, n'empire pas la situation maintenant, dit-il à voix basse. On va le faire payer en temps et lieu, mais là tu vas juste réussir à te rendre ridicule. Compris?

James resta un instant à le regarder dans les yeux. Sirius voyait sans problème que son ami était en train de mener un véritable combat contre lui-même. Il hocha toutefois la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. D'un mouvement élégant, il fit venir toutes ses choses jusqu'à lui. Les bras chargés de livres, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Le professeur MC Gonagall ne fit rien pour le retenir, mais se tourna vers les autres dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

-Hey bien, le coupable est mieux de se dénoncer rapidement, sinon je mets toute la classe en retenue, c'est compris?

Sirius se rassit sur sa chaise, sans manquer de jeter un regard mauvais à Christopher. De toute évidence, il ne se doutait pas qu'en s'attaquant à James Potter, il s'attaquait à Sirius Black. Et Sirius est un ennemi redoutable.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

James posa son balai près de son lit. Il avait volé durant une heure ou deux, histoire de se calmer. Profitant du calme du dortoir, il ramassa les restes de son sac et extirpa sa cape d'invisibilité du tas d'items calcinés. Le tissu fluide coula entre ses mains avec souplesse. Il caressa le vêtement du bout des doigts, s'arrêtant sur une tâche d'encre. Son père allait le mettre en pièce s'il ramenait la cape dans cet état. Retenant son souffle, il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la cape. C'était risqué, mais il lui fallait l'essayer. Il se racla la gorge et prononça une formule de récurage que sa mère lui avait apprise il y a longtemps. Aussitôt, la tache d'encre se mit à bouillonner. James senti la peur lui tordre l'estomac. Et s'il venait d'empirer la situation et qu'à la place de la tache il se formait un trou. Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la tache bouillonna de plus en plus belle, jusqu'à ce que s'élève un panache de fumé de la cape. James secoua la main pour dissiper la fumée et retint son souffle. Où s'était auparavant tenue la tache, il ne restait rien. Ni encre, ni trou, c'était comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eut. James soupira de soulagement et s'attaqua aux autres taches. En l'espace de quelques minutes, la cape était comme neuve. Il s'en enveloppa et constata qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas perdu ses propriétés magiques. Satisfait, James extirpa de sa valise un vieux sac à dos qu'il utilisait en première année et y fourra la cape d'invisibilité et ses manuels de classe pour le lendemain. Il se coucha ensuite sur son lit et observa le baldaquin d'un œil songeur. Il réfléchissait aux moyens qui s'offraient à lui pour se venger. Il était hors de question qu'il reste sans réagir. Il refusait de devenir une victime. Comment lui, James Potter, pouvait devenir une victime? C'était tout simplement absurde et il allait montrer à Chris que ça ne se passerais pas ainsi.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Ce matin là, ce fut le réveille-matin de Severus Rogue qui éveilla les Serpentard de sixième année. Sous les cris stridents de l'appareil, Sirius repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit dans son lit. Sans repousser les rideaux du baldaquin, il resta un instant immobile à écouter les autres s'éveiller tranquillement. Depuis le retour des fêtes, Sirius n'adressait plus la parole à aucun de ses cochambreurs. Il savait que son nom se retrouvait désormais sur une liste noire et que plus personne à Serpentard ne voulait avoir affaire à lui. Il ne s'en plaignait pas trop, il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié la compagnie des autres Serpentards. Seulement, il détestait avoir à toujours se tenir sur ses gardes. Car il n'oubliait en aucun cas que Justin Miller, un Serpentard de son année, s'était un jour mis à dos Rodolfus Lestrange lorsqu'il était en troisième année. Durant des semaines, il avait dut subir les plaisanteries des autres Serpentards. On lui avait tout fait, du sortilège du saucisson à la métamorphose en furet, en passant par l'explosion de son chaudron en plein cours de potion. C'était presque devenu un jeu de savoir qui ferait subir la pire chose à Justin Miller. Il s'était retrouvé une bonne dizaine de fois à l'infirmerie avant que le professeur Slughorn n'intervienne et menace de mettre tous les Serpentards en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année si les agressions contre Miller ne cessaient pas. Les plaisanteries avaient donc cessé et Justin avait décidé que c'était moins pire d'accepter de cirer les bottes de Lestrange plutôt que d'être pendu par la cheville durant six heures dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Lorsqu'il y repensait, Sirius avait un peu honte d'avoir participé à la torture de ce pauvre Justin.

Ne voulant donc pas subir les mêmes choses que lui, Sirius était constamment sur ses gardes, la baguette prête à l'action. Il ne lui était pourtant toujours rien arrivé. C'est pourquoi il devenait chaque jour un peu plus nerveux, persuadé qu'on lui réservait un traitement digne de ce nom.

Se décidant finalement à émerger, Sirius écarta les rideaux de son baldaquin. Le lit près du sien était celui de Justin. Le jeune homme s'était assis sur son lit et observait d'un œil noir la porte de la salle de bain. Rogue avait encore doublé tout le monde, songea Sirius. Étrangement, il était toujours le premier à disposer de la salle de bain, mais il ne semblait jamais être vraiment plus propre quand il en sortait que quand il en était rentré.

Se sentant observé, Justin se tourna vers Sirius et lui jeta un regard noir. Sirius haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Justin de ne pas vouloir avoir affaire avec lui. C'était naturel. Il porta donc son regard sur Finn. Il n'avait même pas encore émergé de sous ses couvertures. Trouvant Finn d'un ennui total, Sirius se leva et alla ramasser ses choses dans sa valise. Il enfila son uniforme en vitesse, ramassa son sac et descendit dans la salle commune. En voyant une main pâle et des cheveux blonds dépasser d'un fauteuil, Sirius senti son estomac se retourner. Il évitait soigneusement Cissy depuis leur dernière discussion. En particulier depuis qu'il avait surpris sa conversation avec Bella. Il fit donc le moins de bruit possible afin de traverser la salle commune sans être vu, lorsqu'il se fit héler.

-Sirius!

La voix de Bella grinça dans son oreille comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une vieille porte rouillée. Sirius se retourna en souriant de façon sarcastique.

-Bella, quel plaisir de te voir!

Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer Cissy qui s'était levée de son fauteuil et observait sa sœur et son cousin avec inquiétude.

-C'est moi ou on ne te voit pas souvent ces temps-ci?

-Je suis très occupé. Mais si tu t'ennuies de moi, je peux toujours t'offrir une photo.

-Ça va aller… mais Cissy par contre, je crois qu'elle ne dirait pas non.

Sirius déglutit. Elle savait. C'était bien évident qu'elle finirait par savoir, Bella avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait avec Cissy. Bella s'approcha de Sirius, un doigt accusateur pointé sur sa poitrine.

-Comment as-tu osé compromettre Cissy ainsi. Si quelqu'un vient à l'apprendre, son mariage sera annulé.

-Compromettre Cissy? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère Bella.

-Pas du tout. Par ta faute, elle a été souillée. Crois-tu que Malfoy voudra des restes de quelqu'un d'autre?

-Les restes? Crois-moi Bella, il reste beaucoup de viande à gruger autour de l'os. Alors si tu oubliais cette histoire et que tu me fichais la paix.

-N'y compte pas. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait.

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ça Bella. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux rien raconter sans faire de tord à Cissy. Alors qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire?

-Si j'étais toi, je resterais sur mes gardes. Et ne t'approche plus de Cissy, compris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec aucun d'entre vous.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit de la grande salle. Il tenta de toutes ses forces d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Cissy.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Lorsque Sirius eut quitté la salle, Cissy se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil. Les mots que Sirius avaient prononcés flottaient dans sa tête. « Il reste beaucoup de viande à gruger autour de l'os » « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec aucun de vous. » Avait-il mentit pour sauver les apparences? Ou alors était-il sincère?

-Tu pleures.

Cissy leva les yeux vers sa sœur. Elle la regardait avec un mélange de dureté et de tendresse. Elle s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Allons, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as été abusée. Heureusement tu es toujours intacte.

Cissy ne répondit pas. Depuis le début de cette histoire, le seul souci de Bellatrix avait été de sauvegarder la réputation de sa sœur et par le fait même sa propre réputation. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être la sœur d'une traînée.

-Oublie cette histoire. De toute façon, Sirius va très bientôt payer pour sa traitrise.

-Oui, murmura Cissy. Je vais oublier.

-C'est très bien, dit Bella avant de l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Très, très bien.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Lily prit place en face de Myriam à la grande table des Griffondors. Son amie était en train de potasser dans son bol de céréales, la tête dans la main.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, s'inquiéta Lily.

-Non, ça va.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle connaissait Myriam, elle lui dirait ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'elle en aurait envie, pas avant. Elle préféra suivre son regard qui était dirigé vers la table des Serdaigles. Lily fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que son amie observait James en soupirant. Elle se doutait depuis toujours que Myriam avait un petit faible pour son meilleur ami, mais s'était toujours abstenue de lui en parler. Connaissant son aversion pour James, Myriam n'aurait de toute façon pas tenu compte des commentaires de Lily.

Près de James, étaient assis Sirius, Remus et Peter. Encore une fois, Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner que ces quatre garçons si différents soient devenus amis. Elle s'attarda sur Sirius qui semblait embêté par quelque chose. En effet, alors que James et Remus parlaient avec animation et que Peter buvait leurs paroles, Sirius gardait les yeux fixés sur son assiette, jetant parfois de brefs coups d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. Lily repensa alors à leur conversation. Non, ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile pour un Serpentard d'être ami avec un Griffondor.

Soudainement, Sirius se tourna vers elle, comme si il s'était sentit observé. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers James. Lily se sentie rougir de s'être ainsi fait prendre à fixer Sirius et plongea son regard sur son bol de céréales.

-On va être en retard je crois.

Lily leva les yeux vers Myriam et s'aperçut que son amie avait vraiment l'air patraque. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux volaient en tous les sens.

-Myriam, tu es sûre que ça va?

-Oui je te dis. J'ai mal dormi.

-S'il y a quelque chose…

-Je vais t'en parler. Promis.

-Bon, alors rendons-nous gaiement en sortilèges.

Myriam leva les yeux aux ciels et attrapa son sac. Elle détestait sortilèges. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle commune presque en même temps que James. Lily se doutait que Myriam avait dut attendre que James se lève avant de se lever aussi. La jeune fille ne fut sans doute pas déçue, parce que dès qu'il la vit, James lui attrapa le bras.

-Myriam. Justement, celle que je voulais voir. Tiens salut Evans, tu es particulièrement en beauté ce matin.

-Malheureusement ce n'est pas ton cas, fit remarquer Lily.

Sirius éclata de rire et bouscula un peu James qui se passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit James, la vérité sort de la bouche des jolies filles, dit Sirius.

-Il me semblait que c'était de la bouche des enfants, dit Peter.

-Peu importe, dit James en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Myriam, tu pourrais me rendre un service?

-Ça dépend duquel, répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hey bien, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas essayer de savoir ce que mijote Christopher.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… non! Je refuse de me retrouver prise entre vous deux. C'est votre problème pas le mien.

Lily sourit. Au moins, Myriam n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser embobiner par le garçon dont elle est amoureuse. Et Dieu sait qu'avec James Potter, il est facile de se laisser embobiner.

-Bon, ça fait rien, dit James en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, Remus m'avait déjà prévenu que tu dirais non.

Lily jeta un regard à Remus dont les joues s'étaient soudainement enflammées. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne s'était jamais posé beaucoup de questions sur Remus. Elle l'avait rapidement classé dans la catégorie « timidité maladive » et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait en compagnie de James Potter et Sirius Black, elle devait bien avouer que le jeune Lupin commençait à l'intriguer.

-C'est qu'il a des dons de voyance, dit Myriam en souriant à Remus.

-Non, je suis seulement perspicace, répondit Remus. Et je vais aussi être en retard à mon cours si je continue à marcher avec vous. À plus tard. Tu viens Peter?

-Oui! Salut les gars.

Remus et Peter se détachèrent donc du petit groupe, pendant que James, qui n'avait pas lâché le bras de Myriam, observait son amie les sourcils froncés.

-Tu vas bien Mye? Tu as l'air… bizarre.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, soupira-t-elle. J'ai simplement mal dormi.

Lily cessa d'écouter la conversation et se tourna vers Sirius qui marchait en silence à ses côtés. James et Myriam étaient un peu plus loin à l'avant.

-Bonjours Sirius.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le voile de tristesse qui obscurcissait son regard, mais se retint de tout commentaire. Après tout, elle le connaissait à peine. Elle chercha un instant un sujet sur lequel elle pourrait bien poursuivre la conversation, mais ne trouva pas. Elle préféra donc se taire.

-Tu es plutôt dure avec lui, non?

Lily regarda Sirius surprise. Il la regardait en souriant d'un air moqueur. Elle mit un instant à comprendre qu'il parlait de James.

-C'est que j'y suis obligé, répondit Lily. Il ne comprend rien si je suis gentille.

-Ça c'est vrai, impossible de se débarrasser de lui, ça fait des mois que j'essaie.

Lily éclata de rire. Sirius aussi, mais cessa aussitôt de rire lorsque sa cousine Bellatrix passa près de lui en compagnie des autres Serpentards de son année. Il afficha l'air impénétrable qu'il arborait habituellement et fit mine de ne pas remarquer que tous lui jetaient un regard noir. Lily les regarda passer et son regard croisa celui de Rogue. Il semblait furieux contre elle et détourna immédiatement les yeux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la classe où la majorité des Griffondors et des Serpentards de sixième année attendaient le professeur Flitwick. Sirius s'était accoté contre le mur et jetait de brefs regards vers les Serpentards.

-Ils te font la vie dure?

Sirius observa Lily un instant, l'air de se demander si elle était assez digne de confiance ou non.

-Pas encore.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle savait très bien ce que risquait un Serpentard qui dérogeait aux lois des Serpentards.

-Je me demande si on peut changer de maison en sixième année, demanda Sirius l'air songeur.

-J'ai bien peur que non mon pote, s'exclama James qui s'était approché d'eux. De toute façon, tu n'es pas assez bien pour Griffondor.

-Je ne pensais pas à Griffondor, je ne suis pas assez hautain, riposta Sirius en souriant, je m'imaginais plutôt aller à Serdaigle. Il me semble que c'est la seule maison digne de mon intelligence.

-Ton intelligence? Qu'elle intelligence?

Lily écouta un moment les garçons se piquer, avant de s'apercevoir que Myriam était restée en retrait. Elle s'approcha de son amie et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va?

-Ouais…

Lily allait répliquer qu'elle n'y croyait pas du tout, lorsque des cris retentirent derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir que James et Sirius se tenaient baguette brandie devant plusieurs des Serpentards, Bella et Severus en tête.

-Je reconnais bien là le courage légendaire des Serpentards, quatre contre deux. C'est vraiment très noble, cracha James.

-Ce que tu appels du courage, j'appel ça de l'idiotie, rétorqua Bella. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

-C'est nous qui sommes idiot alors qu'il y a assez de témoins pour dire que c'est vous qui avez commencé à attaquer?

-Si tu te battais au lieu de discuter, dit Severus.

- Mais tout de suite _Servilus. _

Aussitôt, Rogue envoya un sort inarticulé sur James qui eut à peine le temps de faire le sortilège du boulier. Entre temps, Sirius avait lancé le sortilège de Jambe en coton à Bella qui le reçut de plein fouet. Malheureusement, Mulciber avait en même temps stupéfixé Sirius. James eut à peine le temps de le libérer avant d'être désarmé par Bellatrix qui le regarda avec un sourire mauvais. Sirius allait répliquer lorsque sa baguette lui fut arrachée par Finn. Ils se retrouvaient donc sans leur baguette, devant quatre Serpentards. James leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Génial, vous avez gagné. Si vous nous rendiez nos baguettes maintenant.

-N'y compte pas.

D'un geste gracieux, Bella lança un ultime sortilège. James se baissa pour l'éviter et il rebondit sur le mur avant d'atteindre brutalement le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui venait tout juste d'arriver près de ses élèves. Il fut projeté avec force contre le mur et perdit connaissance. À l'instar de tous les autres, Bella regarda avec effarement le professeur inconscient. Sirius en profita pour s'approcher de Finn et lui reprendre sa baguette. Le jeune homme réagit à peine.

Les Serpentards comme les Griffondors semblaient se demander quoi faire, lorsqu'une porte de classe voisine s'ouvrit. Le professeur Bilgor observa avec étonnement le pauvre professeur Flitwick, il jeta ensuite un regard sévère sur les 20 élèves qui regardaient toujours leur professeur avec effarement.

-Qui a fait ça?

Personne ne répondit. Le professeur s'approcha de Flitwick et vérifia comment il se portait. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Griffondors et vérifia qui portait une insigne de préfet.

-Miss Evans, Monsieur Stuart, allez surveiller mes élèves. Quant aux autres, vous restez ici. Monsieur Miller, Miss Dickinson, je compte sur vous pour prendre en note les noms de ceux qui chahuteraient durant mon absence.

Justin déglutit et porta une main à son insigne de préfet. Le professeur Bilgor agita ensuite sa baguette pour faire léviter le corps du pauvre professeur Flitwick et disparut dans le couloir.

Lily jeta un regard vers la porte de la classe du professeur Bilgor où plusieurs élèves de deuxième année observaient ce qui se passait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et leur conseilla de retourner s'asseoir, Jeffrey Stuart sur les talons.. Les deux préfets de Griffondor laissèrent donc derrière eux leurs camarades pour contenir une classe de jeunes Serdaigle et Griffondors surexcités.

La tension était palpable. Bellatrix avait toujours dans sa main la baguette de James. James et Sirius regardaient avec hargne ceux des Serpentards qui s'étaient lâchement battus contre eux. James fit un pas vers Bellatrix, plus que déterminé à récupérer sa baguette, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Myriam se tenait près de lui, sa baguette prête à l'action.

-Si tu lui rendais sa baguette.

Les Serpentards se regardèrent un instant et semblèrent jeter des regards derrière James. Tous les Griffondors avaient sortis leurs baguettes. Rogue haussa les épaules, pris la baguette des mains de Bellatrix et la lança aux pieds de James. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Sirius qui fixait l'une des Serpentards qui s'était approchée de Bella. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Bella acquiesça. La jeune fille jeta ensuite un regard aux autres Serpentards qui semblaient tous passablement consterné.

-Hum… j'ai l'impression que tu as des problèmes Bella, dit Sirius.

-Sirius, n'en rajoute pas, dit la jeune fille d'un ton cassant.

-Je suis désolé Megare, mais elle avait juste à penser à ce qu'elle faisait avant de lancer son sort. Quel scandale ça serait hein Bella, si tu te faisais renvoyer. Tu crois que Rodolfus voudrait d'une femme qui n'a même pas terminé ses études.

-Sirius, maintenant tu te taies, lui recommanda Megare.

-Sinon quoi? Je vais avoir droit au Doloris? À l'Avada Kedavra? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, cracha Bella. Tu le verras. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

-Ou alors ça sera toi.

Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes Black s'observèrent avec une animosité équivoque. D'un côté, les Serpentards s'étaient désintéressés de la situation et discutaient avec animation, de l'autre, les Griffondors écoutaient avec intérêt l'échange qui se déroulait entre Sirius et sa cousine. James observa le profile de Sirius et songea soudainement qu'il était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir de son côté. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui incitait à ne pas faire exprès de le mettre en colère. Ça devait être de famille, songea James, parce qu'en observant Bellatrix, il s'aperçut que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'être dans le camp adverse. Cette fille avait comme une lueur de démence dans son regard. Elle détourna finalement les yeux de Sirius et s'approcha des autres qui discutaient tous ensembles. James se tourna vers Sirius qui observait ses camarades de Serpentard avec amusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?

-Ho! Bella a simplement utilisé de la magie noire. Maintenant, ils tentent de trouver un moyen de la tirer d'affaire.

-Je ne croyais pas les Serpentards aussi solidaires…

-Ils ne le sont pas, ils ont peur de la réaction de Rodolfus.

James acquiesça et se tourna vers Myriam. Elle était restée près d'eux et écoutait leur conversation, sa main glissée dans celle de James.

-Merci, lui dit-il en donnant un baisé sur sa main.

-Bienvenue, répondit-elle en retirant rapidement sa main. On peut savoir ce qui a provoqué la bagarre?

-Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je m'abaissais à discuter avec une « sang-de-bourbe » et un traitre à son sang. James n'a pas apprécié.

James hocha la tête. Il avait horreur que l'on traite les gens de « sang-de-bourbe », en particulier Lily. Sirius pourtant semblait toujours trouver normal d'appeler les nés-moldus « sang-de-bourbe ». Lorsque Bellatrix avait proféré son insulte, il avait simplement haussé les épaules.

-Tu réagis toujours au quart de tour James, soupira Myriam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là?

-Rien du tout. Seulement, tu réagis toujours de façon… disons explosive. Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber parfois… Ça ne vaut pas toujours la peine de se battre tu sais.

-Elle n'a pas tort, dit Sirius.

James observa tour à tour ses deux amis. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

-Si tout le monde pensait comme vous, les gobelins seraient encore traités comme des animaux, répondit James. Pourquoi est-ce que je laisserais passer des choses aussi inacceptables?

-Parce qu'il y a des batailles perdues d'avance, dit Sirius en jetant un regard au groupe de Serpentards qui complotaient toujours.

James ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement que Sirius avait raison.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Sirius s'accota contre un mur de façon à pouvoir jeter un œil sur les Serpentards. Il avait bien hâte de voir comment sa cousine allait se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle venait de se mettre. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé faisait partie d'une série de sorts aux effets plus ou moins néfastes qu'une génération de Serpentards avaient assemblés. En effet, derrière l'un des tableaux de la salle commune des Serpentards, plusieurs sortilèges avaient été inscrits, ajoutés au fil des ans par des générations d'élèves. Bellatrix avait utilisé l'un de ces sorts qui avait pour effet de faire tomber la victime dans un sommeil profond et hanté de cauchemars. En soit, il n'était pas dangereux, mais il pouvait faire sombrer la victime dans la démence si elle n'était pas réveillée à temps.

Au bout d'un moment, le professeur Bilgor revint, ouvrit la porte de leur classe et leur ordonna d'un ton sec de s'asseoir. Il était en compagnie des professeurs Slughorn et Mc Gonagall. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la classe et l'on vit revenir Lily et Wilbert. Les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Slughorn restèrent un moment à observer leurs élèves en silence. Ce fut finalement le professeur Mc Gonagall qui prit la parole.

-Le sortilège qui a été lancé au professeur Flitwick est un sortilège interdit entre les murs de cette école. Il va sans dire que l'élève qui l'a lancé sera puni. Le professeur Slughorn et moi espérons que l'un de vous saura nous expliquer ce qui s'est produit. Sans quoi, vous aurez tous une retenue d'une heure à chaque soir, tant que le coupable n'aura pas été dénoncé.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent dans la classe et les mains de presque tous les Griffondors se dressèrent. Le professeur Mc Gonagall pointa Mary Geiger, l'une des amies de Lily. À l'instar de tout les autres, Sirius se tourna vers Mary pour écouter ce qu'elle allait dire.

-C'est très simple professeur. Black et James se sont… disons disputés avec pratiquement tous les Serpentards. Ils se sont battus et un sortilège à atteint le professeur Flitwick par erreur.

-Merci Miss Geiger.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tourna vers James et lui jeta un regard sévère. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Sirius eut l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient.

-Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous dire contre qui vous, vous êtes battus monsieur Black et vous.

-Certainement. Servi… euh Rogue, Black, Finn et Mulciber. Par Black je parle bien sûr de Bellatrix Black.

-Nous avions compris. Nous gardons ceux-là. Tous les autres vous pouvez quitter.

Aussitôt, tous se levèrent et s'empressèrent de quitter la classe. Sirius jeta un regard à James. Il semblait de nouveau avoir un échange silencieux avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, le professeur Mc Gonagall prit de nouveau la parole.

-Lequel d'entre vous a jeté ce sort.

Silence. Sirius sentit que James avait envie de parler mais qu'il hésitait. Connaissant James, il se doutait qu'il devait avoir, malgré tout, une certaine répugnance à dénoncer d'autres personnes. Il n'avait sans doute dénoncé les Serpentards contre qui il s'était battu que pour permettre à ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire de s'en aller. Mais maintenant, il avait quelques scrupules à provoquer le renvoie d'une autre personne.

En temps normal, Sirius aurait partagé ses scrupules, mais comme il s'agissait de sa cousine, il décida de faire une exception. Il leva donc la main pour parler, lorsque Bellatrix prit la parole.

-Sirius. Ne fait pas ça.

Surpris, Sirius se tourna vers Bella qui le regardait d'un air affligé.

-Ne te dénonce pas pour protéger Potter.

-Que… quoi?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi ces derniers temps… Professeur. Ne croyez pas Sirius s'il vous dit qu'il a lancé ce sort. C'est Potter qu'il l'a fait. Il s'est mis en colère contre nous pour un détail et a lancé ce sort que Sirius lui a appris. Sirius, je sais que tu dois te sentir affreusement coupable de lui avoir montré ça, mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Abasourdi, Sirius regarda sa cousine qui, les larmes aux yeux, rendait son pathétique numéro.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'est battu et qu'on n'aurait pas dut, mais nous avons été provoqués. Je voulais simplement parler à mon cousin, lorsque Potter s'est mis à nous injurier. Il fallait que nous, nous défendions… Vous pouvez vérifier, c'est bien avec sa baguette que le sort a été lancé.

Elle désigna la baguette de James au professeur Slughorn qui semblait avoir avalé chacune des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées. Quant au professeur Mc Gonagall, elle semblait plutôt septique.

-C'est absolument absurde, s'exclama James. Professeur, veuillez me dire comment j'aurais put lancer ce sortilège, alors qu'elle m'avait désarmé? Je veux dire, ça va de soit que je suis beaucoup plus doué que cette bande d'abrutis, mais il y a des limites. Ils s'étaient mis à quatre contre nous deux. De toute façon il y a plein de témoins qui pourront dire qu'elle a lancé le sort avec ma baguette.

-Des témoins qui sont tous à Griffondors, trancha Bella. Qui ont donc tous un parti pris.

-Et les Serpentards n'ont pas de parti pris, demanda James qui commençait à s'énerver.

Sirius observait la scène en silence. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se produire et connaissait assez Bella pour savoir que malgré l'apparente absurdité de la situation, elle avait des chances de remporter la partie.

-Commençons par vérifier si le sort a bel et bien été lancé avec votre baguette monsieur Potter.

James haussa les épaules et tendit sa baguette au professeur Mc Gonagall. Personne ne fut surpris lorsque le spectre du sortilège lancé par Bellatrix apparut au bout de la baguette. Les sourcils froncés, le professeur Mc Gonagall rendit sa baguette à James. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Slughorn.

-Nous avons un problème. C'est la parole de Monsieur Potter contre celle de Miss Black.


	13. Loup-garou

Loup-garou

Ce matin là, la grande salle était plus animée qu'à l'habitude. Tous parlaient avec enthousiasme de l'affrontement qui s'était déroulé la veille entre des Griffondors et des Serpentards de sixième année. La place vide du professeur Flitwick à la table des professeurs semblait être le sujet de l'heure. Tous étaient curieux de savoir qui était le responsable et surtout, qu'elle serait sa punition. Du côté de la table des Serpentards, on semblait comploter. Bellatrix avait perdu son arrogance habituelle. Rodolfus ne lui adressait plus un regard, il semblait furieux contre elle. Comment avait-elle put être aussi idiote et insouciante.

Assis à la table des Serdaigles, Remus et Peter guettaient avec impatience l'arrivée de James et Sirius. Ils les savaient impliqués dans l'affaire et étaient impatients d'avoir des détails non altérés par les rumeurs. Les yeux fixés sur l'entrée de la salle, Remus but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. Il vit alors surgir la chevelure indomptable de James. Les murmures se firent soudainement plus enthousiastes et plusieurs jetèrent des regards en coin à James. Le jeune homme n'y porta pas attention et se dirigea aussitôt vers la table des Serdaigles. Il prit place en face de Remus qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif. James soupira et commença à se beurrer un toast.

-Vous avez vu Sirius, demanda James la bouche pleine.

-Pas ce matin, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. On peut savoir ce qui se passe?

-En gros, Sirius et moi on s'est battu contre Bellatrix Black et d'autres Serpentards. Elle a tenté de me jeter un sort avec ma propre baguette, mais c'est Flitwick qui l'a reçu. Et le sort en question était lié à la magie noire. Alors hier, les professeur Mc Gonagall et Slughorn nous ont interrogé et, James fut interrompu par l'apparition de Sirius dans la grande salle.

Sirius se dirigea aussitôt vers la table des Serdaigles sans même un regard vers celle des Serpentards. Il prit place à côté de Peter, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu étais où, demanda James de but en blanc.

-J'ai mis un peu de temps à me réveiller.

-C'est tout?

-Comment c'est tout?

-Ils ne t'ont pas…

-Ils étaient beaucoup trop préoccupés à tenter de trouver un moyen de sauver Bella! Si elle est renvoyée, là je vais peut-être devoir trouver un autre endroit où dormir.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu souris aussi largement.

-Ho non! Je suis simplement de bonne humeur parce que j'adore voir Bella avoir des problèmes.

-Tu sais, la relation que tu as avec ta famille me fait regretter d'être enfant unique et de n'avoir qu'une seule cousine.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que ma famille provoque la jalousie, s'exclama Sirius.

-Et c'est sûrement la dernière, dit Peter.

-Sur ce point, tu as entièrement raison, de répondre James.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec fatalité et jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards. Il était impatient de voir comment Bella allait se sortir de ce coup là. La veille, après avoir statué qu'il s'agissait de la parole de James contre celle de Bella, les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Slughorn les avaient renvoyés à leur dortoir en leur conseillant de bien réfléchir aux conséquences que pourrait avoir un mensonge de plus. Ils devaient tous être interrogés un par un à la première heure le lendemain matin.

-Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont parvenir à trancher, demanda James à Sirius.

-Comme ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de _verita serum_ sur les étudiants et que les accusations sont graves, ils ne pourront pas se contenter de supposer. Soit quelqu'un parle, soit on leur fournit une preuve.

-Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve, dit James les sourcils froncés.

-Ho que si nous en avons une, répondit Sirius.

Les trois autres se jetèrent un regard interrogatif. Sirius leur souriait, l'air très sur de lui. De l'extérieur, il était impossible de se douter qu'au contraire, il n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui. Il s'apprêtait à trahir pour de bon non seulement sa cousine, mais des générations de Serpentards. Il allait montrer le fameux tableau à Dumbledore.

00000000000000000000000000

Comme Dumbledore avait choisit de procéder par ordre alphabétique, Sirius fut le deuxième à être interrogé. En entrant dans le bureau du directeur, il croisa Bella qui en sortait un petit air satisfait peint sur le visage. Sirius la regarda, le visage impassible et entra dans le bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore était assit derrière son bureau, les mains jointes et l'observait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius visitait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. En deuxième année, Sirius avait fait subir le sortilège du saucisson à l'un de ses camarades de classe et l'avait enfermé dans un placard à balais. On l'avait cherché durant des heures. Slughorn avait jugé que cela méritait une visite au bureau de Dumbledore.

Sirius songea que, malheureusement, cet épisode était sans doute le seul que Dumbledore puisse relier à Sirius Black. Il ne devait pas avoir une très bonne opinion de lui.

-Asseyez-vous monsieur Black.

Sirius hocha la tête et pris place sur la chaise que le directeur venait de lui désigner. Le regard bleu perçant du professeur Dumbledore le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

-Alors monsieur Black. On me dit que vous, vous battiez aux côtés de monsieur Potter?

-Oui professeur.

-Pour qu'elles raisons?

-James est mon ami professeur. Bellatrix avait traité Leslie Evans de sang-de-bourbe et James a jugé nécessaire de la défendre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se battre seul contre quatre.

-C'est très noble à vous monsieur Black, dit le professeur en lui adressant un sourire.

-Merci professeur, répondit Sirius un brin mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa. Le professeur Dumbledore l'observait, toujours souriant. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Sirius se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise. Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Je ne vous demanderai pas qui a lancé ce sortilège, je connais déjà la réponse que vous me donnerez. Mais monsieur Black, connaissez-vous le sortilège qui a été lancé.

Sirius déglutit, le moment était venu. Il en pensait pas que ça lui demanderais tant de courage.

-Oui professeur, je le connais. Comme beaucoup de Serpentards.

-Et d'où le connaissez-vous.

-C'est l'un des sortilèges du tableau.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, Sirius compris que Dumbledore connaissait déjà l'existence du tableau. Il devait d'ailleurs déjà savoir que le sortilège lancé au professeur Flitwick était l'un de ceux inscrits derrière ce fameux tableau.

-Oui. Bien sur, dit Dumbledore. Je crois qu'on peut donc exclure monsieur Potter des suspects, compte tenu du fait qu'il ne va pas à Serpentard. Il n'aurait bien sur pas pu le connaître, à moins que l'un de ses camarades ne le lui ai enseigné.

-Je ne le lui ai pas appris professeur, s'exclama Sirius.

Dumbledore lui sourit de nouveau. Sirius ne parvint pas à déterminer si le professeur Dumbledore le croyait ou non.

-Je crois que ce sera tout monsieur Black.

Sirius hocha la tête et se leva. Il aperçut alors le choixpeau qui reposait sur une étagère. Sirius songea pour la première fois depuis longtemps à son premier jour à Poudlard. Lorsque le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'il avait toutes les qualités pour être admis à Griffondor, Sirius avait supplié le choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il ne voulait en aucun cas décevoir ses parents. Maintenant, il se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie s''il n'avait pas fait ce choix, s'il était allé à Griffondor.

-Il nous arrive à tous de faire de mauvais choix, Monsieur Black, dit Dumbledore. L'important c'est d'apprendre de ses erreurs.

Sirius sursauta. Le directeur s'était levé et regardait lui aussi le choixpeau. Comment avait-il put savoir à quoi il songeait.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, dit Sirius.

-Parfois, le chemin le plus facile n'est pas le bon, répondit Dumbledore. Il faut savoir prendre des risques.

-Oui…

-Et si vous alliez me chercher Monsieur Finn?

-Oui professeur.

Sirius se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui s'était assit à son bureau.

-Merci, dit Sirius.

Dumbledore lui répondit par un autre sourire.

00000000000000000000

Une fois que Dumbledore eut interrogé les six personnes impliquées dans la bagarre, il convoqua de nouveau Bellatrix Lestrange dans son bureau. La jeune fille y resta une heure, au bout de laquelle elle admit avoir lancé le sortilège interdit. Elle fut suspendue sur le champ. Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille était déjà réintégrée à l'école. Le conseil d'administration s'était mêlé de l'affaire. On ne renvoie pas un membre de l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur sans se heurter au conseil d'administration.

Heureusement, songea Sirius, il avait réussit à s'en tirer sans problème. Personne à Serpentard ne saurait qu'il avait révélé l'existence du tableau. Il restait un paria, mais n'aurait pas à subir de représailles.

On continua à parler de l'histoire durant une bonne semaine jusqu'à ce qu'on nouvel évènement n'attire l'attention. Suite à une joute amicale de Quidditch, un Pouffsoufle de troisième année était entré en collision avec le saule cogneur. Le sortilège interdit de Bellatrix Black fut aussitôt oublié.

00000000000000000000000

Remus se s'écrasa un peu plus sur sa chaise en soupirant. Il était en sueur et légèrement tremblant. Tout en maudissant la pleine lune qui aurait lieu le soir même, il desserra sa cravate et passa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

-Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta James.

Incapable de répondre, Remus hocha la tête. La présence de James le stressait d'autant plus qu'il était toujours persuadé qu'il était au courant de son état. Il aurait voulut que le jeune homme cesse de l'observer, qu'il aille ailleurs, mais comment lui demander de quitter alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il fallait en plus que ça tombe sur le seul cours où le professeur n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour lui.

-Remus, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, chuchota James.

Remus fit un signe négation et commença à prendre des notes. Le regard de James toujours braqué sur lui l'empêchait toutefois de se concentrer. Ainsi, lorsque le professeur Dante lui posa une question, Remus leva vers lui un regard ahurit. Dante sourit avec satisfaction et s'approcha de Remus.

-Je vois que vous manquez de concentration monsieur Lupin, peut-être avez-vous un problème.

-Tout va très bien professeur, balbutia Remus.

-C'est étrange, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien aller. Allez à l'infirmerie.

Remus jeta un regard surpris au professeur. C'était la première fois qu'il le laissait se rendre à l'infirmerie une veille de pleine lune. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait compatissant.

-Potter, accompagnez-le.

Remus déglutit, ben sur, le professeur Dante savait pour James. Il savait que Remus s'était presque transformé devant lui et que si quelqu'un pouvait finir par découvrir sa véritable nature, ce serait sûrement James. Dante attendait ça depuis des années.

Lorsque James se leva et pris Remus par le bras pour le soutenir, les jambes du jeune Lupin flanchèrent sous son poids. C'était peut-être sa dernière journée à Poudlard. Et dire qu'il croyait que James avait oublié cette histoire.

0000000000000000000000

James ne prononça pas un seul mot du trajet. Il se contenta de soutenir Remus jusqu'à l'infirmerie et de le remettre à Mademoiselle Pomfresh. Cette dernière l'installa dans un lit et autorisa James à s'asseoir à son chevet.

-Je suis désolé James. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, s'objecta Remus.

-Voyons, c'est à ça que servent les amis, répondit James.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à dire. James sourit, ils savaient tout deux que rien ne le ferait s'en aller tant qu'il n'en aurait pas envie. Le jeune Griffondor fronça les sourcils. Et si le moment qu'il attendait depuis des mois était celui-ci.

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir, dit James d'une voix douce.

Remus se figea. Il n'osa pas tourner ses yeux vers James et préféra fixer le plafond, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

-C'est pour ça que tu es malade, non?

-Je ne suis pas malade, balbutia Remus.

-Remus, je crois qu'on sait tout les deux de quoi il en retourne.

Cette fois, Remus tourna la tête vers James. Il parut surpris de n'y lire ni pitié, ni dégoût, juste de la compassion.

-Tu es un loup-garou n'est-ce pas?

Pas de réponse. L'instant sembla durer une éternité. Finalement,

Remus se redressa dans son lit, ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

-Depuis longtemps?

Remus hocha la tête en silence. James eut un sourire de compassion.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile. Comment as-tu fait pour garder le secret si longtemps.

-Tu vas le dire?

James observa Remus avec surprise. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il le rejetterait et le dénoncerait? Il lui semblait que son attitude avait été celle d'un ami.

-Remus. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou une fois pas mois. Je te trouve sympa le reste du temps, alors peu importe.

Remus resta muet. De toute évidence, il n'y croyait pas. Soit il trouvait ça trop beau pour être vrai, soit il croyait que James se moquait de lui.

-Et Sirius et Peter sont d'accord avec moi. Ne t'énerve pas! Ils sont au courant et n'y accordent pas plus d'importance que moi. Après tout, malgré tout les préjugés existant sur les loups-garous, il suffit de passer quelques minutes avec toi pour s'apercevoir qu'ils sont tous infondés.

Remus ne dit rien, trop ahurit pour répondre. James sourit à son ami, soulagé de lui avoir enfin avoué qu'il connaissait son secret. Comme il avait dut souffrir de porter toute ces années ce lourd secret s'en ne pouvoir rien dévoiler à personne.

-J'aurais bien envie de te dire que je te l'avais dit, dit une voix derrière James.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Mademoiselle Pomfresh qui apportait une potion à Remus. Elle affichait un sourire affectueux qui fit rougir les joues de Remus.

-Tu devrais le laisser se reposer, dit-elle à James. Reviens le voir après le dîner.

James hocha la tête et salua Remus qui avait déjà les yeux à demi fermés. Ce devait être un effet dut à la potion qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il laissa donc son ami se reposer et se dirigea vers la grande salle, impatient que l'heure du dîner arrive afin qu'il puisse annoncer la nouvelle à Sirius et Peter.

0000000000000000000000000000 

James était déjà assis à la table des Griffondors lorsque le flot des élèves qui venaient tout juste de finir leur cours envahit la grande salle. À demi levé de son siège, James guettait Sirius et Peter pour leur faire signe de venir le rejoindre. Il remarqua à peine le regard méprisant que lui lança Christopher en passant près de lui et ne remarqua pas du tout qu'il venait de s'asseoir près de Myriam.

Sirius et Peter entrèrent ensembles dans la grande salle. James leur fit un signe de la main que Peter remarqua immédiatement. Il pointa la table des Griffondors à Sirius qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celle des Serpentards avant d'aller rejoindre James.

-Je lui ai dit, s'exclama James de but en blanc.

Sirius et Peter se jetèrent un regard interrogatif. James poussa un soupir d'exaspération et répéta. Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans les regards des deux autres.

-Tu as dit quoi à qui?

James sursauta, s'apercevant tout juste de la présence de Myriam.

-Tu écoutais notre conversation, s'étonna James.

-J'étais assise ici avant toi. Tu es venu me rejoindre.

-Ho… Je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

-Pardon?

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la chevelure flamboyante de Lily, plaisanta James. Une brune se fond plus facilement dans la foule.

Le rouge monta aussitôt aux joues de la jeune fille qui sans prononcer un seul mot de plus se leva et quitta la table. James se tourna vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas non plus l'attitude de la jeune fille. James balaya la question d'un geste de la main et s'approcha des deux autres.

-Alors Remus sait qu'on sait pour lui, dit Peter.

-Et il l'a pris comment, demanda Sirius.

-Plutôt bien. Je retourne le voir après le repas. Il a eut un malaise en DCFM.

-Alors vous aviez raison, dit Peter. Je continuais à me dire que vous aviez peut-être déraillé… Ça paraît si invraisemblable. Il est tellement gentil.

-Justement Pete, quand tu es un loup-garou, tu ne deviens un monstre que les soirs de pleine-lune, dit doucement James.

-Pas toujours. Vous avez déjà entendu de Fenrir Greyback.

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard. Il n'avait pas tort. Greyback était un monstre qui allait jusqu'à mordre des humains même lorsqu'il n'était pas transformé. Heureusement, Remus n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

-Bonsoir Lily.

Lily leva les yeux du travail de potion qu'elle était en train de rédiger. Devant elle, Severus Rogue l'observait d'un air neutre.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-La bibliothèque est à tout le monde, répliqua Lily d'un ton froid.

Severus ne se formalisa pas du peu d'en train de Lily et prit place sur la chaise. Il sorti de son sac son manuel avancé de préparation des potions, un rouleau de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. En silence, il commença à rédiger son devoir, lançant à l'occasion de furtifs coup d'œil à Lily qui fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Severus posa sa plume et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Lily leva les yeux de son devoir et fixa ses yeux verts sur lui.

-Tu me manques, murmura Severus.

Lily cligna des yeux. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et se pencha vers lui.

-Fais attention Sev, il y a beaucoup de gens qui pourraient te voir discuter avec une méprisable sang-de-bourbe.

-Lily… tu sais très bien que si je dis ça je ne le pense pas…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre Sev. De toute façon je croyais que les choses étaient claires entre-nous.

-Elles le sont…

Lily observa un instant Severus. L'expression sur son visage en disait long et elle fut un instant tentée de tout lui pardonner. Elle ne doutait pas de l'affection que Severus éprouvait pour elle et était plus que consciente de l'affection qu'elle-même éprouvait pour lui. Seulement, elle savait très bien que bien qu'il dise le contraire, le fait qu'elle soit d'origine moldue poserait toujours un problème entre eux.

-Tu sais Sev, je n'y peux rien si je suis une née moldue et je n'y peux rien non plus si tes nouveaux copains n'aiment pas les nés moldus. Toi, tu peux y faire quelque chose. Moi, j'ai tout donné.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle aperçut Sirius Black qui entrait dans la bibliothèque. Sans qu'elle sache exactement ce qui la poussait à faire ça, elle lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir avec elle. Sirius la regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis lui sourit et s'avança vers sa table. Severus quant à lui se tourna pour voir à qui Lily avait fait signe.

-Tu es amie avec Black maintenant, lui demanda Severus d'un ton dur.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Lily. Il ne m'a jamais traité de sang-de-bourbe.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Severus Rogue. Il fourra en vitesse ses choses dans son sac et se leva avec raideur. Comme Sirius arrivait à leur hauteur, Rogue lui jeta un regard méprisant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sirius quant à lui pris place devant une Lily au sourire triomphant.

-Rassure-moi, dit Sirius. Tu ne viens pas juste de m'utiliser pour rendre Rogue jaloux. Si?

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, répondit Lily. Le rendre jaloux ne me servirait à rien, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui.

-Pourquoi?

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté. Sirius semblait réellement s'intéresser à la situation. Elle hésita à peine un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Parce qu'il a honte de moi.

-Honte de toi? Je crois que la situation inverse aurait plus de sens.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui est d'origine moldue, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

-Non, mais toi tu connais l'hygiène.

Lily éclata de rire. Elle s'était toujours bien abstenue de s'attarder sur cet aspect de Severus. Connaissant ses origines modestes et difficiles, elle considérait que ce n'était pas tout à fait sa faute. Toutefois, elle avait toujours eut parfaitement conscience de l'opinion des autres à ce sujet.

Et puis, il n'y a rien de mal à être née-moldue.

Je sais, répondit Lily en souriant. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Ne trouvant rien à redire à cette affirmation, Sirius entreprit de sortir à son tour son manuel avancé de préparation des potions ainsi que du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Voyant que Lily l'observait, il demanda.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe? Ou ton but était juste de m'utiliser pour fâcher Rogue et maintenant tu te demandes comment te débarrasser de moi.

-Pas du tout, s'exclama Lily. Tu peux rester. Je suis toujours très respectueuse envers les gens que j'utilise.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire avant de se pencher chacun sur leur travail de potion.

000000000000000000000000000

Remus ne s'était jamais aussi bien remis d'une pleine lune. En temps normal, il pouvait s'écouler une semaine avant qu'il ne récupère complètement tant sur le plan physique que moral. En effet, la lune avait sur lui un effet dépressif qui le plongeait parfois dans une sombre torpeur bien des jours après sa transformation. Cette fois pourtant, il était accompagné de trois personnes qui, si elles ne comprenaient pas tout à fait ce qu'impliquait sa condition, savaient au moins ce qu'il en était.

Curieux comme toujours, James avait insisté pour tout savoir. Quand c'était arrivé? Comment? Savait-il qui lui avait fait ça? Quel effet ça faisait? Se surprenant lui-même, Remus avait répondu à la majorité des questions. Le jeune Griffondor parvenait presque à lui faire sentir que sa situation n'avait rien de si extraordinaire, il appelait même ça son « petit problème de fourrure ».

Sirius quant à lui s'était montré plus pragmatique. Il lui demanda s'il savait quels moyens pouvaient être employés pour le soulager, si certaines choses rendaient les lunes plus ou moins difficile. Il leur sembla à tous qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais lui-même ne semblait pas trop savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Peter finalement ne dit presque rien. Il sembla à Remus que le jeune Pouffsoufle se questionnait à savoir s'il était toujours le même, s'il n'était pas dangereux. Si au début l'attitude de Peter inquiéta un peu Remus, il finit par apercevoir une lueur de compréhension dans le regard du jeune homme. Oui, Peter connaissait la souffrance et l'exclusion.

Ainsi, à peine trois jours après la dernière pleine lune, Remus se baladait en compagnie de ses trois nouveaux amis dans les rues de Prés-au-lard. C'était un beau samedi ensoleillé plutôt doux pour le mois de février. Ils avaient déjà visité Honeydukes et Zonko et se dirigeaient vers les trois balais quand Remus eut une idée. Il incita plutôt les trois autres à le suivre jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard interrogateur alors que Peter prenait un air effrayé.

-Ho non! Je déteste cet endroit! On raconte qu'il est rempli de fantômes extrêmement agressifs qui hurles et qui jette des meubles!

-Voyons Peter, un ou deux fantômes ne peuvent pas faire de mal, s'exclama James en lui administrant une grande claque dans le dos.

Peter chancelât sous l'effet de la claque et se résigna malgré tout à suivre les trois autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cabane hurlante, Remus s'appuya sur la balustrade et jeta un regard à Peter.

-Écoute Peter. Tu entends un seul fantôme hurler?

-Non… Mais apparemment les fantômes se manifestent surtout les soirs de pleine lune, dit Peter d'une petite voix.

-Ouais, dit Remus. Les soirs de pleine lune…

Il suffit d'un instant avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne passe dans les regards de James et Sirius.

-Tu veux dire que…, commença Sirius.

-Vous avez devant vous le fantôme de la cabane hurlante.

-Où ça, s'exclama Peter terrorisé.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire devant l'air affolé de Peter. James alla gentiment le prendre par les épaules et le mit face à Remus.

-Alors c'est là que tu te cache les soirs de pleine lune, dit James.

Le regard de Peter s'illumina et passa de la cabane hurlante à Remus.

-Wouha! Alors la cabane hurlante n'est pas du tout hantée! Ça alors..

-Hey non. Elle n'a été construite que pour moi, murmura Remus tristement.

-Tu y entre comment, demanda Sirius en examinant la cabane. Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une entrée…

-Ho ça, s'exclama Remus. Il y a un passage à partir de l'école.

-Et ce passage est dans le parc, supposa James.

Remus se tourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air mystérieux.

-Je ne crois pas que je peux en bonne conscience vous dire où est l'entrée. Si l'un de vous avait la stupidité de venir me rendre visite…

-Ça va, dit Sirius en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Remus lui sourit en d'un geste théâtrale désigna la cabane hurlante.

-Et voilà, j'avais envie de vous montrer ma maison de campagne! Si on allait prendre une bière au beurre.

Suivit des trois autres, ils retournèrent vers le village. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Remus se questionna à savoir pourquoi il avait eut envie de leur montrer la cabane hurlante. La réponse apparut presque aussi rapidement que la question lui était venue. Maintenant que d'autres personnes étaient au courant, il n'avait plus envie de garder secrets les détails concernant sa lycanthropie. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme. Toutes ces années, il avait entendu les autres colporter des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur la cabane hurlante alors qu'il était le seul à connaître la vérité. Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas.

000000000000000000000000000

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub, James remarqua aussitôt Lily qui était assise en compagnie de Myriam à une table tout au fond. Malgré une envie folle de les rejoindre, il songea qu'il serait peut-être préférable de s'asseoir le plus loin possibles d'elles. Myriam lui en voulait toujours pour on ne sait qu'elle raison et Lily… bon. Malheureusement, il eut à peine le temps de se faire cette réflexion que Sirius se dirigeait déjà vers le fond de la salle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de leur table, James crut remarquer que Lily saluait Sirius d'un signe de tête et que celui-ci lui répondait de la même manière. Il prit une table juste à côté de la leurs.

De mauvaise humeur, James retira son manteau et pris place sur l'une des quatre chaises alors que Peter annonçait qu'il allait chercher la Bière au beurre. À l'instar des deux autres, James jeta un regard autour de lui pour repérer qui était présent. Comme à chaque sortie à prés au lard, l'endroit était bondé.

-Ce n'est pas ta cousine, demanda James en désignant une table plus loin.

Sirius se tourna vers l'endroit que lui indiquait James. En effet, c'était sa cousine. Narcissa était assise à une table en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy qui lui tenait la main. Bella avait dut arranger l'entretien, car elle était à la table d'à côté en compagnie de Rodolfus et détournait fréquemment le regard de son jeune fiancé pour observer sa sœur. Un grand frisson de dégoût envahit Sirius et il se tourna vers les deux autres pour ne plus avoir à supporter cet horrible tableau.

-C'est bien ma cousine, répondit donc simplement Sirius.

Sa réaction n'était pas tout à fait passée inaperçue, mais James et Remus eurent la délicatesse de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Bien des aspects de la vie de Sirius restaient obscurs pour eux et il n'était pas difficile de s'apercevoir que le jeune Black n'était pas disposé à en parler. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

James détacha donc également son attention de Narcissa Black et jeta un regard furtif à Lily et Myriam. L'endroit était si bruyant qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais il lui sembla qu'elles étaient plongées dans une conversation plutôt sérieuse. Alors qu'il se demandait, non sans une pointe d'espoir, si cette conversation portait sur lui, Peter revint avec quatre bières au beurre qu'il posa sur la table. James détacha donc son regard des deux jeunes filles et s'intéressa à ce que racontaient les trois autres.

-Ne crois pas que c'est passé inaperçu, lui dit aussitôt Sirius.

-Quoi, s'étonna James.

-Remarque que moi aussi je préférerais passer du temps avec elles plutôt qu'avec nous, ajouta le jeune Serpentard en souriant d'un air équivoque.

-Mouais, mais il semblerait que vous êtes les seules personnes de cette école à supporter ma présence, s'exclama James en leur levant sa bière au beurre en signe d'hommage.

-Oui, mais je dirais que c'est par dépit plutôt que par choix, dit Remus ce qui lui valut une bourrade de James.

À cet instant, James ne put que se féliciter d'avoir finalement avoué la vérité à Remus. Il lui semblait que depuis que le jeune lycanthrope ne portait plus seul son secret, une transformation s'était opérée. En à peine trois jours, il était devenu plus détendu, n'étant plus constamment sur ses gardes il s'autorisait à plaisanter et à parler de lui. Il aimait déjà bien Remus lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, mais le nouvel aspect de la personnalité lui plaisait encore plus.

James venait tout juste de se faire cette réflexion lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, le murmure des conversations se tut et tous portèrent leur regard vers la porte. Bien que l'explosion soit d'origine inconnue, chacun se doutait bien qu'elle avait sans doute été provoquée par Voldemort ou, du moins, l'un de ses sbires.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne bouge. Puis des cris se firent entendre au dehors. Le premier réflexe d'à peu près tout le monde fut de se précipiter vers les fenêtres pour voir ce qui se produisait à l'extérieur. Seulement, la foule était si compacte que seules quelques personnes parvinrent à atteindre les fenêtres. L'une d'entre eux, une jeune fille qui devait avoir environ 14 ans, laissa échapper un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se passait juste devant l'auberge. Son amie eut à peine le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait vue, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous les regards se portèrent sur le nouvel arrivant.


	14. Mangemorts et Sang-de-bourbe

Mangemorts et Sang-de-bourbe

Lily sentit ses jambes flancher sous son poids. Dans le cadre de porte des trois balais, se tenait un homme immense au visage cagoulé. Un mangemort. Il fit un pas dans la place, ceux qui étaient près de lui reculèrent. Le mangemort promena son regard sur la foule, son regard s'arrêtant parfois sur l'un d'entre eux. Il fit quelques pas de plus. Chacun des ses mouvements étaient suivit par des dizaines de pairs d'yeux.

Terrorisée, Lily glissa sa main dans celle de Myriam qui la pressa avec force. Elles pensaient toutes deux au fait que les mangemorts étaient peut-être simplement là pour s'amuser, pour maltraiter quelques nés-moldus.

Le mangemort ne fit toutefois rien de cela, il parcourut la foule, son regard s'arrêtant sur chacun d'eux, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il fut bientôt rejoint par trois autres de ses comparses qui firent comme lui. De la porte entrouverte, Lily aperçut deux autres mangemorts qui étaient restées dans la rue. Finalement, le premier mangemort tira une photo de la poche de sa robe noire.

-Evelyn Brown. Tu es vraiment très jolie sur cette photo.

Le mangemort brandit la photo et la présenta à la foule. Elle représentait une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans qui envoyait un baisé à la caméra.

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si tu es aussi jolie en vrai. Alors on va faire quelque chose. L'un d'entre vous va me dire où je peux trouver Evelyn et il n'arrivera rien de malheureux à personne.

Un silence de mort envahit la salle. Si jusque là certains avaient osés chuchoter, plus personne ne songea à même remuer les lèvres. Evelyn était connue de tous. Elle était l'une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il était fort probable qu'Evelyn soit parmi eux, mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien être dans n'importe laquelle des boutiques de prés-au-lard ou être restée au château. Peu importe que quelqu'un sache ou non où elle était, personne ne parla. Il était bien évident que ces mangemorts ne voulaient pas de bien à Evelyn, même les Serpentards qui se comportaient déjà comme s'ils étaient dans les rangs de Voldemort n'osèrent parler.

-Alors personne n'a vu Evelyn? Demanda le mangemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la foule, le mangemort se tourna vers ses comparses. Sans attendre une seconde, chacun d'eux empoigna l'un des étudiants présents. Ils semblaient avoir procédé de façon tout à fait arbitraire. Parmi les trois victimes, Lily reconnu Megan Jones, une Serdaigle de son année, ainsi que Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius. La troisième était une minuscule fille qui devait être en troisième année.

-Ça serait dommage qu'il arrive malheur à vos camarades parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a voulut coopérer.

Les trois otages, si on peut les appeler comme ça étaient terrorisés. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de la plus jeune et de Megan. Regulus Black quant à lui était complètement stoïque. Peut-être se croyait-il protégé par son sang pur. Ce n'était tout de même pas le cas. Voyant que personne ne se décidait à parler, le mangemort fit un autre signe à ses comparses qui brandirent leurs baguettes vers leurs victimes. Des hurlements de douleur causés par le sortilège Doloris emplirent la pièce.

00000000000000000000000

Sirius se raidit. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter vers le mangemort qui retenait son petit frère. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il connaissait bien Evelyn, c'était une gentille fille issue d'une famille de sang pur qui n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour la magie noire. Son père occupait un poste très important au ministère de la magie. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils la recherchaient. Ses parents avaient dut refuser de s'allier à Voldemort et il cherchait maintenant à faire pression sur eux à l'aide de leur fille. Si du coup il pouvait terroriser la majorité des élèves de Poudlard et ce, sous le nez de Dumbledore, alors c'était parfait.

Seulement, en cet instant, Sirius se fichait pas mal du fait que Evelyn soit une fille gentille et que ses parents aient eut le courage de résister au seigneur des ténèbres. Son petit frère était en danger et il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, Sirius pris la parole.

-Excusez-moi.

Le mangemort se tourna vers lui. Il fit signe aux trois autres de cesser la torture. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sirius et l'examina un moment, tous retenaient leur souffle.

-Qui es-tu, demanda le mangemort.

-Sirius Black.

-Tu as des informations sur Evelyn, demanda patiemment le mangemort.

-Non. Mais j'aimerais que vous relâchiez mon frère.

Le mangemort éclata aussitôt de rire et s'approcha de Sirius. Comme il était plus grand que le jeune Serpentard, il dut se pencher de façon à mettre son visage cagoulé juste devant celui de Sirius.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?

-Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis Sirius Black et que, tout comme mon frère, je suis issu de l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur. À quoi est-ce que ça vous servirais de blesser inutilement mon frère? À mon avis, ça ne ferait que vous apporter la réprobation de ma famille ainsi que de nombreuses autres. Par exemple les Lestrange et les Malfoy qui sont sur le point de s'unir à mes cousines. Non, je ne crois pas que de maltraiter un sang pur soit dans votre intérêt.

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter

-Un sang-de-bourbe ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, non?

Le mangemort resta un instant à fixer Sirius avant de se relever de toute sa hauteur. Il se tourna vers son acolyte qui retenait Regulus Black. Ce dernier s'était à demi évanouit dans les bras de son bourreau.

-D'accord. Prends en un autre. Un sang-de-bourbe.

De façon tout à fait égoïste, Sirius se sentit soulagé. Il s'élança vers son petit frère et, à sa grande surprise, les autres s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Lorsqu'il eut atteint Regulus, il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule et l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle. Trop faible pour protester, Regulus suivit docilement son frère.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais que quelqu'un se décide à me dire s'il sait où est Evelyn, sinon je vais me fâcher.

-Je suis ici, dit alors une toute petite voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Pâle comme la mort, Evelyn avait levé la main pour signaler sa présence. Elle s'avança vers le mangemort.

-Ne leur faites plus de mal.

-C'est ton papa qui va être content de te voir, ricana le mangemort en la voyant s'approcher.

Sans même attendre son signal, les autres lâchèrent leurs otages et se dirigèrent vers elle. L'un deux l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie. Sans plus s'intéresser aux autres, ils quittèrent l'endroit en emportant Evelyn qui hurlait pour qu'ils la lâche. À peine quelques secondes après leur départ, Dumbledore arrivait, rapidement suivit par une vingtaine d'aurores. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus que 5 ou 6 minutes.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Sirius était assit près du lit de son frère à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. À l'instar des deux autres victimes, on lui avait administré un calmant pour soulager le stress post traumatique ainsi que de puissants antis douleurs. Ils étaient donc tout les trois dans les vapes. Tous n'avaient seulement qu'un ami ou deux à leurs chevets, les autres ayant été impitoyablement chassés par Mademoiselle Pomfresh. Les parents avaient été prévenus et étaient en route.

En observant son petit frère qui dormait d'un profond sommeil, Sirius songea à la colère douloureuse qui avait passée dans le visage de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Evelyn avait été enlevée et il y avait maintenant peu de chance qu'elle soit retrouvée. Le fait que toute cette manœuvre se soit déroulée sous le nez de Dumbledore rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Sirius songea qu'à l'instant même, des dizaines de parents devaient envoyer des hiboux réclamant le retour de leur enfant à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas tord, songea Sirius. La situation était des plus inquiétantes. Si il avait voulut, Voldemort aurait put aujourd'hui même éliminer toute une génération de sorciers. Ce n'était certes pas du tout dans son intérêt, mais il aurait put. Là était l'essentiel.

Sirius songea ensuite à ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ce qu'il venait d'agir avec une imbécilité rare. Premièrement, il s'était fait remarquer par des mangemorts. Ensuite, il avait de façon assez évidente associé les noms de Black, Malfoy et Lestrange à Voldemort, laissant entendre qu'il perdrait leur soutien s'il blessait l'un des leurs. Finalement, il s'était attiré les foudres d'à peu près toute l'école en prétendant qu'un né-moldu avait moins de valeur qu'un sang pur. Seulement, quand il avait vu son petit frère souffrir de cette manière, il avait agit sans réfléchir. Tout valait mieux que de voir Regulus souffrir. Au moins, songea t'il, il avait eut la décence d'esprit de ne pas livrer Evelyn qu'il avait remarquée dès que le mangemort avait affirmé qu'il la cherchait. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

Sirius en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur le professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle était suivit des parents des trois victimes. En voyant Orion et Walburga Black entrer dans l'infirmerie, Sirius senti son estomac se nouer, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de ses parents. Il se leva afin d'offrir sa chaise à sa mère. Mme Black s'approcha du lit de Regulus et lui jeta à peine un regard. Elle s'attarda plutôt sur Sirius qu'elle observa un moment avant de lui donner une gifle.

-Comment as-tu put être aussi stupide cracha t'elle.

Sirius resta sans bouger, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Se faire traiter ainsi chez lui passait toujours, mais le professeur Mc Gonagall ainsi que les quatre autres parents observaient d'un air effaré la famille Black. Orion Black s'en aperçut. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernière garda un visage impassible puis s'assit sur la chaise et pris la main de Regulus entre ses doigts noueux. Sirius quant à lui fixait le plancher, honteux qu'on ait vu sa mère le frapper.

-Sirius, voudrais-tu bien me suivre?

Surpris, Sirius leva la tête. Le professeur Mc Gonagall venait de lui parler. C'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom. Il jeta un regard à son père qui hocha doucement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait y aller. Sirius suivit donc le professeur Mc Gonagall, se doutant bien qu'elle voulait lui parler de sa performance aux trois balais.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Sirius s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du professeur Slughorn. C'était logique puisqu'en sa qualité de directeur de maison, s'était à lui que revenait la tâche de le punir. Sirius songea qu'en d'autres circonstances son action lui aurait plutôt valut une visite chez Dumbledore, mais ce dernier devait être très occupé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Slughorn, Mc Gonagall posa la main sur la poignée avant de se retourner vers Sirius. Elle l'observa intensément et Sirius se senti rapidement mal-à-l'aise.

-Tout va bien Monsieur Black, demanda t'elle soudainement d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

Surpris, Sirius resta un bon moment à fixer ses chaussures. Il leva finalement la tête vers le professeur Mc Gonagall, le visage totalement impassible.

-Oui, tout va bien.

Mc Gonagall secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn.

000000000000000000

James était assit seul dans sa salle commune. Il fixait le feu d'un air absent. À l'instar de biens d'autres, il avait été fortement remué par ce qui venait de se produire. Lorsqu'on était protégé par les murs de Poudlard, il était facile d'oublier qu'à l'extérieur la guerre faisait rage. Lorsque la gazette du sorcier relatait que telle personne avait disparut et que telle autre était morte, il était difficile de réaliser exactement ce que ça signifiait. Mais ce qui venait tout juste de se dérouler sous leurs yeux avait rappelé aux élèves de Poudlard à quel point la paix était fragile.

À plus forte raison, l'attitude de Sirius avait profondément choqué James. Il avait de la peine à croire qu'il ait agit de la sorte. Il avait parlé comme un mangemort, prétendant que de maltraiter un né-moldu valait mieux que de maltraiter un sang-pur. Il avait beau être persuadé que Sirius avait uniquement agit ainsi pour son frère, cela ne compensait en aucun cas le caractère impardonnable de ses paroles.

James secoua la tête. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Sirius avait été élevé dans cette atmosphère et que, là il poussait un peu loin, peut-être sa vision de ce qui est bien ou non avait été altérée à force de se faire répéter que les sang-purs étaient supérieurs et que sa vie valait plus que celle d'un moldu, ou un né-moldu. C'était… décevant. Toutefois, James se demanda s'il aurait agit de la même façon si ça avait été son propre frère qui avait été à la place de Regulus. Difficile à dire. D'ailleurs, il ignorait tout des liens unissant deux frères, puisqu'il était enfant unique.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Myriam dans la salle commune. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et alla s'asseoir avec Christopher et compagnie. James se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il était rapidement passé de héro à zéro. Il n'avait plus un seul ami chez les Griffondors. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta d'avoir défié tous ses amis pour Remus, Sirius et Peter. Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi il avait trouvé si important de se lier avec eux. Maintenant, le seul résultat qu'il avait était qu'il partageait le secret d'un loup-garou, avait Peter dans les pattes et était désigné comme l'ami d'un futur mangemort. Pas très brillant.

Aussitôt qu'il eut formulé ces pensées, James s'en voulut. Remus était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, même s'il était un loup-garou et Peter n'avait jamais vraiment eut de chance. Sirius quant à lui… Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

-Tu vas bien?

James sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Myriam venait de le rejoindre. Elle s'était assise sur le bras du fauteuil voisin au sien et l'observait la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Je croyais que tu m'en voulais, répondit James.

-C'est difficile de t'en vouloir quand je vois que tu as manifestement besoin de moi, répliqua Myriam. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

James ne répondit pas, il resta un moment à observer Myriam, puis se leva et la pris dans ses bras.

-Tu le sais que je t'aime, non?

Interdite, Myriam se dégagea et fixa James les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui t'ai fâché contre moi, ajouta James.

Elle sourit et lui donna un baisé sur la joue.

-Je sais, répliqua t'elle. Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas?

000000000000000000000

Sirius hésita un moment avant d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il savait la majorité de l'école hostile à son égard. Comment faire autrement? Personne n'approuvait ce qu'il avait fait et il les comprenait. À sa grande surprise, Slughorn n'avait pas sévit. Le professeur Mc Gonagall et lui avaient longuement discuté avec lui de qu'elle façon idiote il avait agit. Ils lui avaient dit espérer qu'il n'avait fait ça que sur l'impulsion du moment, pour éviter des tors à son frère, lui avaient demandé s'il avait pensé rejoindre Vous-savez-qui, s'il était conscient à quel point il s'était lui-même mis en danger, s'étaient inquiétés à savoir s'il croyait réellement que les nés-moldus méritaient de souffrir ou même de mourir. Bref, ils avaient presque semblé comprendre son action.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. James, Remus et Peter ne lui adressaient plus la parole et Bella, Lestrange et compagnie lui en voulait encore plus qu'avant parce qu'il avait mêlé leurs noms à cette histoire. L'un des élèves de l'école était allé raconter l'évènement à son père travaillant au ministère et le 12 Square Grimmaud avait été fouillé à l'instar du manoir des Malfoy et de la maison des Lestrange. Rien n'avait été trouvé, mais il s'en était fallut de peu.

Personne n'admirait le courage que ça avait dut lui prendre pour parler ainsi au mangemort, personne n'admettait qu'il aurait peut-être agit de la même façon si l'un des membres de sa famille avait été en danger. Même Regulus ne lui témoignait aucune reconnaissance.

Prenant une grande respiration, Sirius pénétra dans la grande salle. Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les murmures et les regards haineux, il alla prendre place à la table des Serpentards. Seulement à quelques sièges du sien, était assise Cissy. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux à partir du moment où il était entré dans la salle. Comme il le faisait pour tous les autres, Sirius fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

000000000000000000000

Remus pris place à sa table du cours de potion. Il jeta un regard à Sirius qui était assit quelques tables plus loin. La personne qui s'asseyait habituellement avec lui avait changé de place, il était donc seul à sa table. Personne ne voulait être vu à côté d'un paria. Remus savait très bien quel effet ça faisait.

Le jeune Lupin songea une fois de plus au geste que Sirius avait posé pour sauver son frère. Il aurait aimé comprendre. Mais la situation lui échappait. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il en voulait à Sirius. Ayant lui-même eut une expérience personnelle avec des mangemorts, il savait bien ce qu'on ressentait dans ces cas là. Il connaissait la souffrance que l'on ressent lorsque l'un de ses proches est torturé devant vous. Il revit le visage de sa mère le soir où tout était arrivé. Il en était sûr, à ce moment, si on le lui avait proposé, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le substituer à un autre. Sans hésitation, elle aurait pris n'importe quel enfant pour le mettre à sa place et ainsi le sauver. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, c'était de l'amour. Un amour brut et terriblement égoïste. Seulement, dans ce genre de situation, il devient difficile d'être raisonnable. On irait jusqu'à prendre la place de l'être cher si on le pouvait. Seulement, dans cette situation Sirius avait compris que de simplement proposer de se substituer à son frère n'aurait pas convaincu le mangemort. Il lui fallait trouver une autre solution, ce qu'il avait fait.

Remus jeta un regard à Megan qui était assise près de lui. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment gardé de séquelles de son expérience et discutait avec l'une de ses amies qui était à la table derrière eux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait songé à elle, s'étonna Remus. Mais il avait eut extrêmement peur pour elle. Elle ne s'en souciait évidemment pas. Remus n'était rien de plus que son compagnon de chaudron en cours de potion. Reportant son regard vers Sirius, Remus songea que finalement, il croyait comprendre. Ainsi, sans plus hésiter, il ramassa son sac qu'il avait posé à ses pieds et se leva. En trois pas, il fut au bureau de Sirius et s'assit près de lui.

Sentant la présence de quelqu'un près de lui, Sirius leva les yeux de son livre, une expression féroce sur le visage. En voyant que le nouveau venu était en fait Remus et qu'il lui souriait, Sirius se détendit. Il semblait toutefois septique.

-Je crois que je comprends, dit simplement Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête et fit un faible sourire à Remus. Certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, Remus sortit son manuel avancé de préparation des potions de son sac.

00000000000000000000

Assit à la table des Griffondors en compagnie de Peter, James potassait dans son assiette. Son regard était braqué sur la table des Serdaigles où Remus était assis en compagnie de Sirius. Le jeune Serdaigle avait tant bien que mal essayé de convaincre James de discuter avec Sirius, mais sans résultat. James avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait vu une facette de la personnalité de Sirius qu'il aurait préféré toujours ignorer.

Voilà donc deux bonnes semaines que James ne parlait plus à Sirius. Remus les avait très rapidement avertis qu'il ne prendrait pas de position. Il passait toutefois beaucoup de temps avec Sirius, jugeant qu'il avait plus besoin d'un ami que James. Peter quant à lui s'était aussitôt rangé du côté de James. Il ne l'avait pas avoué, mais James soupçonnait le Pouffsoufle d'avoir un peu peur de Sirius.

Voilà donc près de deux semaines, que James ne parlait plus à Sirius et que ce dernier était traité comme un paria. Non qu'il ait jamais été très populaire, songea James. Mais avant, on le laissait tranquille, il faisait parti de ceux que même les plus endurcis n'osent pas toucher. Depuis l'incident, les choses avaient changées. Certains se permettaient de lui lancer des commentaires haineux. Connaissant Sirius, James se doutait bien qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps la situation. De plus, Megan avait raconté à plusieurs qu'apparemment, la mère de Sirius l'avait giflé à l'infirmerie. Il semblait que plusieurs trouvaient cela hilarant. Pas lui. Il se doutait depuis un moment que la vie familiale de Sirius devait être difficile, cela venait confirmer ses soupçons et, malgré tout, il était désolé pour lui.

-Salut.

James sursauta, Myriam venait tout juste de prendre place près de lui. Elle jeta à peine un regard à Peter et porta son attention sur James.

-Si j'étais toi, je prendrais vite position.

James fronça les sourcils, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Myriam voulait dire. Myriam soupira en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Je sais que tu en veux à Sirius, mais il y a des rumeurs…

-Qu'elles rumeurs? S'étonna James.

-Hey bien, certains ont… comment dire, « décidé de régler son compte à cet ordure de futur mangemort. »

-Et en quoi est-ce que ça devrais me concerner, demanda James en haussant les épaules

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi James Potter, on sait tous les deux que ça te touche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, répliqua James d'un ton dur.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver. On dirait que je te connais mieux que toi-même.

-Je ne crois pas non, répondit James.

Myriam secoua la tête et se leva pour aller rejoindre Lily qui mangeait seule un peu plus loin. James jeta un regard en billait à Sirius. Il lui sembla que les Serdaigles assit près de lui le regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

0000000000000000000000

Lily prit place dans le cours de sortilèges. Assit au premier rang, Severus Rogue avait fait mine de ne pas la voir lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la classe. Lily tenta de se convaincre que ça ne la blessait pas et dit bonjour à Mary qui discutait avec une autre de leurs amies. Malgré elle, elle jetait toutefois de nombreux regards en coins à Severus. Il avait tressaillit lorsque James Potter était entré. Lily avait crut voir les lèvres de James remuer lorsqu'il était passé près de lui, mais ne pouvait en être sûre. Elle suivit Potter des yeux. Il prit place près de la fenêtre. Avant de s'asseoir, il n'avait pas négligé de lancer un regard à Christopher.

Lily resta un instant à observer James. Elle se posa la question à savoir s'il regrettait de s'être lié d'amitié à Sirius et d'avoir laissé tomber ses amis de toujours pour lui. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle s'était bien fait avoir. Elle avait crut que Sirius serait différent de Rogue, mais après tout, les Serpentards semblaient être tous les mêmes. En privé, c'est bien de discuter avec un né-moldu, mais en public tu deviens un sang-de-bourbe.

Lily n'eut pas le loisir de se lancer plus loin dans ses réflexions, ca le professeur Flitwick venait de demander le silence pour commencer le cours. Lily s'étonna un instant de ne pas voir Sirius, mais oublia rapidement son absence car le professeur leur apprenait un enchantement très complexe.

Finalement, une vingtaine de minutes après le début du cours, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius. Black. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Certains laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Sirius Black se tenait bel et bien devant eux, mais dans un piètre état. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, sa joue était tailladée, sa lèvre enflée et l'un de ses bras était en écharpe. Sans porter attention aux autres, Sirius s'approcha du bureau du professeur et lui tendit un billet. Flitwick hocha silencieusement la tête et lui fit signe de prendre place.

Il silence complet régnait dans la classe, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Sirius. Même Flitwick avait négligé de reprendre son cours et observait Sirius en silence, l'air désolé. Un bout d'un instant, le Serpentard sembla trouver la situation insupportable et se leva.

-Je me suis fait défoncer la gueule et je suis en retard parce que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Et ne faites pas comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas, ça fait des semaines que vous rêvez qu'on me pète la gueule. Voilà, c'est fait. Si on reprenait le cours?

Tous le regardaient ahuris. Sirius soupira, repris place sur sa chaise et jeta un regard éloquent au professeur Flitwick qui reprit son cours aussitôt.

Toutefois, à l'instar de plusieurs autres, Lily continua d'observer Sirius. Le dos vouté, il était penché sur son parchemin, sa plume immobile était en train de faire une énorme tache d'encre. Lily jeta un regard à James. Il fixait Sirius d'un regard indéchiffrable. Elle se questionna à savoir qui avait put s'en prendre à Sirius. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort et que nombre d'entres eux rêvaient de lui donner une leçon, mais qui avait bien put finir par passer à l'acte?

0000000000000000000000

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Sirius s'empressa de ramasser ses choses et de quitter la salle. James resta assit à sa place et le regarda partir songeur. Il n'était pas sur de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Ce matin même, il avait fait mine de ne pas se soucier du fait que Sirius puisse se faire maltraiter, mais dans les faits, il avait une étrange envie de le venger.

-Salut James.

James leva les yeux. Christopher se tenait devant son bureau. James se crispa aussitôt et entreprit de ramasser ses choses.

-Tu as fini par voir sa vraie personnalité. Je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à un Serpentard.

-Chris, je ne suis pas d'humeur, rétorqua James en mettant son sac sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Christopher l'observa un instant sans répondre, James haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-James, attend.

James se retourna, attendant que Chris dise quelque chose de plus. Il s'écoula un certain laps de temps, avant qu'il ne soupire et lui sourit.

-Je suis prêt à te pardonner tu sais.

Surpris, James fonça les sourcils. Il s'attendait à tout excepté à ça.

-Allons James, ça fait six ans qu'on est amis. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait oublier tout ça. Et puis, maintenant que tu ne fréquente plus les Serpentards, j'ai cru remarquer que tu étais souvent seul…

James ne dit toujours pas un mot. Il devait tout de même admettre que ses vieux amis lui manquaient. Et puis, fier comme était Christopher, il ne pouvait espérer une autre chance. De plus, il pouvait être sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne traiteraient d'autres personnes de sang-de-bourbe ou mettrait volontairement la vie de quelqu'un en danger.

-C'était évident que j'allais vous manquer, répliqua James en souriant, vous n'avez jamais put vous passer de moi.

-Qui a dit que tu nous manquais, s'étonna Christopher.

Il gratifia James d'un bon coup sur l'épaule et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

0000000000000000000000000

Sirius prit palace près de Remus sans prononcer un mot. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer que le jeune Serdaigle l'observait les yeux ronds et commença à se servir à manger. Remarquant que Sirius ne semblait pas disposer à parler, Remus ne fit aucun commentaire. C'est ce que Sirius appréciait le plus chez Remus. Il savait quand il ne fallait pas poser de questions.

Lorsque Sirius vit James entrer en compagnie de Christopher, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un rire sarcastique. Intrigué, Remus suivit son regard. S'apercevant que James était attablé en compagnie de ses anciens compagnons, le jeune loup-garou soupira.

-Ça devait arriver, dit Remus.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, demanda Sirius les yeux fixés sur James.

-Hey bien, quelqu'un comme lui n'avait rien à faire avec un monstre comme moi.

Sirius gratifia Remus de son sourire de loup et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

-T'en fais pas Lupin, ce n'est pas toi le monstre entre nous deux.

Remus rendit son sourire à Sirius et secoua la tête. Sirius comprenait ce que Remus ressentait. Lui aussi n'aurait pas fait confiance à James s'il avait sut que sa prétendue amitié ne valait pas plus que ça. Apparemment, Peter aussi pensait ça, car Sirius vit Peter s'approcher de James à la table des Griffondor et s'arrêter net en voyant en compagnie de qui il était. Le jeune Pouffsoufle déglutit et jeta un regard autour de lui. Apercevant Sirius et Remus, il se dirigea vers eux.

-Sa… salut, balbutia Peter.

Sirius observa un instant le Pouffsoufle. Il aurait put lui en vouloir. Après tout, il avait prit le côté de James et maintenant qu'il s'était fait largué il revenait vers eux. Seulement, il était difficile d'en vouloir à Peter en sachant qu'il était surement tout simplement terrifié des répercussions que pourrait avoir sur lui la mauvaise réputation de Sirius. Alors, même s'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Peter, Sirius lui sourit alors que Remus l'invitait à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Sirius?

Évidement, Peter n'avait pas le tact de Remus, songea Sirius. Il se força à garder son calme.

-Je me suis fait battre par cinq gars en allant à mon cours de sortilèges, répondit platement Sirius.

Peter ne dit plus rien. Il se servit à manger en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la table des Griffondor.

000000000000000000000

James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Griffondors. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'il avait renoué avec ses vieux amis et il lui semblait avoir retrouvé sa vie d'avant. Tous avaient fait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se parler et il avait exactement retrouvé sa place. Seule Myriam lui jetait parfois de petits regards de désapprobation, mais il faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Elle lui reprochait d'être hypocrite et de ne pas se soucier de Remus, Sirius et Peter. James lui avait répondu qu'il s'était trompé sur leur compte et qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec eux. Myriam avait secoué la tête et ne lui en avait plus reparlé.

James chassa ces pensées de son esprit et tenta de se concentrer sur l'histoire qu'était en train de raconter Chris. À en voir les autres, c'était hilarant, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Laissant tomber, James s'excusa auprès des autres et quitta la grande salle. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer que Myriam le suivait des yeux.

James erra un moment dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où il voulait aller, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il se trouva face à Narcissa Black. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient inondés de pleurs. En fait, elle était si embrouillée par ses larmes qu'elle ne remarqua manifestement pas que James était devant elle et lui entra dedans. Par réflexe, James attrapa ses bras pour la retenir de tomber.

-Holà, fait attention.

-Je suis désolée, balbutia Narcissa entre deux sanglots.

La jeune Serpentard fit un geste pour se dégager, mais James la retint. Elle resta un instant sans bouger avant d'éclater en sanglot de plus belle et de s'effondrer par terre. Médusé, James se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il était évident qu'il serait inconvenant de la laisser pleureur là. Il se pencha donc à sa hauteur et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

-Euh… tout va bien?

Elle ne répondit naturellement pas à sa question et continua à pleurer. Quoi qui fasse pleurer cette fille, songea James, c'était terrible.

-Narcissa… euh, tu veux que j'aille voir pour ta sœur, peut-être que…

-Non!

Elle avait posé un bras sur lui et l'observait avec des grands yeux paniqués. Elle avait cessé de pleurer.

-Ne dis surtout rien à ma sœur.

-Pour lui dire quelque chose, il faudrait d'abord que je sache quelque chose… ou que j'ai envie de parler à ta sœur.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard mauvais et laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur, les yeux vers le plafond. James l'observa. Elle était jolie, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Et puis, elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres Serpentards, une certaine candeur se dégageait d'elle et ses yeux étaient infiniment tristes. Il est vrai qu'elle venait tout juste de pleurer.

-Je peux faire quelque chose?

Narcissa se tourna vers James un sourcil levé. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

-Je me marie dans deux ans répondit Narcissa en brandissant une lettre. Dès que je serai majeure, ma mère vient de m'annoncer qu'ils ont décidé d'une date.

-Félicitations?

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Elle soupira profondément et écrasa une larme qui coulait toujours sur sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas mon choix.

-Je m'en doutais… C'est pratique courante dans les familles de sang pur.

-Pas la tienne, dit Narcissa.

-En effet. Les Potter ont tendance à ne pas accorder trop d'importance aux vieilles traditions.

-Tu crois que tes parents voudraient m'adopter, murmura Narcissa.

James se tourna vers elle. Elle semblait vraiment désespérée. Il songea qu'il l'aurait été aussi dans pareille situation. Il posa sa main sur la sienne avec compassion.

-Ça ne sera peut-être pas aussi terrible.

-C'est gentil de mentir, répondit Narcissa en souriant pour la première fois.

C'est à ce moment que trois Serpentards de deuxième année émergèrent dans le couloir. En les voyants, ils s'arrêtèrent net de parler et fixèrent l'étrange couple les yeux ronds. Narcissa se leva comme si sa jupe avait prit en feu et se tourna vers James.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole Potter.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta l'endroit. James se leva à son tour et, voyant que les trois Serpentards continuaient de l'observer, sortit sa baguette. N'étant pas assez idiot pour tenter de se mesurer à un sixième année et connaissant très bien quel sort James faisait subir à ceux qui l'embêtait, ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

00000000000000000000000000

Devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, Sirius croisa les doigts pour qu'il puisse se rendre jusqu'à son dortoir sans problème. Il prononça le mot de passe et eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle commune qu'il entendit quelqu'un le héler.

Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix, Sirius n'y porta pas attention et se dirigea vers son dortoir, il fut toutefois rapidement rattrapé et une main se posa sur son bras. Sirius se crispa et se retourna lentement pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait de Narcissa.

-J'aimerais te parler, murmura Narcissa. Suis-moi.

Sirius haussa les épaules et emboita le pas à sa cousine qui sorti de la salle commune et l'entraîna vers un couloir peu fréquenté à cette heure. Elle lui sourit timidement et Sirius s'aperçut qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Sirius, tu vas bien?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas où sa cousine voulait en venir. Narcissa s'en aperçut évidement, car elle soupira profondément avec de sortir une lettre de sa robe.

-Je voulais te parler, parce que j'ai reçu ça… Maman a fixé la date du mariage et…

Sirius soupira et fit mine de partir. Toujours la même histoire. Il se sentait franchement incapable d'avoir cette discussion une fois de plus. Voyant qu'il allait partir, Cissy le retint en agrippant son bras.

-Tout ce que je veux Sirius, c'est que…

-Je sais ce que tu veux, viens là.

Sirius ouvrit son bras valide, invitant Cissy à se blottir contre lui. Cissy ne se fit pas prier. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, en silence.

-Alors tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois? Devant Bella?

-Non, mais ce que je pense Cissy, c'est que tout sera bien mieux si tu fais ce qu'on te demande. Sincèrement.

-Alors tu veux que j'épouse Lucius?

-Il a toujours été très gentil avec toi Cissy et, crois moi, tout est beaucoup plus simple quand on fait ce qu'on attend de nous.

Cissy se détacha de Sirius et le regarda un instant en souriant faiblement. Elle tendit la main vers son visage et effleura son œil au beur-noir.

-Quand vas-tu te décider à suivre tes propres conseils Sirius?

Sirius retira la main de Cissy de son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Il s'éloigna de Cissy et prit la direction de la salle commune.

-Sirius!

Le jeune homme se retourna, Cissy le regardait, sa main crispée sur sa lettre.

-Fais attention d'accord?

Sirius hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin.


	15. Vengeance

Vengeance

En entrant dans la grande salle ce matin là, James sentit aussitôt le regard brûlant de Sirius sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles et, voyant Sirius, Remus et Peter tous assit là, il eut la soudaine envie d'aller les rejoindre. Il jeta un regard à la table des Griffondors où ses amis l'attendaient. Sachant pertinemment qu'il devait avoir l'air complètement ridicule planté là, au milieu de la grande salle, il se décida à aller s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors. Seulement, plutôt que d'aller rejoindre ses amis, il alla rejoindre Myriam qui, il s'en aperçut au dernier moment, était assise avec Lily.

-Bonjour, dit James en s'asseyant.

-Je t'ai vu, lui répondit Myriam.

-J'espère bien, répondit James en se servant des œufs, je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être rendu invisible ce matin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui pardonnes pas, demanda Myriam en soupirant, c'est ridicule enfin.

-C'est ridicule de prétendre que la vie d'un « sang-de-bourbe » à moins de valeur que celle d'un sorcier, demanda Lily les joues en feu.

-Non Lily, mais enfin tu sais bien que..., commença Myriam.

-Aucune excuse n'est valable. Si tous agissaient comme il l'a fait, je ne serais peut-être déjà plus là, répondit Lily en se levant.

James et Myriam se jetèrent un regard de surprise. Lily semblait prendre cette histoire très à cœur. James songea que ce devait être à cause de son histoire avec Rogue, seulement, lorsqu'il la regarda sortir de la grande salle, il s'aperçut que ce n'étais pas la table des Serpentards qu'elle regardait, mais bien celle des Serdaigle où était assit Sirius.

-Elle t'a déjà parlé de Sirius, demanda James.

-Non, pourquoi?

James haussa les épaules et commença à manger ses œufs, songeur. Si un jour il parvenait à comprendre Lily Evans…

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Lily quitta la grande salle hors d'elle. Ce n'était toutefois pas contre Myriam et Potter qu'elle était en colère, ni même contre Sirius. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir une fois de plus accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas, mais pire encore elle s'en voulait de se laisser atteindre à ce point. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle perdit patience aussi vite.

Juste comme elle traversait les grandes portes sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, elle accrocha une Serpentard de son année qu'elle reconnu pour être Bellatrix Black. Lily s'excusa vaguement et amorça un mouvement pour continuer son chemin lorsque Black l'attrapa par le bras.

-Sale petite sang de bourbe…

Lily ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Elle sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa contre la poitrine de Black.

-Répète un peu ça pour voir, cracha Lily menaçante.

-J'ai dit : sale petite sang de bourbe, dit Bella l'air de follement s'amuser.

-On dit né-moldu sale peste consanguine, rugit Lily.

Un instant plus tard, Bellatrix Black était projetée à l'autre bout de la grande salle et atterrissait sur la table des professeurs. Les conversations se turent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily Evans qui, le regard menaçant, brandissait toujours sa baguette.

-Miss Evans!

Lily sursauta. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait quitté la table des professeurs et se dirigeait vers elle. Le regard soudainement un peu moins menaçant, Lily baissa sa baguette et se mit à épousseter nerveusement sa jupe. Lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva à sa hauteur, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il faut bien qu'ils comprennent que les « sang-de-bourbe » savent se défendre, dit Lily.

-Suivez-moi.

Mc Gonagall quitta donc la grande salle, Lily sur les talons. Après leur départ, les regards se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs où, aidée du professeur Slughorn, Bellatrix s'était relevée, une flamme menaçante brillant dans ses yeux.

0000000000000000000000

Pour le restant de la journée, tous ne parlèrent plus que du sortilège que Lily Evans avait jeté à Bellatrix Black. Lily ne réapparut pas de la journée et ce devait être tant mieux pour elle, car Black disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle « Ferait sa fête à cette stupide et prétentieuse petite sang-de-bourbe. »

James n'avait pas cessé de songer à l'impressionnant sortilège que Lily avait lancé. Il se dit que si ça n'avait pas déjà été fait, il serait tombé amoureux d'elle sur le champ. Il songea aussi qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de faire attention à ne pas la mettre en colère…

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte de son cours de métamorphose. Elle était fermée à clé et quelques élèves étaient adossés aux murs en attendant l'arrivée du professeur Mc Gonagall. Il va sans dire que la tension entre Griffondor et Serpentards était palpable. James alla rejoindre Christopher et Myriam qui discutaient en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil aux Serpentards. Bellatrix Black discutait à voix basse avec deux ou trois autres Serpentards tandis que Severus Rogue et Sirius Black, chacun à l'écart, observaient Bellatrix avec appréhension. James songea qu'ils devaient être inquiets pour Lily, mais il était plutôt d'avis que c'est pour Bella qu'ils devraient être inquiets.

-C'est moi ou l'atmosphère est plus tendue qu'à l'habitude, demanda James.

-Ce n'est pas toi. Cette Bellatrix Black me donne la chair de poule, répondit Chris les yeux fixés sur la Serpentard.

-Tu as revu Lily depuis ce matin, demanda James à Myriam.

-Non, elle n'est pas venue dîner. Toute cette histoire l'a vraiment secouée j'ai l'impression. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle prend ça autant à cœur. C'est devenu une habitude de traiter les nés moldus de sang de bourbe, elle ne doit pas se préoccuper de ça…

-Facile à dire pour une sang-mêlé, dit Chris qui, comme Lily, était né-moldu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essais d'insinuer, demanda Myriam les sourcils froncés.

-Je veux dire qu'en sortant d'ici, vous aurez une chance de plus de Lui échapper. Réfléchi. Toutes ces personnes mortes ou disparue étaient soient des nés-moldus, des sympathisants aux né-moldus et aux moldus ou des personnes Lui ayant tenu tête. Vous, si vous la jouez profil bas, vous avez des chances d'y échapper, tandis que nous, ils se demandent déjà comment nous éliminer.

Sur ces mots, Chris pointa les Serpentards. James et Myriam se jetèrent un regard éloquent. Chris avait une vision un peu tordu de la situation, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les intentions de vous-savez-qui étaient claires vis-à-vis des nés-moldus.

-Dans ce cas, tu crois que c'est en se faisant remarquer comme Lily l'à fait que ça va changer les choses, demanda Myriam

-Peut-être pas, répondit Chris en haussant les épaules, mais ça vaut mieux que de se laisser faire.

-Sans doute, répondit Myriam.

James songea qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver Chris. Si les nés-moldus se laissaient traiter de sangs-de-bourbe sans réagir, ils acceptaient qu'on les traites comme de la vermine. Ce matin même, Lily Evans avait prouvé que les pouvoirs magiques d'un né-moldu n'étaient pas moindres que ceux d'un sang pur, bien au contraire. Bien que ce fait soit reconnu depuis longtemps par beaucoup d'entre eux, certains avaient besoin de se le faire rappeler.

James jeta un regard aux Serpentards. Sirius avait détaché son regard de sa cousine et le fixait maintenant lui, tout à fait ouvertement. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux lorsque qu'il vit que James l'observait également. James tenta de déchiffrer le regard de Sirius, mais il était impénétrable. Chris s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Laisse-le James, on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Serpentard.

James se tourna vers Chris et hocha la tête. Il avait sans doute raison, songea t'il.

Entre temps, le professeur Mc Gonagall était arrivée et avait ouvert la porte de la classe. Progressivement, tous entrèrent et prirent place. Le professeur Mc Gonagall commença son cours sans que Lily n'ait reparut.

000000000000000000000

Lily Evans refit apparition au souper. Mine de rien, elle entra dans la grande salle et alla directement s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors entre Mary et Prudence. Elle avait fait mine de ne pas remarquer le regard cruel de Bellatrix Black qui l'avait suivit dès son entrée dans la salle. Ce regard n'était pourtant pas passé inaperçu pour plusieurs. En particulier pour Severus Rogue qui redoutait d'avoir à défendre Lily. Il savait très bien que si elle était menacée par plus que des mots, que si Bella tentait de lui jeter un sort, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'intervenir. Que ses amis la traite de sang-de-bourbe passait, mais il ne pourrait tolérer qu'on lui fasse du mal. C'est pourquoi cette perspective l'effrayait. Il se savait prêt à tout pour elle, mais redoutait d'avoir à le faire. Il redoutait d'avoir à s'opposer aux autres.

C'est pourquoi il s'était assit prêt de Bella. Il espérait entendre ce qu'elle comptait lui faire subir et éventuellement la dissuader de procéder. Toutefois, conscient du fait qu'il n'était pas très populaire, il ne croyait pas sincèrement être en mesure de la faire changer d'idée. Rogue avait cette capacité de se montrer impénétrable, de faire en sorte que l'on ignore ce à quoi il pense réellement, mais le peu de charisme dont il était pourvu ne lui permettait que rarement de faire adhérer les gens à son idée.

Rogue avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir intervenir. Sirius Black, qui ces derniers temps s'asseyait à la table des Serdaigles, s'était lui aussi assit près de Bella. Sirius non plus n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de faire changer Bellatrix d'idée. Complètement en disgrâce, Sirius était devenu le souffre douleur des Serpentards. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été surpris de voir Sirius arriver le bras en écharpe dans le cours de sortilège. Le fait est que depuis des semaines il recevait des menaces et se faisait jeter des sorts, seulement, les Serpentards avaient l'intelligence de ne pas laisser de marques. Trop fier, Sirius n'oserait jamais aller colporter au directeur. Ceux des autres maisons toutefois… Tous à Serpentard savaient très bien que c'était cinq Serdaigles de septième année qui avaient battu Sirius et il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant que le reste de l'école ne l'apprenne aussi. Il va sans dire que les Serdaigles en question seraient sans doute sévèrement punis. Rogue détacha ses pensées de Sirius Black et tenta d'écouter ce que disait Bellatrix.

-Je veux simplement l'humilier autant qu'elle m'a humilié, disait Bellatrix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, demanda Megare.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé, répliqua Bella avant de prendre une gorgée de Jus de citrouille.

-Si j'étais toi je ferais attention.

Tous se turent. Sirius venait de parler. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il aurait put ne pas avoir fière allure avec son bras en écharpe et son œil au beur-noir, mais il restait malgré tout impressionnant. Sirius avait toujours, d'une certaine façon, incité le respect. Ainsi, même dans la situation peut reluisante où il se trouvait depuis l'incident des trois balais, il semblait toujours très fier et sur de lui.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais attention, demanda Bella.

-Parce que ça m'étonnerais que Dumbledore se montre clément envers une élève qu'il a déjà renvoyé une fois cette année, répondit Sirius en souriant.

Bella ne répondit pas. Toutefois, le sourire de Sirius disparut rapidement, lorsque la coupe qu'il tenait se mit à lui brûler la main. Sans se plaindre, il lâcha la coupe et regarda sa main sur laquelle des cloques commençaient déjà à se former.

-C'est ce que tu comptes faire à Evans? Ce n'est pas très humiliant, dit Sirius les yeux toujours fixé sur sa main.

-Non, mais c'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas Sirius, dit Macnair en lui prenant la main.

Une grimace de douleur déforma un instant le visage de Sirius. Il n'émit toutefois pas un son, pas plus qu'il ne repoussa Macnair. Il attendit patiemment qu'il lâche sa main. Tous ceux qui étaient proches observaient maintenant la scène. Mais personne d'une autre maison n'avait remarqué ce qui se produisait. Comme de fait, Bella agita sa baguette et les brûlures de Sirius disparurent. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser de trace. Rogue se douta toutefois que la douleur n'avait pas dut disparaître.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, ta petite copine sang-de-bourbe ne gardera aucune séquelle de ce que je vais lui faire subir, dit Bella d'un ton doucereux. Et il n'y aura aucune preuve. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi stupide que toi.

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire. Sirius ne répondit pas, le visage impassible. Bella ne lui porta plus attention et continua de manger. Les autres firent de même. Rogue quant à lui observait maintenant Sirius. Le jeune homme observait son assiette en silence. En effet, songea Rogue, il était mieux de ne pas toucher au contenu de celle-ci. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune Black se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle. Personne ne fit un geste pour le retenir. En regardant Sirius partir, Rogue se sentit encore plus angoissé. Il ne savait plus s'il serait réellement en mesure de protéger Lily.

0000000000000000000000000000 

À Griffondor, personne n'avait manqué de remarquer le regard meurtrier que Bellatrix avait lancé à Lily. Ainsi, après le repas, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient allé voir Lily pour lui recommander de ne pas se déplacer seule. La jeune fille avait haussé les épaules et assuré qu'elle pouvait très bien se défendre seule.

-Personne ici n'en doute, s'exclama Myriam. Mais cette fille est cinglée. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire.

-Voyons, arrêtez de dramatiser! Nous sommes à Poudlard, qu'est-ce que vous voulez bien qu'elle me fasse.

-Te suspendre par la cheville, te faire manger du savon, de sutpéfixer durant des heures, proposa James.

-Ça c'est toi qui fait ça Potter, répliqua durement Lily.

-Justement, si moi je fais des trucs comme ça, imagine ce que elle ferait, répondit James.

-Il n'a pas tort, dit Mary. Pense au sortilège qu'elle a lancé à Flitwick. Lily, vraiment, tu ferais mieux de nous écouter.

Lily dévisagea un bon moment les 9 personnes qui se tenaient devant elle. Il s'agissait en fait de tous les Griffondors de son année. Myriam, Mary, Prudence et Isabel, qui étaient toutes les quatre ses amis ainsi que James, Christopher, Gregory, Jeffrey et Michael dont elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'expliquer la présence près d'elle. Bien sûr, lors de leur première année ils avaient été très proches… l'espace d'une semaine. Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse au juste? Que j'engage un garde du corps?

-Ça me ferait plaisir d'être ton garde du corps, dit James en souriant.

- Ça je n'en doute pas Potter, répondit Lily.

-Lily, tout ce qu'on te dit c'est d'avoir toujours quelqu'un avec toi, peut importe qui c'est, trancha Jeffrey en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, juste au cas où.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous, vous en faites autant, s'exclama Lily en se levant. Donc, est-ce que je peux aller prendre ma douche toute seule ou quelqu'un doit m'accompagner? N'y pense même pas Potter.

James sourit d'un air malicieux et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune. Il était rassuré que Lily ait acceptée d'être prudente. Maintenant il avait l'intention d'aller voir un peu ce qui se tramait du côté des Serpentards. Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regard vers le groupe qui commençait à se dissoudre. Lily semblait l'observer car elle détourna aussitôt le regard. James sourit et fit pivoter le tableau. Personne dans le couloir. Il disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

0000000000000000000

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa main lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il se refusait à aller demander à mademoiselle Pomfresh de le soigner. Elle lui avait suffisamment posé de questions lorsqu'il s'était fait battre par ces fichus Serdaigle. Si cette idiote de gamine de première année n'était pas passée par là et n'était pas allé prévenir l'infirmière, il s'en serait sorti sans question.

Le fait est que Sirius détestait par-dessus tout être en situation de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était touché par ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'il était devenu le souffre douleur des Serpentards et que le reste de l'école faisait son possible pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Au début, il avait crut que les choses cesseraient, mais elles empiraient. Il devait faire en sorte que ça arrête. Il devait arrêter de courber l'échine et rappeler aux autres de quoi il est capable. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Des bruits en bas firent sursauter Sirius. Il ramassa sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur son lit et descendit dans la salle commune. Le spectacle qu'il vit le surpris au plus haut point. Narcissa et Bellatrix Black se disputaient devant tout le monde.

-Ça doit cesser Bella! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait, qu'ils ont compris!

-Ça suffit maintenant Cissy, tu es ridicule.

-Ho! C'est moi qui suis ridicule? Bella, ce que tu veux faire subir à cette fille est horriblement disproportionné et stupide. Nos parents ont déjà réussit à t'éviter l'expulsion une fois cette année, ne les obliges pas à recommencer parce que ce n'est pas si sûr qu'ils y arrivent une fois de plus.

-Cissy, taie-toi!

-Non! Je ne me tairai pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais promis que tu ne feras rien à cette fille, ça ne peux t'attirer que des ennuis!

-Impossible, elle doit payer, cracha Bella.

-Elle doit payer? Comme Sirius doit payer pour avoir agit avec plus de courage qu'aucun de vous en aura jamais? Ça suffit Bella. Sirius a payé pour plus que sa faute et cette sang-de-bourbe ne vaut pas la peine que tu te fasses renvoyer, dit Cissy le ton maintenant suppliant.

Un grand silence s'installa. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux sœurs. Cissy, habituellement si calme et si douce avait les joues en feu et les cheveux défaits. Bella, pâle comme la mort bouillonnait de rage. Elle aperçut Sirius dans les escaliers qui, à l'instar de plusieurs observait la scène.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sirius, dit Bella.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius qui se sentit soudainement minuscule. Naturellement, il ne laissa rien voir.

-Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi?

-Tu penses que tu as plus de courage que nous? Que tu as assez payé?

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire. Sirius ne répondit pas. Il tentait de voir où sa cousine voulait en venir, ça ne sentait pas bon.

-Bella, inutile de le mêler à ça, supplia Cissy qui avait perdu de son aplomb.

-Mais c'est toi Cissy qui l'a mêlé à ça, répliqua Bella. Moi je ne faisais que parler de la sang-de-bourbe.

-Elle s'appelle Lily, dit Sirius d'un ton neutre.

-Peut importe, répliqua Bella. Elle reste une insignifiante sang-de-bourbe qui s'est attaqué à plus fort qu'elle. Et toi, mon cher cousin, tu es un traitre à ton sang qui s'est lié avec les mauvaises personnes. Ton soit disant acte de bravoure en était un de faiblesse qui nous a tous mis en danger.

Bella fit quelque pas vers son cousin, sa baguette prête à agir. Sirius quant à lui serrait sa propre baguette du bout des doigts, la tenir dans sa main brulée lui aurait fait trop mal et il avait l'autre bras en écharpe. Justin Miller, qui était prêt de lui, le remarqua et lui arracha sa baguette des mains. Des étincelles surgirent de la baguette de Bella et voletèrent un instant sur la poitrine de Sirius qui fit une grimace de douleur.

-Si je m'aperçois que tu as fait quoi que ce soit pour aider ta petite copine sang-de-bourbe, tu vas le payer très cher Sirius.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Quant à toi Cissy…

-Quant à moi rien Bella, répliqua Cissy.

Un peu tremblante, elle se dirigea vers Justin, lui prit la baguette de Sirius et la lui tendit. Elle retourna ensuite vers sa sœur et se planta devant elle.

-Certaines choses sont peut-être hors de mon contrôle, mais le temps où tu faisais tout ce que tu veux de moi est terminé.

Sur ces mots, Narcissa Black quitta la salle commune. Il va s'en dire que plusieurs Serpentards ricanèrent de voir Bellatrix ainsi remise en place par sa sœur. Sirius fut oublié et put discrètement s'éclipser jusqu'à son dortoir. Il venait d'assister à un grand moment, songea Sirius. Cissy se résignait peut-être à épouser Malfoy, mais elle refusait de rester la poupée de sa sœur. Seulement, il avait la très nette impression que Cissy avait nuit à Lily plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait aidée.

000000000000000000000000

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, James avait assisté à toute la scène. Il était entré juste un peu avant que Sirius ne descende de son dortoir. Il avait eut le temps d'entendre Bella proposer à sa sœur de faire subir à Lily un sort dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il avait vu Cissy s'y opposer, dire que c'était trop dangereux, qu'elle risquait l'expulsion… Puis Bella avait ordonné à sa sœur de se taire. C'est alors que Cissy avait explosé.

James avait été surpris. Tout d'abord, de constater à quel point un climat de peur et de froideur flottait dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ils semblaient tous savoir exactement où était leur place. L'ambiance était lourde et chargée de sous entendus. Puis quand Sirius était arrivé, il avait vu un choc. Il lui sembla que sous le sombre éclairage de la salle commune, il avait l'air complètement pitoyable. Son œil au beurre noir et son bras en écharpe lui avaient semblés anodin lorsqu'il était entré dans le cours de sortilège, mais maintenant il avait l'air moins fier. Pourtant, songea James, ses copains Serpentards devaient être en admiration devant lui…

Il avait tout compris lorsque Bellatrix s'était approché de lui. Il se rappelait avoir lut ce fait divers dans la gazette disant que les demeures des Black, des Malfoy et des Lestrange avaient été fouillées par le ministère. Ce devait être par la faute de Sirius. Et maintenant, de toute évidence, ils lui faisaient payer. James eut soudainement honte de lui-même.

Lorsque Cissy quitta la salle commune, James en profita pour s'éclipser. Il se dirigea sans s'arrêter jusqu'à sa propre salle commune et n'enleva sa cape que lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir de la grosse dame. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune des Griffondors, James réalisa pour la première fois depuis sa première année à quel point cette pièce était chaleureuse et accueillante. Un peu partout, des groupes discutaient, riaient ou étudiaient. James repéra facilement ses amis qui faisaient une partie de cartes explosives. Il n'alla pas vers eux, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

000000000000000000

Deux jours plus tard, Lily Evans fut retrouvée inconsciente dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle fut aussitôt emmenée à l'infirmerie et, lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle ne se souvenait de rien. On supposa qu'elle avait glissé sur une flaque d'eau et s'était cogné la tête. Seulement, le soir en prenant sa douche, Lily s'aperçut qu'une marque très pâle était apparue sur son ventre. En l'observant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'on avait marqué « sang-de-bourbe » sur elle. Ça n'avait ni été gravé dans sa chair, ni tatoué. Ça avait seulement été écrit à l'encre afin qu'elle sache qu'il s'était produit quelque chose dans ces toilettes, qu'elle n'était pas tombé sur une flaque d'eau. C'était afin qu'elle sache qu'on lui avait fait quelque chose dont elle ne souviendrait pas et qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de prouver.

Voici donc Lily Evans, seule dans la salle de bain à observer avec horreur ce qui était écrit sur son ventre. Son premier réflexe fut de frotter la marque avec du savon afin de la faire disparaître. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une marque rouge à l'endroit où étaient auparavant écrits les horribles mots. Elle enfila ensuite en vitesse son pyjama et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Heureusement, les autres étaient dans la salle commune, Lily étant montée se coucher plus tôt afin de récupérer à la suite de sa perte de conscience. Perte de conscience… Lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée à l'infirmerie, elle avait déjà cette impression étrange qu'il s'était produit quelque chose. Elle se sentait sale, violée. Une drôle de sensation à l'estomac lui faisait croire qu'on ne s'était pas contenté de lui faire perdre connaissance. Maintenant c'était pire, elle avait la preuve qu'on lui avait effectivement fait cette chose.

Lily posa sa tête sur son oreiller et replia ses jambes vers elle. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de rattraper des bribes de souvenirs. Malheureusement, rien ne lui venait en tête. C'était le noir total. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien entre sa chute et son réveil à l'infirmerie. Lily posa une main sur son ventre. Et s'ils avaient… Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Comment savoir. Madame Pomfresh l'avait examinée de pied en cape à l'infirmerie, mais n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Quelque chose lui avait peut-être échappé. Elle aurait eut envie de retourner la voir, lui demander de faire d'autres examens, de trouver quelque chose. Mais elle se sentait honteuse. Tout était sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas dut s'emporter contre Bellatrix Black. C'était idiot. Elle avait agit comme une véritable idiote et maintenant elle était punie.

-Lily? Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

La jeune fille sursauta. Mary venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit de Lily et s'assit prêt d'elle. Lily essuya en vitesse les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se coucha sur le dos.

-Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Mary en posant une main sur les cheveux de Lily.

-Non, répondit Lily d'une voix blanche.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne put réprimer un sanglot. Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Mary soupira, s'étendit près d'elle et l'encouragea à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Lily obtempéra et se laissa flatter les cheveux par son amie.

-Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête, murmura Mary.


	16. Ces salauds de Serpentards

Ces salauds de serpentards

Ce matin là, la grande salle était animée par une excitation hors de l'ordinaire. Ce qui était arrivé à Leslie Evans la veille était sur la bouche de presque tout le monde. La version officielle ne semblait juste pour personne. Bellatrix Black semblait beaucoup trop resplendissante pour que l'on croie à la thèse de l'accident. Cette conviction générale fut fortifiée lorsque Lily fit apparition dans la grande salle les cheveux légèrement en bataille et des cernes violets barrant ses yeux. Sans même jeter un regard à la table des Serpentards, Lily alla s'asseoir en compagnie de ses amies et commença à manger, feignant d'ignorer l'intérêt soudain que plusieurs lui portaient. Myriam, qui était assise en compagnie de James, Christopher et les autres se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

-Elle refuse de me parler. Elle a pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de Mary, murmura Myriam.

-Ces salauds de Serpentards, siffla James.

-Que ça fait plaisir de te voir revenu à la raison, s'exclama Christopher. Tu veux venger Lily?

-Commençons par apprendre ce qu'ils lui ont fait, que la punition soit à la hauteur, répliqua James.

-James… commença Myriam.

-Quoi, demanda James d'un ton sec. Ne me dit pas que tu veux qu'on reste sans rien faire? Ils ont fait du mal à Lily, on ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer sans rien.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Mye, tu en a finis d'agir comme si tu étais ma mère.

Myriam le regarda un instant, interdite, avant de se lever. Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle, laissant derrière elle un James à l'air contrarié. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, James soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Christopher le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est de la frime, tu t'excuse et tu es pardonné.

-Je sais, répondit James.

Il porta son regard vers la porte de la grande salle, par où Myriam était sortie. Se sentant vaguement coupable, il se disputait souvent avec elle ces temps-ci. James soupira une fois de plus. Tout ça était de la faute de ces imbéciles de Serpentards. C'était pour ça qu'il avait les nerfs en boule. Myriam n'y était pour rien. Il n'aurait pas dut. Mais maintenant le mal était fait et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

-Tu viens Potter, on va être en retard en potion, s'exclama soudainement Christopher.

James hocha la tête et suivi le groupe vers l'extérieur de la salle. Le mouvement de masse vers la sortie étant déjà amorcé, James aperçut Sirius, Remus et Peter qui discutaient un peu devant lui. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment Remus et Peter avaient put choisir le camp de Sirius. Il lui semblait évident que c'était lui le méchant dans cette histoire. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. On ne pouvait agir comme il l'avait fait et espérer sans sortir indemne.

000000000000000000

Myriam se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle était la première arrivée au cours. Sans beaucoup de délicatesse, elle sortit son nécessaire à potion de son sac, de même que son manuel avancé de préparation des potions. Elle était hors d'elle. James pouvais être si con parfois. Elle devait faire quoi au juste? Le laisser faire des trucs idiots sans réagir? La jeune fille soupira et se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi elle était amoureuse de lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle et Merlin que ça l'enrageait.

Tranquillement, la classe commença à se remplir. Lily lui sourit en entrant, mais alla s'asseoir près de Mary, Prudence et Isabel. Myriam se renfrogna. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer ce cours assise seule à sa table. C'est à ce moment que James vint prendre place près d'elle. Loin d'en être heureuse, elle lui jeta un regard froid.

-Dégage.

-Tu es dure, répondit James en souriant d'un air charmeur. Écoute, je suis désolé.

-Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp.

James leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa son sac pour changer de place. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment que Slughorn entra dans la classe, le professeur recommanda aussitôt à James de s'asseoir afin qu'il puisse commencer son cours. James haussa les épaules et repris place sur sa chaise.

-Tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps, demanda James quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il hachait des queues de lézard.

Myriam de daigna même pas lui jeter un regard, faisant mine d'être absorbée par la préparation de sa potion. James laissa tomber les queues de lézard pour s'approcher de Myriam.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Et puis, tu dois admettre que tu as tendance à…

Le regard glacial que Myriam lui envoya retint James de terminer sa phrase. Il se repencha sur ses lézards. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que Myriam ne finisse par ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu sais James, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne. Tu finis toujours par me décevoir.

James la regarda avec surprise.

-Comment?

-Comme ça justement. Tu ne comprends même pas pourquoi je t'en veux.

-Mais oui, c'est parce que je t'ai dit...

-Non. Ce n'est pas ça… enfin, pas seulement ça. J'en ai assez.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Myriam ne répondit pas et se replongea dans la préparation de sa potion. Énervé, James posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, elle le repoussa aussitôt.

-Non. C'est terminé James. T'es excuses ne suffisent plus. Il est temps que tu comprennes que les gens ne sont pas toujours là à t'attendre. Tu ne peux pas traiter les autres comme s'ils t'appartenaient et faire ce que tu veux avec eux. J'en ai assez de te pardonner.

-Je ne comprends pas Mye.

-Je crois que j'ai été assez claire, répondit Myriam d'un ton sans équivoque.

James n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il posa son regard sur son chaudron qui commençait à bouillonner dangereusement et n'essaya plus de parler à Myriam du reste du cours.

000000000000000000

Myriam avait erré dans les couloirs un bon moment. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Seulement, Lily était toujours avec Mary et n'avait, de toute façon, pas l'air d'être disposée à écouter une autre personne lui raconter ses problèmes. Comme, il aurait été absurde qu'elle aille se confier à James et qu'elle imaginait mal comment elle aurait put discuter sérieusement avec l'un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, Myriam avait donc fini par décider de se réfugier dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'intention de demander aux elfes de lui donner une énorme portion de crème glacée et de noyer son chagrin dans les calories vides. Le pot de crème glacée avait beau être un cliché, il avait souvent fait ses preuves par le passé.

Toutefois, Myriam eut à peine le temps de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine, qu'elle se figea. Quelqu'un y était déjà. Elle s'apprêtait à battre en retraite sans trop se faire remarquer, lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

-Sirius Black?

Sirius leva la tête vers Myriam. Il tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un steak sur sa joue et n'avait pas l'air enchanté que quelqu'un le surprenne dans cette situation.

-Myriam Jensen, dit Sirius en hochant la tête.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je…

-La cuisine ne m'appartient pas, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Myriam demanda à un elfe s'il voulait bien lui apporter de la crème glacée, puis s'approcha de la table où Sirius était assit et prit place devant lui.

-C'est pour quoi le steak, demanda la jeune fille d'une voix timide.

-Pour éviter d'avoir à aller à l'infirmerie et qu'on me pose des questions, répondit Sirius d'une voix plate.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'importuner, s'excusa la jeune fille alors qu'on lui apportait sa crème glacée.

Sirius soupira et retira le steak de son visage pour laisser Myriam voir de quoi il avait l'air. Myriam poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-On ne t'a pas manqué dit donc.

-Il faut voir les autres, dit Sirius en calant don steak sur sa joue.

-On t'a fait ça parce que…

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi on m'a fait ça. Tu es d'ailleurs sûrement déçue de ne pas avoir put participer.

-Pardon?! De quel droit est-ce que tu… on se connait à peine, s'exclama Myriam le rose aux joues.

-Pardon. J'ai cru que comme James… puisque tu es son amie, vous auriez peut-être les mêmes opinions.

-C'est James qui t'a fait ça, s'exclama Myriam effarée.

Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui le fit grimacer. Sa joue était douloureuse.

-Non, ce n'est pas James, mais il ne me porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur. Je me trompe?

-Non, il est en colère contre toi. Comme la majorité de l'école d'ailleurs, dit Myriam en prenant une bouchée de crème glacée.

-Et toi? Tu es en colère contre moi, demanda Sirius.

-En quoi est-ce que ça t'importe.

-Je veux juste savoir.

Myriam observa un instant Sirius, sa cuiller en suspend dans les airs. Elle avait été si préoccupée par ce qu'en pensait James qu'elle n'avait elle-même pas songée à ce que les actions de Sirius lui inspiraient à elle.

-Tu as fait quelque chose de terriblement stupide qui a mis la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger, dit Myriam au bout d'un moment. Mais c'était pour sauver quelqu'un que tu aimes, alors… J'ose espérer que tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait si ton frère n'avait pas été menacé.

Sirius la fixa un instant d'un air indéchiffrable, avant de lui sourire faiblement. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer mutuellement, sans qu'une autre parole ne soit échangée. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Sirius laissa tomber son steak sur la table et se leva. Il salua Myriam d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Myriam hésita un instant avant de se retourner.

-Attend! Tu veux que je te soigne, suggéra la jeune fille.

-Tu en serais capable, s'étonna Sirius.

-Oui. Approche.

Sans se faire prier, le jeune Serpentard revint sur ses pas et pris place près de la jeune fille. Myriam sorti sa baguette et l'approcha du visage de Sirius. Elle murmura une formule et un instant plus tard, le visage tuméfié de Sirius avait repris son aspect habituel. Le jeune homme porta sa main à son visage et sourit à Myriam.

-Merci. Tu es douée.

-J'aimerais être médicomage, répondit Myriam en souriant.

-Tu veux bien me rendre un service, dit Sirius.

-Quoi donc?

-Ne dis rien à James.

-Aucune chance, je ne lui parle plus, dit Myriam l'air renfrogné.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Sirius, la jeune fille déballa tout. Après tout, elle avait simplement besoin de parler et Sirius semblait prêt à l'écouter. Elle lui raconta à quel point elle en avait assez d'être toujours là pour lui alors qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle, qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'il la prenne pour acquise et à quel point elle regrettait de lui avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de retourner vers lui.

-Je suis pathétique, non?

-Juste un peu, répondit Sirius lorsqu'elle eut terminé son histoire. Tu sais, je t'ai écouté et tout ça, mais…

-Ça va, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir le moindre conseil, dit Myriam.

-Tant mieux, parce que je donne de terribles conseils.

-J'aimerais juste… cesser d'être amoureuse de lui, dit Myriam plus pour elle-même que pour Sirius.

-Oublie-le, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-Si c'était si simple…

-Ça peut l'être, dit Sirius en souriant.

Sans un avertissement, Sirius s'approcha de Myriam, prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Prise par surprise, Myriam se laissa faire sans réagir, toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes, elle participait activement au baiser. Lorsque Sirius y mit fin, elle avait les yeux fermés et le souffle court.

-Je parie que ça t'a fait oublier James, dit Sirius un sourire dans la voix.

-Oui, souffla Myriam en ouvrant les yeux.

-Si tu as de nouveau besoin de l'oublier, vient me trouver, dit Sirius.

Le jeune Serpentard se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cette fois, Myriam ne songea pas à le retenir, c'est à peine si elle répondit au bonne nuit de Sirius lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

000000000000000000

Ce matin là, Lily mit un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle aurait voulut rester là, dans son lit, sans avoir à affronter le monde extérieur. La jeune fille roula sur le côté et ouvrit les yeux. Les rideaux de son baldaquin lui procuraient le sentiment bienfaisant d'être en sécurité. Une sensation désagréable envahit l'estomac de Lily. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ce qu'on avait put lui faire. Lily prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant.

La jeune fille tendit la main vers le baldaquin et l'ouvrit. Le dortoir était presque désert, seule Myriam était là, assise sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux et les yeux dans le vide. Lily se frotta les yeux et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Le mouvement fit sursauter Myriam qui se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, dit Lily d'une petite voix.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu, demanda Myriam en s'approchant du lit de son amie.

Pour toute réponse, Lily haussa les épaules. Myriam prit place près d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne. Lily se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ce qui s'était passé.

-Non.

Lily ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle raconta à Myriam ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur son ventre et les conclusions qu'elle en avait tiré.

-Ho Lily… Tu ne dois pas t'en faire tant.

-Tu te rends compte qu'ils auraient put me faire n'importe quoi…

-Mais Lily, tu as quelque chose de différent? Tu as mal quelque part?

-Non…

-Tu sautes peut-être trop vite aux conclusions…

-Je n'en sais rien Myriam, j'ai peur.

-Je sais, viens là.

Lily se blottit contre Myriam qui lui flatta doucement les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de son amie, des larmes brouillant ses yeux.

-Je sais qui pourrait me dire ce qu'on m'a fait, dit Lily.

-Sans doute, mais je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus lui parler.

-Je ne peux pas continuer à ignorer ce qu'on m'a fait, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Severus me dira ce qu'il en est.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le tiroir où elle rangeait ses vêtements. Myriam la suivit. Lily resta un moment à observer le contenu de son tiroir. Elle fini par en sortir une robe de laine toute simple.

-Tu sais qu'en allant vers lui, tu lui donnes la possibilité de te refaire du mal, dit Myriam.

Lily hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte, elle se tourna vers son amie.

-La vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de savoir… et qu'il me manque.

0000000000000000000000

James posa un regard ennuyé sur la partie d'échecs qu'il disputait contre Chris. C'était un samedi pluvieux et l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle commune était particulièrement maussade.

-Échec et math, dit Chris.

James haussa les épaules et se cala un peu plus dans sa chaise. Il n'avait joué cette partie d'échec que pour faire plaisir à Christopher. C'est alors qu'il vit Lily descendre les marches de son dortoir et se diriger vers la sortie l'air déterminé. James fronça les sourcils. Lily se comportait d'une façon étrange dernièrement. Il s'aperçut ensuite que Myriam était descendue à sa suite et se précipitait vers la sortie pour la rattraper. James eut la soudaine envie de voir où elles allaient. Il se tourna vers Chris, prétexta rapidement qu'il voulait aller vérifier un truc à la bibliothèque et parti à la suite des deux jeunes filles.

-Lily, arrête, s'exclamait Myriam lorsque James sorti de la salle commune, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas toute seule, attend au moins de le voir en cours.

-Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à Lundi, dit Lily en se retournant vers son amie, je dois parler à Sev maintenant.

-Alors laisse-moi venir avec toi. D'accord?

Lily soupira et hocha la tête. Myriam glissa sa main dans la sienne et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers les cachots, où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards. James fronça les sourcils. Lily savait où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards? Il haussa les épaules et continua de les suivre à bonne distance. Myriam avait raison, il n'aimait pas voir Lily se rendre là-bas toute seule. Cette Bellatrix Black avait quelque chose d'étrange, qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il redoutait que Lily se retrouve seule face à elle. Tout laissait croire qu'elle s'était déjà venger, mais elle pourrait bien recommencer. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle commune des Serpentards, le pas de Lily se firent plus hésitant. Elle se tourna vers Myriam.

-Comme je suis idiote, je fais comment pour le faire sortir, demanda Lily à Myriam.

-On peur s'asseoir et attendre, suggéra Myriam en haussant les épaules. Ou alors demander à la première personne qui sort si elle veut bien aller le chercher.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un acceptera, demanda Lily les sourcils froncés.

-Bah, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous hostiles, répondit Myriam, certains sont même très gentils…

Lily jeta un regard intrigué à son amie qui rougit un peu. James, qui s'était dissimulé derrière une armure, fronça également les sourcils. C'est alors que quelqu'un tourna l'angle du couloir menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. James leva les yeux au ciel. Les choses auraient été planifiées, il n'en aurait pas été autrement. Le nouvel arrivant était Sirius, son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

Sirius s'arrêta en voyant les deux jeunes filles et sourit de son sourire charmeur.

-Bonjour les filles. Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici.


	17. Jalousie

Jalousie

Sirius s'arrêta en voyant les deux jeunes filles et sourit de son sourire charmeur.

-Bonjour les filles. Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici.

Aucune des deux ne répondit, Lily fixait Sirius d'un air hostile, alors que Myriam se mordait les lèvres en rougissant. Lily fit un geste pour s'éloigner, mais Myriam la retint par le bras.

-Tu tombes bien Sirius, tu sais où se trouve Rogue?

-Dans la salle commune, pourquoi?

-Tu pourrais aller le chercher pour nous? Lily doit lui parler.

-Je suis désolé, mais…

-Je le savais, s'exclama Lily. Il se fiche complètement des autres.

L'expression de Sirius changea aussitôt. Il sembla subitement être hors de lui et s'approcha de Lily l'air menaçant.

-Tu ne sais rien Lily. Ne juge pas sans savoir.

-J'en sais bien assez, répliqua la jeune fille. J'ai bien compris que pour toi, la vie d'un né-moldu ne vaut pas celle d'un sang pur.

-Ce n'est pas ça Lily, je… J'ai agit d'une façon idiote, sans réfléchir. Sur le moment, j'ai fait ce que je croyais que j'avais à faire pour sauver la vie de mon petit frère. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ta vie valait moins que la sienne. Jamais.

Lily ne répondit pas à cette dernière affirmation de Sirius et croisa les bras. Sirius soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Crois-moi Lily, je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai fait une erreur et je la paie très cher.

-Hum… Alors, tu es d'accord pour aller me chercher Severus?

-Désolé, dit Sirius en hochant négativement la tête.

-Tant pis, on attendra que quelqu'un d'autre vienne.

Sur ces mots, Lily alla s'asseoir sur la base d'une statue se trouvant quelques pas plus loin. Sirius soupira de nouveau et jeta un regard à Myriam qui haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, Sirius trouvait dangereux de laisser Lily assise là toute seule, alors que Bellatrix pouvait sortir de la salle commune d'un moment à l'autre. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester là Lily.

-Et moi je crois que tu devrais te préoccuper de ce qui te regarde. Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule et je dois impérativement parler à Severus.

Nouveau soupir de Sirius. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa salle commune, prononça le mot de passe et y disparu. Lily se leva et s'approcha de Myriam.

-Tu crois qu'il y va?

-Tu ne lui a pas réellement laissé le choix… Lily, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire?

-À propos de quoi, demanda Lily.

-De Sirius et toi peut-être…

-Il nous est arrivé de sympathiser, dit Lily d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé. Maintenant, j'ai compris que c'était une erreur.

-Ne soit pas si dure avec lui Lily… Il n'est pas mauvais, il a seulement pris une mauvaise décision.

Lily se tourna vers Myriam et l'observa les sourcils froncés. Elle venait d'utiliser le même ton de voix qu'elle utilisait généralement lorsqu'elle prenait la défense de James.

-Et toi, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, demanda Lily.

-Non… je… pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que…, bafouilla Myriam.

C'est à ce moment que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Sirius et Severus. Severus se précipita vers Lily qui lui sourit tristement.

-Tu veux bien qu'on aille parler?

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Severus.

-Merci Sirius… peut-être qu'on pourra parler plus tard, ajouta Lily après un moment d'hésitation.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sirius en souriant légèrement.

-Je te vois tout à l'heure Myriam.

Myriam hocha la tête et regarda Lily s'éloigner en compagnie de Severus. La jeune fille se tourna vers Sirius qui les observaient également.

-C'est gentil d'être allé le cherché.

-Ça va, dit Sirius. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle trouvera à me pardonner.

-Ça viendra, dit Myriam en souriant. Il faut être patient… Mais ça n'a pas l'air trop mal parti…

-Tu fais quelque chose là?

-Non…

-J'aillais à la bibliothèque, faire mon devoir de métamorphose… tu veux venir avec moi?

Myriam sourit et hocha la tête. Tout deux prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque, tout en discutant. James attendit qu'ils aient tourné l'angle du couloir avant de sortir de derrière sa statue. Il bouillonnait de rage. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? De quel droit Sirius passait-il du temps avec Myriam, elle était sa meilleure amie à lui! Ils avaient peut-être eut un léger accrochage, mais tout allait s'arranger bientôt, elle n'avait pas à se lier avec Sirius. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre Sirius et Lily?

James prit le chemin de sa salle commune les mains dans les poches et l'air boudeur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller donner un bon coup de poing à Sirius. Il avait peine à croire qu'il ait pu être ami avec lui. Ce sale traitre lui avait manifestement joué dans le dos avec Lily, alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait un faible pour elle. Maintenant, il profitait de Myriam. James n'en revenait tout simplement pas, SA Myriam. Lorsqu'il fut revenu dans la salle commune, James se dirigea vers son dortoir et pris la seule chose qui l'empêcherait d'aller voir Sirius pour régler ses comptes : son balai. Il allait sortir du dortoir, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il avait une meilleure idée.

00000000000000000000

Lily et Severus s'étaient enfermés ensemble dans une salle de classe vide. Lily s'était assise à l'un des bureaux et Severus, les yeux fixés sur elle, s'était appuyé contre le bureau du professeur, les bras croisés. Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'ils se trouvaient dans la classe, mais Lily n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Severus attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler. Finalement, Lily prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses yeux verts sur Severus.

-Severus… J'ai besoin de savoir ce que Bellatrix m'a fait. Peu importe ce que c'est, même si c'est horrible… Il faut que je sache.

À la grande surprise de Lily, Severus lui sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit au bureau à côté du sien, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Lily les retira rapidement et avisa l'air meurtri de Severus.

-Je t'en prie Severus… Tu sais bien que nous ne serons plus jamais amis, mais si nous l'avons seulement été un jour… tu vas me dire ce qu'on m'a fait.

-Rien, dit Severus d'un ton sec.

-Comment, s'étonna Lily.

-Nous t'avons jeté un sort pour que tu perdes connaissance et nous avons écrit sang-de-bourbe sur ton ventre pour que tu croies qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, mais c'est tout.

-Nous? Tu as participé à ça, dit Lily les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Seulement pour te protéger, murmura Severus en essuyant l'une des larmes qui coulaient sur la joue de Lily. C'est moi qui ait donné l'idée à Bellatrix… ce qu'elle voulait te faire était… Je lui ais assuré que tu serais beaucoup plus torturée si tu ignorais ce qu'on t'avait fait.

-Vraiment Sev?

-Lily… il n'y a rien que je n'aurais fait pour te protéger. Je…

-Non. Ne dit rien, dit Lily en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Merci Severus.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa un baisé sur son front avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de la pousser, elle jeta un dernier regard à Severus. Il l'observait, stoïque, mais Lily le connaissait trop bien. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était en rien indifférent.

-Au-revoir Severus.

-Au-revoir Lily, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre.

0000000000000000000

James marchait d'un bon pas vers la bibliothèque. Après tout, s'était-il dit, pourquoi se retenir d'aller voir Sirius. Ça lui ferait plaisir de le confronter. Alors qu'il arrivait devant les grandes portes en bois de la bibliothèque, il aperçut Remus qui venait de tourner l'angle d'un couloir. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main. James se passa la main dans les cheveux et jeta un regard à la bibliothèque. Il voyait bien Sirius et Myriam assis ensemble à une table.

-James, tu vas bien?

-Très bien, merci Remus.

-Tu allais étudier? Peut-être que tu pourrais te joindre à nous…

-Est-ce que nous inclus Sirius, demanda James.

-Hey bien…

-C'est parfait, s'exclama James. Allons donc retrouver Sirius.

Sur ces mots, il entra dans la bibliothèque, aussitôt suivi par un Remus un peu surpris. Il va sans dire que Myriam et Sirius furent également surpris en voyant James s'asseoir devant eux.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit James d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, s'étonna Myriam

-De toute évidence, je vous dérange, dit James en se levant.

Remus qui les avaient rejoints jeta un regard étonné à Sirius. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et porta son attention sur James.

-Non James, tu veux te joindre à nous, demanda Sirius d'un ton calme.

-Tu parles dit James.

Tout ce passa ensuite très vite, il s'approcha de Sirius et lui envoya un bon crochet du droit. Déstabilisé, Sirius faillit tomber de sa chaise. Alors que Remus se précipitait vers James pour le retenir, Sirius s'était levé et avait rendu la pareille à James. Hors de lui, James frappa de toute ses forces dans le ventre de Sirius qui, le souffle coupé tomba à genoux. James allait en profiter pour lui donner un coup de genou au visage, mais Sirius lui attrapa les jambes, le fit tomber et lui donna un autre coup au visage.

Interdits, Remus et Mia observaient les deux jeunes hommes se bagarrer. Ils utilisaient leurs poings avec une violence inouïe. Lentement, les autres personnes dans la salle commune s'étaient approchées et observaient l'échange. Mme Pince se mit à hurler qu'il fallait les séparer, mais personne n'osait s'approcher d'eux. Alors que Sirius fracassait violement la tête de James contre l'une des étagères, Remus alla agripper le col de Sirius et le tira vers l'arrière. Il le poussa vers la sortie et fit signe à Myriam de le suivre. La jeune fille s'approcha de James qui, le souffle haletant, s'était appuyé les yeux fermés sur la bibliothèque.

-Aller, viens imbécile, murmura Myriam en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

James la suivit docilement, sous les regards des autres élèves et de Mme Pince qui leur fit remarquer que les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Slughorn seraient mis au courant.

000000000000000

Remus conduisit Sirius dans une salle de classe vide. Le jeune homme prit place sur un bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

-C'est à toi de me le dire, dit Remus.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Sirius en relevant la tête. Je me suis simplement défendu… James était hors de lui… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Remus, mais ça n'est plus seulement à propos de l'histoire des trois balais. Il y a autre chose, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

-Moi non plus, dit Sirius.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment silencieux. Songeur, Remus s'était assis sur l'un des bureaux et regardait par la fenêtre. Il tenta de voir ce qui avait put mettre James dans une telle colère. Contrairement à ce que laissaient croire les apparences, James avait un caractère plutôt facile. Il se montrait tolérant à bien des égards et ne s'attardait que sur les détails importants pour lui. Malgré sa grande impulsivité, il agissait rarement sans logique.

Remus se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier avait l'air misérable. Il voyait bien qu'il était très remué. Remus avait également la très nette impression que James lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Ces dernières semaines avaient été incroyablement difficiles pour Sirius. Là, c'était le summum. Remus soupira. C'était bien au-delà de ses capacités. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider Sirius. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que l'évènement des trois balais s'était produit et on continuait à s'acharner sur lui.

Remus se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier épongeait le sang qui coulait de son sourcil à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Il grimaça et jeta un regard à ses jointures écorchées. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Remus, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-J'en ai assez, dit-il.

-Assez de quoi, demanda Remus les sourcils froncés.

-De tout ça… Que tout le monde se donne le droit de s'en prendre à moi, il est temps que je remette les choses au clair. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la majorité des gens de cette école n'auraient jamais osé lever leur baguette vers moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir y faire, demanda Remus.

Je ne sais pas encore, dit Sirius l'air songeur. Mais une chose est sûre, mon nom inspirera de nouveau le respect.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Remus le suivit, un masque de tristesse sur le visage. Retour à la case départ, songea-t-il. James et Sirius étaient en train de redevenir exactement les mêmes qu'avant leur rencontre. Il soupira et se dit que s'en était assez. Ils avaient tenu à découvrir son secret, ils devraient maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Remus refusait de se retrouver de nouveau seul, James et Sirius devraient de nouveau s'entendre, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

000000000000000000000

Myriam traîna James jusqu'à la salle commune. Il ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet, les yeux fixés sur le sol, sa main dans celle de Myriam. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le trou du portrait, James leva les yeux pour regarder qui étaient présents dans la salle commune. Lily était là, assise avec Mary et Prudence. Elle semblait heureuse, détendue. James sentit un nouvel élan de rage l'envahir et il serra la main de Myriam qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend.

-Monte avec moi, murmura James en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les regards des autres, James entraîna Myriam vers le dortoir des garçons. La jeune fille se laissa faire, un peu prise au dépourvu. Elle remarqua le regard surpris de Lily qui regardait les bleus sur le visage de James et le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Bien qu'elle essaie de se répéter qu'elle ferait mieux de le laisser monter seule et d'aller rejoindre Lily, chaque fibre de son corps la menait vers James, sa main chaude dans la sienne emplissait son corps de décharges électriques.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le dortoir des garçons, James se dirigea immédiatement vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber avec une grimace de douleur. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Myriam qui s'assit près de lui.

-Tu veux bien me pardonner, murmura James.

-James je… qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, demanda Myriam.

-Je ne voulais pas te perdre, dit James en se relevant. J'ai fait ça pour toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, la mienne, pas celle de Sirius.

-James, je ne t'appartiens pas, s'exclama Myriam.

-Je sais, dit James. Mais je t'aime.

Myriam se tourna vers James, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. James avança sa main vers son visage et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu veux bien me pardonner, murmura-t-il.

-James je…, commença Myriam en posant sa main sur celle de James.

-Écoute Myriam, le problème n'était-il pas que tu trouvais que je te prenais pour acquise? Je t'ai vu avec Sirius devant la salle commune des Serpentards... Depuis quand est-ce que tu es amie avec lui. Et depuis quand est-ce que Lily est amie avec lui?

-Ah, c'est ça alors, dit Myriam les larmes aux yeux. C'est pour Lily que tu es venu te battre, pas pour moi. Hey bien, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi James Potter. Lily Evans ne veut rien savoir de toi et elle ne le voudra jamais. Quand à moi, j'admets que j'ai longtemps été amoureuse de toi, mais j'en ai assez. C'est terminé James et tu n'as aucun droit de décider qui je peux voir ou non. C'est mon affaire si je vois Sirius.

Sur ces mots, Myriam quitta le dortoir, laissant derrière elle un James complètement déboussolé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et son regard se porta sur son balai qui était resté sur le sol au pied de son lit. Peut-être aurait-il dut aller voler après tout, tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire était de s'enfoncer encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? James gémit et se laissa tomber sur le dos, il avait fait des choses idiotes dans sa courte vie, mais là c'était le summum.

00000000000000000000000000

En ce lundi matin, l'atmosphère était lourde à la table des Griffondors. Plus précisément chez les Griffondors de sixième année. Assis près de Christopher et de Greg, James ne disait pas un mot. Il n'avait voulut dire à personne où il avait eut son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre coupée. Depuis samedi, il n'avait communiqué que par monosyllabes. Chris et Greg avaient rapidement cessé de lui poser des questions et se contentaient de supporter son humeur maussade.

Un peu plus loin, Lily était assise en compagnie de Myriam, Mary et Prudence. Mary et Prudence qui n'avaient jamais réellement aimé Myriam mangeaient en silence et les lèvres pincés, supportant la présence de la jeune fille uniquement pour faire plaisir à Lily. Lily quant à elle observait avec inquiétude son amie qui, les yeux rougis par les larmes, n'avait rien avalé depuis samedi midi. Elle l'avait entendue pleurer toute la nuit, mais n'avait pas réussit à connaître les raisons de ses pleurs. Connaissant les sentiments de son amie pour James, elle se doutait que cela devait avoir un lien.

-Mange au moins un peu, dit Lily en posant un bol de porridge devant Myriam.

La jeune fille renifla avec dédain et repoussa le bol. Lily soupira et jeta un regard de désespoir à Mary et Prudence qui haussèrent les épaules. Myriam attrapa son sac et se leva.

-Je vais en cour.

-Je te rejoins bientôt, dit Lily alors que Myriam s'éloignait.

La jeune fille suivit son amie des yeux. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Non seulement, James la suivait des yeux, mais Sirius avait aussi suivit la sortie de la jeune fille. Remarquant l'ecchymose sur la joue de Sirius, Lily se dit qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec l'œil au beurre noir de James.

00000000000000000000

Comme c'est l'habitude à Poudlard, la rumeur selon laquelle James Potter et Sirius Black s'étaient battus à la bibliothèque se rependit comme une traînée de poudre. Les quelques élèves présents à la bibliothèque lorsque tout s'était produit n'avaient pu résister à l'envie de tout raconter aux autres. Tel que promis, Mm Pince avait prévenu les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Slughorn et James et Sirius avaient rendez-vous dans leur bureau respectif lundi à l'heure du lunch.

James se sentait plus misérable que jamais. Il avait peine à croire qu'il ait pu se laisser emporter à ce point. Il ne lui restait plus personne à qui parler. Il lui semblait que Myriam ne voulait définitivement plus rien savoir de lui. Il avait repensé sans cesse à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui… Depuis quand? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte? Si seulement il avait su, il aurait fait plus attention…

C'est en ressassant ces pensées que James se rendit à son premier cour de la journée. Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serdaigles. James redoutait d'avoir à confronter le regard de Remus. Il suivait Greg et Chris distraitement, les yeux fixé au sol. Les deux jeunes hommes devant lui ne lui portaient pas attention. Ils s'étaient rapidement lassés de l'humeur maussade de James. En arrivant devant la porte de la classe, la première personne que James remarqua fut Myriam. Elle s'était assise seule près de la porte et griffonnait dans un cahier. James se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait une mine affreuse, il pouvait toujours lui demander comment elle allait…

-Bonjour Myriam.

La jeune fille sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. Le visage dur, elle referma son cahier et se leva. Sans prononcer un seul mot, elle s'éloigna de lui. James soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. Il refusait de croire qu'il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie. Il suivit Myriam des yeux. La jeune fille alla rejoindre Lily, qui fusilla James du regard. James senti une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahir. Il fit un pas pour quitter l'endroit lorsque Remus arriva et se planta devant lui.

-James. Tu as une sale mine ce matin.

-Merci, toi aussi, marmonna James l'air mécontent.

Remus posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa d'une façon rassurante. James se sentit vaguement soulagé d'avoir toujours Remus. Il savait que malgré tout, Remus pourrait comprendre, même s'il n'hésiterait pas à rappeler à James à quel point il venait d'agir comme un parfait imbécile.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Remus se tourna vers James qui était resté assis à son bureau, le visage dans la main et l'air absent tout le cours. Le jeune Griffondor avait commencé à ranger ses choses. Remus allait lui proposer de passer ensemble la période suivante, qu'ils avaient tout deux de libre, afin qu'ils puissent discuter. Il fut toutefois interrompu par Lily Evans qui venait de se planter devant le bureau de James qui leva les yeux vers elle avec surprise.

-Je dois te parler Potter. Suis-moi.

Interdit, James jeta un regard à Remus qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Remus se doutait bien de ce que James devait avoir en tête, mais à voir l'air de Lily, il aurait parié que son ami ne passerait pas un bon moment.

000000000000000000000

Lily avait entraîné James à l'extérieur de l'école. Celui-ci la suivait sans dire un mot, quelques pas derrière elle. La fraicheur du début du mois de mars n'étant guère invitante, peu d'élèves se rendaient à l'extérieur. Ils seraient donc tranquilles pour discuter. Et surtout, songea Lily, Myriam ne les verraient pas. Elle arrêta donc sa marche dans un coin reculé de la cour, sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle se tourna pour être face à James qui l'observait en silence. Lily fut soudainement frappée par l'allure de James. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, mais étrangement ça ne l'agaçait pas. Son œil au beurre noir et la coupure sur sa lèvre lui donnaient un petit quelque chose. Mais surtout, débarrassé de son air suffisant, il avait l'air vulnérable. L'espace d'un instant, Lily parvint à saisir ce qui avait pu attirer Myriam chez lui.

-Lily… je peux savoir qu'est-ce que…

-Premièrement, c'est Evans, dit Lily revenant à elle. Deuxièmement, je t'ai emmené ici pour te parler de Myriam.

-De Myriam?

-Laisse la tranquille, dit Lily du but en blanc.

-Quoi! De quel droit est-ce que…

-Potter, elle ne veut plus te voir. Chaque fois que tu t'approches d'elle tu la fais pleurer. Laisse-la tranquille. Si tu tiens réellement à elle, tu vas la laisser…

-Justement, je tiens à elle, c'est ma meilleure amie. Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber. Tu comprends ça _Evans_.

Encore une fois, James était hors de lui. De quel droit Lily osait-elle se mêler de ça? Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il lui prit une soudaine envie de frapper quelqu'un. James tourna le dos à Lily et balança avec force son poing sur l'arbre.

-Ahrg! Par Merlin, s'exclama James en attrapant sa main.

-James! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, s'exclama Lily en s'approchant de lui. Fait moi voir ça.

Elle posa sa main sur la main meurtrie de James qui étouffa un cri de douleur. Lily grimaça. Elle ne serait pas surprise s'il s'était cassé les jointures.

-Il va falloir t'emmener à l'infirmerie je crois.

-Merde, gémit James. Non mais quel idiot, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Lily.

-Allez, viens, dit Lily d'un ton apaisant en l'emmenant vers le château.

Une fois de plus, James la suivi docilement. Les yeux fixés au sol et tenant sa main meurtrie dans son autre main. Lily était perplexe. James semblait réellement bouleversé. Par quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais de toute évidence il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, Lily fut soulagée de constater qu'il était désert. Elle redoutait que l'on se mette à parler si on la voyait en compagnie de James Potter. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que cette histoire vienne aux oreilles de Myriam, elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle refuserait de le lui pardonner si elle apprenait que Lily avait demandé à James de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient presque déserts, la plupart des étudiants étant présentement en classe. Ils ne croisèrent qu'une ou deux personnes sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, dans l'infirmerie, Mademoiselle Pomfresh n'était pas visible. Supposant qu'elle devait être dans son bureau, Lily recommanda à James de s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche et la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Comme elle levait la main pour frapper, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'infirmière posa les yeux sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est James Potter, mademoiselle, je crois qu'il s'est cassé la main.

Mlle Pomfresh soupira et s'approcha du jeune homme qui grimaçait en observant sa main blessée. Mlle Pomfresh sortie sa baguette de sa poche et observa un moment la main de James. Elle la tapota ensuite avec sa baguette et le soulagement put aussitôt se lire sur le visage de James. Elle examina ensuite sa main quelques instants, s'assurant que tous ses os s'étaient bien ressoudés, puis l'examina lui d'un air sévère.

-Est-ce indiscret de vous demander comment vous, vous êtes cassé la main.

Honteux, James rougit et baissa les yeux. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. La perte de Myriam devait lui peser plus qu'elle le pensait, il semblait réellement attaché à elle. Elle songea également que le fait qu'il ne parle plus à Sirius devait l'affecter. Elle n'était pas la seule que le jeune serpentard avait fait souffrir.

-Alors monsieur Potter, vos explications.

-Il est tombé de son balais, expliqua Lily avant que James n'ouvre la bouche. Son réflexe a été de tendre les mains pour arrêter sa chute et il s'est cassé la main.

Mlle Pomfresh regarda un instant Lily. Manifestement, elle ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que la jeune fille venait de raconter. Toutefois, elle ne demanda pas plus d'explications et se contenta de soupirer.

-Allez, sortez, vous devez avoir un cours qui commence bientôt.

Sans se faire prier, James et Lily sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, l'un près de l'autre. James fixait le sol les sourcils froncés. Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à la salle commune. Lily allait y entrer, lorsque James la retint.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi, s'étonna Lily.

-De ne rien dire de ce qui vient de se passer à personne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je n'entacherai pas ta réputation en disant aux autres que tu as des émotions… à condition que tu laisses Myriam respirer, c'est pour son bien que je te demande ça.

James soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha du tableau de la grosse dame. Alors que celui-ci pivotait, Lily le vit changer complètement d'attitude. Il rejeta ses épaules par derrière et se colla un sourire au visage. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Lily se dit qu'elle préférait le James avec qui elle venait de discuter…

0000000000000000000000

Sirius marchait en traînant les pieds. Slughorn lui avait donné une retenue pour s'être battu avec James. Il aurait maintenant le plaisir de passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de ce cher Rusard. Sirius et Rusard se détestaient mutuellement. Tout avait commencé lors de sa première année. À cette époque, il était toujours persuadé qu'être un sang pur le rendait supérieur à tous les autres. Sirius avait rapidement découvert que Rusard était un crackmol. En effet, quel concierge prendrait la peine de tout nettoyer à la main, alors qu'il aurait put utiliser la magie. Sirius s'était donc fait un devoir de rendre la vie de Rusard insupportable. Il s'était plusieurs fois fait menacer de se faire pendre par les pouces. Évidement, les menaces n'avaient jamais abouties. Sirius bénéficiait de la protection de Slughorn et de toute façon, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis que l'on pende l'un de ses élèves par les pouces…

Sirius se rendait donc ce soir là au bureau du concierge. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il s'aperçu que quelqu'un y était déjà. Bien sûr, songea Sirius, James avait lui aussi été mis en retenue. Ce dernier, le dos appuyé contre un mur regardait devant lui, l'air impassible. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer la présence de Sirius, ce qui était totalement absurde, songea ce dernier. Provocateur, Sirius alla se planter devant James et s'appuya sur le mur opposé, les bras croisés. James soupira de mécontentement et se tourna sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout cela était totalement ridicule. James agissait en vrai gamin.

C'est à ce moment que Rusard apparut à l'angle du couloir, en compagnie bien-sûr de Miss Teigne. Sans un mot, il fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de le suivre et le mena jusqu'à la salle des trophées. Un classique, songea Sirius. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait astiqué ces trucs. Sans l'aide de la magie bien sûr… Une fois donné les instructions habituelles, il laissa les deux garçons seul avec chacun un chiffon et le produit nettoyant. James commença à s'exécuter en silence. Sirius quant à lui alla s'asseoir et observa James. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que James se fâche et se tourne vers lui.

-Tu comptes rester assis durant toute la retenue, demanda James.

-Ça dépend, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en retenue. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un fou furieux m'a sauté dessus sans raison. Remarque, je mérite ma punition, je n'aurais jamais dut tenter de me défendre…

James ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir exaspéré et de se remettre à la tâche. Sirius ne comptait toutefois pas en rester là. Que James lui tourne le dos si ça lui plaisait, mais il était lors de question qu'il se laissa traiter ainsi sans réagir. Il lui devait des explications. Il se leva donc et attrapa un trophée au hasard. Il s'agissait de la coupe des quatre maisons remportée par Serdaigle il y a une quinzaine d'année. Les yeux toujours fixés sur James, Sirius se questionna à savoir si James serait ouvert à discuter, tout dans son attitude laissait croire le contraire, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer.

-Ça serait indiscret de te demander qu'est-ce qui t'a pris samedi?

-Comme si tu n'en avais aucune idée, répondit James d'un ton dur.

-Franchement? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais que tu m'en veux à cause de l'histoire des trois balais, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre…

-Tu veux savoir? Demanda James en se tournant vers lui.

-Il me semble que c'est ce que je viens de te demander…

James rit d'un rire sans joie et posa la coupe de Quidditch qu'il avait remporté l'an dernier. Il se tourna vers Sirius et le regarda avec mépris.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de toucher à Myriam.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, s'étonna Sirius.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, ragea James. Il se passe manifestement quelque chose entre vous… tu n'avais pas le droit, Myriam est à moi.

-Elle n'est pas ta propriété James, s'exclama Sirius. Elle fait ses propres choix. Et d'ailleurs, elle semble beaucoup apprécier le temps passé avec moi… du moins, elle ne m'a pas repoussé lorsque je l'ai embrassée.

À cet instant, l'atmosphère devint si tendu, que s'en était presque insupportable. Un petit sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, Sirius observait James qui manifestement bouillonnait de rage. En un éclair, il avait sorti sa baguette, s'était approché de Sirius, l'avait empoigné par le col et avait posé sa baguette contre sa gorge.

-De quel droit est-ce que tu…

-Je te le répète James, elle n'est pas ta propriété. Il se trouve qu'elle m'aime bien. Tout comme Lily d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera plus long avant qu'elle ne m'ait pardonné alors peut-être que j'aurai mes chances avec elle, elle semble bien aimer les serpentards.

-Lily ne sortira jamais avec quelqu'un qui croit que les sangs purs son supérieurs…

-Tu crois? Moi je crois qu'elle sortira avec un partisan des sangs purs, bien avant qu'elle ne daigne sortir avec toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant James, mais franchement tu es pathétique.

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, Sirius sut qu'il était allé trop loin. James semblait près à exploser et Sirius l'avait assez souvent vu utiliser sa baguette pour savoir que ce qui l'attendait ne serait pas agréable. S'il n'avait pas été si fier, Sirius se serait excusé. En fait, ce qu'il venait de faire était débile. Bien qu'il soit fâché contre James pour les coups qu'il venait de lui donner, il restait qu'il avait toujours envie d'arranger les choses. Là, c'était fichu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pus résister à l'envie de le provoquer?

Un long moment passa, alors que James, la baguette toujours pointée sur la gorge de Sirius, semblait mener un véritable combat intérieur. Finalement, le jeune Griffondor baissa sa baguette et recula.

-Je n'attaque jamais quelqu'un qui n'est pas en mesure de se défendre, contrairement à ce que plusieurs pensent, dit James d'un ton froid. Demain soir, à minuit dans la forêt interdite. Il y a une petite clairière à l'orée du bois, n'oublie pas d'emmener ton second.

Sirius ne prononça pas un mot. Il regarda James quitter la salle d'un pas rageur. Le jeune serpentard soupira. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se battre contre James. Et puis il n'avait personne qu'il pourrait prendre comme second. Remus refuserait assurément et Peter également. Exaspéré, Sirius se remis à astiquer les trophées, de toute évidence, il devrait terminer la retenue seul.

0000000000000000000000000

James fit irruption dans la salle commune avec fracas. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, il cherchait Myriam des yeux. Il la repéra rapidement, elle était en compagnie de Lily et à l'instar des autres, elles le regardaient toutes les deux. C'était parfait, tout simplement parfait. James amorça un mouvement pour s'approcher d'elles, lorsque quelqu'un empoigna son bras. Surpris, il se retourna et s'aperçu que Chris le retenait, un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Laisse là James, murmura-t-il. Elle a besoin de temps.

James se dégagea violement et s'approcha tout de même de Myriam. Il fit mine d'ignorer le regard désapprobateur de Lily lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. Surprise, Myriam le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il semblait encore plus bouleversé que lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Sirius. Prise d'un élan d'affection pour lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui prêter son support.

-James, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que tu as, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Je vais te poser une question, je veux que tu me dises la vérité, dit James.

-Bien sûr, je…

-Est-ce que tu as embrassé Sirius Black?

La question laissa les deux jeunes filles pantoises. Lily tourna son regard vers Myriam qui rougit violement. Des larmes embrouillèrent ses yeux, alors qu'elle voyait la rage céder place à la douleur sur le visage de James.

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'était seulement parce que…

-Non, ne dit rien, murmura James. C'est bon, je vais finalement te laisser tranquille. Soit heureuse avec Sirius.

Sur ces mots, James se leva et se dirigea lentement vers son dortoir. Myriam éclata en sanglot lorsque James eut disparut dans les escaliers. Alors que Lily prenait Myriam dans ses bras pour la consoler, Christopher suggéra aux autres de retourner à leurs occupations personnelles.

00000000000000000000000

Remus secoua la tête avec désolation. Sirius venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre James et lui. C'était absurde, songea le jeune loup-garou. Cette escalade ne menait à rien. Sirius lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui avait put le pousser à être si cruel envers James. Remus se tourna vers la table des Griffondors. James y était assis, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, regardant d'un air morne son bol de porridge. Autour de lui, les autres Griffondors ne lui prêtaient même pas attention. S'il continuait à laisser aller ses impulsions ainsi, il se retrouverait bientôt complètement seul. C'était terrible ce que la jalousie pouvait provoquer.

-Tu sais, je n'ai aucunes félicitations à te faire, dit Remus en se tournant vers Sirius.

-Je sais… Mais je pensais aller au duel et peut-être tenter de discuter… Je ne sais pas, il est incontrôlable.

-Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, dit Remus.

-Je sais, je sais… Je pourrais…

-T'excuser, proposa Peter.

Sirius renifla avec dédain. Il avait toujours détesté s'excuser. Peut-être que là c'était la seule chose à faire. Sirius jeta un regard à la table des Griffondors. Cette fois, c'est sur Myriam qu'il porta son attention. Elle non plus n'avait pas touché à son bol de porridge. Elle fixait James, les yeux rouges. Se sentant vaguement coupable, Sirius décida qu'il devrait d'abord discuter avec elle.

-Alors vous refusez tous les deux d'être mon second, demanda Sirius en se tournant vers les deux autres.

-Il en est hors de question, s'exclama Peter. Je tiens à la vie et James est redoutable avec une baguette…

-Quant à moi, je tiens à rester neutre, dit Remus.

-Mouais… je crois que je n'aurai pas le choix d'y aller seul.

Sur ces mots, Sirius se leva et quitta la grande salle d'un bon pas.

00000000000000000000000000

Myriam prit place dans le cours de métamorphose. Elle était très remuée par ce qui s'était produit la veille. Elle ne supportait tout simplement plus l'attitude de James, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle allait craquer. Au fond de la classe, Sirius était assit. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard. Elle lui en voulait. Il avait de toute évidence tout raconté à James… Malheureusement, Sirius ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle. Il se leva de son siège et alla prendre place juste à côté d'elle.

-Je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi, demanda Myriam impassible.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi… je cherchais un moyen de faire enrager James, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

-Et pourquoi ça? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais le faire enrager?

-Je ne sais pas trop je…

-Sirius, l'interrompis Myriam. En fait, je ne crois pas que je veux le savoir. Ce qui se passe entre vous est de vos affaires et je ne veux plus en payer les frais. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de retourner t'asseoir à ta place, parce que James va arriver d'un instant à l'autre et je ne crois pas que je serai en mesure de supporter une autre crise de jalousie.

-Je comprends.

Sirius se leva et se rendit jusqu'à sa place.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

James tournait en rond dans son dortoir. Il attendait l'heure. Depuis la veille, il avait amplement eut le temps de se clamer. Force lui était de constater qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer encore plus. Il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi il en voulait à Sirius. Tout était confus. James se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda à l'extérieur. La nuit tombait lentement sur le parc. Il était 9h. Les autres étudiants commençaient lentement à monter se coucher. Christopher poussa la porte du dortoir et avisa James qui se tenait devant la fenêtre.

-Tu comptes toujours y aller, demanda Chris.

-C'est moi qui ai lancé le défi, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas réellement le choix… Tu refuses toujours d'être mon second.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à ça.

-Je comprends.

James hocha la tête. Si même Chris était entrain de lui tourner le dos… Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. James se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était insupportable d'en être là. Il décida de se rendre immédiatement à la clairière.


	18. Duel et Mort

Duel et Mort

Sirius s'était assit sur une souche d'arbre. Il s'était rendu au lieu du rendez-vous à l'avance. Il profitait de chaque opportunité de passer moins de temps dans sa salle commune. En se rendant à l'avance, ça lui permettait de réfléchir. Remus lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait que deux options. Premièrement, se battre contre James, disant ainsi adieu à tout espoir de réconciliation avec lui ou même Lily et Myriam. Deuxièmement, marcher sur sa fierté, lui présenter ses excuses et tenter d'arranger les choses. Franchement, aucune des deux solutions ne lui paraissaient satisfaisantes.

Sirius en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il vit James apparaître dans la clairière. Il réprima un sourire. Apparemment son adversaire avait lui aussi pensé à arriver plus tôt. James se figea en voyant Sirius. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu es déjà là?

-J'étais impatient, répondit Sirius.

-Où est ton second?

-Peter à trop peur de toi et Remus veut rester neutre. Et toi?

-Je n'en ai pas, répondit simplement James.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un instant à se dévisager. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore sorti sa baguette. Sirius menait un véritable combat intérieur. Il aurait voulut s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille, mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien envie de remettre James à sa place. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

-Je ne crois pas que ça vaille la peine, dit James.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, demanda Sirius.

-De se battre. Je me suis emporté. C'est terminé maintenant. Si tu acceptes de laisser tomber le duel, je te fiche la paix.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Et si je te disais que je ne voulais pas laisser tomber?

-Je me battrai, répondit James en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui vois.

Un sourire de loup se dessina sur le visage de Sirius. Quelques secondes plus tard, James se retrouvait pendu par la cheville. Le jeune Potter commença à se débattre pour atteindre sa baguette restée dans sa poche. Sirius s'approcha de lui et agita sa baguette afin de faire tomber James. Le jeune Griffondor se releva promptement, sa baguette à la main.

-Tu as raison Potter, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Sur ces mots, Sirius tourna les talons et quitta la clairière. James soupira. Il lui aurait été facile de répliquer et de lancer un sort à Sirius, mais il ne le fit pas. Peut-être venait-il seulement d'obtenir ce qu'il méritait.

000000000000000000000000

Lily poussa un bâillement en descendant les marches de son dortoir. Elle s'était levée un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, histoire de terminer son devoir de potion qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer la veille. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à écouter Myriam parler de James, puis de Sirius, puis encore de James… Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle en était!

Lily allait donc s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que quelqu'un s'était endormi devant le feu. Les sourcils froncés, Lily s'approcha du dit fauteuil. Elle reconnu presque aussitôt les cheveux en bataille de James Potter. Elle hésita un instant. James n'était de toute évidence pas la personne qui lui faisait le plus plaisir de voir présentement. Puis elle songea à Myriam. Si elle voulait l'aider, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait résonner James et, même si elle n'aimait pas avoir à l'admettre, faire en sorte qu'ils se réconcilient. En effet, Myriam était encore plus malheureuse depuis qu'elle ne parlait plus à James.

Lily s'approcha donc du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule. James sursauta et regarda autour de lui, l'air de se demander où il était. Reconnaissant sa salle commune, James se détendit et passa une main sur ses yeux pour se réveiller.

-Bonjour, dit Lily.

James la regarda avec surprise. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle qui l'ai réveillé. La jeune fille sourit et pris place sur le fauteuil près du sien. Septique, James la suivit des yeux.

-Tu permets que je te parle?

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne dois plus parler à Myriam, soupira James en s'étirant.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire.

-Tu veux enfin sortir avec moi, demanda James.

-Non plus, s'exaspéra Lily. Je veux que tu ais une discussion avec Myriam.

James observa Lily un sourcil levé. De toute évidence, cette fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait…

-Je sais que ça paraît inconséquent, mais je viens de passer la nuit à la consoler et je crois que je dois me faire à l'idée qu'elle t'aime vraiment et que la seule façon de lui remonter le moral est que vous régliez vos problèmes.

-Écoute Evans, dit James calmement. J'apprécie ta sollicitude, mais elle ne veut plus rien savoir de moi et après ce que j'ai appris l'autre jour, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir d'elle non plus.

-C'est à cause de cette histoire avec Sirius, s'étonna Lily. Laisse-la s'expliquer elle…

-Bien que je trouve charmant que tu prennes la défense de ton ami Sirius, dit James toujours calmement. Il se trouve que je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec lui non plus. Maintenant, à moins que tu ais quelque chose à me dire qui ne soit pas en rapport avec Myriam ou Sirius Black, je te pris de m'excuser, mais je vais aller prendre une douche.

James se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir, sous le regard surpris de Lily. Il venait de mettre un pied sur la première marche lorsqu'il se retourna.

-J'aillais oublier, tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

Lily le regarda ahurie. Il s'obstinait encore à lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il se moquait d'elle. James lui sourit également. Il sembla à Lily qu'il y avait un moment maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire.

-Alors, tu réponds, demanda James.

-Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, dit Lily.

-Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, répondit James en haussant les épaules, puis il disparut dans les escaliers.

00000000000000000000

Sirius était entrain d'analyser la situation. Sa récente altercation avec James l'avait décidé à trouver un moyen de se faire de nouveau respecter. De toute évidence, il lui fallait poser un geste qui le ferait craindre des autres. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait changé depuis un moment, il n'avait pas réellement envie de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible que lui. Il devait également faire attention et ne pas commettre l'erreur de s'attaquer à un né-moldu, ni même à un sang mêlé. Idéalement, ce devait être un serpentard de sang pur. Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'il rendrait sa vie encore plus difficile chez les serpentards.

L'autre option, était de revenir dans les faveurs de Lestrange. Il serait probablement encore plus détesté des autres étudiants, mais il serait finalement tranquille, aussi bien dans sa salle commune qu'ailleurs dans l'école, la bande de Lestrange inspirant le respect. Toutefois, Sirius répugnait l'idée. Il se voyait mal être de nouveau forcé de faire les quatre volontés de Lestrange. Et puis, pour se ré-attirer ses faveurs, il devrait faire certaines choses qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire. De toute évidence, il était dans une impasse.

Remus lui avait proposé d'adopter une autre approche. D'être affable, sympathique, de tenter d'arranger les choses avec James. Il lui avait affirmé qu'alors, l'attitude des gens changeraient à son égard. Malheureusement, le plan de Remus comportait deux inconvénients majeurs. Premièrement, cette opération prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et deuxièmement, il avait l'impression que c'était maintenant sans issue avec James.

Voilà donc le jeune serpentard, assit seul dans sa salle commune, à réfléchir une fois de plus à la façon dont il pourrait procéder pour inspirer de nouveau le respect. Il songeait presque à aller demander conseil à Peter sur la façon de passer inaperçu. Quoique à voir le nombre de fois où il s'était fait tabasser, il ne devait pas être si doué en la matière.

Sirius fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des éclats de voix provenant de l'autre bout de la salle qui le firent sursauter. Il leva les yeux et aperçut ses cousines qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune en se disputant. Sirius ne put réprimer un sourire. Il aimait bien ce que Narcissa était entrain de devenir. Elle se décidait finalement à contredire sa sœur, à faire valoir son point. Il lui était beaucoup plus facile de leur tourner le dos en sachant que Cissy était maintenant capable de se défendre seule. Sirius remarqua alors que Regulus était avec elles et qu'il serrait dans ses mains un morceau de parchemin froissé. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Le visage de son petit frère était figé en un masque de douleur. Voyant qu'ils s'approchaient tous trois de lui, Sirius se leva. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Bella ouvrit la bouche, sous le regard dur de Cissy.

-Tu devrais nous suivre, dit Bella d'une voix neutre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, demanda Sirius les yeux fixés sur son petit frère.

-Parce que Dumbledore a demandé à nous voir tout les quatre, dit Regulus la voix tremblante en brandissant le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait à la main.

Sirius hocha la tête et les suivit vers la sortie de la salle commune. Il n'y avait que deux explications possibles pour que Dumbledore ai convoqué les quatre Black dans son bureau… et aucune d'elles n'était réjouissante.

00000000000000000000000

Sirius, Regulus, Cissy et Bella étaient tout quatre assis devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier se faisait attendre, c'est le professeur Slughorn qui les avait fait entrer. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Regulus serait toujours dans sa main la note du directeur. Cissy quant à elle se tordait les mains avec angoisse, alors que Bella semblait totalement impassible. Sirius s'attarda à observer sa cousine. Il connaissait trop Bella pour croire à son impassibilité, elle était manifestement inquiète, comme chacun d'eux. Sirius songea aux deux raisons qui pouvaient justifier leur présence dans le bureau. Soit l'un des membres de leur famille était blessé, soit il y avait un mort. Sirius ferma les yeux un instant. Il redoutait que la deuxième raison soit la bonne.

C'est alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Dans un même mouvement, les cousins Black se tournèrent vers elle. À la suite de Dumbledore, Walburga, Saturne et Camilla Black pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Sirius sentit un poids immense s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Où était son père? Le professeur Dumbledore se rendit derrière son bureau, alors que les trois autres adultes s'approchaient des enfants. Les yeux rougit, la mère de Sirius s'approcha de ses fils et posa son regard fier sur eux.

-Votre père n'est plus.

Cissy poussa un petit cri de surprise et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, des larmes se mirent aussitôt à couler sur ses joues, Camilla s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Regulus la voix chevrotante. Il doit y avoir une erreur.

-J'ai vu son corps, dit Walburga d'une voix neutre. Il a été retrouvé mort dans l'une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur, le ministère fait enquête.

-Il va sans dire que l'on vous renvoie chez vous sur le champ, dit Dumbledore d'une voix réconfortante. Toutes mes condoléances.

Sirius n'avait suivit que distraitement cet échange. Son père était mort… Ils n'avaient pas toujours été d'accord, mais il était le seul qui le comprenait un tant soit peu… Sirius avait toujours vu son père comme un homme puissant, rien n'était à son épreuve, il atteignait toujours ses buts et là il était… Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes qu'il essuya rapidement d'un geste rageur. Il se leva ensuite violement et quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide. Il entendit à peine Cissy tenter de le retenir.

0000000000000000000000000

Peter et Remus étaient assit ensemble à la bibliothèque. Remus tentait de nouveau désespérément de faire comprendre un concept compliqué de métamorphose à Peter qui en était rendu au bord des larmes. Remus soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était de plus en plus impatient.

-Laisse tomber Remus, dit Peter. C'est peine perdu, je n'y saisis rien…

-C'est normal, dit Remus. C'est compliqué comprendre les étapes de la transformation en animagi.

Peter haussa les épaules et referma le livre de métamorphose d'un coup sec. Il voyait bien que Remus n'en pouvait plus d'essayer de lui venir en aide. Il préférait échouer son devoir que de perdre son ami pour cause d'exaspération extrême.

-À la place, ça te dit une partie de cartes explosives?

-Peter, tu es sûr que tu veux abandonner, demanda Remus les sourcils froncés. Je suis sûr qu'il te suffit de…

Peter balaya la question d'un geste de la main et mis son livre dans son sac avant de se lever, aussitôt suivit par Remus. Le jeune loup-garou n'essaya plus d'argumenter. En fait, il était soulagé que Peter ait abandonné, lui-même était sur le point de craquer. Remus suivit son ami à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Il s'agissait d'un samedi pluvieux et froid. La majorité des étudiants étaient restés dans leur salle commune à lire ou étudier près du feu. Remus et Peter quant à eux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Entre les repas, elle était vide et leur offrait une belle alternative à la bibliothèque, puisqu'ils pouvaient y parler à voix haute. Remus songea une fois de plus qu'il aimerait faire découvrir la cabane hurlante aux trois autres. Il s'agirait d'un endroit tout simplement parfait pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Malheureusement, plus les jours passaient, plus Remus désespérait de trouver un moyen de réconcilier James et Sirius. Peter également semblait avoir complètement renoncé.

Myriam était allée voler un moment. La pluie ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Monter sur son balai lui avait, l'espace d'un instant, fait oublier tous ses problèmes. James, Sirius… Myriam avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à discuter avec Lily. Constat : elle était toujours en amour avec James et le baisé de Sirius ne voulait rien dire… il l'avait pourtant mis dans tous ses états. Il est vrai que Sirius était très séduisant et qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire embrasser ainsi. Myriam soupira, ça y est, le vol n'y faisait plus, elle recommençait à penser.

La jeune fille entreprit donc de redescendre au sol. Elle mit son balai sur son épaule et amorça son retour vers le château. Elle était si perdu dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne s'aperçu pas qu'on venait vers elle. Elle fut percutée de plein fouet par une personne qui marchait rapidement la tête baissé. Elle serait tombée par terre, si la personne qui l'avait percutée ne l'avait pas retenu. Myriam leva les yeux pour voir qui était cette personne.

-Sirius!

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

James s'était installé dans la grande salle pour étudier. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de rester dans sa salle commune. Il s'était donné en spectacle lundi et préférait se faire oublier pour un moment. Il en était à dresser la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'un filtre de contrôle, lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir devant lui. James leva les yeux et sourit aux nouveaux venus.

-Bonjour James, dit Remus. Peter et moi on venait jouer une partie de carte explosive.

-Asseyez-vous, les invita James.

-Tu n'étudies pas à la bibliothèque? Demanda Peter.

-Non… je crois que Madame Pince en a assez de moi, répondit James en grimaçant.

-On ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher, dépondit Remus en souriant.

-Non ça… On peut dire que je l'ai cherché, dit James.

Il se surprit à sourire. Avec le recul, il voyait bien que ces derniers jours il avait agit comme un troll et pas rien qu'un troll, un troll particulièrement idiot. En général, James avait cette faculté de rire de lui-même. Seulement, cette fois c'était plus difficile, parce que ses agissements ne lui avaient pas que causé des ennuis, ils contribuaient à faire le vide autour de lui.

-Tu joues avec nous, demanda Peter en sortant le jeu de carte de son sac.

-Si tu es prêt à perdre, pourquoi pas, s'exclama James.

-Ho, tu serais surpris James, intervint Remus. Peter est redoutable aux cartes explosives.

James sourit devant le sourire radieux de Peter. Ce dernier avait commencé à distribuer les cartes. James jeta un coup d'œil à son jeu. Gagner ne serait pas facile… Mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il y avait maintenant des jours qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Et il savait très bien qu'il le devait à l'attitude de Remus et Peter. Quelqu'un qui faisait comme s'il n'avait pas perdu les pédales ces derniers jours était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après cinq parties de cartes explosives, que Peter avait toutes gagnées, des élèves commencèrent à pénétrer dans la grande salle pour souper. James essuya les traces d'explosions de son visage et s'étira. Il jeta un regard vers la porte et aperçu Chris et les autres qui entraient dans la salle. Remus avait suivit son regard.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, s'étonna James.

-Il parle de Sirius, dit Peter, surpris que James se pose la question.

-De Sirius? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à faire, dit James. Non seulement il a montré son vrai visage aux trois balais, mais en plus il m'a joué dans le dos.

-Son vrai visage? Demanda Remus

-Rem, ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que je disais… Tous savent très bien que j'ai de gros problèmes avec les partisans du « sang pur ».

-Tu es entrain de dire que tu n'aurais pas tout fait pour sauver ton frère?

-J'en sais rien, dit James en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas de frère.

-De toute façon, dit Peter. Il a déjà beaucoup payé… Et il sait qu'il a agit en vrai imbécile.

-Je sais, murmura James. J'aillais peut-être lui pardonner et essayer de comprendre, mais…

James laissa sa phrase en suspend. Peter et Remus se jetèrent un regard. Ils savaient tout deux très bien ce qu'il en était, Sirius leur avait tout raconté.

-Il n'avait pas le droit…. De toucher à Myriam je veux dire.

-Pourquoi, demanda innocemment Peter.

James fut incapable de répondre. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était aussi furieux par apport à la relation entre Myriam et Sirius. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'une relation… Remus éclata de rire. James et Peter le regardèrent avec surprise.

-Mon pauvre James, s'exclama Remus. Je crois que tu es simplement jaloux.

-N'importe quoi, s'exclama James. Myriam est ma meilleure amie depuis que j'ai onze ans, elle est comme ma sœur.

-Mais elle, elle ne te voie pas comme son frère, je me trompe.

James se renfrogna. Il avait tenté d'ignorer la déclaration que Myriam lui avait faite l'autre jour. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait longtemps été amoureuse de lui… C'était absurde, il s'en serait rendu compte, non?

-Peut-être que tu as raison, grogna James.

-Hey bien voilà! Tu es jaloux qu'elle se tourne vers Sirius.

-Je continue à dire que c'est n'importe quoi, s'exclama James.

-À ta guise, mais j'y réfléchirais si j'étais toi, suggéra Remus en se servant une assiette. Avant de te ridiculiser encore plus…

James secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel et se servit également à manger. Parfois, Remus pouvait se montrer très agaçant. Particulièrement lorsqu'il avait raison… Mais il n'y avait aucune chance que James admette à voix haute qu'il avait raison. Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus agaçantes, Remus savait qu'il savait qu'il avait raison…

00000000000000000000000

Sirius lâcha aussitôt Myriam. Il n'aurait pas put tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas? Le jeune homme s'excusa vaguement et poursuivit son chemin. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les appels répétés de Myriam. Il n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un présentement.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Excédé, Sirius se retourna. La jeune fille l'avait suivi. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la regarda d'un air dur.

-Ce que j'ai? J'ai que je veux qu'on me fiche la paix!

-Sirius…

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris?

-Tu pleurs.

Sirius porta ses mains à son visage. Des larmes avaient effectivement commencé à couler de ses yeux. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. La faible pluie ne suffisait pas à donner l'illusion que ses larmes étaient dues à la pluie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Ça ne regarde que moi, dit Sirius avant de se retourner.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider, dit Myriam en le retenant par le bras.

Sirius se retourna et la regarda d'un air dur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

-Si tu veux m'aider, tu vas me laisser tranquille.

Myriam hocha la tête et lâcha Sirius. Ce dernier poursuivit son chemin vers la forêt interdite. Il ne s'avait pas exactement où il s'en allait, ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas de compagnie.

000000000000000000000000000

Cissy s'était levée pour s'élancer à la suite de Sirius, elle avait été arrêtée à mi-chemin par sa tante qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

-Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul.

-C'est ce qu'il croit oui, dit Cissy.

Cissy se dégagea brusquement de sa tante, lui jeta un regard sombre et se précipita à l'extérieur du bureau. Elle devait retrouver Sirius. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir à quel point la mort de son père pouvait l'affecter. Sirius avait toujours éprouvé le plus grand respect pour cet homme, il était d'ailleurs le seul de ses deux parents à l'écouter un tant soit peu. Il avait beau râler sur le fait que son père s'occupait à peine d'eux et laissait à sa mère les bons soins de s'occuper de ses fils, Sirius avait toutefois souvent trouvé conseil auprès de son père. Cissy se retrouva dans le couloir et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Sirius avait déjà disparut. Elle s'élança vers le Hall. Sirius ne s'était sûrement pas rendu dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait alors que deux options, soit il était allé dans l'une de ces chambres secrètes qu'il était le seul à connaître, soit il était allé à l'extérieur. En arrivant dans le Hall, Cissy tomba sur Remus Lupin, James Potter et Peter… peu importe son nom. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Vous avez vu Sirius?

Les trois jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard surpris. Cissy soupira, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement lui répondre?

-Alors, vous l'avez vu oui ou non?

-Non, répondit James Potter. Qu'est-ce que…

Cissy n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, elle s'était déjà élancée à l'extérieur. En arrivant dans le parc, elle aperçut deux silhouette au loin, elle couru vers elles. En s'approchant, elle reconnu Sirius qui discutait avec une fille qu'elle avait déjà vu avec Potter. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle vit Sirius se dégager de la jeune fille et prendre le chemin de la forêt interdite. Cissy poursuivit son chemin, sans prêter attention à la jeune fille. Finalement, elle arriva à la hauteur de Sirius et parvint à lui attraper le bras. Il se dégagea brusquement sans se retourner et continua son chemin.

-Sirius, c'est moi…

En reconnaissant Cissy, Sirius se retourna. Il la regarda, immobile. Cissy s'approcha de lui et porta sa main à son visage. Elle essuya les larmes qui y coulaient. Sirius tendit les bras vers elle et la serra contre lui.

- Mon père est mort, murmura Sirius.

Cissy ne dit rien, elle se contenta de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras.

000000000000000000000000000

Lorsque Cissy fut partie, James se tourna vers les deux autres. Sa curiosité naturelle avait bien sûr été titillée par Narcissa Black. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cherchait Sirius? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que son visage était baigné de larmes?

-Je suis le seul à être curieux? Demanda James.

- Non… mais ce n'est pas de nos affaire, dit Remus en poursuivant son chemin.

-Peut-être pas, répliqua James. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir savoir ce qui se passe.

Le jeune homme amorça un mouvement pour se diriger vers l'extérieur du château, lorsqu'il aperçu Myriam qui passait les portes, son balai dans les mains. Il amorça un mouvement de recul. La jeune fille se figea en le voyant, l'observa un moment et poursuivit son chemin. James la suivit des yeux en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Hum… j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu tendu, dit Peter.

-Tu crois, demanda James. Son regard était tellement froid que j'en ai des frissons.

Remus éclata de rire et ramena James vers l'intérieur. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans protester. Il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à partir à la poursuite de Sirius.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Sirius posa son sac de voyage dans sa chambre. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et jeta un regard morne à sa chambre. Le lendemain, il devrait se rendre aux obsèques de son père. Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa son regard sur le plafond. Il se sentait vide. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi la mort de son père l'affectait autant. Après tout, durant la majorité de sa vie, il n'avait été qu'une ombre, présent seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Mais il l'avait percé à jour. Dès son plus jeune âge, Orion Black avait compris que son fils n'était pas comme le reste de la famille. Et contrairement à ce que sa mère avait fait, il n'avait pas tenté de lui faire changer sa façon de penser. Il lui avait plutôt enseigné comment rester impassible, comment atteindre ses propres buts tout en donnant l'illusion aux autres qu'il leur était dévoué.

Malgré les enseignements de son père, Sirius avait eut quelques réticences à faire ce que l'on attendait de lui. Par exemple, il avait refusé le mariage. Son père lui avait fait remarqué à quel point une union avec une famille de sang pur pouvait lui être bénéfique, mais il était toujours resté inflexible sur ce point. C'est là que l'argument de l'héritage avait fait surface. Sirius avait grandit en apprenant que son nom et sa fortune familiale étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Puis dernièrement, il avait changé. Il avait désobéit aux enseignements de son père. Il s'était montré sous un autre jour, peu importe les conséquences que pouvaient occasionner cet accès de sincérité. Il avait perdu son sang froid, lorsque Regulus avait été menacé, il avait rejeté Lestrange et ses cousines, parce qu'il s'était mis à croire que les sangs de bourbes avaient de la valeur, il avait cédé à ses pulsions avec Cissy… Ce qui était insupportable à Sirius, état de savoir qu'il l'avait sûrement profondément déçu. Il n'avait sûrement pas été le fils qu'il aurait voulu avoir et il savait qu'il avait, aux yeux de ses parents, déshonoré la famille Black.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de Sirius. Celui-ci se redressa et invita la personne à entrer. C'était Regulus. Le jeune homme, l'air soucieux, alla s'asseoir auprès de son frère. La relation était tendue entre eux depuis un moment déjà. Regulus, qui avait toujours vu Sirius comme son model, avait vu d'un très mauvais œil le changement de comportement de son frère.

-Il était déçu de nous Sirius, dit finalement Regulus.

-Je sais, répondit-il.

-Moi, je n'étais pas assez brillant et toi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu fasses le contraire de ce qu'on te dit?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Les frères Black restèrent un bon moment assit ainsi, l'un près de l'autre, à regarder droit devant eux. Sirius songea avec amertume qu'il n'avait pas déçu que son père, mais également son frère. Son jeune frère qui l'avait toujours prit en exemple. La culpabilité l'envahit et Sirius jeta un regard à son frère. Regulus n'avait maintenant plus de repères. Le seul qu'il lui restait était Lestrange, qu'il avait aussi toujours beaucoup admiré. Il se refusait de laisser son petit frère tomber entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Nous ferons en sorte d'honorer sa mémoire Regulus, dit Sirius.

-Oui…

Test, amitié et... amours?

Myriam et Lily dînaient ensemble à la table des Griffondors. Alors que Lily était plongée dans la révision de son manuel d'enchantements, Myriam fixait d'un air songeur la table des Serpentards.

-Lily, tu ne trouves pas étrange que les Black ne soient plus là.

-Hum…, répondit distraitement Lily.

-Je veux dire, l'autre jour j'ai vu Sirius et il était complètement bouleversé et maintenant il n'est plus là.

-Hum…

-Lily! Tu m'écoutes?!

La jolie rouquine leva les yeux de son livre et porta son attention sur son amie.

-Myriam, ce n'est pas que ce que tu dis ne m'intéresses pas… enfin oui, il y a un peu de ça, mais je te rappel que nous avons un examen de Sortilèges dans moins de vingt minutes et j'ai vraiment besoin de réviser!

-Arrête, tu es la meilleure de la classe, rétorqua Myriam. Et je veux juste que tu me dises si tu trouves ça étrange que les Black ne soient plus là.

-Ce que je trouve étrange, dit Lily en se replongeant dans son livre. C'est que tu sois aussi obsédée par Black, je croyais que tu étais fâchée contre lui.

-Je l'aime bien… c'est tout. Même si je lui en veux d'avoir tout raconté à James, mais peut-être qu'il…

-Myriam, je t'en prie, pas ça, s'exclama Lily en reposant son livre. D'abord Potter, maintenant Black, il faudrait peut-être que tu songes à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui pourra te le rendre!

-Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, s'exclama Myriam le rose aux joues.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-C'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas toutes être la belle et merveilleuse Lily Evans!

-Myriam!

-Je suis désolée Lily, ça doit être insupportable pour toi de m'entendre parler de Sirius ou de James. Surtout quand tu es trop occupée à les repousser alors qu'ils ne demandent pas mieux que d'être avec toi!

Sur ces mots, Myriam se leva et quitta la grande salle d'un pas rageur. Lily suivit son amie des yeux. Était-elle aussi terrible que ça? Manquait-elle à ce point de délicatesse avec sa meilleure amie? Elle n'avait pas demandé à plaire à James, c'était arrivé comme ça. La même chose avec Sirius, ils étaient devenus amis tout naturellement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait? Myriam lui reprochait-elle de ne pas leur rendre leur affection? Pourtant, elle avait toujours sut qu'elle n'aimait pas James. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé arrogant et n'avait jamais aimé qu'il s'en prenne à Severus. Quand à Sirius, si elle l'avait d'abord trouvé sympathique, il lui semblait des plus naturel de ne pas vouloir avoir de contact avec quelqu'un qui détestait les né moldus.

En soupirant, Lily ramassa son livre de sortilèges et se leva. Elle allait sortir de la grande salle, lorsqu'elle aperçut James Potter qui mangeait en compagnie de Christopher et Gregory. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle alla s'asseoir devant lui, forçant quelques deuxièmes années à se tasser. Les trois garçons lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

-Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à parler à Myriam?

-Bonjour Evans, tu es prête pour l'examen de sortilèges? Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûre de maîtriser totalement le…

-Potter! Alors, tu vas aller voir Myriam, oui ou non?

-Je croyais que je t'avais déjà donné ma réponse, dit James en se levant. Elle se sert de ça comme excuse depuis des jours pour venir me parler, dit James à l'adresse des deux autres.

-Potter! S'exclama Lily en se levant aussi. Je crois que tu devrais encore y réfléchir. Myriam est tout de même ta meilleure amie depuis la première année, je me trompe?

-Tout comme Rogue était le tient, je me trompe? Dit James. Pourtant, il semble avoir fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, puisque tu ne lui parles plus.

-Ouais, comme oublier de se laver les cheveux, pouffa Greg.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit durement la jeune fille à l'adresse de Greg. Il n'a pas eut la même chance que tout le monde il…

- Evans, je viens de manger, épargne-nous les détails sur Servilus, dit James en s'avançant vers la sortie.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, marmonna Lily en le suivant de l'autre côté de la table.

-Pourquoi tu continues à le défendre? Tu ne lui parles plus, dit Christopher un sourcil froncé.

- Ça, ce ne sont pas de vos affaires, dit Lily.

-Hum… je crois que c'est parce qu'il s'est montré méprisant envers les nés moldus, dit James.

-Oui, tout le monde le sais, soupira Lily. Mais quel est le rapport avec…

-Myriam? Elle a embrassé Sirius Black. Celui-là même qui était prêt à risquer la vie de n'importe quel né moldu pour sauver un sois disant sang pur.

-Elle a fait ça parce qu'elle était perdue, elle avait de la peine de s'être disputé avec toi, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la table. James et Lily se retrouvèrent face à face, Chris et Greg se jetèrent un regard amusé. Alors que le visage de Lily était suppliant, James semblait plutôt exaspéré.

-Écoute, je vous ai entendu vous disputer.

-Tu nous as…

-Je n'étais pas assis très loin et vous parliez fort. Le fait est que je crois que pour l'instant, c'est plutôt toi qui as quelque chose à régler avec Myriam.

Sur ces mots, James quitta la grande salle en compagnie de Chris et Greg. Lily attendit un moment avant de les imiter pour se rendre jusqu'à son cours de sortilèges. Force lui fut d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort…

0000000000000000000000000

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant de son cours de sortilèges. L'examen n'avait pas été aussi pénible qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle était d'ailleurs très fière d'avoir réussit un sortilège de sommeil profond, sa partenaire, une Pouffsoufle, avait été difficile à réveiller, même pour le professeur Flitwick. Elle avait donc un bon pressentiment pour l'examen final. Quelques pas devant elle, parmi la foule des étudiants se dirigeants vers leur cours suivant, Lily aperçut Myriam qui marchait la tête fixé au sol, son manuel de sortilèges serré contre elle. La rouquine se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait assurément manqué de délicatesse… Lily accéléra le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Myriam se retourna et, la reconnaissant, la foudroya du regard. Lily s'immobilisa et regarda Myriam s'éloigner d'elle. À ce moment, James Potter passa près d'elle en compagnie de Peter Pettigrow, il lui jeta un regard signifiant « Je te l'avais dit » et poursuivit sa route. Lily soupira. Oui, c'était elle qui avait quelque chose à régler avec Myriam, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce que James s'intéresse à elle. Au contraire, elle aurait été enchantée qu'il cesse…

Ces en ressassant ces sombres pensées que Lily se rendit à son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à James qui, cette fois, c'était assit en compagnie de Remus Lupin. Quelques sièges derrière lui, Myriam l'observait avec tristesse. En ayant l'intime conviction que Myriam n'était pas prête de faire taire ses sentiments pour James, Lily prit place près de Mary et Prudence.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

-Alors tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Sirius est absent depuis trois jours.

- Pour la dixième fois James, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- C'est étrange non…

-Presque autant que ton intérêt quasi obsessionnel envers la chose, soupira Remus en sortant son livre. D'ailleurs, ça commence à être néfaste pour ta santé sociale. Ton copain, Christopher, il va te faire une autre crise de jalousie je crois.

James jeta un regard en direction de Christopher qui, effectivement, semblait mécontent que James soit avec Remus plutôt qu'avec lui. Le jeune homme balaya toutefois la question d'un geste de la main.

-Il est temps qu'il comprenne que notre relation n'est pas exclusive, dit James. J'ai eut une idée, tu pourrais envoyer un hibou à Sirius pour savoir pourquoi il est absent.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même?

-Ne soit pas ridicule. Alors, tu vas le faire?

-À une condition, dit Remus. Lorsqu'il sera de retour à Poudlard, tu auras une discussion avec lui.

James renifla avec dédain et se détourna de Remus. Il n'était pas du tout près de pardonner Sirius. Il doutait même pouvoir l'être un jour. Remus avait beau le traiter de buté, James continuait à trouver sa conduite impardonnable.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, James salua Remus et alla rejoindre ses copains de Griffondor. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle pour y prendre leur repas du soir. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de James, lorsqu'il jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards, d'apercevoir que les quatre Black y étaient assis. Contrairement à son habitude des derniers mois, Sirius n'était pas assis à l'écart, mais en compagnie de ses cousines et de leur bande. James fronça les sourcils, est-ce que Sirius avait des ennuis? Tout en se convaincant qu'il était complètement indifférent au fait que Sirius puisse avoir des ennuis, James prit place à sa table.


	19. Test, amitié et amour?

Test, amitié et... amour?

-Votre père était un homme bien, disait Rodolfus à Sirius et Regulus. C'est vraiment regrettable qu'il nous ait quitté si tôt. Mon père avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui.

-Et il en avait beaucoup pour le tient, assura Regulus.

-Oui. Sirius?

Le jeune Black leva les yeux de son assiette qu'il fixait depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis. Sirius avait beaucoup réfléchit ces trois derniers jours. La mort de son père l'avait forcé à se remettre en question. Regulus avait raison, il n'avait été que déception pour son père. Le meilleur moyen d'honorer sa mémoire était de devenir ce que son père avait toujours voulut qu'il devienne. Donc retour à la case départ, Sirius était allé voir Rodolfus pour lui présenter ses plus plates excuses. Il lui avait dit qu'il prendrait la nuit pour réfléchir et qu'il lui dirait s'il lui pardonnais le lendemain matin. Sirius s'était retenu pour ne pas rouler des yeux.

-J'ai besoin de savoir où vont réellement tes allégeances.

-Rodolfus. Ça t'ennuierait de parler comme une personne normale?

Plusieurs personnes foudroyèrent Sirius du regard. Au contraire, Rodolfus lui sourit et se pencha vers le jeune Black. Sirius l'observait de son regard impénétrable. Il voulait bien revenir, mais ça serait à ses conditions à lui.

-Re-bienvenue parmi nous Sirius, dit Rodolfus.

En guise de réponse, Sirius sourit à Rodolfus. Sous la table, Cissy lui empoigna la main et la serra avec force. Elle désapprouvait fortement son retour dans le groupe, elle craignait que leur but soit uniquement de faire baisser sa vigilance à Sirius pour ensuite lui faire payer sa « trahison » plus durement. Sirius n'en était pas du tout convaincu, Rodolfus était heureux de pouvoir de nouveau compter Sirius parmi sa bande. En effet, personne ne connaissait mieux l'école que lui…

Alors que Sirius mangeait, il jeta un regard à Regulus. C'était bien sûr pour honorer la mémoire de son père que Sirius faisait ça, mais aussi beaucoup pour son petit frère. Maintenant leur père parti, Regulus n'avait plus de modèle vers qui se tourner. Naturellement, il se serait tourné vers Rodolfus, que Sirius jugeait un peu trop cinglé pour servir de modèle. En revenant au sein du groupe, il était plus près de Rodolfus, tant physiquement qu'au niveau de ses valeurs profondes. Il y avait beaucoup pensé. Il devait tout faire pour protéger son influençable petit frère de l'irrésistible dogme du seigneur des ténèbres. Et puis, il allait de nouveau se faire respecter.

-Contente que tu sois revenu à la raison.

Sirius se tourna vers Bella qui s'était penchée vers lui en souriant. Sirius hocha brièvement la tête et détourna son regard de la table de Serpentards. Ses yeux croisèrent

ceux de Remus, ce qu'il pu y lire le fit se sentir extrêmement mal. Il était déçu et il pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher. Il était redevenu exactement ce qu'il avait affirmé ne plus vouloir être.

Sirius détourna les yeux de Remus et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait près de lui. Cissy était en conversation avec Avery, ils discutaient du dernier assaut donné par le seigneur des ténèbres qui aurait, à en croire la gazette du sorcier, été mené avec des inferis. Alors que Cissy trouvait l'idée d'utiliser des cadavres tout à fait répugnante, Avery tentait de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était une idée géniale. Cissy serra un peu plus fort sa main dans celle de Sirius. Elle ne l'avait pas encore lâchée. Ça avait tout de même un peu de bon d'être de retour songea Sirius.

-Et toi Sirius, tu en penses quoi? Lui demanda Avery

-Des inferis? Disons simplement que je n'aimerais pas avoir à me battre contre eux, dit Sirius en souriant. Des guerriers qui ne peuvent pas mourir parce qu'ils sont déjà mort, vaut mieux les avoir dans son camp.

Avery sourit. Oui, Sirius venait de dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Le jeune Black regarda autour de lui. Tout était comme avant. Peut-être même mieux. Ils semblaient avoir tous mis de côté le fait que Sirius leur avait tournée le dos, qu'ils le détestaient tous. Normal, Lestrange lui avait pardonné. Lestrange inspirait le respect, non pas parce qu'ils l'aimaient, mais parce qu'il leur faisait peur. Seulement, il ne lui restait qu'une année. Sirius jeta un regard autour de lui. Qui l'an prochain prendrait le relais?

-Sirius!

Le jeune homme sursauta. Bella lui avait parlé, tous commençaient à se lever. Il devait les suivre. Cissy lâcha sa main et s'élança vers le groupe. Sirius était maintenant seul face à Bella. Sa cousine l'observait, un léger sourire peint sur son visage.

-Rodolfus ne te l'a pas dit, il veut te prendre par surprise. Mais tu n'es pas encore pardonné tu sais.

-Je sais, il va me demander de faire quelque chose pour tester ma loyauté, dit Sirius d'un ton désinvolte. Pourquoi tu me le dis?

-Parce que je veux que tu réussisses le test, répondit Bella.

-Depuis quand cherches-tu à m'aider?

Bella ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire et d'aller rejoindre les autres. Sirius mis un moment avant de la suivre. Manifestement sa cousine avait une idée derrière la tête. Et s'il se fiait à son expérience, cette idée risquait de lui attirer des ennuis.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Assis dans son cours de sortilèges en compagnie de Greg et Chris, James fixait la porte de la classe, peu attentif à la discussion des deux autres. Il attendait que Sirius entre dans la classe.

Il ne saurait dire exactement s'il était inquiet ou simplement curieux. Sirius était assis avec ses anciens compagnons au déjeuner… ceux-là mêmes qui lui avaient rendus la vie infernale ces derniers mois. Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait choisi de retourner vers eux ou il avait des ennuis?

Lorsque Sirius entra dans la classe, il était toujours en compagnie des autres serpentards. Et ça semblait être par choix. Il était redevenu celui d'avant. Avec le recul, James avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il ait pu s'entendre avec cet abruti de Serpentard. En jetant un regard à Myriam, il s'aperçu qu'elle devait avoir la même opinion que lui.

Se sentant observée, Myriam tourna la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant que la jeune fille ne détourne la tête. Même s'il restait fâché contre elle, elle lui faisait pitié. Maintenant qu'elle s'était disputée avec Lily, elle était seule. Complètement seule. Et il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que ça le rendait heureux.

-Vous parlez à Myriam parfois, demanda James à l'adresse des deux autres.

-Oui, quand tu n'es pas là, dit Greg

-Comment elle va?

-Et pourquoi tu ne le lui demande pas toi-même, proposa Chris.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

-D'après toi James, comment elle va, soupira Greg. Tu lui manques, Lily lui manques et quand elle est avec nous elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre.

-Elle a pleuré l'autre jour, ajouta Chris.

-Quels imbéciles vous faites, soupira James.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Moi aussi je pleurerais si vous étiez mes seuls amis.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que le minuscule professeur Flitwick faisait son entrée en classe. James commença à prendre des notes, mais tomba rapidement dans ses pensées. Il était plus que curieux… il pourrait prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et aller chez les Serpentards, il l'avait déjà fait…

-Monsieur Potter!

James sursauta. Le professeur Flitwick venait de l'interpeler. Une immense tache d'encre s'était formée sur son parchemin. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait au centre de l'attention, devant un professeur qui attendait une réponse qu'il était incapable de donner.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop vous demander que d'avoir votre attention.

-Non, désolé professeur, dit James.

-Miss Black! Donnez-moi ça!

James se retourna, Bellatrix Black tenait un morceau de parchemin dans ses mains et venait de toute évidence de tenter de le passer à quelqu'un. Flitwick agita sa baguette et le morceau de parchemin vola directement dans la main du professeur.

-Si c'est si difficile pour vous d'écouter en classe, nous allons vous motiver un peu. Je veux 45 centimètres de parchemin sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui pour le prochain cours.

Des murmures de protestations s'échappèrent de la classe sans que le professeur n'y porte attention. James soupira. Oups, plusieurs personnes lui en voudraient maintenant.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Remus venait de quitter la bibliothèque, il était allé chercher des livres qui pourraient aider Peter à comprendre la transformation en animagis. Pauvre Peter, il n'y avait rien à faire et Remus était déterminé à lui venir en aide.

Remus se dirigeait vers son cours d'Astronomie, lorsqu'il aperçu les Griffondors et les Serpentards de son année sortir de la classe de sortilège. Il suivit Sirius du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie des autres serpentards. Il devait trouver un moyen de discuter avec lui seul à seul, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas du tout à comprendre son choix de se relier d'amitié avec les autres Serpentards.

Dans la masse des élèves qui sortaient du cours, Remus aperçu James qui discutait avec Christopher et Gregory. Il lui fit un signe de la main et continua son chemin. Son prochain cours devait également débuter dans quelques minutes seulement. Un peu derrière James, il reconnu Myriam qui marchait seule. Décidément, les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux pour la jeune fille. Remus s'approcha d'elle.

-Bonjour Myriam.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Remus. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole. Elle lui sourit tout de même en le reconnaissant.

-Bonjour Remus.

-Tu vas bien?

-On peut dire ça… dis donc, ça en fait des livres.

-Oui, j'essaie d'aider Peter en métamorphose, mais jusqu'à présent les résultats ne sont pas très concluants.

-Hum… oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas très doué… Si tu veux, je t'aide.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, je suis plutôt bonne en métamorphose, en fait c'est ma matière préférée.

-Génial, on se retrouve dans la grande salle vers 19h.

-J'y serai, s'exclama Myriam. Là j'y vais, j'ai un cours de potion.

-Ok, bye.

Remus sourit en voyant s'éloigner la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'en la voyant avec Peter et lui James allait faire sa part des choses. Et puis, il aimait bien Myriam. Sur ces pensées, Remus prit la direction du cours d'astronomie qu'il avait en commun avec les Serpentards… il pourrait alors observer Sirius et voir à quel point il était irrécupérable…

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la classe, Remus se senti pris d'une grande faiblesse. Étourdit, il s'appuya contre un mur. La pleine lune était dans deux jours. Derrière lui, un groupe de Serdaigles se rendaient au cours. Ils lui jetèrent à peine un regard, il était plus que fréquent de voir Remus incommodé de quelque manière que ce soit, plus personne n'y prêtait attention.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Lily chantonnait en préparant sa potion. Le filtre d'amour qu'ils fabriquaient était d'une grande complexité et elle adorait ça! Lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans la préparation d'une potion, elle oubliait tout le reste. Près d'elle, Mary semblait se démener difficilement. Avec ses pétales de camélia dont elle devait extraire le jus. Lily soupira et la gratifia d'un petit rire moqueur.

-Oh! On sait bien Lily, tu es excellente en potion et moi je suis nulle, grogna Mary.

-Arrête, tu n'y mets juste pas l'effort, tu penses plus à la personne à qui tu veux faire boire cet élixir qu'à l'élixir lui-même.

-Ah! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ma chère. Si j'e veux un homme, je claque des doigts.

Lily secoua la tête en souriant et se repencha sur sa potion. Le professeur Slughorn passait d'une table à l'autre, jetant un œil aux potions. En passant près de Lily, il posa une main paternelle sur son épaule. Lily lui sourit. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il l'appréciait à ce point, mais elle était l'une de ses préférés. Pourtant, elle n'était pas la meilleure de la classe. Severus était beaucoup plus compétent qu'elle, pourtant il ne semblait pas tout à fait être dans les petits papiers du professeur.

Lily chassa aussitôt Severus de ses pensées et retourna à sa potion. Plus qu'un seul ingrédient et ça serait parfait. Elle adorait ce moment. Lorsqu'après près d'une heure de travail, elle verrait si elle avait réussit.

Lorsqu'elle eut posé le dernier ingrédient dans son chaudron, la potion tourna au rose foncé. Aussitôt, une délicieuse effluve s'en échappa. Le professeur Slughorn avait mentionné que lorsque la portion était bien préparée, il était possible de sentir le parfum de l'être aimé ou, du moins, de celui qui nous attirait physiquement. L'odeur qui s'échappait du chaudron de Lily était familière et enivrante. Un mélange épicé, d'herbe fraichement coupée, de pluie, de forêt, de feu de foyer… cette odeur lui était familière…

-James Potter!

L'exclamation de Lily fut suivie par un grand fracas. Lily jeta le regard au sol pour constater que ses pieds étaient trempés. Elle leva tranquillement la tête. Devant elle, se tenait un James Potter à l'air ahurit. De toute évidence, il emmenait son chaudron à l'avant de la classe et son cri le lui avait fait échapper. Dérangés par le bruit, le reste de la classe avait maintenant les yeux posés sur elle.

-Tu pourrais faire attention!

-Comment? Je n'ai rien fait c'est toi qui…

-Allons, s'exclama le professeur Slughorn en s'approchant d'eux. Monsieur Potter, nettoyez ce désordre, vous referez votre potion ce soir, je vous attendrai à 20h

-Quoi!

-Soit c'est cela, soit vous n'avez pas de note.

-On se verra à 20h donc, grommela James.

Le jeune homme sorti sa baguette, s'accroupi et entreprit de ramasser la potion qui s'était rependue par terre. Extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, Lily le regarda faire. Tout était de sa faute, elle l'avait fait sursauter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avouer pourquoi. Parce que c'était absurde. Juste comme elle se faisait cette réflexion, James se releva et son odeur parvint à ses narines, la même que celle qui s'échappait de la potion.

-Merci beaucoup Evans, dit James une fois debout.

-Je…

Mais James n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase, il était déjà en route vers sa place. Tout comme lui, Lily se leva et alla porter son chaudron à l'avant. Sans grande surprise, le professeur lui fit un clin d'œil en inscrivant un O sur le parchemin dont il se servait pour écrire les notes.

Lorsque le cours pris fin, Lily pris la direction de la grande salle en compagnie de Mary et Prudence. Lily les laissa converser, elle était troublée. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi, mais il est vrai que physiquement, James… Si seulement il n'était pas aussi idiot. Il marchait quelques pas devant elles, en compagnie de Chris et Greg. Elle devait lui présenter ses excuses, mais cela impliquait d'admettre qu'elle avait été troublée parce que…

-Potter!

Le jeune homme se retourna, de même que Chris, Greg, Mary et Prudence.

-Je peux te parler un instant.

James soupira et hocha la tête. Les deux autres garçons poursuivirent leur chemin, alors que Mary et Prudence jetaient des regards interrogatifs à Lily qui leur fit signe qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard. Elle devrait trouver un mensonge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda James en s'approchant.

-Viens, on va aller plus loin.

Ils quittèrent le couloir principal pour se rendre dans un autre un peu moins fréquenté.

-Je suis désolée James, dit Lily de but en blanc. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

-Ça avait pourtant l'air de ça. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as crié mon nom alors que je passais près de toi?

-Parce que… c'est difficile à expliquer.

-Alors pourquoi tu essaies de le faire?

Lily resta un moment à observer James. En effet, elle lui devait des explications. Mais son cerveau était embrouillé, il lui semblait que l'odeur de James était plus persistante qu'à l'habitude et ses lèvres… Puis, sans qu'elle sache comment c'était arrivé, elle se retrouva à embrasser James Potter. D'abord surpris, James se mit rapidement à participer activement. Leur baisé dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce que James repousse Lily.

-C'est la potion Lily.

-Que… quoi?

-La potion que j'ai renversée sur tes pieds, le filtre d'amour. Les effets vont s'estomper d'ici quelques heures et tu m'en voudras terriblement d'avoir profité de toi.

Sur ces mots, James tourna les talons et quitta le couloir. Lily posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il avait raison? Mais alors cette odeur qui s'était échappée de son chaudron… Et il ne lui semblait pas avoir lu que les filtres d'amour avaient un effet s'ils étaient absorbés par la peau… Mais après tout, Potter… Non, il devait avoir raison. Si elle était dans son état normal elle ne l'aurait jamais embrassé.

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, Lily n'aperçu pas Severus Rogue qui avait suivit toute la scène…

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Sirius écoutait son cours d'une oreille distraite. Ce que lui avait dit Bella plus tôt dans la journée le tourmentait. Il savait qu'il aurait à passer un test, tout le monde avait à en passer un. La première fois qu'il s'était joint à la bande, il lui avait fallu kidnapper Miss Teigne et la pendre par la queue dans le couloir menant à la grande salle. Plutôt facile, sans grande conséquences… mais il faut dire qu'à l'époque il n'avait que 12 ans et était précédé de son nom de famille. Un Black, bien sur qu'il serait de leurs côté.

Maintenant, c'était une toute autre histoire. Lestrange connaissait bien ses capacités en matière de magie et ne lui avait sans doute pas encore tout à fait pardonné ses incartades. Ce qu'il aurait à faire risquait de ne pas lui plaire du tout. Mais il devait le faire, pour Regulus. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère à cette bande de cinglés.

Son cours pris fin sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'est qu'en constatant que les autres se levaient que Sirius réalisa qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Il suivit distraitement les autres, toujours dans ses pensées, tentant de deviner quel pourrait être son test. Cela lui prit tout le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle pour en venir à la conclusion que de toute manière, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table des Serpentards, Regulus y était déjà assis, le nez dans son assiette. Sirius alla s'asseoir près de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Regulus leva les yeux de son assiette et lui sourit. Sirius était heureux d'être de nouveau près de son petit frère. Il lui avait manqué après tout. Cissy aussi d'ailleurs, elle venait tout juste de s'asseoir près de lui.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, demanda Cissy en s'asseyant.

-Ta question est un peu vague, dit Avery.

- Là, à l'instant! Remus Lupin s'est effondré dans le corridor. Vous n'étiez pas en cours avec lui?

-Il s'est effondré? Tu veux dire évanoui, demanda Sirius.

-Oui, dit Cissy en jetant un regard insistant à Sirius.

-Ce type est vraiment étrange, dit Avery, c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on fréquente des sang-de-bourbe.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Sirius ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Il savait que la pleine lune n'était que dans trois jours et quel effet ça pouvait avoir sur Remus. Il n'y avait surement pas à s'inquiéter, ce n'était qu'une faiblesse passagère. Ça arrivait… Il aurait toutefois eut envie d'aller le voir. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas y aller là, tout de suite, les autres comprendraient pourquoi il quittait la table. Sirius se contenta donc de rester assis. Il se risqua toutefois un regard à la table des Griffondors. Comme il s'y attendait, James était entrain de se lever. Quelqu'un avait dut l'informer. Peter l'avait rejoint avant qu'il n'arrive à la sortie et tout deux prirent vraisemblablement le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se joindre à la conversation. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, il devait se concentrer sur son objectif, à savoir réussir le test et redevenir le modèle de son petit frère. Après tout, Remus n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire?

-Tu vas bien?

Sirius se tourna vers sa droite Cissy le regardait l'air inquiet. Sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, sa compassion le rendait mal-à-l'aise, il ne voulait pas de sa compassion. Il hocha la tête et se concentra sur son assiette, mais Cissy avait la tête dure.

-Sirius, je sais que tu tiens à lui… à eux, murmura-t-elle à son oreille

-Non Cissy, tu ne sais rien, dit Sirius en se tournant vers sa cousine. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille… Je n'ai plus faim

Sur ces mots, Sirius laissa tomber ses ustensiles et se leva. Il ne voulait pas entendre Cissy lui parler de James, Remus et Peter. Il ne voulait entendre personne lui parler de James, Remus et Peter. Alors qu'il faisait un premier pas pour s'éloigner, quelqu'un l'appela. Il aurait avec plaisir envoyer balader cette personne, mais il s'agissait de Rodolfus Lestrange…

-Sirius, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça.

-En quoi ça te regarde, tu veux que je te donne mon emplois du temps, dit Sirius d'un ton agressif.

-Non, répondit Lestrange calmement. Je me demandais seulement si tu allais au chevet de ton ami.

-De mon ami? Demanda Sirius, sachant très bien de qui il parlait.

-Remus Lupin, dit Lestrange.

-Les seuls amis que j'ai sont assis à cette table, répondit Sirius.

Lestrange lui sourit et Sirius tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Le sourire de Lestrange lui laissant une étrange impression. Il n'était pas dupe. Cet imbécile savait très bien déchiffrer les autres. Pas besoin de mots avec lui. Et si par son attitude impassible, Sirius avait longtemps réussit à brouiller les pistes, il semblait qu'il avait un peu perdu de cette impassibilité… Concentré qu'il était dans ses pensées, Sirius ne s'aperçu pas que depuis qu'il était passé devant la table des Griffondors, quelqu'un le suivait.

00000000000000000000000000

Myriam avait agit sur une impulsion. Sirius était passé là, devant elle et elle s'était dit que c'était le moment. Elle avait apprit pour la mort de son père et voulait lui présenter ses condoléances. Également, elle voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était plus fâchée contre lui. Après tout, l'imbécile dans l'histoire c'était James. Si il ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi se fâcher parce qu'elle avait embrassé Sirius…

-Sirius!

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, une expression farouche sur le visage. Il s'adoucit cependant un peu en reconnaissant Myriam. Il l'examina un peu les sourcils froncés. Myriam eut soudainement le sentiment qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux dut rester assise à la table des Griffondors.

-Tu vas bien, se risqua Myriam.

-Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je… je voulais seulement te présenter mes condoléances… J'ai appris pour ton père et…

-Merci, dit Sirius en se retournant.

-Attends!

Myriam vit le dos de Sirius se raidir, lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait l'air exaspéré. Myriam senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça…

-Je vais te laisser tranquille, murmura la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

-Non, Myriam, dit Sirius d'un ton plus doux.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Sirius s'était approché d'elle. Il essuya l'une des larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé. Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour moi.

Aussitôt que Sirius eut prononcé ces mots, Myriam éclata en sanglots. Elle était épuisée, ravagée par le chagrin. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être seule. Consterné, Sirius la pris dans ses bras.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'un ami, murmura Sirius.

-Je suis désolé, dit Myriam entre deux sanglots. Je ne voulais pas…

-Taies toi, dit Sirius en regardant autour de lui. Allons plus loin, je connais un endroit où on sera seuls.

Myriam hocha la tête et suivit Sirius, qui la guidait son bras autour de ses épaules. C'était si agréable d'avoir un peu de chaleur humaine…

00000000000000000000000000

Lorsque James et Peter étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mademoiselle Pomfresh leur avait jeté un regard, avait levé les yeux au ciel et leur avait montré le lit de Remus. Ce dernier était assis sur le bord de son lit, pâle comme la mort et l'air mécontent.

-Alors, notre diva nous refait son numéro, dit James en s'approchant.

-Ah! Ah! S'exclama Remus d'un rire sans joie.

-Il faut le prendre avec un grain de sel, dit Peter en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

-Peut-être, mais dites moi donc qui vous a averti que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

-Tout le monde est au courant, s'exclama Peter.

James et Remus lui jetèrent un regard exaspéré.

-Voilà pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le prendre avec un grain de seul, dit Remus l'air sombre.

-Ça pourrait être pire, dit James. Tout le monde dans l'école pourrait savoir que tu es éperdument en amour avec une fille qui ne veut rien savoir de toi… oh non, ça c'est moi.

Remus se laissa aller à sourire un peu. Il l'avait constaté à plusieurs reprises, avec James, difficile de ne pas être de bonne humeur.

-Quoi que, elle vient de m'embrasser, ajouta James.

-Impossible, dirent en chœur Remus et Peter.

-Comment impossible! Ça vient de se produire, à l'instant, juste avant le dîner. C'est même moi qui l'ai repoussé!

-Je le croirai quand je le verrai, dit Remus.

-Je te le dis Rem, elle est folle de moi.

-Hum… est-ce que ça aurait rapport avec le filtre d'amour que tu lui as renversé sur les pieds il y a une heure?

-Ridicule, s'exclama Remus.

-Pourquoi, demandèrent James et Peter.

-Parce que les filtres d'amour ça fonctionne uniquement lorsque c'est ingéré par la bouche. Vous le sauriez si vous faisiez vos devoirs de potion.

-Alors le baisé c'était pour de vrai, murmura James.

-Non, le baisé c'était dans ton imagination, répliqua Remus.

James haussa les épaules. S'il ne voulait pas le croire, tant pis, lui savait très bien ce qui c'était passé. Et si Remus avait raison, que ce n'était pas la potion… Aurait-il finalement réussit à percer ses défenses?

-Vous croyez qu'elle va me laisser sortir d'ici ma majorité, grommela Remus en jetant un regard à Mademoiselle Pomfresh.

-Avec ta faible constitution, je ne prendrais pas de chances, dit James.

-Très drôle, presque autant que cette chose que tu appel ta coiffure, répondit Remus.

-Écoute, si on te dérange on y va nous! Parce que sincèrement, tu as un caractère de chien, s'exclama James. Je dirais même un caractère de loup-garou.

-Pas besoin, il peut sortir. S'exclama Mademoiselle Pomfresh en s'approchant d'eux.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, Remus bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie. James et Peter se jetèrent un regard et suivirent le jeune Serdaigle. De toute évidence, ce pauvre garçon ne voulait plus rien savoir de l'infirmerie.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Lorsque Myriam entra dans la salle commune de Griffondor, l'heure du souper était passée depuis un moment. Elle avait manqué son rendez-vous avec Remus et Peter… Mais elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer avec Sirius.

Myriam traversa la salle commune du regard. La plupart des étudiants étaient assis en bandes, ou faisaient leur devoir. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Lily qui était assise les sourcils froncés dans un fauteuil près du feu. Prudence et Mary étaient assises plus loin et discutaient entre elles.

Myriam prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de Lily. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que ça ne servait plus à rien de lui en vouloir et qu'elle se faisait surtout du mal à elle-même. Et tant pis si James préférait Lily à elle, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur.

-Bonsoir Lily, dit Myriam lorsqu'elle fut près de son amie.

-Myriam, s'exclama Lily en posant son livre.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants lorsque Lily se leva et serra son amie dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elles s'aperçurent qu'elles pleuraient toutes les deux. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Nous sommes des idiotes, dit Lily.

-Oui. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée comme ça, dit Myriam

-Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué de sensibilité, rétorqua Lily.

Une fois les excuses faites, Lily et Myriam prirent place et rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Il n'y en avait pas énormément certes, mais elles étaient si habituées à se parler tout les jours. Et puis, Myriam n'avait pas eut une telle conversation depuis longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, Lily s'arrêta et regarda son amie l'air songeur.

-Tu ne sens pas comme d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, dit Myriam en rougissant.

-Tu ne sens pas mauvais, s'exclama Lily. Juste… différent. Tu as une odeur d'homme… Tu t'es réconcilié avec James?

-Non… depuis quand tu l'appel…

-Non, ce n'est pas l'odeur de James… Mais ça lui ressemble…

-Tu connais si bien l'odeur de James, demanda Myriam.

Lily sursauta. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regarda Myriam un moment les yeux écarquillés. Son amie attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse par parler.

Tu sais si les filtres d'amour sont efficaces lorsqu'ils sont absorbés par la peau?

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Sirius soupira en arrivant devant l'entrée de sa salle commune. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et serait sûrement questionné sur son absence au souper… et au dernier cours. Et il n'avait pas réellement d'excuses valables.

Il haussa les épaules. Il improviserait si on lui posait la question. Son emplois du temps ne pouvait pas à ce point intéresser Lestrange. Sur cette pensée, Sirius prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la grande salle. Presque toute la bande était réunie dans un coin. Elle s'était agrandie depuis un moment. Certaines personnes qui autrefois étaient mises de côté s'étaient jointes à eux. Comme Severus Rogue par exemple, qui avait actuellement l'air d'être le centre d'attention.

Curieux, Sirius s'approcha d'eux. Idéalement il aurait profité du fait qu'ils étaient vraiment absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient pour filer dans son dortoir, mais il était intrigué. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, Cissy se tourna vers lui encore avec cet air désolé qui lui était insupportable. Suivant le regard de Cissy, Bella s'aperçu de sa présence et lui sourit. Sirius déglutit. Ça y était ils allaient lui dire quel était son test.

-Sirius! Nous t'attendions, s'exclama Lestrange en le voyant arriver.

-Fallait pas, répondit Sirius.

-Bien sur que si, s'exclama Bella. C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas nous faire savoir si tu es réellement digne de rester parmi nous.

-Génial, dit Sirius en s'asseyant.

-Comme c'est Severus qui a imaginé la plus grande partie du test, nous le laissons te l'expliquer.

L'air fier de lui, Severus jeta un regard pénétrant à Sirius. Ce dernier refoula l'intense sentiment de dégoût qui s'emparait de lui et rendit son regard à Severus.

-Ton test consistera à utiliser un sortilège de mon invention, dit Severus. Je suis à peu prêt sur que les effets qu'il produira seront sanglant, mais il faut un cobaye pour en être sur.

-Tu es prêts à faire ça Sirius, demanda Bella toujours souriante.

-Bien sur, dit Sirius qui s'attendait à pire. Je peux le tester sur la personne de mon choix?

-Non, nous avons pensé à quelqu'un qui sera parfait pour servir de cobaye, dit Bella toujours souriante

-Ah oui? Qui?

-James Potter, répondit Severus Rogue en souriant d'un air malveillant.


	20. Sang et convictions

Note de l'auteur :JE SUI9S DÉSOLÉE! COMME UNE IDIOTTE, J'AI EFFACÉ L'HISTOIRE! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ME PARDONNEZ!

Réponses au Review :

Tout d'abord, si vous, vous me détestez, moi je vous adore! Merci encore une fois de m'écrire!

Ensuite, il semble que certains d'entre vous se sont mis à se questionner sur mes origines! Je vous explique, je suis québécoise (Canada) et je suis francophone. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir que le Québec est le seul endroit en Amérique du nord où on parle français. Ce qui fait que notre langage flirt avec l'anglais. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous trouvez certaines de mes tournures de phrases étranges!

Bon, bien que l'histoire de la langue française au Québec soit fascinante, je suis sûre que vous avez bien plus hâte de lire ça :

Sang et convictions

Sirius arpentait son dortoir de long en large. Il aurait du s'en douter. Quel idiot, il était plus intelligent que ça. Évidement qu'ils allaient le forcer à malmener James, Remus ou Peter. Peut-être même Myriam ou Lily… non, pas Lily, Rogue était amoureux d'elle. Maintenant il se retrouvait de nouveau à faire un choix impossible, comme aux trois balais. Mais cette fois le choix était beaucoup plus difficile à faire… Il n'était pas en situation d'urgence, il ne pouvait pas agir impulsivement.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tentant de peser le pour et le contre. Tester un sortilège, ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui faire tuer James… Et ça ne pouvait pas être si grave, leur objectif n'était pas de le faire renvoyer de l'école, mais de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller…

Sirius jeta un regard au parchemin que Rogue lui avait donné. « _Sectumsempra_ » Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire… _sectum_, du latin « sectionner ». Et Severus lui avait dit que le sortilège serait sanglant… Il ne voulait pas de mal à James…

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça. Son petit frère. Il voulait se rapprocher de son petit frère. Et son père… Il revoyait son père lui dire « ne laisse jamais tes émotions t'empêcher d'agir selon tes convictions ». Il l'avait tellement déçu de son vivant, il ne pouvait continuer ainsi après sa mort. Non, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire… Avec Lestrange, c'était marche ou crève. Et il ne voulait pas crever. Il en avait assez qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, qu'on le prenne pour le sensible, qu'on l'accuse de se laisser guider par ses émotions et d'agir impulsivement… Cette fois, personne ne l'accuserais d'être lâche. Demain, il allait montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

James poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans sa salle commune. Passer une heure avec cet insupportable professeur Slughorn… Sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, Slug ne l'aimait pas. Il l'avait eu en grippe dès son premier cours, où il avait fait exploser un pétard dans le chaudron de Rogue… Bon, peut-être qu'il savait pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas… Du moins, il avait terminé sa potion et avec obtenu un E, ce qui était plutôt satisfaisant. Et puis, il lui avait posé la question. Il lui avait demandé si le filtre d'amour pouvait faire effet s'il était absorbé par la peau. Le professeur l'avait regardé comme s'il était un parfait imbécile et lui avait dit que non.

Cette nouvelle était la meilleure qu'il ait entendu depuis longtemps. Lily avait peut-être de vrais sentiments pour lui. Restait à le lui faire admettre. D'ailleurs, son regard avait croisé le sien lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle commune et il l'avait vu rougir. Bon, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir embrassé et qu'elle en était gênée, mais c'était bien. Il parvenait à susciter chez elle un sentiment autre que la haine.

Heureux, James disparu dans les escaliers du dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en souriant. Demain, il irait voir Lily et aurait une discussion avec elle. Et peut-être que cette fois elle terminerait de la manière qu'il voulait. Et puis, il pourrait aussi peut-être parler avec Myriam. Elle lui manquait et s'en était assez de lui en vouloir. Et puis, cela rendrait Lily heureuse. James se releva de son lit, enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Demain, ça s'annonçait pour être une belle journée.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Remus se laissa avec délectation tomber sur son lit. Il venait de passer une horrible journée et était loin d'être mécontent que ça se termine. Tout d'abord, il s'était encore donné en spectacle malgré lui. Il avait peine à croire que ça ait pu lui arriver. Pourtant, il savait qu'elles précautions il devait prendre, mais il était épuisé. Et la lune ne faisait qu'exacerber la grande fatigue qui l'envahissait.

Remus se surpris à se demander si cela n'était pas dut à James, Sirius et Peter. Après tout, avant de les rencontrer il était certes fatigué, mais jamais à ce point, parce qu'il n'avait pas à passer ses soirées à aider Peter ou à trouver un moyen de réconcilier James et Sirius…

Il devrait peut-être juste laisser tomber. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir aider des personnes qui ne veulent pas être aidées. Il n'avait qu'à ne plus s'en mêler. Il se contenterait de passer du temps avec James et Peter, peu importe que Sirius soit redevenu un imbécile Serpentard ou non.

Et Peter… Il avait parfois l'impression que c'était peine perdue. Il était tellement persuadé de ne pas pouvoir réussir, qu'effectivement, il en était incapable. C'est en partie pourquoi Remus avait été si heureux que Myriam veuille l'aider. Dire qu'il avait été déçu lorsqu'elle ne s'était pas présentée est un euphémisme. Il aurait beaucoup aimé avoir un peu d'aide. Et puis, il aimait bien Myriam. Elle était d'une grande sensibilité, drôle, brillante, avait des yeux magnifiques…

Remus secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Peut-être qu'elle lui plaisait un peu, peut-être qu'il aurait pu explorer cette avenue avec elle, mais c'était impossible. D'abord, elle était folle amoureuse de James et puis, il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration et se glissa sous les couvertures. Au moins, sa journée était terminée. Demain, ça irait mieux… du moins, il l'espérait…

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Il était tard lorsque Peter s'aperçu qu'il était seul dans sa salle commune. Dès que Remus l'avait quitté, il s'était installé dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune et avait fait de son mieux pour réviser. Il se sentait coupable. Il voyait bien que Remus était épuisé et exaspéré, on le serait à moins. Il lui avait d'ailleurs à maintes reprises affirmé qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça, que c'était peine perdu, mais il semblait s'être donné sa réussite pour vocation. Personne ne s'était jamais autant soucié de lui.

Peter posa son livre et se frotta les yeux. Il devait être tard… Il jeta un regard autour de lui, il n'avait jamais été seul dans la salle commune. À quelques tables de lui, quelqu'un avait oublié son exemplaire du Quidditch à travers les âges. Peter l'observa un instant le cœur lourd. Ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir du talent pour voler… ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir du talent pour quoi que ce soit. Remus passait son temps à lui répéter de ne pas dire de telles choses, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien… Remus lui était brillant et faisait preuve d'une telle compassion… Et James. Peter aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour être ne serais-ce que la moitié de ce que James était. Charismatique, populaire, brillant, extraordinaire joueur de Quidditch… Il avait encore de la difficulté à croire qu'il lui adresse la parole. Et Sirius…

Peter secoua la tête. Il essayait de penser le moins possible à Sirius. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez lui et, à vrai dire, il n'était pas mécontent qu'il les ait quitté. Toutefois, il admirait la manière dont il parvenait à obtenir le respect. Il dégageait une certaine aura de puissance… et ce genre de personnes, valait mieux les avoirs de son côté.

Peter poussa un bâillement. Il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il était assez fier de lui, il avait travaillé très fort et avait hâte de montrer les résultats à Remus. Demain, il parviendrait peut-être à rendre quelqu'un fier de lui.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

En ce samedi matin du moi de mai, peu d'élèves étaient assis dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Cela faisait plutôt l'affaire de Lily qui venait de passer une terrible nuit. Elle avait dut expliquer à Myriam pourquoi elle était si connaisseuse de l'odeur de James et ce qui s'était produit après le cours de potion… Et elle s'était sentit effroyablement coupable en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Myriam. Elle avait beau affirmé avoir passé par-dessus son amour pour James, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle avait donc haussé les épaules, affirmant qu'elle ignorait tout des particularités des filtres d'amour et avait rapidement changé de sujet. Lily était donc restée sur sa faim.

Elle avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait absurde que le peu de potion lui étant tombé sur les pieds ait pu provoquer cela… Et puis, son manuel de potion affirmait que la personne affectée pas le filtre tombait dans un état second et avait tendance à oublier tout ce qui s'était produit par la suite. Ce n'était pas le cas ici. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était produit et n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir perdu ses esprit.

Elle s'était souvenue de la première fois que James lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Elle avait voulut dire oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit jeter ce regard triomphant à Severus…

Elle avait terminée ses réflexions à ce moment, lorsque, épuisée, elle avait fini par s'endormir. Et voilà que Myriam l'avait tiré du lit effroyablement tôt pour un samedi et l'avait traînée jusqu'à la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Bon, le grand avantage dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il y avait peu de monde de debout à cette heure. Par conséquent, James n'était pas levé, elle n'aurait ainsi pas à être confrontée à sa présence. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, vu l'effet que ça lui avait fait lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle commune la veille.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange que presque tous les Serpentards soient déjà là, dit Myriam sortant Lily de ses pensées.

-Oh tu sais, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent, répondit Lily en s'asseyant.

-Oui… mai j'ai encore de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi Sirius est revenu parmi eux… il est tellement différent.

-C'est lui, s'exclama Lily.

-Quoi?

-C'est l'odeur de Sirius qui te collait à la peau hier soir.

Myriam se mis à nier tout en bloc, mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Ses joues qui s'empourpraient lui disaient bien le contraire. Peut-être avait-elle réellement passé par-dessus son amour pour James après tout…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Sirius mangeait lentement ses œufs. Il devait agir ce matin, le plus tôt possible. Dès que James entrerait dans la grande salle… Il était inquiet. Aurait-il suffisamment de courage pour agir? Les conséquences du geste qu'il allait poser seraient désastreuses. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les paroles de son père lui avaient trottées dans la tête toute la nuit. « Ne laisse pas tes émotions t'empêcher d'agir selon tes convictions » Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire ce matin. Ça ne serait pas évident toutefois, comme en témoignaient ses mains moites et son cœur qui débattait. Mais ce test n'était pas supposé être facile. Et après tout, il était Sirius Black, il était parfaitement en mesure de faire ça.

Juste comme Sirius se faisait cette réflexion, James entra dans la grande salle, flanqué de Christopher et Gregory. Pratiquement tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sirius. Sans sourciller, celui-ci continuait à manger ses œufs. Il devait attendre qu'il ressorte de la grande salle, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il fasse ça devant tout le monde.

L'attente était insupportable. Il lui semblait que James mangeait à une effroyable lenteur et il avait peur que s'il n'agissait pas dans les minutes qui suivent, il n'aurait plus le courage… Puis finalement, James se leva, mais plutôt que de se diriger vers la sortie, il s'approcha de l'endroit où étaient assises Lily et Myriam. Ça compliquait les choses… Au bout de quelques secondes, Lily se leva et le suivi à l'extérieur de la salle. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur l'étrangeté de cette situation et se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main.

-C'est l'heure, dit Rodolfus.

-Oh que oui, répondit Sirius.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite et tous fut pris par surprises. En l'espace de quelques instants, Sirius avait désarmé Lestrange et l'avait suspendu dans les airs par la cheville. Tous le regardaient abasourdi. Sirius jeta un regard à la table des professeurs, elle était vide pour le moment, mais il devait agir vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais espèce de… commença Lestrange.

-Taie-toi, grogna Sirius. Je tiens d'abord à avertir chacun d'entre vous que si vous essayez de faire quoi que ce soit pour le délivrer, il tombera sur la tête, directement sur le sol de pierre, je ne suis pas sur que ça lui fera du bien.

-Laisse-le, rugit Bella sa baguette à la main.

-Dans un instant. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous. Mon père est mort… et ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai d'abord cru que pour honorer sa mémoire, je devais redevenir le modèle de mon petit frère et participer à vos combines dégueulasses. Mais, pardonne-moi Reg pour ce que je vais dire, vous êtes une bande de malades mentaux irrécupérables. Votre seule ambition est d'aller LE retrouver en terminant vos études pour devenir son serviteur comme vous êtes en ce moment tous les serviteurs de ce type que je tiens par la cheville. Franchement, ça fait pitié de voir que vous n'avez pas plus d'ambitions que ça. Alors je vous dis fièrement, aller vous faire foutre! Il est hors de question que je fasse du mal à qui que ce soit… sans raison je veux dire, parce que n'allez pas croire que je vais m'empêcher de vous faire payer chaque chose que vous me ferai subir. Et je vous garantie que dès que je quitterai Poudlard, ma seule ambition sera de détruire cette chose que vous appelez le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lorsque Sirius eut fini sa tirade, tous le regardaient les yeux écarquillés. Personne n'avait encore aussi ouvertement contesté l'autorité de Lestrange et encore moins celle du Seigneur des ténèbres. Avec un sourire satisfait, Sirius agita sa baguette, laissant Lestrange tomber par terre. Il était temps d'ailleurs, puisqu'à ce même moment le professeur McGonnagall entrait dans la grande salle. Lorsque Rodolfus fut par terre, plusieurs se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider, les autres dévisageaient Sirius les yeux ronds.

-En passant, dit Sirius récupérant l'attention de tous. Je vous suggère de me laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant, parce que ce que vous venez de voir n'est qu'un aperçu de ce dont je suis capable.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, grogna Lestrange.

-Malheureusement, j'ai encore ta baguette, répondit Sirius.

Et sous les yeux ébahit de tous, il empoigna chaque côté de la baguette et la fracassa contre sa cuisse avec force. Il jeta ensuite les deux morceaux sectionnés de sa baguette à Lestrange qui bouillonnait de rage. Personne n'osait cependant s'en prendre à Sirius, il imposait le respect. Satisfait, Sirius balaya son regard sur les autres. C'est alors qu'une étrange impression l'envahit. Quelque chose clochait… Rogue n'était plus là. Mais pourquoi ça le dérangeait? Puis Sirius revis James partir en compagnie de Lily. Ça avait dut rendre Rogue fou de rage de voir son pire ennemi partir avec la fille qu'il aime… et si…

Sans plus attendre, Sirius s'élança vers la sortie de la grande salle. Il avait l'intime conviction que puisqu'il avait refusé de tester son sort sur James, Rogue se ferait un plaisir de le faire lui-même.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

James et Lily marchaient ensemble depuis un moment. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore prononcé un mot. Ils s'étaient rendus à l'extérieur. C'était une belle journée de mai. L'air était frais, mais un soleil éclatant brillait haut dans le ciel. Ils marchaient le long du lac, en direction de la forêt interdite. Lily se tordait les mains, nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait eut le temps de mettre ses idées au clair, mais lorsque James était venu la voir, elle avait impulsivement accepté de l'accompagner. Ils étaient presque à la lisière de la forêt lorsque James se décida à parler.

-Tu te doutes sûrement de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir.

Lily hocha la tête et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. Ça y était, elle devait se décider à ce moment là…

-Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu laisser paraître, je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

-Je sais, murmura Lily.

-Mais ce qui s'est produit hier… je dois admettre que je ne m'y attendais pas… et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Moi non plus, répondit Lily en levant les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai demandé au professeur Slughorn et…

-Je n'étais pas sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour James, dit Lily. Je t'ai embrassé de mon plein gré.

=Tu sais pourquoi?

C'était une très bonne question. Lily détourna ses yeux de James et les posa sur la forêt interdite. Elle tentait de se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait persisté à rejeter les avances de James. De pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé… Mais tout ce qui lui venait en tête était sa gentillesse, sa délicatesse, son sens de l'humour, son étonnante capacité à ne pas se prendre au sérieux… et son odeur…

-James, dit Lily en se retournant. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

James regarda Lily les yeux écarquillés. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air ahurit. James sourit à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Il caressa une mèche de ses cheveux et la repoussa derrière son oreille. Puis, il se pencha vers elle.

-Laisse-là!

James et Lily sursautèrent. James se retourna pour voir Severus Rogue, planté devant eux sa baguette à la main. Lily fit mine de s'avancer vers lui, mais James la retint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda James. Tu es un voyeur maintenant?

-Éloigne-toi d'elle ou tu le regretteras.

-C'est une grande fille, elle fait ses choix elle-même, répondit James d'un ton agressif.

-Je t'averti, dit Rogue la voix déformée par la colère.

-Calme toi Sev, tu sais que…

-Taie-toi Lily! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. C'est lui, il…

-Bon, ça suffit, s'énerva James. Tu dégages ou tu vas goûter à ma médecine.

-C'est toi qui va goûter à ma médecine, rugit Rogue. SECTUMSEMPRA

Puis tout se passa très vite. Un éclair rouge s'échappa de la baguette de Rogue et frappa la poitrine de James de plein fouet. Au même moment, Sirius Black arrivait en courant et donna un violent coup de poing sur la tempe de Rogue qui s'effondra, inconscient. Lily se mis à hurler et s'agenouilla près de James. Un flot de sang s'échappait de sa poitrine.

-Espèce de tas de bouse de dragon, s'exclama Sirius en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Rogue.

Il se tourna ensuite vers James et Lily. Cette dernière était agenouillée près de James dont le visage était devenu blême. Il se vidait de son sang beaucoup trop rapidement. Tremblante, Lily le regardait, complètement sous le choc. Sirius se dirigea vers elle, la prit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Lily, si tu veux l'aider, tu dois te calmer. Cours jusqu'au château et va avertir Mademoiselle Pomfresh. Je m'occupe de lui en attendant. Ça va aller?

Lily hocha la tête et s'élança vers le château. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, Sirius se tourna vers James. S'occuper de lui… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire… Il retira sa veste et l'appuya sur les blessures de James, pour réduire la vitesse à laquelle le sang s'écoulait. Ça n'était pas particulièrement efficace, mais c'était mieux que rien…

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Myriam était restée assise seule à la table des Griffondors une fois que Lily fut partie en compagnie de James. Ça y était. C'était inévitable. Elle aurait aimé parvenir à se convaincre que ça ne lui faisait rien, mais le fait est qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de James et que, par surcroit, ils n'étaient même plus amis… C'était en grande partie de sa faute à elle, mais tout de même… Il avait une fois de plus manqué de délicatesse. Elle ne devait pas trop s'en soucier. Elle le connaissait. Il pouvait être adorable, mais avait parfois de grande difficulté à se soucier de ce que les autres pensent ou ressentent. Ça devait être du au fait qu'il était enfant unique.

Myriam fut soudainement interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Remus Lupin. Il venait de prendre place devant elle. Elle fut frappée par sa blancheur et les cernes violets qui barraient ses yeux.

-Bonjour Myriam, lui dit Remus en souriant.

-Bonjour.

-Tu nous as oublié hier soir.

-Oui, je suis désolée je…

-Ça va, assura Remus. Mais il faudrait que tu te rattrapes.

-Et comment je peux faire ça, demanda Myriam en souriant.

-Hey bien… j'aide de nouveau Peter cet après-midi…

-J'y serai cette fois, assura Myriam.

-Oh! J'y compte bien, c'est pour ça que tu vas également passer l'avant-midi avec moi!

Myriam éclata de rire, devant le sourire de Remus. Elle hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle acceptait. De toute façon, Lily serait sûrement en compagnie de James pour un moment, et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle laissa donc tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et se leva. Remus et elle se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle commune lorsqu'ils virent Severus Rogue passer en coup de vent.

-Je ne comprends pas comment Lily a pu être amie avec lui. Il est tellement…

-Je sais, je crois qu'elle aime les âmes torturées, dit Remus

-C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle passe son temps à repousser James, il est trop favorisé par la nature, dit Myriam

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle. Leurs pas les menaient vers l'extérieur. Myriam était bien contente que Remus soit venu la voir, il était un bon ami et, contrairement à Sirius, il savait écouter sans que ça ne dérape vers… autre chose. Mais bon, il faut dire qu'elle ne voyait pas Remus autrement que comme un ami, alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait un gros faible pour Sirius. Tant qu'à oublier James, autant l'oublier avec quelqu'un comme Sirius.

Parlant de Sirius, alors qu'ils faisaient leurs premiers pas dans le parc, il passa près d'eux en courant à toute vitesse. Remus et Myriam se jetèrent un regard intrigué. Après quoi est-ce qu'ils courraient?

-Tu crois qu'il faudrait…, commença Myriam.

-C'est un grand garçon, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Myriam hocha la tête. Remus devait avoir raison, Sirius n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète de lui. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant du fond du parc. Remus et Myriam échangèrent de nouveau un regard, puis partirent à la course vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. Ils n'avaient parcourus que quelques mètres, lorsque Lily surgit devant eux, les mains pleines de sang. Elle les percuta de plein fouet.

-Lily qu'est-ce que…

-James… Il faut que j'aille…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Remus dit à Myriam de s'occuper d'elle et pris la direction du château. Dès que Remus fut parti, Lily s'effondra par terre en pleurant. Inquiète, Myriam s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à James? Lily, d'où vient tout ce sang.

-C'est Severus, dit Lily entre deux sanglots. Il était jaloux et... Myriam, il y avait tellement de sang.

Myriam pris Lily dans ses bras. Elle jeta un regard au loin, vers l'endroit où devait être James. Des larmes silencieuses avaient commencées à couler sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Incapable de rester ainsi sans rien faire, elle repoussa Lily et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je vais aller là-bas. Rentre au château et va nous attendre à l'infirmerie, je peux peut-être aider James.

Lily hocha la tête, trop secouée pour protester. Myriam se leva immédiatement et couru en direction de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, elle fut frappée par la violence de la scène. Quel sortilège pouvait causer de telles blessures. Sirius était penché sur James, pressant son manteau sur sa poitrine, mais ce dernier était imbibé de sang.

-Pousse-toi, s'exclama Myriam en s'agenouillant devant James.

Sirius obéit, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille. Elle sorti sa baguette et observa les blessures. C'était bien au-delà de ses compétences, mais elle pouvait tenter de ralentir le flux sanguin. Elle utilisa un sortilège commun, pouvant être utilisé pour guérir des plaies bénignes. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire et, sans être totalement efficace, elle constata une amélioration. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle passa à s'occuper de lui, mais lorsque Mademoiselle Pomfresh arriva, il lui sembla que ça faisait des heures. Alors que l'infirmière emmenait James vers le château, Myriam se sentit défaillir. Les bras réconfortants de Sirius l'enlacèrent.

-Il va s'en sortir… Viens, on va aller à l'infirmerie.

Sirius l'aida à se lever et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de Rogue, Sirius lui balança un nouveau coup de bien dans le ventre. Ils le laissèrent derrière eux, gémissant.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Lily avait la tête qui tournait. Elle ne savait plus si ce qui venait de se passer était réel ou non. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… Pourtant elle était bien là, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, assise sur une chaise, près du lit de James Potter… Son torse nu avait été enveloppé de bandages. Il était extrêmement pâle et n'avait pas repris conscience. Mademoiselle Pomfresh disait qu'il pouvait revenir à lui dans quelques minutes, aussi bien que dans quelques jours. Mais une chose était sûre, il était très faible et avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il avait perdu énormément de sang. L'infirmière avait fermé ses plaies et utilisé une formule aidant le sang à se régénérer, mais elle était arrivée sur les lieux un bon cinq minutes après qu'il eut été frappé par le sortilège… Il avait faillit y rester…

-Lily, vient.

La jeune fille sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçu que c'était Sirius qui venait de l'apostropher. Elle reporta immédiatement son regard sur James.

-Lily, ça fait des heures que tu es là, dit Sirius en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Tous les autres sont allés manger.

-Non, je reste.

-Lily, ça ne change rien que tu sois là ou pas. Et tu dois manger.

-C'est de ma faute, murmura Lily.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-C'est à cause de moi que Severus l'a attaqué.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il porta son regard sur James. Sa respiration était faible, mais régulière… c'était vraiment passé proche.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Lily… c'est celle de Rogue. Tu ne lui as pas demandé de faire ça.

-Peut-être, dit Lily en se tournant vers Sirius. Mais je le connais, j'aurais pu le voir venir…

-Non Lily, dit Sirius. Tu le connaissais. Il a changé et personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui allait se passer… pas même moi… C'est moi qui étais supposé le faire, ajouta Sirius après une brève hésitation.

-Quoi?

-Ça devait être mon test. Je devais utiliser ce sortilège de l'invention de Rogue sur James pour prouver ma loyauté... Je ne savais pas quels étaient ses effets. J'ai refusé. C'est pour ça que Rogue a décidé de s'en charger…

Lily resta muette suite à la révélation de Sirius. Elle regardait de nouveau James. Agenouillé près d'elle, Sirius senti sa gorge se nouer. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient tous là, lui, Myriam, Remus, Peter, Lily… même Christopher et Gregory. Et tout ce temps, il songeait à sa responsabilité dans l'histoire… Il savait qu'il avait encore agit en imbécile. Il avait peur qu'on le tienne responsable. Au bout d'un moment, Lily se retourna vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus.

Sirius senti un immense poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Si Lily lui pardonnait, les autres le feraient aussi. Sirius se releva et fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Lily lui attrapa la main. Sirius revint vers elle.

-Reste s'il te plaît.

Sirius hocha la tête et pris place sur une chaise près de Lily. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Sirius passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les yeux fixés sur James.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

James respirait difficilement. Chaque respiration provoquait une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Il avait la tête qui tournait et des hauts le cœur. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Il entrouvrit les yeux. On lui avait retiré ses lunettes... Il tenta de se souvenir pourquoi, mais tout était flou. Il avait soif. Il bougea légèrement son bras, et s'aperçu que quelqu'un tenait sa main. Il rouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il reconnu immédiatement la sombre chevelure bouclée de Myriam. Sa main dans la sienne, elle s'était endormi sa tête sur le bord de son lit. De toute évidence il était à l'infirmerie. James referma les yeux, il était épuisé…

Il s'était endormi. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il avait eut, il avait rêvé. Il se faisait attaquer… Mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas tout à fait un rêve… Il avait le souvenir d'un éclair rouge… James entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il faisait clair. Il eut la vague impression que plusieurs personnes étaient présentes. Il referma aussitôt les yeux, la lumière lui faisait mal.

-Il a ouvert les yeux, s'exclama une voix.

James eut la surprise de reconnaître la voix de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Il était supposé être à Poudlard. James tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

-Maman…

-Mon chéri! Tu es réveillé, comment tu te sens?

Sa mère s'était précipitée sur lui et s'était mise à lui flatter les cheveux. Elle posa un baisé sur son front. James ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, pour voir le visage de sa mère baignée de larmes.

-J'ai soif, murmura-t-il.

-John, il a soif, s'exclama sa mère.

Alors son père était là aussi. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, que quelqu'un l'aidait à lever la tête et lui posait un verre d'eau sur le bord des lèvres. Il but seulement quelques gorgées et reposa sa tête sur les oreillers. Épuisé, il referma de nouveau les yeux.

Le silence était complet. Les gens devaient être partis. Il n'était pas mécontent, il ignorait qu'elle tête il pouvait bien avoir… Il prit une grande inspiration. C'était toujours très douloureux, mais il se sentait moins faible. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre. Quelqu'un était assis à son chevet et semblait dormir. James jeta un regard sur la table de chevet. Ses lunettes étaient posées là il tendit la main pour les prendre. De ce fait, il accrocha la personne endormie sur la chaise, la réveillant en sursaut.

-James!

Il fut surpris en reconnaissant la voix de Lily. Qu'est-ce que Lily Evans faisait à son chevet au milieu de la nuit… La jeune fille se leva de la chaise et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. Elle pleurait.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Lily… pourquoi est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lily avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était trop faible pour protester et de toute façon n'en aurait pas eut envie. Au bout d'un moment, Lily se redressa et se mit à flatter ses cheveux.

-Je suis tellement désolée James. C'est à cause de moi que Severus…

-Rogue?

Lily le regarda surprise. De toute évidence, il ignorait quelque chose qu'il devait savoir… sans doute la raison pour laquelle il était là… Il était là depuis quand au juste?

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là, demanda James.

-Près d'une semaine… James, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé.

James hocha négativement la tête.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Pourquoi je suis…

-Je suis fatigué, murmura James.

-On parlera plus tard, répondit Lily avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

Lorsque James repris de nouveau conscience. Il faisait de nouveau clair dans l'infirmerie. Il se sentait mieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement. Son mouvement provoqua quelques cris d'exclamation. Il reconnu la voix de sa mère.

-Mes lunettes, demanda-t-il faiblement.

Presque aussitôt, quelqu'un lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. Il fut surpris. Sa mère était à son chevet. Au bout du lit, Lily était assise sur une chaise, un livre dans les mains. Sur le lit voisin au sien, Sirius était assis en compagnie de Myriam.

-Comment tu te sens mon chéri, demanda sa mère.

Maintenant qu'il avait conscience du nombre de personnes présentes dans la pièce, il n'était pas sur d'apprécier que sa mère se montre aussi… maternelle.

-Bien...

James jeta un regard à son torse. Il était entouré de bandages. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé… Il tenta de se souvenir… Lily lui avait parlé de Rogue… Lily, est-ce qu'il avait rêvé à sa présence? Mais elle était bien là… il était avec elle quand c'était arrivé… Il allait l'embrasser et Rogue était arrivé. C'était lui qui lui avait lancé ce sort.

-Ça fait combien temps que je suis ici, demanda James.

-Une semaine, répondit sa mère. Tes blessures étaient plutôt sévères...

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Rogue, la coupa James.

-Tu penseras à ça plus tard mon chéri.

-Non, je veux savoir.

-Il a été suspendu, dit Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda James en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Il a donné une raclée à Severus, dit Lily en se levant. Et il s'est occupé de toi pendant que j'allais chercher du secours, ajouta Lily en s'asseyant sur son lit.

James regarda Sirius dans les yeux un moment. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser… Peut-être qu'il était temps d'oublier et de faire la paix… après tout, ils s'entendaient si bien avant cette histoire des trois balais… Il décida de réserver son jugement pour l'instant…

-J'espère qu'il a souffert, dit James.

-James! S'exclama sa mère.

-Maman, on parle du gars qui a essayé de me tuer.

-Je sais mon amour, mais ce n'est pas une raison… Tu dois être indulgent.

James se senti rougir. Sa mère venait de l'appeler mon amour en public. Pire encore, devant Sirius et Lily… Il aurait aimé rentrer sous terre.

-Maman, dit James. J'ai mal au cœur, tu peux…

-Je vais te laisser seul avec tes amis, dit-elle en souriant. Je reviens dans 30 minutes avec l'infirmière.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur le front et s'éloigna… Elle venait de l'embrasser en public... James tenta de faire abstraction de l'embarras que lui causait sa mère et se tourna vers les autres. Lily s'était approché de lui et le regardait d'un air tendre. C'était irréel. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées et s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu allais faire quelque chose avant qu'on ne soit interrompu par Severus.

James sourit, glissa une main dans ses cheveux, l'arrêtant sur sa nuque. Il attira Lily vers lui et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Lily resta penchée vers lui et se mordit la lèvre. James avait peine à respirer… et pas seulement à cause de ses blessures.

-Je crois que je t'aime, murmura Lily.

-Ça fais longtemps que je te le dit, répondit James sur le même ton, mais tu ne me croyais pas.

Lily éclata de rire et se redressa. James tourna son regard vers Myriam et Sirius. Il tendit la main vers Myriam. Elle la prit et s'approcha de lui.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais.

James ouvrit ses bras à Myriam qui s'allongea près de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Myriam se relève et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de James.

-Si tu veux que je te pardonne, tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Quoi?

-Tu vas avoir une discussion avec Sirius.

000000000000000000000000000

James et Sirius se regardaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes. Myriam et Lily étaient sorties pour les laisser discuter. Discuter de quoi, ça c'était une autre histoire. Sirius avait l'impression qu'un immense fossé les séparait. Et il serait difficile de le remplir…

-Comment tu as su, demanda James.

-Comment j'ai su quoi?

-Que Severus allait m'attaquer. Parce que de toute évidence tu le savais.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il lui parla de la mort de son père, de ce que ça lui avait fait réaliser… Il lui parla de son retour dans le groupe dans le but de protéger son petit frère, puis du test. Finalement, il lui parla de ce que son père lui avait dit « ne laisse jamais tes émotions t'empêcher d'agir selon tes convictions. ». C'est ce qu'il avait fait, il avait agit selon ses convictions en laissant ses peurs de côté. Puis il avait remarqué l'absence de Severus…

-Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, demanda James.

-De quoi quelqu'un d'autre?

-S'ils t'avaient demandé de jeter le sort à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. Tu aurais accepté de le jeter à n'importe quel né-moldu sans te demander quels seraient ses effets?

Sirius se leva et tourna le dos à James. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit. Il aurait aimé spontanément répondre qu'il aurait prit la même décision, mais la vérité est qu'il n'en savait rien. Il se retourna finalement vers James.

-J'ose espérer que non, dit Sirius.

-Je sais que non, répondit James en souriant. De toute façon, ce sort est beaucoup trop complexe pour toi, tu ne serais jamais arrivé à le lancer correctement.

-Pardon, s'exclama Sirius. Si c'est moi qui te l'avais lancé tu ne serais même plus là pour en parler.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit James en souriant avec arrogance.

-Ne me tente pas…

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un moment, puis éclatèrent de rire. Il leur fallut un moment avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

-Merci, dit James.

-Pourquoi?

-D'avoir donné une raclée à cette erreur de la nature.

-C'était avec plaisir. Je recommence quand tu veux, répondit Sirius en souriant de son sourire de loup.

-Appel moi avant la prochaine fois… Par Merlin! Je le comprends après tout.

-Tu le comprends d'avoir voulu te tuer… Tu es sur que tu as toujours toute ta tête?

-C'est toi qui n'as pas toute sa tête! Lily Evans vient de m'embrasser!

Sirius éclata de rire devant le sourire béat de James. Décidément, rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur…


	21. Vengeance et secrets

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous de me pardonner d'avoir effacer ma fic! J'espère que vous aurez tous réussi à la retrouver! Quoi que si vous lisez ça, vous avez sans doute réussi! Bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre… Hey oui, je vous prépare à l'avance, après celui-ci il ne restera plus que l'épilogue! Ne vous en faites pas, moi aussi je suis triste d'avoir à leur dire au-revoir…

Bref, bonne lecture!

Vengeance et secrets

James avait dut rester une semaine de plus à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas pour autant resté isolé. Dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, Lily venait le voir. Au bout de la semaine, James avait l'impression de tout connaître sur elle. C'est qu'elle parlait beaucoup. Une fois de temps en temps, il l'embrassait pour la faire taire et elle le repoussait en riant. Ils étaient rapidement devenus très complices, comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Myriam aussi venait souvent, ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Bien sûr, Sirius, Remus et Peter venaient également au moins une fois par jours. James aurait put être déçu que Chris et Greg ne soient venu le voir que deux fois, mais il avait laissé tomber, ça n'était plus comme avant et ça ne le serait jamais plus.

Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train, durant la convalescence de James. Tous y allaient de leur théorie, mais il était clair pour tous que Severus Rogue avait tenté de tuer James. C'est le pourquoi et le comment qui faisait l'objet de débats. Il va donc sans dire qu'à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, James était constamment assaillit de questions. Les seuls moments où on le laissait tranquille était lorsque Sirius était avec lui. Ce qu'il avait fait à Lestrange était rapidement parvenu aux oreilles de tous. Il était maintenant de notoriété publique qu'il ne faut pas provoquer Sirius Black.

Finalement, ils passaient maintenant tous les six beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tout ça était sûrement dut au fait que James et Lily étaient inséparables. On ne voyait que rarement l'un sans l'autre. Alors que tout le groupe était assis sous un chêne dans le parc, James et Lily étaient un peu à l'écart. Assise en indien, Lily jouait dans les cheveux de James qui était couché la tête sur ses cuises. Assise avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, Myriam leur jeta un regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai hâte qu'ils aient terminé leur idylle, soupira la jeune fille.

-Laisse-leur le temps, dit Remus, ça fait à peine un mois.

-Si tu es jalouse, on peut arranger ça dit Sirius en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Myriam.

La jeune fille le repoussa en riant et commença à se chamailler avec Sirius. Remus regardait la scène un étrange goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à observer le comportement de Sirius et Myriam et en était venu à une conclusion. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Quoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop complices pour que ça ne soit rien. Et il avait de la difficulté à l'accepter. Il avait beau se répéter que de toute façon, il avait abandonné l'idée d'être avec Myriam et qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire vivre sa situation à quelqu'un d'autre, il était jaloux.

-On va manger?

Remus sursauta. James et Lily s'étaient rapprochés d'eux et les observaient main dans la main. Sirius et Peter se levèrent d'un bond. Sirius alla attraper James par le cou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bien sur qu'on va manger, s'exclama Sirius en traînant James vers le château.

-Tu me lâches, ou tu vas le regretter, grogna James en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de Sirius.

Sirius éclata de rire et les deux garçons se mirent à se bagarrer sous le regard amusé de Peter. Myriam se lança rapidement à leur poursuite alors que James poursuivait Sirius jusqu'au château. Remus les regardaient tout les quatre se diriger vers le château, lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un lui avait attrapé le bras. Il sursauta et se retourna, pour plonger ses yeux dans les beaux yeux verts de Lily.

-On est songeur?

-Non… Juste découragé.

Lily lui fit un clin d'œil et l'entraîna vers le château. Remus s'était découvert beaucoup d'affinités avec Lily, elle avait une grande sensibilité et avait rapidement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Tranquillement, elle brisait chacune de ses barrières. Remus avait bien avisé James de ne pas lui parler de sa condition de loup-garou, mais il avait l'impression que son secret ne résisterait plus très longtemps à Lily. D'ailleurs, Si Lily ne le faisait pas parler lui, elle ferait parler James. Il faisait preuve d'une difficulté pathologique à lui dire non.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez, s'exclama James en voyant Remus et Lily entrer dans la grande salle.

-Derrière-vous, se comportant comme des personnes civilisées, Dit Lily en prenant place près de lui.

-Hum… est-ce que c'est civilisé ça, demanda James avant de l'embrasser.

-Hey! On avait dit pas de ça à table, s'exclama Myriam.

-Jalouse, s'exclama James en se détachant de Lily.

Myriam lui tira la langue et commença à manger. Remus observa la jeune fille un instant, quelque chose lui disait que James n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Lily courait. Elle allait être en retard. Comment c'était possible? Elle n'était jamais en retard à ses cours... James avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. C'était d'ailleurs de sa faute à lui si elle était en retard. Il n'avait absolument aucune notion du temps. Lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'ils avaient un cours qui commençait dans quelques minutes, James avait haussé les épaules. L'abandonnant, elle avait elle décidé de se rendre à son cours.

Elle n'était qu'à un couloir de la classe, mais en tournant le coin, elle entra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se frotta la tête. Puis elle s'aperçu que la personne qui l'avait percutée était Severus Rogue. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Severus et elle se dévisagèrent un long moment, en silence. Puis Lily entreprit de continuer son chemin. Elle n'avait fait qu'un pas, que Severus avait attrapé son bras pour la retenir.

-Ne me touche pas, dit Lily en détachant chaque syllabe.

Severus retira sa main. Il resta là, sans bouger les yeux fixés sur Lily. La jeune fille tourna de nouveau les talons et fit encore quelque pas lorsque Severus l'appela. Elle se figea et se retourna lentement.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-Je suis désolé.

-Écoute Severus, dit Lily toujours d'une voix dure. Tes excuses, je n'en veux pas. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisse tranquille. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable.

-Tu l'aimes, demanda Severus d'une petite voix.

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas et ça ne t'a jamais regardé.

Sur ces mots, Lily repris pour une troisième fois le chemin de son cours. Elle ignora les appels répétés de Severus. Elle en avait fini avec lui. Et s'il touchait une fois de plus à un seul cheveu de James, elle n'était pas sûre de répondre d'elle-même.

En plus, il l'avait mise en retard constata Lily en se cognant le nez à une porte fermée. Elle soupira, cela voulait dire entrer dans la classe, interrompre le professeur, se faire regarder par tout le monde. Ou elle pouvait retourner sur ses pas et aller rejoindre James. Constatant qu'il avait décidément mauvaise influence sur lui, Lily tourna les talons pour reprendre le chemin de la salle commune. Et s'aperçu que James se tenait devant elle.

-James? Je croyais que tu voulais manquer le cours.

-Bah, il faut croire que tu as bonne influence sur moi, répondit James en souriant.

Il lui attrapa la main et ouvrit la porte de la classe. Comme Lily l'avait prédit, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le professeur Dante cessa de parler, se tourna vers eux et soupira en voyant qu'il s'agissait de James.

-M. Potter, ravis que vous ayez l'obligeance de vous joindre à nous.

-Ravis moi aussi, s'exclama James en se dirigeant vers les places que Remus et Myriam leur avait gardé.

-Miss Evans par contre, ça n'est pas dans votre habitude d'être en retard.

-C'est de ma faute, s'exclama James.

-Votre faute?

James ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de faire un clin d'œil. Lily se sentit rougir. Ça y est, non seulement ils avaient les regards de tout le monde braqué sur eux, mais en plus ils croyaient maintenant qu'ils étaient en retard parce que… peu importe ce qu'ils allaient s'imaginer, tout les scénarios mettaient Lily mal-à-l'aise.

-Bien sûr, dit le professeur d'une voix froide. 10 points de moins pour Griffondor. Chacun.

Le professeur retourna à sa leçon. Tranquillement, leurs camarades de classes retournaient à leurs notes de cours. Lily attendit qu'ils ne soient plus le centre de l'attention pour se pencher vers James.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir, chuchota-t-elle. Maintenant ils pensent tous qu'on était entrain de…

-Mais c'est ce qu'on faisait, répondit innocemment James.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas de leurs affaires…

-Je suis désolé Lily. Je vais me rattraper plus tard, ajouta-t-il un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres

-Tu es con, répliqua Lily un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-M. Potter, Miss Evans!

Lily sursauta. Le professeur Dante les regardait l'air dur. Tous les regards se portèrent de nouveaux sur eux. Elle jeta un regard à James, comment faisait-il pour être si nonchalant, comme si il s'en foutait. Après tout, c'était peut-être ça, il s'en foutait.

-Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais vous êtes en cours, par en rendez-vous galant. Je retire 10 points ¸de plus à Griffondor. Chacun. Et si je vous reprends à déranger mon cours, je vous sors tous les deux.

-Oui, bien sur, dit James en haussant les épaules. Mais ça ne nous dérangerais pas tant que ça de quitter, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Lily jeta un regard de reproche à James, les joues toujours empourprées. Elle s'aperçu que Mary et Prudence la regardaient un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers James qui prenait des notes un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. C'est qu'il adorait ça le salaud.

0000000000000000000000000000 

-Tu fais exprès, s'exclama Lily.

James éclata de rire. Ils étaient en compagnie de Myriam et Remus et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour le souper.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Lily. Si tu veux fanfaronner, ne me mêle plus à tes histoires.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Lily, dit Remus. Il n'en fait toujours rien qu'à sa tête.

-Pas toujours, dit James en se tournant vers lui.

-Ah non? Donne moi un exemple où tu as écouté quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Un silence s'ensuivit, Myriam, Remus et Lily les yeux fixés sur James. Le jeune homme affichait un air d'intense concentration. Puis son visage s'illumina.

-Hey bien l'autre jour, Lily et moi on était seul dans mon dortoir et…

-James! S'exclama Lily. Il dit n'importe quoi, ajouta Lily en se tournant vers les deux autres. Je ne suis jamais allé dans le dortoir des garçons.

-Menteuse, s'exclama Myriam. Je vous ai vu y aller l'autre jour.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent. James passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Il lui planta un baiser sur la joue, ce qui la fit encore plus rougir. Elle tenta de trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, ils virent un attroupement d'élèves de tous les âges et toutes les maisons. Ils se jetèrent des regards intrigués. Remus qui était le plus grand du groupe se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde.

-C'est Rogue, s'exclama Remus. Il est stupéfixé et… il dirait qu'il a des boutons plein le visage… c'est hideux!

-Quoi! Il est stupéfixé et personne ne conjure le sort, s'exclama Lily.

-On s'en fiche, dit James en haussant les épaules. C'est un salopard.

Remus, Myriam et Lily se tournèrent vers James l'air suspicieux. James leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-C'est pas moi!

Personne n'argumenta contre lui, mais son léger sourire satisfait en disait long. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se fraya un chemin parmi les autres pour arriver jusqu'à Rogue. Là, elle lança rapidement le contre-sort avant de se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre les autres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que c'était elle qui avait rompu le sortilège. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle s'aperçu que James la regardait un brin fâché.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Ne me dit pas que c'est encore ton ami, je te rappel qu'il a essayé de me tuer.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'abaisser à son niveau. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il est hors de question que je lui reparle, dit Lily d'une voix douce.

-Hum… Bon, on va manger.

Maintenant que Rogue n'était plus stupéfixé, la foule avait commencé à se dissiper. Rogue était resté là, debout. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de lui, James et lui se jetèrent un regard emplis de haine. James glissa sa main dans celle de Lily et Rogue serra les poings. Lily jeta un regard de reproche à James mais laissa sa main dans la sienne. Il fallait bien que Severus comprenne qu'elle avait définitivement choisi son camp.

0000000000000000000000000

Sirius était accoudé à un mur près de l'entrée de la grande salle. Il attendait que James et Remus arrivent. Peter était parti aux toilettes… il n'était pas sur, mais il lui semblait que Peter n'aimait pas beaucoup être seul avec lui. À croire qu'il avait peur de lui. Une chose était sure, si c'était le cas, il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup de ses camarades de classe préféraient se tenir loin de lui depuis qu'il avait montré à Lestrange sa façon de penser.

D'ailleurs, Lestrange et le groupe se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Ils foudroyèrent tous Sirius du regard, mais aucun d'eux ne posa un geste. Ils avaient compris le message.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il y en a un là dedans qui te tueras… ou du moins essaiera, dit James qui venait de surgir près de lui.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, s'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers James. Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver.

-Nous avons frappé un embouteillage, dit Myriam en entrant dans la grande Salle.

-Un embouteillage?

-Oui, la suspension de Rogue est terminée et il s'est étrangement retrouvé stupéfixé en plein milieu d'un couloir, le visage couvert de pustules, dit Remus.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ai seulement été suspendu, dit James. Il leur aurait fallut quoi pour qu'ils le renvoi, que je meurs?

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, répliqua James. Les règles ne sont pas assez sévères dans cette école! On ne peut pas essayer de tuer quelqu'un et s'en sortir avec seulement une suspension… Il aurait au moins mérité de se faire pendre par les pousses par Rusard!

-James! S'exclama Lily. C'est de la torture. C'est ce que _lui_ fait.

-C'est vrai… c'est ce que ce veracrasse de futur mangemort va faire à chacune de ses victimes dès qu'il sortira de Poudlard diplôme en main. Franchement, il mérite plus que des pustules au visage et une stupéfixion.

-Et je suis sûr que tu ne manqueras pas de lui montrer que tu sais faire plus, dit Sirius en souriant.

-Ça, tu peux en être sur! Ce n'est qu'un début…

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas toi qui avais fait ça, dit Lily les sourcils froncés.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi, je le jure, s'exclama James.

Sirius sourit en regardant James qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Bien sur qu'ils savaient tous que c'était l'œuvre de James et personne n'allait le lui reprocher, pas même Lily qui venait de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Sirius porta ensuite son attention sur Myriam qui s'était assise près de lui. La jeune fille était en grande conversation avec Remus. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés de ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Sirius avait l'impression que c'était parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il avait été son premier et elle n'avait surement pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. Se sentant surement observée, Myriam se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Pourtant, elle faisait comme si rien n'était.

000000000000000000000000

Remus venait d'obtenir son congé de l'infirmerie après une pleine lune difficile. C'était l'heure du dîner, alors les autres seraient sûrement dans la grande salle. Toutefois, alors qu'il arrivait, il tomba nez à nez avec Myriam et Lily.

-Remus, s'exclama Myriam. Tu vas mieux? James nous a dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie…

-Oui, tout va bien merci. Vous n'êtes pas avec lui justement?

-Non. Sirius, Peter et lui ont mangé en vitesse et ont disparus, dit Lily. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'ils font ça…

-Ne me dit pas que tu t'ennuies de James, dit Myriam en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah, je commence à croire qu'il me trompe avec Sirius, dit Lily en faisant la moue.

-Ça Lily, aucune chance qu'il te trompe, dit Remus. Même pas avec Sirius!

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire et proposèrent à Remus de rester avec elle. Il les remercia, mais décida de partir à la recherche de James, Sirius et Peter. Les filles n'avaient pas tort, il leur arrivait souvent de disparaître dernièrement et il n'était jamais impliqué. Remus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'en préoccuper, mais la situation l'embêtait sérieusement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'excluaient ainsi.

Remus dut passé un bon 45 minutes à chercher ses trois amis, lorsqu'il les aperçut sortant d'une salle de classe vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer…

-Hey! Notre louveteau est sorti de l'infirmerie, s'exclama James en le voyant.

-Je déteste ce surnom, répondit Remus en les rejoignant. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez là-dedans?

-On se pratiquait à…, commença Peter avant de recevoir une tape derrière la tête de la part de Sirius.

-Vous, vous pratiquiez à quoi?

-Peu importe, s'exclama Sirius. Tu as mangé? On pourrait aller aux cuisines, j'ai comme une envie d'éclairs au chocolat.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation Sirius, l'averti Remus. Vous allez me dire ce que vous faisiez là-dedans.

-Ou quoi?

Remus regarda Sirius des éclairs dans les yeux « Ou quoi? ». Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas concrètement faire quelque chose, mais quand même… Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le menace? Alors que Remus allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Sirius qu'il pouvait se le mettre où il pensait son « ou quoi? », James posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

-Soit patient Remus, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais savoir?

-Arrête avec tes questions, tu vas gâcher la surprise, s'exclama Peter qui reçu des regards sévères des deux autres. Bon… on va les manger ces éclairs au chocolat?

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et prirent la direction des cuisines, imités par Peter et Remus. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, Remus tentait d'analyser la situation. Une surprise? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui préparaient une surprise? Et quel genre de surprise demandait une telle préparation...

000000000000000000000000000

L'année scolaire avançait bon train. Le temps de le dire, les examens de fin d'année étaient arrivés, puis il ne resta que trois jours. Lily était assise au bord de l'eau avec Myriam, elles se trempaient les pieds dans l'eau. Un peu derrière elles, James Sirius, Remus et Peter discutaient. Lily ferma les yeux. C'était une belle journée de juin et elle s'apprêtait à passer un été merveilleux. Elle avait hâte de présenter James à ses parents… et à Tunie. Si elle acceptait de le rencontrer…

-Lily?

-Hum…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils complotent pour vrai?

-Quoi? Qui?

-James, Sirius et Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire en cachette… et sans Remus.

Lily jeta un regard derrière elle. C'était une bonne question et elle avait déjà tenté d'aborder le sujet avec James, mais il trouvait toujours un moyen de contourner la question. Dans un sens, elle s'en fichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient comploter, ce qui l'intriguait était la raison pour laquelle ils le faisaient sans Remus.

-Très franchement, dit finalement Lily. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Tu n'as pas demandé à James?

-Tu sais bien que oui, répondit la jeune fille. Il détourne toujours la conversation… Il est assez doué pour ça…

Myriam jeta un regard amusé à Lily. Elle était vraiment bien avec James, Il la rendait heureuse. Elle jeta un regard vers les garçons qui discutaient. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé être bien avec quelqu'un… Remus de préférence, mais après ce qu'elle avait fait avec Sirius… Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de la fille qui passait de l'un à l'autre. Et puis il était si distant…

-Tu penses à quoi, demanda Lily. Tu es toute rouge.

-À rien, balbutia Myriam.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lily en souriant.

Myriam soupira et porta son regard sur ses pieds qui trempaient dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains se poser sur son dos. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle était tombée dans le lac. Elle sorti en vitesse la tête de l'eau et regarda autour d'elle, pour s'apercevoir que le coupable était James, hilare. Toujours assise sur le bord de l'eau, Lily promenait son regard de l'un à l'autre… Lorsqu'elle se retrouva elle aussi poussée dans l'eau. James tourna la tête vers le coupable, qui se trouvait à être Sirius. Il va sans dire qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes, ils avaient rejoint les deux jeunes filles, poussés par Remus qu'ils entraînèrent dans leur chute. C'est sous les rires et les éclaboussures que se termina cette magnifique journée.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Remus faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Il avait les mains moites. James lui avait demandé de l'attendre là sans lui donner d'explications. La pleine lune était le lendemain et il se sentait un peu faible… pour tout dire, peut importe ce que James voulait lui dire ou lui montrer, il était sur le point de le laisser en plan pour aller se coucher. Puis James réapparut. Il n'était toutefois pas seul. Un rat se tenait sur son épaule et un énorme chien le suivait de près. Remus fronça les sourcils, franchement, il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de plaisanter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Remus en désignant les animaux.

-Une surprise, s'exclama James. Suis-moi!

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et suivit James qui l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Arrivé au limites de la forêt interdite, Remus hésita, mais suivit James qui s'y engageait. Il semblait bien connaître son chemin, car en l'espace de quelques minutes, ils se trouvaient au centre d'une clairière. James le regardait toujours sans rien dire un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

-Attend.

James posa le rat par terre et s'éloigna du chien qui l'avait suivit jusqu'ici. Puis Remus cru qu'il était devenu fou. À la place du chien et du rat, se tenaient maintenant Sirius et Peter. Qu'est-ce que… c'était absurde… Il hallucinait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, balbutia Remus.

-Il me semble que c'est évident, s'exclama Sirius en riant. Nous sommes des animagis!

-Quoi!

-Des animagis, répéta James.

-Comment… Pourquoi?

-Ça fait des mois qu'on y travaille, s'exclama Peter. C'est ta surprise!

-Ma surprise?

Les trois autres se jetèrent un regard complice. James s'approcha de Remus, le prit par le bras et le fit s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. Remus lui en fut reconnaissant, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir.

-On cherchait à rendre tes pleines lunes moins difficiles, dit James doucement.

-Et j'ai trouvé que les loups-garous supportaient très bien la présence d'autres animaux… alors on a décidé d'en devenir.

-Vous êtes fous, murmura Remus. C'est ça que vous faisiez tout le temps?

-Oui, on ne pouvait rien te dire, tu nous en aurait empêché, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Mais… Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, c'est trop dangereux! Je vais vous tuer ou tuer quelqu'un d'autre!

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit James d'un ton apaisant. Tu as vu comme Sirius est énorme! Et moi je me change en cerf. On devrait être en mesure de te maîtriser. Et Peter, il est si petit que tu ne le remarqueras sans doute même pas.

-Vous êtes fous, répéta Remus.

-En effet, dit Sirius. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Laisse nous essayer demain soir. On verra si ça marche.

Remus leva la tête et dévisagea ses trois amis qui souriaient. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu faire ça pour lui. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-D'accord, dit Remus. On essaie demain.

En guise de réponse, ses trois amis prirent leurs formes animales. Remus sourit. Si ça fonctionnait, la prochaine pleine lune serait géniale.


	22. La fin

La fin

James, Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient sur la tour d'astronomie à observer le parc. Le soleil s'était levé il y a une heure, peut-être deux. C'était leur dernière journée à Poudlard et c'était incroyablement bien tombé. La nuit dernière, ils avaient pu pour une dernière fois « marauder » dans le parc. Ça avait été la dernière nuit de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue à Poudlard.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, dit James. Mais je crois que je suis un peu nostalgique.

-Tu as toujours été un grand sentimental, se moqua Sirius.

-Ne fait pas comme si Poudlard n'allait pas te manquer, dit Remus en se tournant vers lui.

-Bien sur que Poudlard va me manquer, mais pas Serpentard… ni ma famille.

Sirius échangea un bref regard avec James. Il avait fugué durant l'été et était allé se réfugier chez James. C'était d'ailleurs chez lui qu'il retournait pour l'été. Il avait été stupéfié par la famille Potter. D'abord, M. et Mme Potter l'avaient accueillit à bras ouvert. Il n'avait jamais rencontré des gens comme eux. Ensuite, il avait très rapidement découvert pourquoi James avait une attitude si impertinente. Il était comme un roi chez lui. Ses parents lui pardonnaient tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait.

-Vous savez ce qui va me manquer, dit Peter.

-Quoi, demandèrent les trois autres.

-Les cuisines!

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, avant de reporter leur regard sur le parc. C'était dur de songer que c'était leur dernière journée à Poudlard. Qu'à partir du lendemain, ils auraient à prendre un camp…

-Je vais demander Lily en mariage, dit soudainement James de but en blanc.

-Tu es dingue, se moqua Sirius sans même lui jeter un regard.

-Et sérieux, répliqua James.

-Tu ne crois pas que vous avez tout le temps pour ça, dit Remus calmement.

-Et si on ne l'avait pas justement, murmura James.

-Tu es dingue, répéta Sirius.

-Ça on le sait, s'exclama une voix féminine.

Les quatre garçons sa tournèrent vers la porte. Lily et Myriam venait de surgir des escaliers. Elles avaient convenu de les retrouver après la pleine lune. Elles avaient découvert la vérité au début de l'année scolaire. Elles avaient toutes deux été furieuses, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Myriam leur en voulait de ne pas l'avoir incluse dans leur plan et Lily parce qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de très dangereux pouvant les mener à Azkaban. Mais la colère était maintenant retombée depuis longtemps.

Lily s'approcha de James et alla s'appuyer contre sa poitrine, les yeux sur le parc. James l'enlaça et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, Myriam était allée rejoindre Remus et avait glissé sa main dans la sienne. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble il y a presque deux mois… sous la forte pression des quatre autres.

-Alors ça y est, dit Myriam. C'est la fin…

-Ou le début, dit Remus en souriant. Ça dépend de qu'elle façon on voit les choses.

Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler le parc en silence. L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait défilé à la vitesse de la lumière… et leur semblait toujours complètement absurde. À plusieurs reprises, les garçons s'étaient étonnés que le choixpeau ne les aient pas tous placés dans la même maison, après tout ils étaient si semblables. Surtout James et Sirius. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. On avait parfois presque l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir à parler.

-J'ai un peu peur, dit Lily.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lily, je vais te protéger de James s'il te maltraite, dit Sirius.

-Non pas de ça, s'exclama Lily en riant. J'ai peur de l'extérieur, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux. J'ai peur de mourir… j'ai peur que l'un de nous ne meure, c'est la guerre dehors…

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Lily venait de verbaliser les craintes de tous. Ils avaient tous l'intention de se battre, de mettre fin au règne de la terreur, mais la liste des morts et des disparus s'allongeait chaque jour. C'était terrifiant.

-Tout ira bien, murmura James. Il suffit qu'on ait confiance.

-Confiance en quoi, demanda Peter.

-Confiance qu'on ait choisi le bon camp, répondit James. Et surtout qu'on ait confiance les uns envers les autres.

Un autre silence s'ensuivit. Tous avaient toujours les yeux fixés sur le parc. Finalement, Sirius brisa le silence.

-Ta naïveté te tuera James.

-Et toi c'est ton cynisme, répliqua James.

-On ne venait pas de décider que personne n'allait mourir, demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Une chose était sûre, quoi qu'il puisse se produire, ils y feraient face ensemble.

FIN

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit la fic depuis le début en 2007! Désolé encore une fois d'avoir deleter le document original, j'espère que vous aurez tous réussi à retrouver la fic pour lire la fin! Vous allez me manquer! J'espère que vous avez eut autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'ai eut à l'écrire!

Merci Encore,

Anna


End file.
